Calm in the Storm
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: It started out as an offer of help, they didn't expect what happened. Cover provided by the amazing awesomchick086 on tumblr!
1. The Calm in the Storm

**I Do Not Own Teen Titans or Young Justice**

 **The Calm in the Storm…**

Damian had found drawing to be the most entertaining thing he did; especially since he was no longer required to draw what his tutors demanded of him. No, he was free to draw whatever he pleased; and art was truly the only class in his pathetic school which was worthy of his full attention.

This week's assignment was to draw his family.

He'd proceeded to draw Goliath, Titus, Batcow, Alfred (the cat) immediately. He loved his animals like they were his family, and he'd destroy anyone who threatened his pets. He put aside the drawing of Goliath though, it wouldn't do to blow his cover as Robin by turning that in. A quick pencil sketch of Titus sleeping with Alfred in a patch of sunlight in the Manor library was one to be turned in. And he drew Batcow grazing on the Manor lawn. All simple, easy sketches and he was satisfied with them.

Next, he moved to sketching Pennyworth, it was easy to corner the old man in the kitchen, and Damian spent an afternoon perfecting the sketch of Pennyworth baking. That evening he silently sat with his father in the study as his father worked on Wayne Enterprises and Damian sketched him. He was rather pleased with the results; his father was an excellent art subject to sketch and it had turned out well with the lighting of the study.

The next day he sketched Brown and Cain sparring before patrol; they were both in their civvies so it was rather easy to draw them. He liked the play of light and dark, and was careful not to smudge the charcoal as he worked. He showed it to his father before patrol and preened when his father praised him for his talent. Damian liked art, he loved it, he loved sketching, and painting, and more than that, he loved being good at it.

The following afternoon he sat in the school library working on a reluctant sketch of Drake. Drake was a part of the family according to Grayson, even if Damian and he did not get along. Still, the assignment was to draw the family, and Drake was his father's adopted son and that made him family. Damian drew Drake asleep in the library because he liked the lighting in the library and knew it by heart; so he didn't actually have to be there to draw Drake.

His next study was Grayson and Gordon, they were getting married in a month. He was pleased about the wedding, but he was also a bit uneasy with the wedding and what it could mean for him. However, Gordon would be family after the wedding, and she was already family, so he would include her in his sketches. It was an afternoon he knew they'd be at the park, when he ditched school and hid out in a tree to sketch Grayson and Gordon together. Grayson and Gordon were the couple who just oozed happiness, joy, and love, it was something he'd heard Jon say people wanted and envied. Damian just enjoyed being around them. It was kind of fun to sketch them, they were so… happy, it was a bit infectious as he sketched their smiles and enjoyed his afternoon out.

Mentally he ticked off the list of who his family was and was satisfied that he had everyone except his mother and grandfather, but after his death he wasn't overly keen on adding them to his family sketches. And he could not add the Titans, that would reveal his identity as Robin, and aside from Raven and Stone, he was not close to any of the others on the team.

At least he thought he had all the family until Todd recklessly came crashing into a warehouse he'd been trapped in, guns firing, and people screaming as the chaos which was Jason Todd ensued. Honestly! Damian had come here on a case, he'd been a little underprepared for the manpower this smuggling operation had but he had had everything completely under control! Then Todd just came barreling in with a wild laugh and reckless actions; it was infuriating to him. People would think he couldn't handle himself!

"I had everything completely under control!" he snapped as he helped Todd tie up the gunmen and smugglers.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your cape in a twist, I'm only here to meet up with a little bird, baby bird," Todd dismissed as he walked down the docks.

"Since you're here I suppose I have to draw you as well, Hood," Damian growled a bit as he jogged with Todd.

"Huh?"

"Draw, it is an art assignment, I have to draw the family," Damian explained.

"Nope, no need, we aren't family, I'm here for a different bird," Todd quickly said uncomfortably.

"I will pass this assignment, and you're family! Father would be displeased if I did not draw you as well," Damian hissed.

"I don't give a shit what the old man wants or likes or what pleases him! No. I am not here for Bat family time!" Todd growled lowly.

"But I have to draw the family," Damian persisted. He was still going to draw Todd, now that he was here, but truthfully Damian was not as familiar with Todd's face and did not wish to mess it up. Failure was not an option.

"Nope, gotta go, see you later baby bird," Todd shouted as he took an escape to the rooftops. Damian scowled a bit but he was not deterred. He would have a portrait of Todd for his assignment, he was not failing!

Damian spoke to Gordon about using her cameras to track down Todd; it wouldn't be easy but he was too tired to try to do it himself tonight. Besides, he had to get up tomorrow for school, though he found the institution pointless and useless, his father, Grayson and Pennyworth refused to let him drop it entirely. Also, he was surrounded by idiots at that institute, and it was poorly kept; even for a prestigious school it was poorly kept.

He made it through his literature class before he received a text from Gordon saying Todd was in New York City.

* * *

Jason had come stateside tracking a child smuggling ring, run out of Slovakia. He'd been systematically tearing it all down, which had had him moving all over Europe, but in his pursuit, he was now stateside, not a thrilling thought because he'd have to deal with Bats. However, a beautiful little bird he hadn't seen in a long while went to school at NYU, and Jason was more than happy to spend time with that Titan, especially since it'd be Jason Todd and Rachel Roth hanging out and no one would be following her about.

The problems with being dead and dating a famed Titan… paparazzi. Raven handled it all with far more grace than he could, also she was 'the boring Titan' according to the paparazzi. To him she was anything but boring, however he was happy that his girlfriend did not attract all the media attention her fellow Titans did. Jason was pretty sure it was because of the media that secret identities were almost shot to hell; well, his barely concealed secret identity was almost destroyed already, but to hell with it, he was dead! DEAD! Oh all the freedom being dead brought him!

But also, they'd been smart about how they had set this up so they could have civilian lives. And aside from Victor, no one knew Raven's secret identity, she'd been smart about never giving it to the Titans, or registering it with the League, so Rachel Roth was just Rachel Roth. A twenty something student at NYU who was trying to become a writer, and was getting a degree in literature. She made a quiet living as a freelance writer, and had a boyfriend who owned this apartment complex; legally too, (he even had one of his legitimate aliases on the lease agreement, Jason T. Peters), he'd even bought several other buildings around the city and maintained them well when he was here, other than that, everyone thought he was a traveling businessman. It was so mundane and boring that he knew no one ever look at Rachel Roth and see the powerful Titan Raven. It was brilliant.

Getting off the subway in Brooklyn he pulled out his cell as he dialed a number he had long since memorized as he walked towards their civilian apartment.

"Hello?" her husky voice answered and he grinned.

"Miss me little bird?"

"I saw all the destruction you brought with you to Gotham," she said monotonously, but he heard the lilt of amusement in her tone.

"Might as well make an entrance," he smirked as he walked through the crowd.

"So, I, and the entire east coast, can see," she mused.

"Only Red's wanted, Jason's in the clear," he pointed out. He knew full well that only the Assassins and Bats knew who he was under the hood. The FBI, CIA, DIA, NSA, Homeland, KGB, Mossad, Interpol, A.R.G.U.S., and a bunch of other agencies he couldn't bother to remember, all still had no clue that Jason Todd was alive, and he was aiming to keep it that way.

"Are you coming over?" she hummed.

"Well, you're the empath, you tell me," he mused as he started pulling out the keys to the apartment building they were living in.

"I can only feel that you're close, in the city everything is askew," she huffed.

"Aw, poor princess, your senses over stimulated?" he asked.

"Not right now, the shields are up," she countered. He shook his head at her missing what he was asking but decided in about five minutes he could live with it.

"Well, love, I'm here, so open the door?" he asked when he stopped at apartment 4C. The line went dead and he heard Raven scrambling behind the door, he slipped his phone in his pocket as he listened to the deadbolts he'd installed the last time he'd been here flip open before the door was open and his arms were full of Raven.

"I missed you!" she stated, he stumbled into their apartment, kicking the door shut as her magic filled the apartment, all the lights were brightening as a few things rattled.

"You just missed my waffles," he teased as he spun her around so her back was pressed up against the door, deftly he locked it for her as his mouth landed on hers' before she could counter his claim. Good Fucking God He'd Missed Her! She tasted of jasmine tea, shadows, and that dark flavor which was Raven, and he couldn't get enough of it as his hand dove into her hair and he kept her secured around him. Pulling away he was gasping for air as he lightly kissed his way down her throat.

"Welcome home," she whispered. He smiled against her skin because he felt like he was home as he pulled her away from the door and carried her straight to the bedroom.

It was a few hours later he was in sweats and in the kitchen as he cooked up a lunch for him and Raven and she was working on homework.

"I'm thinking about renovating the bathroom," he said suddenly.

"You said the kitchen was the last renovation," she protested as she looked up at him from where she was working on the island.

"I know, but I really hate that bathroom," he admitted.

"You cannot go about tearing up this entire apartment just because you don't like the bathroom," she stated flatly.

"Come on Rae," he pleaded as he continued to work on their lunches.

"It took four months to do the kitchen," she sighed.

"It won't be that long this time, I'm staying quiet for a few weeks, letting the heat in Gotham die down before I move," he promised.

"Fine, if you do this it has to be done before you leave, I'm not living without a bathroom," she warned coldly.

"You're going to love it, little bird," he promised as he served up lunch and walked around the island to kiss her brow and see what she was reading.

* * *

Damian stood outside of an apartment complex and frowned as he looked over the tenant names on the buzzers. There was no obvious alias of Todd's here, which was a bit vexing because he'd memorized the known aliases his father had listed for Todd. Pulling out his phone he dialed Gordon's number. He was not failing this assignment and he couldn't break into this apartment in broad daylight; father would be furious and Damian did not particularly want to go to juvie.

"Hello?"

"Are you certain Todd went in this building?" Damian barked out.

"He even pulled out a key according to the footage I can see," Gordon sighed.

"Well, his name is not on the tenants listed on this buzzer!" he hissed. He really just wanted to break in there and find Todd and make him sit still for a portrait. Damian would draw his whole family as the assignment required; this was the one class he actually liked and he intended to keep his A+ in it!

"Hold on," Gordon started typing on the other end of the line. Damian stood there waiting impatiently, amazed that no one had come in or out of the building so he could slip in. Seriously! This was New York! The busiest city in the world! And no one had come in or out at all!

"The building is owned by one Jason T. Peters, twenty-five, go figure," Gordon sighed.

"What?"

"He made a legitimate identity for this one, it's why it hasn't popped up, according to records Jason Peters is the owner of about ten properties all around New York, wow, they're actually nice. And he's been buying up properties in the warehouse districts and refurbishing them, seems legit, even for Jason," Gordon observed offhandedly.

"Gordon, which apartment is he in!" Damian snapped.

"According to this, he lives in 4C," Gordon stated.

"That is a Rachel Roth's apartment, who is she?" Damian demanded.

"Listed as a live in for two and a half years now, Rachel Roth is a student at NYU, literature major, and freelance writer, current ID lists her as twenty-two, I'm not finding much on her," Gordon said.

"You have been useful," he said and hung up as he stepped up to the buzzer and pressed the intercom system on, picking a name of what sounded like an old lady. No response, he pressed again.

"Hello?" a sweet old voice replied.

"I'm selling candies for my school are you interested," he replied in the innocent child tone he'd been parroting off of Jon, or at least trying too. Thinking of Jon he should have brought him along so he had reinforcements on the selling candies idea.

"Come right on up, I'll just get my check book!" she said sweetly before the door was buzzed open. Damian slipped in then. It was a nice building he noticed as he jogged up the stairs. Quiet. Making it up to the fourth floor he walked down the hall until he came to a corner apartment, 4C.

Stupid Todd, making him track him down! After Damian got that portrait done he was going to kick Todd's ass and then proceed to tell his harlot all the horrible things Todd did on his off time.

Knocking he waited a beat before he heard the locks flipping and a security bar flicking and then the door was opened.

Lilac orbs blinked, and he just gaped.

"Raven!?" he sputtered.

"Damian!?" she grabbed him and yanked him into the apartment before she shut the door and locked it up again.

"Who was it?" Todd called appearing out of a different room toweling his hair and then glaring at him, Damian was just too flabbergasted to do anything more than stare at his Team Captain on the Titans, and Todd.

"Uh…" Raven just looked too stunned to answer, and Damian couldn't seem to make his voice work.

"What the hell!?" Todd snapped. "Who brought you here? What the fuck do you want? Does Bruce know you're here? And how the hell did you find me!?"

"I am here because I need your stupid face for my art project!" Damian snapped; horrified at how he had simplified his vocabulary because he was shocked that Raven and Todd were in a room together. Clearly Jon's childish ways were rubbing off on him, Damian was not amused.

"I said no!" Todd shouted as he stepped forward.

"Jason," Raven was suddenly between him and Todd, and Damian saw his eyes glowing green faintly. "He's not here as a Bat."

That had Todd growling as he stalked away and Raven turned on him. Damian fidgeted a bit then when the door slammed and he was in the room with Raven alone.

"Tea?" she offered.

"That would be appreciated," he decided as he followed her to the open kitchen in the corner and took a seat at the island bar.

"This art project, what is it?" Raven asked as she filled up a tea pot and pulled out mugs before setting it on the stove.

"I was assigned to do family portraits, I have so far completed the assignment until Todd was in town, I will not fail this assignment," he stated fiercely.

"Sounds like you're persistent about this if Jason told you no last night," Raven said as she leaned on the counter.

"I will admit that I was not expecting him to be so… uncooperative," Damian said carefully. He was speaking to a friend and his Team Captain at the Titans, he did not want to insult her.

"He's very stubborn," Raven said with a soft smile.

"I was not expecting you to be here, I was expecting to deal with some flouncing blonde bimbo with how Todd hits on Supergirl," Damian admitted honestly.

"I figured," Raven said humorlessly.

"I do not mean to insinuate that you're a flouncing bimbo," Damian quickly tried to amend.

* * *

This morning Raven had not been expecting her boyfriend of three and a half years to come home with explosions and media covering the latest in Red Hood busts. She had been pleasantly surprised by his call and even more thrilled that he had shown up outside their door after being gone for three and a half months. And she'd been more than enthusiastic about taking a day off from the world to have catch up sex with the boyfriend she'd only seen glimpses of on the news or had phone calls from. However today seemed insistent on surprising her again as she had opened the door to the youngest member of her Team in the Titans, and found him gawking like a fish out of water as he stared at her and Jason. Jason had been furious, Raven could even hazard a guess at why he was so furious, she was kind of mad too. But the moment she had sensed the bloodlust and rage on him and seen his eyes starting to pick up that green tint from the Lazarus Pit she had intervened.

He was currently beating on his punching bag set up in the corner of their guest room, she could feel his fury as he attacked the punching bag. And she could sense Damian's embarrassment, uncertainty, and determination as he sat across from her blundering over his words. It would have been funny had she not been angry about being found out this way, Jason and she had been moving at their own pace and she figured when he was ready he'd tell his family and she'd tell her friends; when they were ready! Until then they wanted to keep it quiet; only Victor knew. She guessed it was too late to be mad about being found out though.

This was not how she had planned it to happen.

"Damian, I understand," she assured the embarrassed young teen then.

"I'm sorry," he hesitantly looked around the apartment and she turned when her kettle started singing as she continued making the tea. She set a cup of it in front of Damian before she moved to the guest room where Jason was working out his fury.

"He shouldn't be here," Jason growled lowly.

"I know, when you have calmed down, way down, drink this and join us, I'm going to talk to him for a bit, and Jason," she said as she set the tea on the desk and reached for the door. "Just do the portrait, it'll go smoother if you just give him what he wants and then he's gone."

She left him there before he could argue with her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, Damian?" she asked as she walked back to the kitchen then and made her own cup.

"I do not believe that the other class require my presence to function, and they cannot teach me something new," he shrugged. "You're Rachel Roth?"

"Yes," Raven acknowledge as she closed her note books and laptop as she gave Damian her undivided attention and so he couldn't snoop on her school work.

"I was unaware that you even had a civilian identity," he said.

"I didn't tell anyone about it, I wanted it private," she replied.

"Why?"

"I did not want Zatanna or the League monitoring my every breath, I am not a monster nor am I a criminal so I should not be treated as such, I tolerate that treatment when I work with the League because demons scare people. Also, I just wanted to be human and not have sorcerers and magicians and the League just popping up on my door step," she admitted. Well, Victor came around for Sunday games and dinner if there wasn't a mission, but that was family. Jason hadn't wanted to get involved with his family, but she'd slowly been coaxing him in that direction, she knew he needed to have a good relationship with his family.

"You're not upset with my arrival?" Damian quickly asked his fear and uncertainty rolling off him even if his voice was indifferent.

"I'm mad, yes, but I'm happy to see you," she clarified.

"Why?"

"I'm mad because I respect your privacy and I wished to have mine respected in return, but I'm happy to see you Damian," she explained.

"I see," he nodded briskly. "How long have you and Todd…?" he looked at a lost then.

"Friends, dating, sleeping together, living together?" she filled in coldly.

"Yes."

"Five years, three and a half years, three years, two and a half years," she answered swiftly and smirked into her tea as the young teen's face reddened.

"You did not need to tell him that," Jason told her as he emerged from the room.

"I felt it was necessary rather than endure his interrogation and my tripping on answers," she said as she took the tea cup from Jason, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He was a tactile person with those he loved, but this was different, and Raven knew it. Jason was keeping her close so he didn't do something he'd regret, she would use her empathy on him with his permission. He kissed the top of her head, Raven felt him tremble a bit as she decided to use her empathy to calm and sooth him.

"So what do you want, twerp?" her boyfriend demanded. The gangly young teen scowled a bit and bristled but Raven lifted a brow on him.

"I need a portrait," he answered. "You can do it with Raven if you want."

"Me?" Raven blinked, Jason's arm tightened as she lay an arm over his. He was too tense.

"I have come to consider you family as well, but was not going to do a portrait of the Titans so as not to reveal my identity as Robin," Damian filled in.

"Please," Jason whispered.

"Fine, where do you want us?" Raven asked.

"Wherever is fine, live study so do what you normally do," Damian said.

"I'm cooking," Jason said suddenly, Raven just nodded to him as he pulled away then. Cooking was how he soothed himself, she just enjoyed the delicious food.

"Since you're here Damian, stay for dinner, and the night, I'll take you home tomorrow," Raven said.

"Father will worry," Damian pointed out.

"I'm calling him now, and shoes off," Raven said as she walked to the bedroom to find her Titans phone. This might be a long night but she was not having Damian; trained assassin or not; riding the train at night. Bruce would kill her if she let that happen.

* * *

Once Todd seemed to relax as he cooked without talking, the evening went rather smoothly. Raven sat at the counter doing work on her laptop and he had claimed their sofa which had a good view of the kitchen. He was so baffled with them being together that he couldn't figure out how they could have met. And for five years they'd been friends; he'd been with the Titans for five years! It was so peculiar. And more bizarre, no one had ever noticed. At least, no one in the Wayne family had; he knew if Grayson had such information that he would not stop talking about it until all of the Titans and the League knew. And truthfully, Damian had thought Todd had something going with Supergirl, Kara Danvers.

It appeared he was wrong, so was Jon though, which made Damian feel a bit better about having missed this relationship.

"Raven, Rae, sunshine, love, come on, save and close out the school work," Todd coaxed and Damian smirked as Raven jolted.

"Smells delicious," she stretched.

"Almost as good as Pennyworth's," Damian sniped.

"It'd better, it's his recipe," Todd snapped.

"You should be a vegetarian," Damian commented as he sat at the table in the corner with Raven who was using her magic to set the table and bring the dishes over.

"Just be happy that I made you a vegetarian dinner," Todd growled.

"No fighting at dinner, and Damian we respect that you don't eat meat, but respect that we do," Raven said firmly as she started serving.

"Very well," Damian surrendered, Raven had been using that argument since before he'd come to the Tower, and Grayson assured him that there'd be no winning against her.

"Can we send him home now?" Todd asked Raven.

"He's staying the night," Raven stated.

"I'm certain father would be fine with me taking the train to Gotham, it's only an hours ride," Damian pointed out.

"Damian, until you're eighteen you are not riding the train from New York to Gotham; assassin trained or not, at night, I will send you to another dimension before I let you," Raven stated.

"B could come get him," Todd stated.

"He's staying the night, Bruce has already agreed to it," Raven said firmly. "We have a couch, and he can use it."

"The couch," Damian choked.

"The guest room is an office, and since the only visitor we have does not stay the night there's no guest bed," Raven shrugged.

"He could sleep on the floor," Todd muttered.

"If you're not careful you might end up sleeping on the floor," Raven warned Todd. Todd glared at her but Raven seemed rather unaffected by this. Damian just decided looking at them that if Grayson and Gordon were happiness for couples, Todd and Raven were opposites.

"Not likely to happen," Jason smirked at her.

"With how you're going it's a possibility," Raven countered.

"Do you have everything you want demon spawn?" Todd asked.

"Yes, I do," he assured them as he ate the potatoes; not that he'd ever tell Pennyworth or Todd this, but these might be better than Pennyworth's.

"And this was so fucking important that you stalked me… why?" Todd demanded.

"Because I will not fail my art assignment," Damian snapped.

"Please tell me that the teacher's sexy hot or something and not because you're a type A personality Wayne," Todd pleaded. Raven smacked Todd up the back of the head then. "Hey! Legitimate question since he stalked me! The only reason I'd have stalk Dick was to impress Donna before I died, and I was his age at the time!"

Raven gave him a bland stare.

Damian frowned.

"No, I did not do this because Mrs. Thompson is hot," Damian answered; and she was a very beautiful woman.

"Great, Rae, we might be moving," Todd warned her.

"We're not moving!" Raven snapped.

"And Bats will be here in a fortnight," he warned her.

"You're just sounding paranoid and ridiculous, and you are going to have to deal with them eventually," Raven stated flatly.

"Not until I'm dead!" Todd countered.

"Only Oracle knows where I am," Damian pointed out. Now Raven frowned.

"You were saying about that move?" she asked.

"Glad you see it my way, how do you feel about the west coast?"

"You two are being utterly ridiculous," Damian stated.

"Look kid, I put a lot of work into staying the hell out of B's hair, and the entire family for that matter, and I do occasionally work in Gotham, but I have moved on and away and I don't want them stalking me," Todd stated.

"Father doesn't stalk us, he just looks after us," Damian defended.

"Keep telling yourself that," Todd snorted.

"Completely ridiculous," Damian muttered.

"So, Damian, how is everything going for school and Robin?" Raven asked slicing off the conversation and he found himself slowly drawn into this conversation. It was after dinner when Raven and Todd were doing dishes that he saw something he didn't think possible. They played, doing dishes and they were having a water war. After that Raven helped him turn the sofa into a bed before she wished him a good night and left him.

Damian looked at his drawings of Raven and Todd here and he just wondered if it was really worth sharing it when they were so happy being left alone. However, he refused to fail his assignment, perhaps he would speak with Grayson and father about this relationship and what Todd was doing here in New York. Yawning he let sleep take hold of him as for the first time in his memorable life he went to bed before ten o'clock.

New York was rather noisy outside the window but he still felt safe enough to sleep here.

* * *

Jason and she were in bed, Jason was reading his newest novel, and she was reading over a spell book she was trying to figure out.

"I'll take him home in the morning," Raven said calmly.

"You could have just teleported him away," Jason pointed out.

"Jason, I'm tired, and I don't particularly have the energy to deal with Dick, Tim, Bruce, and Damian all at once at the moment," she yawned.

"Well, we'd be more tired if the demon spawn hadn't shown up," he murmured as he set her book aside and his book was on his nightstand. She sighed as his lips were pressed to her pulse.

"You're shameless," she muttered.

"I was deprived of sex for three and a half months, and I missed you," he murmured against her collarbone.

"Missed you too," she murmured as she tugged on his hair, bringing his mouth to hers.

* * *

Jason stared at Raven as she slept soundly beside him and he felt content. Restless; he was still in a different time zone, but he felt content as he moved her black hair aside and studied her face quietly. The woman was a Queen, an angel, and his God's send. He could remember when she'd found him and then snuck him into the Tower to help him, her and Victor would have gotten in so much shit if Dick or Bruce knew about that.

However, she had saved him, and Victor had helped him.

Rolling out of bed he pulled on his discarded sleep pants before padding out of their room. The demon brat was sleeping on the couch; it was weird having him there, but the brat was sound asleep; feet hanging off the couch too. Silently he moved to his kitchen again as he pulled out some orange juice and quietly poured it as he opened his book and sat in the nook reading by the city's light.

Leaving Gotham was the best fucking choice he'd ever made, and he would happily never look back on this decision. Jason read until dawn, then his eyes flicked up when his girlfriend stumbled out of their room wearing his red t-shirt, and yoga pants.

"Morning," she mumbled as she came over to the reading nook he'd built her when he'd first started renovating buildings. She crawled onto his lap and curled up against his chest, she was sound asleep in a second again, he smirked as he let his head fall back and rest against the window sill and he shut his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Damian sketched them like that this morning, he did it for a few hours before his phone rang and he saw his father's number. Both Raven and Todd bolted up when his phone's ringtone pierced the air looking wild.

"Morning father," Damian answered, his irritation at having the moment he had been enjoying sketching ruined. They hadn't moved; for three hours! He'd woken up when Raven had come stumbling out of the room at five, and it was now eight, neither she nor Todd have moved at all; and if he hadn't known better he'd have thought them both to be dead. Todd groaned, Raven sighed, and Damian tuned them out.

"You're still with Raven I presume," his father stated.

"You are tracking my phone, and yes," he stated. "I will be home before noon."

"Keep me apprised," was all his father said before hanging up.

"Now we have to fucking move," Todd muttered.

"Food," Raven ordered with a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, waffles, you kid?" Todd yawned as he stood.

"I do not like waffles," Damian stated.

"Well you're going to fucking love mine and eat them all then you and sunshine are heading to Gotham," Todd stated.

"Father would be pleased to see you, Todd," Damian persisted. His father always looked so wistful when Todd showed up and then vanished, or when Pennyworth received a text or email or call from Todd. Father was wistful whenever Todd came up or anyone saw or heard from him.

"Don't give a shit," Todd snapped.

"Waffles," Raven muttered.

"Coffee," Todd yawned.

"On it," Raven stretched and Damian sat at the island as they worked in silence. Breakfast was served swiftly and devoured. He took Raven up on the offer to shower, and he tried not to cringe about how out of place the bathroom was to the rest of the apartment. The rest of the apartment was a mix between open-vintage-light-classic and then there was this bathroom. Stepping out of the bathroom he looked at the offered clothes tossed on the bed, he wasn't as tall as Todd; yet, but he wanted the clean shirt.

Looking around the room he noticed that it was practically a library, almost all the walls were covered in shelves, the shelves were even built around the windows, it was rather homey though. Once dressed he walked out of their room to see Raven and Todd both reading, neither seemed inclined to move.

"I'll grab a shower then we'll go," Raven said when he opened his mouth to say his thanks for letting him stay the night. He sighed in irritation knowing there'd been no escaping Raven and dropped in a chair as he scowled at Todd, who didn't seem to care.

"Your bathroom is shitty," he stated.

"I know, next project unless I'm moving," Todd said.

"The apartment is nice," Damian observed.

"Thanks, restored it myself," Todd dismissed and Damian blinked at that. Todd didn't speak further and Damian sighed as he was now reduced to sketching as he waited for Raven to emerge. She appeared shortly, Todd looked up as she walked over to him.

"I'll be back later, don't do something rash, love you," she said.

"Love you little bird," Jason replied.

Damian looked away when she kissed Todd before he grabbed his bag and followed Raven out of the apartment. They walked in silence all the way to the subway and then rode in silence. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable as he fidgeted in his seat.

"What?" she asked when they exited the subway then.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Damian, I'm an empath, and if Jason can't lie to me what makes you think you can?"

"I just did not expect you and Jason to be… together," he decided.

"Ah, we don't either."

"Can I ask how?"

"I found him in the Lazarus Pit madness, I thought he was a demon, I found him in a room of dead bodies; the League of Assassins was after him, he'd destroyed the assassins, and was raving mad. I took him back to the Tower, kept him safe, and when he wasn't lost in the madness I offered to help him with it," she shrugged.

"Why did you never tell father?"

"Because Jason asked me not to, and that is what you do for friends, Damian. You help them, and I do not think that at that time Bruce or any of you, would have been much help for him, and afterwards he hasn't wanted to mend fences," Raven stated as she bought them tickets to Gotham, hers was a round trip though. "I've been pushing him towards it, slowly."

"Are you two… happy?" Damian asked. He knew that was a big thing with couples, being happy. Grayson and Gordon were always happy, Kori and Harper too, but he also knew that not all couples were happy; like his mother and father.

"We work at it, but yes," she said.

"Then I am pleased for you," he decided.

"Really?" Raven asked skeptically.

"You are perhaps my dearest friend, aside from Jon, but he's an imbecile, I find Todd to be tolerable, a simpleton, but tolerable," Damian decided. Truthfully he though Todd to be exceedingly resourceful and cunning but there was no way he was ever going to say that; he'd sooner chop his tongue out than say that.

"And what am I?" Raven asked, her monotone was amused.

"You are actually intelligent, I find your company most enjoyable," he assured her as they walked onto the commuter train.

"I'll keep that in mind," Raven said.

"What are you studying," he asked and he spent the next fourty-five minutes talking to Raven about literature. She said Todd loved it, Damian found that easy to believe since Todd's old room was crammed full of books. It was only as they neared the Manor that Raven seemed nervous until he pressed in the code for the gate; having not taken a bike but rather the subway when he'd ditched school the other day.

"Master Damian, most irresponsible of you to run off like that, from school no less," Pennyworth scolded upon opening the door. Damian internally winced; he hated it the most when Pennyworth guilted him about this. "Good afternoon to you, Miss Raven."

"It's nice to see you Alfred, now I should be…," Raven started.

"Master Bruce, Miss Gordon, and Master Dick are awaiting you and Master Damian in the study," Pennyworth interrupted.

"…going. Fuck," Raven sighed in defeat.

"That is no way for a lady to speak, Miss Raven," Alfred stated.

"I'm sure by now all of you have figured out who I am living with so you can blame him for my bad language and bad habits," Raven muttered as Damian and she walked through the Manor for his father's study. It was funny to see the Titan's indomitable Raven brought down by Pennyworth, normally Raven was like Pennyworth on the Titans, she managed to knock them all down and have manners. Grayson may have been the mother hen of the Titans, but Raven was the parent, and she wielded her power over them how Pennyworth wielded his, with an iron fist and class. Damian noticed how everyone was just outside the study but Raven glared at them and they scattered; not Cain though, Cain held her grown until they were in the study.

"Father, Grayson, Gordon," Damian greeted.

"Morning," Raven acknowledged.

"Damian, Raven," his father started but Grayson cut him off.

* * *

"When were you going to tell us about Jason!? Didn't you think we had the right to know about you and him!? And seriously Rae! How irresponsible are you that you just let him do whatever the hell he wants even though he's dating a Titan!? Just wait until Vic finds out about this!" Dick started and Damian opened his mouth to counter when she cut them all off. She had always expected this but dealing with it without Jason there to add fuel to the proverbial fire was something she hadn't expected. So she'd cut all of the questions off and explain before Dick was raving mad and scared.

"I did not tell you about Jason because he asked me not to, and I am his friend first, and if any of you had asked me not to tell Batman something I wouldn't breath a word of it. Yes, I do think you had a right to know about him, not about us because that is not your business unless he wants it to be your business. And when the hell has anyone ever been able to make Jason do anything!? Controlling him or demanding anything of him is impossible! It's like trying to control a hurricane! He's going to do whatever he deems necessary to get his jobs done and you can either stand by that or get out of his way. I am unable to reign him in, on anything, from renovating the bathroom to charging into a warehouse of goons with guns, explosives, and outnumber him fifty to one, head first than you were! It's preposterous to think I could or that I would!

"Also, no one knew we were dating aside from Victor, so go ahead and have that lovely chat with Vic, he'll be happy to finally have someone to bitch about Jason to, finally, so our dating doesn't affect the Titan's image. Also, Victor approved, just so you know, Jason even asked him permission to date me, which is very sweet; and unnecessary, but sweet all the same and while Victor does not always like Jason, he trusts him, which should tell you a lot," Raven said evenly.

"Jason T. Peters," Barbra started and Raven sighed.

"He wanted to be legitimate for a change, Vic and I helped him set that identity up, with back long and papers to prove him as alive, the same time I arranged my own official identity," Raven sighed.

"I would like a moment with Raven, alone," Bruce said.

"Father!" Damian protested.

"Very well," Raven nodded and she watched as the other three occupants left, she saw Alfred shut the doors behind them and she sighed as she looked into the sharp blue eyes of Bruce Wayne. They made her feel as if she were staring into the eyes of a dangerous predator, a man who could easily cut her down and destroy her and walk away as if it were nothing. Jason had this very look in his eyes too, so she held her ground.

"How is he?" Bruce asked softly. The question threw her off guard as she blinked impassively at him before carefully answering him.

"He has good days and bad days," she admitted. She wasn't going to lie to her boyfriend's father.

"Is he… happy?"

"He's very happy, especially when he's got free range to rip apart our apartment and renovate it how he wants," Raven admitted. Projects kept Jason calm, having things to tinker with or do with his hands kept him calm, and busy. "He's decided to gut our bathroom, and he's probably started on that while I came here with Damian."

"Really?" Bruce asked, looking and acting impassive but she felt his amusement rolling off him.

"Yes, it took him four months to do the kitchen, he worked on it around jobs, it's a good thing I do not cook else I'd have gone mad and murdered him for the mess he left," Raven said with a bit of a smile.

"I do not approve of you keeping the relationship a secret," Bruce said sternly.

"I know," she acknowledged.

"And I do not approve of my son dating an interdimensional demon's daughter," Bruce continued.

She nodded at that one; remembering the fights Dick and Bruce had about meta-humans when Dick had been dating Kori.

"I know," she admitted softly. "Jason even knows you don't approve and how you feel about relationships between your sons and metas, and I'm certain that in the beginning of this relationship he was hanging around me as an act of defiance to you and what you stand for. But understand this, Bruce, while I adore all of your sons and daughters, and consider them dear friends who I would do just about anything for, I love Jason and I will do anything for him. He doesn't ask for much, he's been quiet about what he wants in this relationship, and he's been good to me, but should he ever ask anything of me I will do everything I can to give it to him. I am not here to seek your approval, for I do not need it. I came here today to tell you that I love your son and that I am trying to bring Jason home to you and your family. He needs you, he doesn't act like it and he doesn't ever say anything about it, but he misses you, all of you, he just doesn't want to let you down."

"Could you possibly get him to come to the Manor for a dinner?" Bruce asked her.

"No, but send Alfred over, he'll do anything Alfred asks," Raven stated. Bruce's lips quirked a bit and she smiled at him.

"He's a good man Bruce, and you might not like how he does the job, and you will probably never agree on how to go about the job, but he's a good man. And he's been trying to stick to your no killing rule as a way to appease you, if you can see he's trying, I'm certain he'll see you trying and he'll come home," Raven said.

"I see."

"Damian was a delightful guest, he's growing into a fine young man, now I have to go home and make certain you son hasn't destroyed the apartment with his starting of renovations on the bathroom, he likes gutting the rooms the most," Raven sighed.

"Thank you Raven," Bruce said as she reached the doors. She paused before she would leave.

"A word of advice, don't crowd him, he'll bolt if he's crowded," Raven warned and then she walked out of the study. She ignored the gaggle of Wayne children as she made her way out the Manor.

"You should stop by Alfred, he might come to a dinner if you invite him," Raven mused as she reached the front door.

"I will take that under advisement, Miss Raven," Alfred mused. "I have called you a cab to the station."

"Thank you," Raven smiled as she left the Manor and got in the cab. So… that wasn't what she was expecting. Now she was hoping her apartment was in one piece when she returned home. She knew Jason well enough to know he was agitated and his agitation lead to three things: trouble or chain smoking or destroying something. She was betting all three to have occurred in her absence.

* * *

Bruce sighed, he'd never been particularly good at being a father for Jason. It was only after Jason's death that he realized Jason had needed a father and not Batman.

Now, his second son was twenty-five, and dating a demon who loved him. It was baffling to Bruce, he did not like the idea of his sons dating meta-humans for the simple fact of he didn't want them hurt or killed. But the young empath hadn't seemed to care about his opinion on the matter before she had cut down every argument he had to get her away from his son and walked away. Now he was leaning against his desk startled at the audacity of the young woman and bemused at how she had stood by his son.

"Father," he looked at Damian then. "I think you would like to see these," Damian presented his sketchbook then and Bruce opened it.

He smirked at the first image of Raven and Jason in a kitchen, at first glance they were strangers who never interacted. The second image was of a meal, Raven whacking Jason upside the back of his head, and Damian had even drawn himself in the image. Which was an amusing first. The third image was of Raven and Jason, they were doing the dishes. But it was the final image which had Bruce just staring blankly at his son's drawing.

The demoness was curled up in his son's lap, and Jason looked like he was in heaven. They were both asleep and Damian's drawing depicted the city outside the window.

"Raven is my friend, but she makes Todd happy, and he makes her happy," Damian said coldly. "Raven said they work at their relationship."

"Damian it's more complicated than that," Bruce sighed.

"Well, if these drawings are anything to go by I'd say Jason's happy," Dick suddenly announced and Bruce had to agree. Damian only drew reality so these drawings were as good as photos, and they depicted a happy Jason. A Jason that Bruce had thought dead and buried, and yet he was sitting right there with a small woman and a phantom smile on his lips.

"That one is for us," Dick decided as he plucked the sketchbook out of his hands. Damian didn't even protest when Dick tore out the last drawing. "There, the rest you can use for school; stalker. I'm going to make a copy of this and send it to Vic and Raven."

Bruce watched as his eldest walked out with his fiancé and he looked at his youngest then.

"Raven's family now father, she's even a bird," Damian smirked.

"What?"

"Jason calls her little bird, she's family now," Damian decided. Bruce was just dumbstruck and then he smiled; all the kids had nicknamed themselves over the years with bird being a part of the name, it was a part of the family. Well, he could learn to tolerate it if the rest accepted it.

And just maybe Raven would lure his wayward son back home.

* * *

Jason looked up when his girlfriend walked into the apartment, he was working on ordering a dumpster and shoot for his gut job, and reflexively he smiled in relief at her arrival.

"Tomorrow's great," he agreed and hung up before she walked up to him to stand toe to toe, her head tilted back and he saw her stubbornness.

"Your family is a pain in the ass!" she stated flatly. He laughed then.

"Bruce doesn't approve of our relationship, I get he doesn't like metas, and a demon is probably way worse in his book, Dick was raving but happy for you, and the rest of them are nosey and evesdropped the entire time!" she snapped.

"You knew this," Jason pointed out as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I know, I just… I was not expecting the bathroom to be still in one piece," she trailed off as she stared at it.

"I called Victor he's coming over to help me with the heavy shit, but he's also got a few design plans," Jason said.

"Huh, I'm just relieved to see it in one piece," Raven admitted. "Oh, and you should know Bruce is likely to be sending Alfred here to drag you to a family dinner."

"What?"

"You're going," Raven dismissed as she turned in on him and levitated so she was eye level with him.

"I am?"

"Yes, and I'll wear that thing, the black one," she promised. He lifted his brows in interest then.

"The lace or the silk?"

"The silk? I can even wear red if you prefer," she promised.

"You don't own a red one," he pointed out.

"No I don't, but Kori wants to go shopping later this week to catch up and I agreed," she said as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"In that case, I'll consider it," he murmured as he slowly started back her into a wall, hooking her legs around his waist.

"You're going," she said firmly.

"Maybe," he agreed as he leaned forward.

"Jason?"

"Bat family does not get to fuck up the fact I have been deprived of sex for three and a half months, and a few hours does not make up for being away," he said seriously.

"Is sex all you think about!?" she asked when his mouth was a breath away.

"No, but it's a good portion of what I've been thinking about lately," he smiled. "That and renovating the bathroom, upping the security so the Bats can't just waltz in, and if I could possibly steal the batmobile as retribute for the demon spawn stalking me home and Oracle hacking surrounding security to spy on me now. But mostly sex."

"You're impossible!" she sighed in exasperation.

"But you love me anyway," he pointed out.

"I do," she sighed and he kissed her hard. He loved her, he really did, that was his last thought before she kissed him back and all thoughts disappeared.

* * *

 **The following prompts are based off various aspects, prompt accepted challenges, of Raven and Jason's relationship in this story.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	2. I Will Never Regret

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **I Will Never Regret…**

At exactly 0123 on April 24th she woke to it, a siren's call of emotions to her inner demon which had her looking at the city lights shining in her window.

Quietly Raven slipped on a hoodie and Jeans as she picked up her slippers and teleported to the city as her empathy sang to her of the emotions all but summoning her inner demon forth as she walked down the quiet docks of San Francisco. She turned the corner and she felt the owner of the emotions up there, her innerdemon was purring at the tortured, strong, hurricane of emotions that she felt swirling above her. hesitantly, because the Titan and the human in her were cautious, she slipped through the shadows and walked into the room where she sensed the emotions of another demon.

What she walked into was carnage, and a tall, trembling young man breathing raggedly, his eyes a bright glowing green with a white streak of hair stubbornly flopping in his face. Her breath hitched as she recognized him and he turned on her, a gun level for her hear, but Raven didn't flinch as she walked forth.

For the first time in her memorable life she used her empathy on another soul without their permission as she robbed him of the madness and let her calm and her center sooth him until she reached for his wrist.

He flinched, but Raven didn't let go as she continued walking forward until she was toe to toe with this incredibly tall, lean, young man.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked monotonously as she struggled to control the raging emotions she had taken from him.

"Sunshine…" he whispered.

Slowly she nodded, accepting the annoying name he'd given her the first time she'd ever crossed his path.

"I'm here to help you," she said and she drudged up the half forgotten name of a boy she'd only seen in one photo that was in Dick's case of important things that Ding Dong Daddy had stolen. "Jason, I'm here to help you, release the gun."

It clattered on the ground and the young, blood covered man shook as he stared at her with wide eyes which were slowly fading from a glowing green to the aquamarine of the photo she had once seen.

"It's been a long time since anyone's called me that," he whispered.

"Jason, your name is Jason," she said and slowly he relaxed.

"Here to arrest me, sunshine?" he whispered.

"No, I'm here to help you Jason."

"Help me?"

"Yes, help," she replied softly and released his wrist only for him to glare at her.

"No one can help me, sunshine, didn't you know, I even scare the Queen of Assassins herself, I'm worse than a monster and you can't save me," he smiled cruelly and Raven tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not here to save you Jason," she said icily. "I'm here to help you, and I'm a demon so no monster scares me."

"You'll regret it, sunshine, everyone who tries to help me regrets it." He sounded so sure of that and tired that it broke the human piece of her heart, her inner demon was raging about his prowess and bloodlust which could match her own. However, Raven, merely looked at the broken man who was covered in other's blood and looked lost, tired, and hurt.

"Let me decide if I'll regret this or not," she murmured as she offered him her hand. "I only offer you help, and sanctuary Jason."

"Going to tell Bats or Bird Brains on me?" he hissed.

"No."

"And what are you going to do to me, sunshine?" he growled.

"Nothing, I'm offering you help, a hot shower, a warm meal, and a bed, Jason, and we'll take it from there." That was the best she could offer right now, she was offering him her room, a place she didn't want anyone to help him.

"And why would you help me?" he asked softly, brokenly.

"Because, you're my best friend's brother, because I know what is slowly destroying you, and I know what it's like to be the monster, I do not offer this out of a wish to deceive you or to destroy you, I offer you help not out of pity, I am offering help and sanctuary out of compassion Jason," she answered.

Slowly his own hand reached for her offered hand and she wrapped the shadows around them as they walked rematerialized in her bathroom. Jason flinched as she turned on the light, she sensed no injury or pain on him so she turned to leave. "Shower, I'll see if I can get some of Dick's things for you to wear and food."

Jason said nothing but she heard the shower start and she walked out of her room as she stopped in the hall and closed her eyes.

What was she doing, Raven? Her inner heart screamed.

There was no logic to bringing him here, there was no reason to help him, she should arrest him and hand him over to SFPD and be done with it. But as she looked back at her room she sensed Jason overwhelming exhaustion, sadness and loneliness. She didn't know what he'd been through, all she knew was he had been dropped in the Pit and it was slowly killing who he was. Raven would help him, she had to help him, she couldn't let him be in this agony and torment. Standing from the wall she walked to Dick's room and slipped through the shadows to collect some of Dick's clothes and then she slipped to the kitchen where she made toast before opening a portal to her room. Walking to her private bathroom door she lightly knocked on it.

"I have a few things that might fit you," she called out and cracked the door open as she levitated them to the bathroom counter and she sat on her bed as she waited for him. Jason appeared in the pants, which were short on him, but not the shirt.

"Uh…" he said as he toweled off his hair.

"It appears you are larger than Dick," she muttered and frowned. She'd deal with getting him clothes tomorrow.

"In almost every way sunshine," he cheekily replied which had her giving him a bland look before she handed him the toast.

"You will take the bed, I have a chair," she said as she stood up and slipped into her closet to again pull on her pajamas, pulling on a pair of sweats to her usual bed ensemble of man's too big t-shirt and cotton panties before she walked out armed with two heavy fleece blankets, and her extra pillows, she traded her bed pillows for. Jason was sound asleep on her bed, he had two knives on her night stand and when she was levitating the pillow up she saw he'd slipped a dagger under it before she **gave** him her spare pillow.

Curling up in her reading chair; a chair she frequently slept in she sighed.

She couldn't regret this.

She'd never regret this.

Jason grumbled in his sleep as he shifted and she sighed as she situated herself before she went to turn off the lights.

"Leave a light on, please," he whispered brokenly, so she left the bathroom light on as she twisted in her chair to be comfortable.

"Jason," she whispered.

No response.

"I will never regret helping you. No matter what is to come of this decision," she avowed as she surrendered to her exhaustion and decided that helping Jason was for the greater good in the long run, and she could do this. She could and would be his friend, and help him.

Raven wasn't here to save him.

She would however, help him.

And she'd never regret helping him. Of that she was certain.

* * *

 **So I've decided to really challenge myself, I've selected a year's worth of prompts, and unlike Something Just Like this, I've decided to center them around a particular story out of Something Just Like this.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	3. Drip, Drip, Drip

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Drip, Drip, Drip…**

Jason hated the bathroom of his apartment, he really, really hated it. It was like the 80's had thrown up on the 30's, and no one since had bothered to change that. Which was why he was trying to figure out how to drive his live in girlfriend insane enough with the ugly bathroom as he was, so she'd let him do the renovations he wanted.

For four years he'd been buy, legally revamping, and subletting apartments, four years of it! Raven had moved to New York City for school and he'd sort of drifted after her. And in those four years he'd gotten really good at redesigning, restoring, and working on the renovations of apartments. He liked the work too. But he was seeing the error in getting Raven to move in with him before he renovated the bathroom.

That was nearly two years ago, and now he was sitting in the door frame of his hideous bathroom of his otherwise nice apartment trying to figure out how to get Raven let him get away with renovating it. He'd have to be sneaky and underhanded about whatever it was he did, mostly because Raven had firmly held against him renovating the bathroom and even gone all demon on him not to.

"What are you doing?" his girlfriend asked which had him turning to look at her as she walked in, dropping her school bag, her coat and looking in the bathroom.

"Thinking," he mused as he stood up to tower over her. The amazing thing to him, was even after knowing her, really getting to know her, was that she was always at ease with him. Nothing he said or did could ever phase Raven.

"Uh-huh, well if it's about renovating that bathroom forget it, finish the kitchen then we'll talk," she said.

"I'm just waiting for the right fridge, and it's being delivered tomorrow, then the kitchen is as good as new and you know it," he stated.

"Jason, I will believe that when the fridge is plugged in, and running, you've been saying it's done I just need 'blank' and it's as good as new for months now," she mused.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said flatly which had him shrugging and kissing her head. It wasn't like Raven actually cooked, so she couldn't complain.

"How was school little bird?" he asked as he watched her move about the kitchen, the mini fridge was going to the building basement once he got his fridge installed and since he owned the fucking building there'd be no bitching about where he put that fucking mini fridge.

"Long," she sighed and sat at the island.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Yeah, which case?" she asked and he looked at the file.

"The smuggling ring in Solvakia, I'm heading over there after I get the fridge, breaking it all apart," he said as he picked a beer out of the mini fridge and smirked as an idea hit him in the head for how to get Raven to hate the bathroom as much as him. He'd have to work on it tonight while she was sound asleep.

"Mmm, whatever your planning you can stop Jason," she said as she got up for her whistling kettle.

"What? What makes you think I'm planning something?" he asked.

"Empath and you got that devious 'I'm about to commit every sin possible' look in your eyes, so stop," she warned. He smiled.

"I'm planning nothing, little bird," he promised.

"I'll believe that when I believe you'll take up the cloth and be a Catholic priest," she said as she sat down with him.

"Never know, love," he shrugged. "Anything is possible."

"You'd last an hour tops before you got bored and found trouble."

"Why do you always say that I'll find trouble? Trouble just usually follows me, I think it has my GPS coordinates on hand," he defended.

"I could believe that," she smiled and he set the beer on the island counter. "Are you going to miss me, little bird?" he murmured.

"Depends, Red, will I get my kitchen back if I say yes?" she asked.

"I don't know, will you mean it?" he smiled.

"Maybe a little," she smiled slightly as he leaned over her.

"A little?" he murmured as he kissed her, and he kissed her hard as he pulled her hips close as her legs wrapped around his hips. Her arms wrapped around him, tea forgotten on the counter as he kissed that dark flavor which was uniquely Raven. Her powers moved her tea and his beer to the coffee table and he tugged on her shirt. She gasped when he kissed her again and shoved the sports bra aside.

He felt as her teeth tug his lower lip.

"Maybe a lot," she amended in a whisper as he pulled away.

"Good," he smiled and continued discarding her clothes.

It was after they finally made it to the bedroom and Raven was exhausted into sleep that he slipped out of their bed and picked up a wrench as he tiptoed to the bathroom and checked on Raven again. She didn't move, he slipped into the shower then and quietly broke the showerhead.

Drip.

He smirked and slipped out to discard the evidence and put his wrench away.

Drip.

Oh this was going to drive her nuts while he was gone! Biting his lip he picked up their clothes; or what remained and dumbed them in a pile in the corner of their room for later assessment in the morning before slipping into bed beside her and kissing her temple.

Raven muttered something as she buried her face in her pillow and he wondered how it was he'd managed to get her. He pulled her close as he curled around her and thanked whatever deity there was for giving him a break with Raven.

Drip.

Okay, so maybe breaking his shower wasn't the wisest of moves, he was more easily irritated than Raven after all.

"You're fixing the shower before you go," she muttered sleepily.

"The shower's fine," he countered.

"Nice try, Jay, no sex until the shower's fixed," she yawned and rolled into his chest.

"That's cheating," he grumbled.

"You broke it, you fix it," was the sleepy argument.

Drip.

Fine, he'd fix the fucking shower. He'd just have to figure out how to get around her to tear apart that God aweful bathroom!

Drip.

"Jason," she breathed.

"Hm," he hummed.

"Fix it now or I'm sleeping on the couch."

He groaned as he got out of bed to get the discarded evidence.

"I will get rid of this bathroom," he called to her.

"Sure," she agreed.

"I'm serious Raven," he informed her as he dropped the wrench on his nightstand.

"Jason, I love you, but you're not gutting the only bathroom in this apartment and leaving," she yawned and he pulled her onto his chest.

"We'll see, honey, we'll see," he warned.

"Go to sleep," she ordered as she burrowed into his chest and he sighed.

Drip.

"Jason?" the irritated growl warned him that there was a coming war.

"I fixed the damn shower!"

Drip.

"Then what's dripping?" she asked sitting up and padding into the bathroom naked, he just lay there marveling at the sight.

"Did you sabotage the sink too?" she poked her messy head out of the door then.

"Nope," he honestly admitted.

"It's dripping Jason," she sighed.

"So… I can gut this bathroom, right?" he asked.

" _ **NO!**_ " she hissed as she did something and reappeared to crawl into their bed.

Drip.

"We'll discuss it when you get back," she muttered and a pillow was dragged over her head. He grinned in triumph before he pulled her back into him and curled up around her. Raven tucked her cold feet under his leg, he hissed as he tightened his arms on her.

"You're maddening, Jason," she whispered in her sleep.

"But you love me anyway," he murmured awake as he just listened to the faucet drip and watched her sleep. He woke to a buzz on the intercom of his apartment. And groaned as he got up to get his fridge.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	4. Who Was He?

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Who Was He?**

Who was the weird zombie Jason Todd? And how the hell was she going to hide him when she was now going to have to deal with not one, not two, but THREE nosey bats living in the Tower. Raven didn't know and she found herself on week three of hiding Jason sitting in her room bouncing her knee, biting her thumb as she thought this over. It wasn't like she could just toss Jason out on the street, he wasn't a puppy, and he wasn't some harmless little kitten, however he was a human being and he had some really bad things hiding in his closet which seemed to weigh on him at times.

The rest of the time he was maddening! She'd never met a more infuriating creature than him.

Not even Dick and Gar could drive her as insane as Jason did. And right now she was thinking of what to do with him as he lay out on her floor reading and his scars standing out in the afternoon sunlight since he didn't have another shirt.

It kind of made her wonder who he was.

But then she remembered the Lazarus pit and Raven really didn't want to know who he was.

Still, who was he? Really?

Was he the façade of Red X? Red Hood? Robin? Jason Todd? Or someone else entirely. She shook her head of these thoughts and she sighed as she dragged her hands through her hair.

"What is it?" he suddenly tensed, and she felt his flight response kicking in and she relaxed as she stared passively at him. Jason was ready to bolt, he was scare, he was wary of her, and he was ready to run. And for as maddening of a mystery as he was, she didn't want him to run alone. She did knew what being scared and alone was like and she wouldn't wish that on him.

"Your brothers, Dick, Tim, and Damian are officially moving into this Tower, and that means I've got to figure out what to do with you," she said pointedly.

"Let me go…?" he suggested.

"You're not a prisoner here, Jason, as I've proven on numerous occasions, you're free to go. You just haven't left, and as your… whatever this is, I'm now trying to look out for you," Raven said. She wasn't willing to call them friends, but she wasn't willing to say they were acquantiences either; for Azar's sake she had seen him naked!

"I…" he started.

"You don't want to, that's fine, but you cannot live here with three nosey bats if you want to remain secret," she warned.

He frowned and sighed.

"I've got it!" she snapped her fingers and hopped up. "Do you trust me?"

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes," she said and hurried out of there as fast as she could before he could argue with her. she lightly knocked on Victor's door.

"Rae!?" he appeared then looking shocked.

"Hey Vic, can I borrow you for a minute, I just… come on!" she dragged him along to her room and opened the door, Jason wasn't in sight but that was alright, she could feel him hiding overhead.

"I've got a secret, and I need you to trust me and keep it," she said carefully.

"What is it Rae?"

"You have to prmise come pain of death you will not breath a word of this to anyone, no digital trail either, and you won't freak out," she said pointedly enough for Jason's ears.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise, now what is this about?" he sighed.

"Jason," she called out and the young man dropped from her ceiling, Victor jumped and Jason looked the other man over. "Victor, meet Jason Todd, Jason, meet Victor Stone. Vic, I need papers."

"For WHAT!? And Isn't He Supposed To Be Dead!" Victor gasped.

"We'll discuss that issue later, papers Vic," she said firmly.

"I'm allergic to death," Jason said wryly.

"Uh… yeah, sure," Victor nodded dumbly. Rae, how are you going to hide this from Bats?" he asked her.

"Well that's why I need the papers, I'd like the name Angelia Roth," she said. It was her mother's earth name, not that anyone knew that. "Jason, name?"

"Huh… Jason… Jason Peters," he said.

"Excellent, I'm moving out of the Tower Cy," she smiled sweetly.

"But…" Victor gaped.

"Thanks Vic!" she said and the giant merely nodded as he left and Raven turned on Jason. "Jason Peters, I'm your roommate, Angelia Roth," she said.

"Wait…? What?" he blinked.

"You can keep Red Hood and Red X, I'm not your warden, but you're not leaving, I can't keep you here unless you like hiding under the bed," she sighed.

"You're…"

"I've lived with you for the last three weeks Jason, I'm sure I can handle being your roommate," she dismissed.

"Huh."

"Glad you see it my way," she nodded and walked back to her bed to meditate. She wasn't kicking him out. she wasn't capable of that. But he wasn't leaving and this was her compromise so she didn't have to deal with nosey bats. It would be for the best.

She cracked her eye open at him looking confused.

"What?"

"You're… helping me, again."

"Yes, I offered you help and you have my help. But I'm going to ask for things in exchange Jason," she warned. She would build up a trust system with him. that would work. Alright, she wasn't certain that'd work, but she was certain that it was a wise move.

"What sort of things?" he asked carefully.

"Like you put the seat down on the toilet, help with the cleaning, we're roommates, I'm not your maid," she warned carefully.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yes, you're not going to interfere with my Titans work and I won't interfere with whatever it is you do," she promised. "I'm offering to be your friend Jason and as I don't have many of them, and I know you don't either I think you'd better take the offer."

"Who are you?" he blinked.

"Who are you?" she countered and he had a lost look then. Who was Jason Todd? Raven didn't know, but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	5. The Pastry Chef

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Pastry Chef…**

Alright, so he and Raven being roommates had last a New York minute, but hell, he'd helped her pick the apartment solely for the kitchen! So he felt absolutely no shame about breaking in here; with his tools instead of his key, and setting up shop for some Thanksgiving baking for the orphanage four blocks down. Nope, he didn't care how this appeared as he stood in Raven's joke gift to him and he strenuously worked over every recipe he knew as he filled the apartment with the scent of baking.

Raven was out right now, and he was fine with that, he didn't need the company, he just might like hers'. They were sort of friends, even after she moved out of the Tower for him so he could hide away from dickhead and the rest of the morons.

There was a clanging of keys at the door and he looked up mid-pour as Raven walked in, her black hoodie, and jeans were slightly damp from the rain and both of them just blinked.

"Well, pink really is your color," she stated with a straight face, his lips twitched.

"And a lovely shade it is, brinks out my insanity," he mused. She chuckled as she walked to the counter, kicked her door shut and sat at the bar as she looked through the mail.

"I see you used the main entrance," she said blandly.

"I did," he grinned.

"The super is going to get tired of fixing the window, Jason, and you have a key," she pointed out blandly.

"But what's the fun in that?" he demanded.

"Not paying for a new latch on my window."

"You're no fun, little bird," he sighed.

"I'm not meant to be fun, and why have you converted my kitchen into a bakery shop?" she asked and he looked up from his beignets then.

"Well, it's Thanksgiving tomorrow," he pointed out.

"I'm well aware, Kori hasn't ceased her preparations for tomorrow," she informed him.

"Well, there's an orphanage I swing by from time to time and a nun said there would be no thanksgiving there, and that's just a crime in and of itself," he said.

"Agreed," she nodded.

"So I thought to bring Thanksgiving to them, this is just the bakery stuff, I got three turkeys for deep frying tomorrow, and one for oven baking, and everything I needed to make everything else for Thanksgiving," he grinned. He fucking loved cooking.

"Very thoughtful, I can help you transport it," she said.

"I thought you had Titan's Thanksgiving," he replied blandly.

"I do but I have time for this, and I think you're going to need the help," she mused.

"Uh… sure," he shrugged.

"You are a very good cook, Jason, why not pursue it?" she asked and he looked over at her. Raven was well apprised of the going-ons in his life and he trusted her, which was why she knew he was retired from being Red X right now. After the thing in April he'd freaked himself out and he didn't know if he could handle another episode like that. So he wasn't going to chance it, because next time Raven might not be the one to come, but rather dickhead and the gang. Though Cyborg knew about him, and Jason was slowly coming to like the other, however he didn't trust the giant.

"Because… I don't know," he shrugged.

"That's not an answer, Jason," she said evenly.

"Living people should do this, I'm not… supposed to be living, I don't know, it just… it feels wrong to want… normal," he said uncertainly. He didn't know how else to put it, he didn't belong here, he didn't belong in the land of the living, and he did not deserve normal at all because he wasn't supposed to be here.

"You're alive Jason," Raven calmly informed him. "You deserve to live."

"As what!?" he demanded.

"As whatever you please, as a pastry chef if you want, you have just as much right to be here as Dick, or Tim, or Damian, or Stephanie, or Bruce," she said.

"Don't use my family as a reason!" he hissed.

"I'm not, I'm merely pointing out that you are alive, Jason, and you should live your life as you please."

"And if I want to be Red Hood?" he demanded sharply. Because God knew he missed that, he might have freaked himself out with the black out killing, but he missed it. He missed having… having a purpose.

"Then be Red Hood," Raven said. His head snapped over to her and he just stared at, possibly, his only friend in the world as she delicately ate a croissant and looked at him with those smoky eyes. "I cannot and will not condemn you for seeking something out that you're good at, and Jason, despite what the world thought, Red Hood did a lot of good. A lot of bad too, but you did a lot of good. You're a good man. You're here the day before Thanksgiving making a feast for an orphanage, no one else I know is."

"You…" he started.

"I'm going to New York, next fall, I've been accepted into a school there as Rachel Roth, be Red Hood, Jason, be you," she smiled and he softened. This was why she was perhaps his best friend, she was just… accepting.

"Thanks little bird," he said softly.

"Of course, but I'm serious about you being a chef, you'd make a fortune and have your pick of restaurants," she mused as she ate the croissant.

"Nah, and stop eating it! It needs to be here for tomorrow!" he snapped.

"It's chocolate Jason, and I'm starving and my place smells like a bakery, I can't eat it all," she countered.

"I can make dinner while I'm here," he said blandly.

"Would you? can you make the thing, with the sauce you know, and rice!" she perked up.

"You're a demanding little demon, but yes, I can, I even bought the shit to make it," he sighed.

"You're the best!"

"You're just friends with me so I feed you."

"But of course, you're friends with me for the books."

"But of course, little bird."

* * *

 **I'm moving so I'll double up on these to catch up.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	6. No Entry

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **No Entry…**

After a very long day wandering New York City, looking over his properties and he was thinking about the logic of moving again now that the bats had found him. It wasn't as if he didn't have places to go, the trick would be getting Raven to move with him. His girlfriend was a homebody if he ever met one. Not that she wouldn't travel, and it wasn't like she was domestic (he did all the cooking and the cleaning in this relationship), but Raven centered her existence around having a place to call home. Not that he blamed her, he kind of did the same thing, and he had just officiated the plans for the bathroom.

Which was another think he'd been running around doing, collecting needed supplies after having officiated it.

Now it was night, he had everything set up for the bathroom and he was on his block as the rain started. Life was pretty good for him right now, minus the Bats knowing where he lived. Pulling out his keys he walked into his apartment complex. He jogged up to the fourth floor; yes, he'd gotten apartment 4C as a joke for himself on C-4, one of his favorite tools. He'd even managed to paint the door bright red and Raven not blast him. Pulling his keys, he unlocked his place and saw Raven sleeping on the couch, her book on her chest and she didn't look like she'd moved. He smirked a bit, after dealing with his family four days earlier he was sure she was exhausted. Carefully he scooped up his girlfriend, she grumbled something.

"Getting heavy, little bird," he teased and heard her mutter something in Azarathian as cutlery rattled a bit.

"Kay, kay, light as a little feather," he mused as he got her to their room and put her on the bed as he walked out. There was a tap on his window which had him looking up thinking it was a bird and he just about jumped out of his skin seeing Dick there.

"Jesus!" he yelped as he then composed himself and scowled as he stalked to the window and yanked it open.

"What?" he growled.

"Can I come in?" Dick smiled.

"Fuck no! What do you want and go? This is not a stop for Bats!" he snapped.

"Ah, come on little wing! It's crappy out here," Dick pointed out and Jason frowned as he looked at the rain and his sopping wet brother.

"No."

He slammed the window shut and walked to his kitchen as he purposely pulled out a kettle and tea.

There was a persistent tapping on his window but Jason opted to ignore it when his phone rang.

"What?" he answered.

"What The Hell Kind Of Locks Are These!?" Dick demanded.

"Bat proof, seriously Dickhead, what do you want?" Jason scowled as he looked at the window where Dick was trying to jimmy the lock on his window.

"We seriously need to talk!"

"No, we don't!" Jason snapped and hung up as he purposely stalked over to the window and looked straight in the eye and took apart his phone then walked back to the kitchen. There was a persistent rapping on his window and after about ten minutes of it Jason surrendered to the fact he wouldn't get any fucking peace in his own home as he stalked to the bathroom, grabbed towels, checked on Raven before he stalked back to the window and opened it.

"What is so fucking important you can't email it!?" Jason hissed as his brother clambered into his apartment and he slammed the window shut on the storm.

"Thanks Jaybird, and I'm here because I was on my way to Blüdhaven and it started pouring so I thought to stop by here and stay dry."

"This isn't a fucking motel or halfway house for traveling bats!" he snapped as he walked back to his room and grabbed dry clothes for his idiot brother and threw them at Dick's head.

"Ah, but you love us!" Dick mused.

"I like Cass and Stephanie and they're about it," Jason snapped. The girls weren't so bad to work with, he and Barbara still clashed, but Cass and Steph were cool, as was the new chicks Harper and what's her face with the powers. He'd get her name eventually.

"So… you and Raven, it's real?" Dick said now dressed in dray clothes, Jason collected the wet stuff and dropped it in his dryer. Jason looked over at what Dick was looking at, it was of the few photos of him and Raven, and it was taken in Coronado, San Diego, California on a vacation he had taken with her about a year ago. He'd even splurged and they'd stayed at the Del Coronado.

"Yes, and off limits Dickhead," Jason warned as he peeked in on Raven who was still sound asleep before he shut the door completely.

"Why are you really here, Dick, I know about ten routes between Gotham and Blüdhaven that are faster and don't get you tangled here," Jason said as he walked to the kitchen and pulled out some of the cookies he'd made earlier for a snack.

"I just swung by to check up on my little brother, can't I do that, especially since Alfred didn't get him to come to Sunday dinner," Dick smiled. "Oh, are these the lemon things of Alfie's?"

"Yes, and no, I didn't go to dinner because I am renovating my bathroom after much sabotage needed to get Raven to agree to even let me," Jason smirked, he was a bit proud of himself for lying to an empath and not getting her temper. Not that he'd ever boast about that. Never. Ever. He liked being on this side of the grave, thank you very much.

"Ah, can I see?" Dick asked.

"No! If you wake Raven I'll skin you alive for kicks," he warned lowly.

"Got it, no entry," Dick sighed. "So… you and Raven, three and a half years; Dami told us."

"Yup," he popped the 'p' to annoy Dick.

"How'd you two manage that?" Jason looked up seeing genuine interest on his elder brother's face which had Jason frowning as he stood up straight, leaving his sugar cookie in the tin.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I just want to know, longest I lasted was two years and that was even being engaged for a year, before that fell apart, so what's the secret?" Dick demanded.

"First off, you fucked up with Kori, big time, and if you ever manage to shrink the ego and stop thinking with your dick instead of your head you might realize you were an idiot for fucking that up. And yes, I know all about it, Kori's a good friend of mine and Raven's, so I side with Kori. And two, none of your fucking business," Jason snapped.

"Jay, I'm not… I'm not asking to make fun of you, you are the first of us with a successful relationship, I actually want to know how you and Raven pulled it off," Dick said and Jason reluctantly looked over at Jason from the stove as he made warm milk for the cookies.

"She's my best friend," Jason answered.

"What?"

"Raven is my best friend, I don't lie to her about the important shit or the little shit, I don't try to be someone else and I don't force her to be someone else, I've also made it a point _**Not**_ to do everything you and Bruce and Tim do in a relationship," he said calmly. "It's really fucking simple, and complicated Dick. Lie to a girl, try to do the lone gunman thing for protection, and she's going to leave. And yeah, I've done stupid shit and Raven's yelled at me for it, and she's done stupid shit and I've yelled at her. But I don't cut her out Dick. It's really that simple."

"You two just, you don't seem to mesh," Dick said.

"Now that really isn't any of your fucking business Dickhead," Jason warned sharply. He and Raven worked because everything Bruce, Dick, and Tim were notorious for doing, he didn't do, he actually tried not to do that with Raven.

"Are you two happy?" Dick asked.

"Not always," Jason stated as he sat down. There were times they wanted to murder each other and the last real war they had was about something stupid, he'd left, and Raven had stayed with Victor as he ripped apart some crime organization. When they had both cooled down they had been adults about the problem, resolved the issue and moved on. No, he had no fucking clue what their war had been about, just that it was enough to have them wanting to throttle one another.

"Dick I don't know what magical fairy tale land you and the Bats live in, but relationships are work. You're not always going to be happy, and it's going to suck at times. But it's a relationship, it's work."

"Hadn't thought about that."

"Course not," Jason muttered. He really didn't call Dick 'Dickhead' just to annoy him, Dick and Bruce were notorious for thinking with their dicks instead of their heads when it came to relationships. Just look at how Bruce got the demon spawn for a kid.

"Jason?" Raven appeared, sleepy, rumbled and like a lost little bird as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, we got company, though I think I'm posting a sign on the window 'No Entry'," he informed her as she walked over and Dick smiled at her.

"Hey Rae," Dick grinned.

"Hey," Raven muttered as she clambered onto his lap.

"Midterms suck," she informed them promptly before she was sound asleep again and Jason just sighed. This was a peculiar habit of Raven's, and one he didn't mind but wasn't happy about revealing before his brother. Still, Jason dropped his arms around her to keep her still and looked pointedly at Dick.

"Not one word," Jason warned.

"I'm not saying anything," Dick avowed.

"Good, else I'd kick you back into the rain, the couch is yours, but I want you gone in the morning, and my apartment is not your stop between here and Blüdhaven, got it!?" Jason growled.

"Yup," Dick mimicked.

"Good, cookies go in the cupboard, do not destroy my place so it looks like yours or I'll track you down and murder you slowly and painfully in your sleep," Jason stated as he picked Raven up carefully and took her back to their room.

"Oh, and Dick, my room is off limits. Don't even think of snooping in here," Jason snapped.

"So I can snoop the rest of the apartment out."

"Touch anything and I will know," Jason stated as he kicked his door shut and put Raven back in bed.

"Stay," she mumbled.

"Not going anywhere little bird, just going to bed," he promised as his sleepy girlfriend conked out again. The other secret to their relationship that the Bats would never understand, was they were independent of one another, however, they also were a unit and wanted each other's company. Changing he fell onto his bed and looked Raven over carefully before he turned off the light and let sleep settle. Bats were not going to be welcomed in his relationship, but it appeared they would be crashing into his life.

* * *

Dick waited until he was sure neither Raven nor Jason were coming out of their room before he got up and started looking over the photos. The thing to understand with his being here, was Raven was one of his best friends, and Jason was his baby brother, he just… he wanted to make sure they weren't going to be hurt.

Looking over the shelves of records, books, and odd mementos that they had he could see they were close. Surprisingly he couldn't pick out what was Raven's and what was Jason's on the books or music, and he paused looking at the few photos of them they had. It was clearly a gift, he was betting Victor's, and they were scattered on the shelves.

There was a photo of Raven and Jason in a different apartment, boxes everywhere, and it looked like her place in San Francisco from five years ago when she had abruptly moved out. There was another photo of them, it was of them at an airport. There was a photo of Victor, Jason, and Raven at a game, Raven in her Mets gear, Jason in his Knights gear, and Victor wearing a Mets hat, all of them were smiling, it looked like a good time. There was a photo of them, which was clearly not staged, sound asleep in a park, books on their chests, neither seemed any the wiser to the photographer.

But the photo which really caught his attention was one of Raven and Jason, both with real smiles, at the beach, both with surf boards and wetsuits on, and a caption written in Cyborg's bold scrawl: 'Congrats on Three Years!'.

Dick smirked, Jason and Raven might be the two biggest loners ever, but it appeared this was solid and he didn't think he or the rest of the family would ever get to be a part of it really.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	7. Name on a Napkin

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Name on a Napkin…**

Raven was pissed, it was a shitty date!

Stalking to her new apartment she avowed to never attempt to date a friend of Dick's again! pompous ass! She slammed her apartment door shut as all her emotions lashed out with a fury she couldn't really contain. Jason bolted up from the couch.

"What the hell!?" he blinked and looked her over carefully. "Well, you look… nice," he observed.

"For nothing!" she snapped as she kicked off her shoes and walked over to the La-Z-y Boy Jason had bought her when they first moved here before he had run off. She Sighed as she fell in the chair and her head fell back as she groaned.

"That was the worst date in the history of dates!" she groaned.

"Oh, you had a date?" Jason asked, there was something in his emotions but her own anger over washed it.

"Yes, Dick said I should try it out," she muttered. "I don't see why, Gar and I flamed out so fast it wasn't even funny, and now this! I hate dating, I will die happy and single."

"It couldn't have been that bad?" Jason yawned as he stood up and grabbed a bottle of wine he had bought when he was living here as he poured her a glass; despite being underaged, and grabbed himself a beer before coming back.

"It was," she sighed as she accepted the glass and he sat on the couch again.

"How bad is bad?" he asked.

"Well first, this is one of Dick Grayson's prepschool friends he recently reconnected who's living in the bay area," Raven sighed.

"Ah, that should have been the first hint he was a douche," Jason mused.

"Shut it, you went to the same schools as Dick until you died," she pointed out.

"True, but I'm not a tool," Jason shrugged.

"No, just a bastard," she sighed.

"Damn straight," he cheered himself and sipped his beer.

"I went on the date, even had Kori help me buy the dress, and shoes, and tried to look pretty, and this asshole picks me up. Says 'Rachel, you are a doll, but you should be dressed up', jackass never told me where we were going!"

"You look nice," Jason said awkwardly.

"Thank you, but he then spends the next fifteen minutes of the drive talking about his ex, who's blonde, peppy, and a former cheerleader at Berkley," Raven growled as she took a swig of the wine not caring about the flavor but wanting the alcohol. "When we get to the restaurant, a French restaurant, which I have no idea what's on the menu or how to read it or what to even order, and now he's answering a phone call. From the secretary who sounded perky, big, titted, and blonde!"

"All that from a voice?" Jason mused.

"Perky, blonde, tits," Raven repeated. "Then halfway through the dinner, which he hasn't ended the call at all, so it's about an hour in, and he hangs up, looks at me and is like 'babe, I gotta go, here's my number, call' and was gone leaving me with the check!"

"Really?" Jason snorted.

"Go ahead laugh, I have his name right here on this napkin, and I had to walk home," she sighed as she held up the napkin and the summary of her shitty night was concluded and Jason took the napkin.

"Oh, this asshole, trust me you're better off without," Jason sneered.

"Thank you," she breathed and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, so other than that, was the food at least good?" he asked.

"It was, but I have no idea what I ordered," she omitted.

"Didn't think so, and you didn't really walk all the way home, did you little bird?"

"No, I teleported three blocks away, but it's the principle of these things," she stated.

"Here, here, next time give me a call, I'll come give you a ride," he grinned.

"Mmm, very kind of you Jason, but this dress and your bike would not survive and then there's the matter of the heels," she took a long sip of wine then.

"Good point, I can still go track him down and beat him up for you," Jason offered.

"No, I'm calling Victor for that, he's my big brother after all," she said innocently and he laughed.

"Feel better now?" he mused.

"Yeah, what about you, why are you here?" Raven yawned.

"No reason really, just… didn't want to be alone with myself tonight," he said dryly and she got up as she walked over to the couch and sat by him.

"You're not alone Jason, next time just give me a call," she said softly. There was a pang of want in his emotions, but then a sadness.

"I don't…"

"You call, and I'll come, I don't care where you are or what I'm doing, you're my friend Jason," she stated firmly.

"Rae," he started but she smiled slightly.

"Thanks for being my friend, by the way, I gave you a key, I don't know why you're jimmying the window," she said.

"How do you know I didn't use the key?" Jason demanded.

"Because I'm looking at the window I just fixed so it didn't open wide open," she said and he grinned.

"Rats, caught red handed," he chuckled.

"Mmm, you're not a very good burglar Red if you leave the windows open," she mused.

"I steal all sorts of things and never leave a trail," he promised.

"I know, Dick was ranting about it this morning, I looked at his case wall. Apparently he thinks you're in Fiji right now," she giggled remembered the cork board Dick had dedicated to Jason's exploits as Red X.

"I wish," Jason laughed.

"If you go, again, I'm coming with, I could use a vacation," she smiled.

"Deal," he nodded.

"Night Jason, thanks for the company after a shitty date," she said and dropped the name on a napkin in the rubbish along with the memory of the horrid night. She left the wine on her counter and walked to her room as she peeled off the dress and fell into bed in her undies feeling comfortable and safe. And a wee bit happier now than she had been coming home.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	8. And Yet,

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **And Yet,**

They weren't serious, they weren't casual, they weren't even supposed to have started at all. And yet… And yet, here she was fretting about what she was going to wear for her fifth year anniversary. An anniversary she had only remembered because Victor had announced it.

Honestly it hadn't crossed hers' or Jason's mind how long they had been dating. Nope, not even close, they were just… they were just going. And yet, here they were at year five and she was standing in her underwear looking over her minimal selection of dresses.

Jason had thrown together a last minute anniversary thing, and only asked she dressed nice, so his family and her friends, didn't think them completely hapless at this relationship thing. Honestly anniversaries just… weren't important. She'd forgotten about their first year anniversary, and same with the second, and when the third rolled around and Victor made a big stint of it, she and Jason had been baffled at it being three years.

Victor had then announced to Bruce and family that it was year five of them being together and Bruce had asked Jason if he had had plans for this. Raven was panicking now as she stood in her closet desperately trying to think of something to wear when she heard Jason come in.

"Hey little bird," Jason called out. Raven snatched one of his zip up hoodies as she walked out in nothing but her garter belt and nylons.

"Hey," she greeted, her hair was done up, and she was wearing the simple ruby necklace he'd given her for Christmas last year when they'd been at Wayne Manor. Jason looked at her and his eyes carefully assessed her as a slow smile spread over his lips and he walked over to her.

"You are looking gorgeous little bird."

"Where are we going!?" she asked desperately as his hands rested on the swell of her hips.

"With you dressed like that, nowhere," he smiled.

"Jason!"

"I'm serious, sunshine," his mouth crashed onto hers, and she gasped at the familiar assault as she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers gripping the sleeves of his sweat shirt as he pulled her up with him. Nimbly she wrapped her legs around his hips as he backed her up into a wall, his mouth never leaving hers. His hands tightened on her thighs as she found herself squished between the wall and her lover. His mouth left hers as he trailed his lips over her jaw and the column of her neck.

"Say you don't want to go to dinner," he whispered as his sweatshirt slid off her shoulder.

"I don't," she replied honestly, she felt him smile against her skin.

"Good," he growled as his teeth lightly nipped her collar bone before she groaned at the rush of heat filling her veins. Her lover ripped the sweatshirt off and she watched as his eyes darkened and she felt his lust slam into her at full force.

"Fucking beautiful," he whispered hungrily. Raven didn't have a chance to argue with him, or think, or demand he shed himself of his own cloths as his mouth captured her nipple.

"Jason!" she gasped. He had her on fire as her empathy took in his lust, and desires, she groaned, she wouldn't be able to do much anything for him with what he was doing to her. his tongue was distracting her as she felt his hands slipping up along the underside of her thighs.

"Please, please," she whispered desperately as her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging it lightly. Her lover growled against her skin and she moaned at him using his teeth as his fingers shoved material away. Finally she could feel him near where she wanted him.

"God damn Raven, you're soak," he breathed against her skin.

"Who's fault is that?" she demanded.

"I proudly take credit for that," he murmured as he kissed her breast lightly, she moaned when his nail lightly trailed over her sex as she squirmed against the wall. She wanted to please him, she wanted him, she wanted… she wanted his mouth to never stop what it was doing, she thought with a low moan as he sucked on her other breast, her eyes fluttering shut.

Her hips jolted when he slid a finger in her passage, she sighed in bliss as she felt some of her aching need relieved. It wasn't what she wanted, not even close, but for now…

"Jason!" she breathed, his teeth scraped over her skin and she felt the fire flooding her as his lust drowned her, he teased her before he pulled his finger away and she whined.

"Can't wait tonight, love," he growled as pulled her from the wall and she laughed as he dropped her on the couch. "You're fucking empathy, you're going to undo me," he growled as he fought with his pants.

"Mmm, good!" she whispered as she shyly stretched out on the couch and let her fingers feather over her skin with his eyes on her. There was a throbbing ache between her thighs, and she felt on fire as she slowly spread her legs apart. His desire was mingled with hers' now and she moaned lowly feeling how much he wanted her as he shattered her shields. Slowly she dipped her fingers between her legs, whimpering in disappointed at the feeling of her slim fingers. She heard the clattering of Jason's belt, but she didn't open her eyes as she bit her lip in frustration.

She could never do this, not to herself; believe her, she'd tried, the one time Jason was gone for six months off world had been hell for her when her heat had hit and she had needed him. He was here, he was gone, now he was here, and she whimpered in frustration. Suddenly his hand was pulling her hand away as a mouth crashed onto hers' and his hand was on her thigh.

"Hurry up!" she pleaded against his mouth. He didn't pull away from the kiss as he slid into her, she groaned at the familiar stretch and she clung to him as she arched. It was so achingly familiar, it felt so good and he groaned as he started surging into her. Everything in her was molten as the world narrowed to what he was making her feel as she felt the pleasure searing through her veins. His emotions were shattering her and she nearly screamed feeling how close he was. Then his fingers were between them as he found her nerves and Raven's head fell back as she screamed, her emotions slashing out over the apartment as she felt the power give. Jason was a stroke behind her before he gave a shout and nearly fell on her as he slowed.

"That empathy," he panted as he lay over her.

"You started it," she muttered as her hand heavily fell into his hair. she felt the slight curl of it as she kept her eyes shut and breathed, feeling him on her, in her around her, she felt safe in the midst of a dangerous storm, for his emotions were still running wild, and stirring hers' up.

"Mmm, do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are in that necklace, garter, and nylons with my sweatshirt?"

"Better than in a dress?" she mused and he laughed against her skin.

"I love you," he murmured and she opened her eyes to stare at him. It wasn't as if she didn't know how he felt about her, but he never said it, she could count on one hand how many times he had said it to her.

"I love you too," she smiled as he lifted his head and looked at her with serious eyes. They weren't supposed to work, they weren't even supposed to get along. And yet…

"Marry me," he said softly.

She felt her smile widen as she shyly nodded.

And yet… here they were.

* * *

 **Not my finest lemon, but I think it turned out alright.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	9. Invisible

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Invisible…**

Raven was about ninety-nine percent certain that she was invisible to the male population of this world, or any world. Sighing she walked into her apartment, nineteen, after having tried, and failed to get a guy to notice her, and she was done. Perhaps people like her just weren't meant to be noticed.

Not even seven months into her transfer to Titans East, and she was already the 'creepy' chick, again. So much for a fresh start.

Dropping her coat Raven started stripping as she walked for her bathroom of her crummy apartment and drew a bath for herself. Wrapping herself up in a threadbare robe she wondered what the logic of transferring to New York was. Yes, she loved New York City, adored it, she'd even gone so far as to consider this her home from when she first came through the portal to earth because this was where she had landed. She loved it here. And yes, she loved her school, loved NYU, but she wasn't sure that giving up her life in San Francisco was the wisest course of action.

She wondered how Jason was doing, he and Victor had been the ones to drop her off at the airport when she left San Francisco and he promised he'd be alright and keep in touch. And he had. But emails weren't the same as talking to him. Standing from her tub, she left the warm bathroom to get herself a cup of tea.

There was a light rapping on her window which had her head snapping over and she smiled a bit seeing man she was just thinking of there. Walking over she pried her sticky window open.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked uncertainly. She just rolled her eyes as she let him in and then she struggled to shut her window as she returned to the bathroom to turn off her water before she walked out again. She'd have been painfully aware of her robe had it not been for the fact this was Jason, and today had proven she was invisible to the male population. Also, Kara and he had a thing going and last she heard from Jason it was a pretty good thing too.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was in the area and thought to pop in," he grinned. "This is a… box."

"I know, but it's my box and it has hot water, working air conditioning, and a heater," she smirked in triumph.

"Then you're set," he mused as he sat on her ratty, but comfortable couch and groaned.

"Damn it, Red, you're bleeding," she grumbled seeing his shoulder.

"Yeah, asshole stabbed me, but I'm fine," Jason assured her.

"You're bleeding on my couch," she chided as she pulled out her first aid kit. She'd use her empathy to help him, but honestly, she was too damn tiered to even try to do that. She wouldn't want to botch up healing him. Walking back to her couch she perched herself on the back as she carefully peeled his shirt back and inspected the wound.

"It's not to deep," she observed.

"stupid kid," Jason shrugged.

"Hold still!" she snapped as she used her legs to pin him and she started inspecting the wound carefully before she pulled out her first aid box.

"Well this is a little…" Jason started with a smirk on his lips.

"Shut it Jason," she snapped.

"What, a bad day for the little bird?" he asked.

"I have had a disheartening day but I will manage," she assured him.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked with genuine interest.

"I have proven a sad theory to myself I didn't want proven and will attempt to move forward, don't move," she grabbed his head and turned it forward.

"Mmm… what theory?" he asked.

"That I'm invisible to the male population," she stated. And she felt the man between her legs stiffen.

"What?" he now looked at her.

"I said don't move," she snapped as she turned his head again and yelped in pain. "I was merely a tool for my date to make his girlfriend jealous again and them to get back together. I'm apparently too creepy to be his type."

"Well, he's a moron," Jason decided.

"Probably not, every guy I try to date, I'm just not their type," she sighed and pulled Jason's shirt down a bit to stare at his scars and check him over for bruising before she released him and plopped down beside him.

"So, what were you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Nothing, there's nothing to do, I can't magically change how I look past illusion spells which don't always work. So I was going to take a hot bubble bath, drink some tea, go to bed and call Star in the morning," she sighed.

"Sounds like a solid plan."

"Yeah, but now she's gushing about her engagement and I'm happy for her but I…" Raven shook her head.

"You what?"

"I want what she has, not with Dick, but I just… I want something," she breathed.

"You'll get it," he predicted.

"Thanks Jason, so how are things with you and Kara?" she asked.

"Over, she tried sticking her high morals and above humanity act in my work, and well, I've got better things to do than justify myself to her."

"I'm sorry, I know you really liked her," Raven said softly.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do," he shrugged. "So I decided a visit to my best friend was in order, and to offer o go beat up unworthy morons."

"Ah, well, Victor's got that covered, he's coming here next weekend."

"Hey, we should go to a game then," he decided.

"What game?"

"Mets Vs Knights, it's the game this weekend," Jason declared.

"Are you really sure you want to watch as your Knights tragically lose to my Mets?" Raven challenged.

"Oh please, my Knights are not that bad!" he defended.

"They're cursed Jason, they're worse than the Cubs," she informed him.

"Hey, I have a feeling the Cubs are about to break their curse," Jason stated.

"They haven't seen a World Series in over a hundred years!" she protested.

"True, but face it, princess, they're good, and they are going to get to the World Series, and it'll be a historic game cause they win," Jason stated.

"It'll be historic if they even get to the World Series," she laughed.

"Here, Here, and on that day I'll kiss you," he mused.

"Oh boy," she laughed. "A ball game sounds good."

"Excellent, I'll hang here, and get the tickets," he decided.

"Sounds fun," she mused. Raven had only recently gotten into baseball because of Victor and Jason, when they had started in on it they had dragged her into it and within the year of their friendship she had found herself becoming a hardcore Mets fan, while Jason rooted for his Gotham Knights, and Victor cheered for the Red Soxs.

They all passionately despised the Yankees.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	10. Crafty

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Crafty…**

Leaping through the air he twisted up as he drew his gun and fired before he hit the ground in a roll and continued running. Jason didn't slow as he leapt over a crate and landed behind it. Black Mask's men were after him and he wasn't going to be caught, it wasn't happening. He heard them approaching and he landed back on his hands as he used all the power he had in his legs to shove the heavy crates over as he rolled away to surge up onto his feet as he looked at the men.

There were more gunshots and Jason ran as he continued to lure Black Mask's people to his carefully laid trap. He skidded to a halt on the docks and turned on the men. He was smiling beneath his hood as he stood there.

"Nowhere to run, Hood, Black Mask is going to want to talk to you," one of the goons announced.

"Who said I was running?" he asked primly and then he hit the button on the glove of gear and watched as a massive net captured the men before the warehouse he'd been planting the explosives in blew. The force was powerful and would have knocked him off his feet had he not known about it and been prepared.

"Tell Black Mask, I'm coming for him," Jason said calmly. "And there's no stopping me."

Walking off he let the chosen victims live as he whistled a bit under his breath before he took to the rooftops. In a pocket of his cargo pants there was his goal of a drive for knowing what Black Mask was dealing with and he was feeling rather crafty about how he had obtained it. He had carefully blown the biggest storage of Black Mask's arms on the west coast, and he'd taken out a hefty part of the organization. Now he had the information to destroy the rest.

"Hood," a deep voice rumbled and Jason stiffened as he slowly turned to face Bruce, who stood there in his cowl. It was the first time since he'd demanded Bruce choose that they had seen one another. He felt the Lazarus Pit boiling beneath his skin. It'd only been a few months since he'd picked up Red Hood again with Raven's support and she had even been helping him out behind the scenes with Victor on the evidence stuff.

"Bats," he said as indifferently as he could manage.

"I… I thought you were dead," he heard Bruce managed hoarsely.

"No thanks to you," he snarled.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked him.

"My fucking job, the part you won't do," Jason stated firmly. He didn't care about how Bruce would feel about this. All that mattered was he had a purpose again, and he had the support of Raven and Victor which had come to mean a lot to him since April.

Jason stopped on that thought.

Had it really almost been a year since Raven had dragged him out of that bloodbath? Apparently. The cold, damp California reminded him it was January.

"I…" Bruce started.

"Later B, I've got shit to do," Jason gave his mock salute as he ran off. He leapt off the building with ease as he lightly landed on a fire escape and he continued down to his bike as he roared off. The crafty feeling of his success was waning as he pulled into his hide out, checked his gear over for Batman's tracers, satisfied he was finding nothing he changed out and walked out of there with his messy hair flopping in the air, he needed to get a trim.

Pulling out the communicator Victor had given him he called Raven.

"Mmm?" was the mumbled greeting.

"Well little bird, I've got tech here," Jason said.

"Where are you?" she mumbled.

"In my safehouse."

"If you make waffles at my place I'll have Victor here for breakfast and you two can go over the tech," she yawned.

"Not a bad deal," he mused.

"And Jason, use the key, it's too damn cold for you to break my window," she said.

"Ah but you love it when I use the window!"

"I will send you to another dimension," she warned.

"You wouldn't dare," he said in exaggerated offense.

"I would. And don't think about being crafty or something and picking my lock, I gave you a key," she warned.

"You just want to suck the joy out of everything," he informed her.

"I'm not fun," she said indifferently.

"I'll see you in the morning little bird," he mused.

"See you in a few," she hung up and he smiled a bit. It was really nice to have a friend, he hadn't had one of those in such a long time he'd almost forgotten how it felt. He was feeling a bit better talking to Raven, but there was an itch just beneath his skin which had him wanting to go out and destroy something. Carefully he started pulling out supplies to make a few weapons and trackers he was no doubt going to need for this job and he focused. There was no way he going to give into the Pit, it was part of his deal with Raven and Victor, and he'd work as hard as he needed to not to let them down. Also Raven's empathy would help, and he'd see her in a few hours.

Looking up he pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head and continued working. He was good at this, he was good at this kind of work, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad as he focused on crafting a bomb.

It was around six when he cleaned up and put everything away as he left his safe house and started for Raven's place; he'd moved into a safe house about four blocks from her because he had felt like an intruder living with her. pulling out his keys he decided to honor her request as he walked into her apartment and saw her watching the news.

"Little much on the explosives," she informed him.

"Nah, it was a good night," he mused.

"So I see, crafty Red just loves making things go boom."

"Damn straight."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	11. It's Always About Money

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **It's Always About Money…**

Jason slammed the door behind him after all the hells he had gone through for the cases he worked he would think he'd get off a bit easier when he ran into Bats, but even after four years since picking up being the Red Hood again Bruce thought he did it for…

Honestly he didn't know why Bruce thought he did what he did.

The point was, Jason was pissed, he was tired, he had just had a shouting match with Bruce in the Batcave after… he was pretty sure it was Tim, but it might have been Dick, had dragged him there after being shot in the gut. Flipping the safety bar of his place he collapsed on his couch as his girlfriend appeared and stared down at him with wide, blank dark eyes.

"I'm guess you had another fight with Bruce," Raven said monotonously.

"Yeah," he managed. He and Raven had been living together for about a year at this point and he could honestly say she was the best fucking thing in his life at the moment. She reappeared with some pills and water.

"Here, and drink, all of that, I'm making tea, earl grey," she informed him blandly. Groaning he sat up as he took the meds, reluctantly popped them back as he downed the water. He'd never been particularly fond of narcotics, and after the Pit… well, nothing really worked right since the Pit. Pain meds didn't help him, Scarecrows fear toxins weren't as powerful, poisons didn't really affect him, and he had to drink bottles of whiskey to even get drunk (his record was nine bottles).

"So what did you and Bruce fight about this time?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Money," he breathed. It always came down to money, for whatever reason Bruce wanted to know about his funding or offer him money because his safe houses were ratty, but hey, they weren't his home. Bruce seemed to just think money could solve the problem, and it infuriated Jason. He wasn't broke! He was doing pretty fucking good both legitimately and illegally because he was pretty fucking good at managing his money.

"Mmm," Raven hummed as she appeared and handed him a cup. "It's doctored," she informed him.

"You are an angel," he sighed as he took a sip and tasted the whiskey.

"So why the money this time?" Raven asked calmly.

"Cause apparently my getting shot, not on a job, but rather on the way to get some supplies for my safe house, the one you don't like in Crime Alley," he clarified. He had a lot of safe houses, and Raven knew them all for if he ever needed her there or if she decided to come visit.

"The holey one or the rickety one?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"The holey one," he sighed.

"Alright," she nodded.

"I was getting supplies, 'cause I was going to be there for a bit, you know, on the case, and I get shot. Tim or Dick, I'm not sure who cause it's a bit blurry right now, dragged me back to the cave and after I get patched up, sorry for not calling by the way, Bruce starts in about how I shouldn't stay in such shitty places. They're safe houses! But he's going on about how I can stay at the manor, or he'll get me a nice apartment, and how I should come to him if I need funding because I shouldn't be living in a hovel," he snarled. "Does this look like a hovel!?"

He gestured to their apartment then and Raven shook her head.

"But he thinks I actually live at the stupid safehouses and he's just offering me money like that will solve the problem!" Jason snapped.

"Jason," raven said softly and he glared at her. "He loves you, and in his way, he's trying to make up for what happened and invite you back to the family."

"Well he can keep his fucking family, and money" Jason grumbled and took another heavy sip of his doctored tea.

"Perhaps you should… try, I'm not saying forgive him, but perhaps, try to be a part of the family, they miss you," she said. He sighed, the problem with his girlfriend was she was friends with his brothers, all his brothers, and she had different points of view on his arguments because she interacted so much with his family. Still, Raven was his girlfriend in the end, and she was on his side no matter what, which was a nice change of pace.

"I really hate it when you do that," he muttered.

"I try," she smiled.

"For now, I'm just going to sit here, drink the rest of this tea and relax," he sighed.

"Sounds like a plan," she stretched out and her feet were in his lap which had him looking over at her as he lifted a brow. She stared back with those smoky eyes of hers' and he smirked a bit.

"Or we could do something else," he said calmly as his fingers slid over her leg.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," he smiled as he set his tea aside and pulled her into his lap, her powers moving her own tea cup.

"Mmm, sounds like fun," she murmured.

"I think so," he agreed. Simple, him and Raven were simple, and money wasn't one of their complications.

It wasn't always about money.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	12. Radio Signal

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Radio Signal…**

There were times Jason questioned his sanity, like really, hardcore questioned, his sanity. However, that was neither here nor there, as he had somehow (he was still trying to figure out how), been suckered into a week long trip with Tim, Damian and Dick. It'd barely been a month since Damian had found out about him and Raven and now he was having Bats always stopping by his place. And somehow in the midst of their discovery, they had decided that for Dick's bachelor weekend he needed to come. Raven had even helped his brother's drag his ass out of his place on this madness called a road trip.

If he didn't happen to love the woman so fucking so much he'd have strangled her, because he had no doubt she was the real reason he was now driving him and his brothers to Vegas and he was currently in the middle of Bumfucknowhere (Smallville), Kansas to pick up Conner Kent for the weekend and drop the demon spawn off. Dick was passed out in the passenger's seat and Damian and Tim were sound asleep leaning on one another (he'd taken a picture of that back in Missouri when he'd stopped to get gas). The scraggly radio screamed about not having a signal but Jason was finding the static to be soothing as he leaned back in his seat and rolled his window down.

They'd be arriving at the Kent farm in thirty minutes if his calculations were right, which meant he only had to survive thirty more minutes before he could disappear for a smoke break from his brothers and make a call to Raven to give her hell for somehow getting him in this mess. And he was relatively certain she was to blame (about eighty-five percent certain), because she'd promised him something and now; well, now he was here. Taking in a deep breath of that clean predawn morning air he let his head fall pack as he looked at the miles and miles, of endless farmland.

The radio signal suddenly started getting patchy and he turned it off before his warring brothers woke because he didn't want to deal with anyone before he got to the Kent farm.

The only upside of his family knowing he was dating Raven was Bruce hadn't stopped by his place too, and for that Jason was just waiting to haven it ruined. The sky was dying itself pink with the rising sun when he turned onto the Kent's driveway and road over the dirt road. A roost cried out, and he saw the house.

"Get Off Me Drake!" Damian shouted. there was a jostling on his seat and Jason slammed on the breaks as he spun around and grabbed Damian's ear.

"Listen you little shit, knock it off, it's been a really long fucking drive and if you don't shut up, pipe down, and behave I will kick your ass. Tim's been sleeping, so have you, grow up," he snapped at the teen as Dick and Tim stared at him with wide eyes.

"How do you do that?" Dick whispered when he released Damian who was rubbing his swore ear and muttering in Mandarin, Jason snapped back in the same language as he continued to the Kent farm.

"Because I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm stuck with Bats," Jason spat out as he pulled up to the Kent farm and got out of the car. Damian and Tim were quick to dive out of the car too, and Dick yawned and stretched as he got out. Jason bound up the steps to the door as he lightly rapped it and it was opened to reveal the Man of Steel himself.

"Hey come in," Clark smiled, Lois appeared as did Jon and Conner as the Waynes walked in. Jason pulled out his phone, no signal and a hand touched his shoulder having him jumping as he looked at Martha Kent.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Morning, you don't have a phone I could make a private call on, do you?" Jason asked as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

"There's a private line in other room, if you don't mind running to the barn and getting Jonathan for me," she smiled.

"Thanks, I'll get him," Jason waved off as he picked up the land line and dialed Raven's number as he walked to the barn.

It rang twice before there was an answer.

"Hello," she answered, her smoky monotone more soothing than he could describe as he leaned against the barn wall.

"Hey little bird," he said.

"How goes the trip?"

"Well, I think I've officially landed in the middle of nowhere, there's not even a radio signal," he chuckled. He could hear her stifle a laugh.

"Half way to Vegas," she pointed out.

"Yeah, God help us," he said softly.

"What's the matter Jason?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," he lied. He was stressed, he was overwhelmed, and he was exhausted, and too wired to sleep with any of his brothers near in fear of his nightmares having him screaming.

"Mmm, want me to come to your next hotel?" she offered.

"Tempting, but unless you're wearing that black number no," he teased.

"Jason!" she snapped.

He laughed.

"I'll be fine, Raven, I'm just… I'm tired, I remember why I don't do family shit," he said softly.

"They're your brothers Jason, I'm not saying forgive Bruce, but I am saying learn about them, they're worth it," she calmly informed him.

"So you keep telling me," he muttered miserably.

"Well, you trust me," she pointed out.

"Yeah, still tryig to figure that one out, sunshine," he admitted.

"Mmm, I trust you too, Jay. Red, you wouldn't happen to know where I put my history book, I can't find it and I need it for class tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah, your nightstand, I moved it there so I wasn't using it as a pillow," he calmly informed her.

"Thank you," she said after a bit.

"Thanks Raven," he said evenly feeling calmer than he had in about two days since this insanity had started.

"Of course, call me when you get a radio signal again," she teased.

"I'm not expecting one until we hit Colorado," he mused.

"Later Jason," she said and he hung up.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent's got breakfast ready!" Jason said as he walked in and found Jonathan Kent taking care of a cow.

"Thank you," Jonathan said. "You're Jason, right?"

"Yes, sir," Jason nodded.

"I recently heard you got a girlfriend," Jonathan started.

"It's really not recent," Jason countered.

"Clark just told us about it," Jonathan said.

"I've been dating her for nearly four years," Jason said dryly.

"Four?"

"Yeah, and it's not news, really," Jason said. Why the fuck was his dating life even a topic of interest for Clark Kent to bring it home for the Kents!? It wasn't like Jason was dating an enemy like say, Talia al Ghul or someone. So why was it all of a sudden everyone butting into his love life!?

"Well congratulations, I don't think a lad in your family has made it that far," Jonathan smiled.

"Dick's engaged," Jason pointed out. he didn't add the again because it really wasn't his business what Dick did or did not do.

"Hmmm," Jonathan hummed as they walked into the house. Jason just prayed for patience to keep everyone out of his love life. He liked it better when no one had been involved. It'd been easier for him.

Martha Kent had the radio playing, he contemplated calling Raven then at having a radio signal but decided against it as he put the phone back and joined the family at the breakfast table.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	13. Sophistication

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Sophistication…**

Bruce Wayne was a man of sophistication. Brucie was a philandering playboy. Batman was a force to be feared. But of all those roles he played, there was only one he was here to play as he stood outside of a red door, the silver 4C shining back at him and he lifted his hand to knock. He'd by passed the lock and come up, and since his sons were on a bachelor's weekend for Dick since Dick was getting hitched. Slowly he knocked on the door, he heard someone behind the door and then it opened.

He looked down at the very small demon his son was currently dating, her hair was done up in a messy bun, her eyes were blank and dark, and her face impassive.

"Mr. Wayne, um… come in," she stepped aside, it was then than he noted she was dressed in one of Jason's shirts, leather jackets, and yoga pants, and slippers. "I'm running a little late for class, so I don't have long."

"I won't take up too much of your time, Raven, and call me Bruce," he said calmly. A month ago Damian had come home with Raven and the entire family had found out about Raven and Jason being an item. He hadn't been prepared for it and he hadn't handled it well.

"What can I do for you, Bruce?" the young woman asked monotonously.

"I was wondering if perhaps I could get to know my son's girlfriend," he said calmly. He'd done this with Barbara, and he hadn't had a chance to do it with Koriand'r, and he'd even done this with Stephanie.

"Um… I am late for class, but I'm free this evening," she offered as she picked up her book bag.

"I'll drive you," he offered.

"No, that's alright, I take the subway, and it's really not that far, and if I'm really late I'll teleport," Raven said as she pulled out her keys and checked a few things in her bag.

"Very well, would you mind going to dinner with me," he said. She looked but at him, and the first sign of emotion he'd ever seen on the young woman's face was her biting her lip as she stood tall and relaxed.

"Sure, I can do that," she nodded slowly.

"I will be by this evening to pick you up, wear something decent," he advised.

She looked down at what she was wearing.

"Believe it or not I do not always dress like this, but I'm late," she defended as she opened the door and he walked out. she locked up and jogged down the stairs.

"I'll see you this evening Bruce!" she called out as she jogged out the door and disappeared down the block.

Bruce made it through most his day without thinking about the demoness until the evening approached and he pulled up before his son's building. He hadn't had a chance to really examine the work his second son had done, but he had to admit he was impressed. Raven appeared, she was dressed simply, a cream dress, her ebony hair braided, and one of Jason's leather jacket's around her shoulders as she walked down in black sandal heels.

"Raven, I presume class went well," he said as he got the door for her.

"They were fine," she said calmly as she nodded her thanks and slipped into the car. Bruce got in the car and could see why Jason liked her so much, the young woman was elegant. He didn't know what to start with so he asked about her major though he already knew it, he even knew she was a fairly decent student and a very good freelance writer.

"Just ask me what you really want to ask me," she said when they were seated and she smiled slightly at the waiter.

"I want to ask your intentions for my son," he said calmly.

"Mmm," she hummed and then looked at her menu before she seemed to think this over carefully. "Mr. Wayne…"

"Bruce," he corrected.

"Bruce, I don't have any intentions with Jason, this all started because the Cubs won the World Series and he kissed me. I don't know what we're doing, I don't know how far we'll go, I don't even really know how we've gotten this far. But he's my best friend, and it no my intentions to hurt him. I'm only going as far in this as he will," she said calmly and he nodded as he looked up at the waiter and ordered a wine.

"So marriage, family, none of that has been discuss?" he asked, not sure what he was hoping for.

"No, Bruce, it hasn't," she said evenly.

"And you don't plan on discussing it?" he inquired as he accepted the wine and said his thanks.

"Not at this moment, we're… we work at this," she said monotonously. "We work on our relationship, how far we'll go, I don't know, but so far, so good."

"And Jason is alright with this?" he asked, his main focus here was his son, but he didn't want to seem like an overbearing parent where Jason was concerned since his second son fought that tooth an nail.

"Jason started it," Raven said calmly. "Whatever he's aiming for, or looking for, I don't know, but we work, and we're going with the flow."

"Raven, I only ask that you don't hurt him," he said softly.

"Bruce, that has been the farthest from my mind," she said with a soft smile. "He's my best friend, he's a man I love, and he's a man who drives me insane, but he's a man who trusts me not to hurt him. I'm not betraying that trust he has in me no matter what comes of this relationship. No matter what he's my friend first."

"Thank you," he said with a smile of his own hearing that.

The young woman nodded as she lifted the wine to her lips and took a sip of it, he smirked. Raven was a woman of class, and he could see that maybe, just maybe, Raven really could bring his son home.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	14. Emma

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 _ **Emma**_

"Jason! Have you seen my copy of _Emma_?" Raven called out from their room as she looked through the shelves of books for the one book she needed for her class and she couldn't find it, it was a wee bit maddening, but she wasn't lashing out just yet.

"Yeah," he said and she turned from the books to see him at the door with _Emma_ in hand. "I was reading it," he smirked.

"Well I need it for class," she reached for it and he pulled it out of her reach. "Jason," she sighed.

"If you need it so bad what are you going to do to get it back?" he asked her, a sly smile pulling at his lips. She floated up then, her hands resting on his chest as she kept her mouth a whisper from his.

"What do you want me to do?" she murmured softly.

"Mmm, there are several ideas," he teased and she kissed him lightly.

"Like what?" she smiled as she pulled away, his eyes were dark and focused, and she could feel his lust and want radiating off him. "Shall I get on my hands and knees before you and beg to have my book back? Or do you want me elsewhere for my begging?"

"The ever-proud Raven, willing to beg for a book?" he teased. Her fingers caught the waist of his pants.

"Only for you," she promised. She didn't like swallowing her pride and begging, but with Jason, she's sometimes make an exception.

"Oh, that's good," he smiled and kissed her again, Raven undid his belt as she pulled it from his waist. It was just for a stupid book, and she wanted him more. She heard the metal of the belt drop as she heard the book fall to the floor, his hand was in her hair and her fingers were struggling with his pants. Finally, she got them free and she slipped her hand into them as she floated to the ground. His errection was free already and Raven smiled knowing she did this to him.

"Can I have my book?" she asked innocently as she carefully brought her lips to his errection. Jason said nothing and she slowly slid her tongue along the underside of his manhood, he made a noise she couldn't identify as she reached the head.

His eyes never left hers as she wrapped her lips around him and lightly sucked as her tongue swirled over the head. Her lover's eyes were hooded and his hand fisted in her hair as he tugged her hair. Raven was determined though as she ever so purposely and slowly took more of him in her mouth, relaxing her jaw as she watched him.

"Raven," he said her name so desperately she couldn't help but feel a surge of pride as she continued her task.

 _Emma_ could wait, as could classes, and books, she was very happy to beg for her book for a bit.

* * *

 **Still getting back into the swing of writing lemons, have patience with me.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	15. Page 42

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Page 42…**

Raven had her nose buried in the cheap, cheesy, smutty romance novel, and she was enjoying every minute of it as she trailed after her boyfriend at the supermarket seeking out groceries for dinner. Well, he was shopping, she was just there because he wanted her company, and as long as she got to read her book she didn't mind. That was the good think about Jason, he didn't expect much of her, just that she be with him, and she could say she expected the same from him (that, and not to leave his bombs on the dining room table).

She hummed a bit in anticipation as she got to the good part of the smut and then Jason plucked the book from her fingers.

"What! Jason! Give it back!" she gasped as she leapt for it. Problem with having a six foot tall boyfriend and being five foot four and not using her powers so she appeared normal was that he could keep her book out of her reach.

"And she's back in the land of the living," Jason smirked. "What are you reading little bird?" he hummed and looked at her book then at her, she gave him her best innocent look as she stood there in aisle seven of the store.

"You know we're going to have to test thing on page forty-two out," he said as she took over pushing the cart.

"There's a good one on page seventy-nine if you're interested," she said evenly.

"Why, you naughty, naughty little bird," he hummed as he plucked things from the shelves as he read and walked with her. "Yup, we're definitely testing this out."

"Jason!" she squeaked when he wrapped around effortlessly, she plucked her book from his fingers as he kissed her temple in a rare display of public affection and took the cart back.

"I had no idea you read such vulgar books," he mused as he looked over the things in the aisle.

"I read everything," she said as she happily resumed her book and walked with him through the store and check out, he carried their bags as they walked to their apartment. The rain started as they walked into their building.

"So, aside from page forty-two and seventy-nine, in that book, anything else we should test out?" he asked her as he smiled and got the door.

"Mmm, I have a whole selection of books if you want to test stuff out," she said as she walked into their under-construction apartment. She sometimes wondered how he had talked her into giving up her nice warm box for this…

They hadn't been together long, at least, not really. The dating had started a year ago when the Cubs won the World Series, the sex and moving into together were two things she hadn't expected, and sex was sort of a recent development between them, at least in her mind. Jason had disappeared shortly after their physical relationship had started, reappeared and a few months ago, and then begged her to move in with him, which lead to her living here.

"You do?" he mused as he slipped his arms around her and she looked up at him.

"Oh yes," she promised huskily.

"Sounds like we'll have lots to do," he chuckled as he kissed her brow.

"Just no disappearing on me after sex," she warned.

"Never again, little bird," he promised as he kissed her lightly. She set aside her book as she twisted around in his arms and pulled herself up as she hooked her legs around his hips. She smiled a bit at him.

"So, lover boy, what are your plans for the apartment?" she asked him softly as he fingers traced his jaw, lightly trailing over his bruise from a case he'd worked on.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked as he pressed her up against a tattered wall and smiled slightly.

"Well, to try the thing on page forty-two we need a living room," she lightly, and monotonously informed him.

"I guess we do," he laughed and nuzzled her neck as he held her close. "I've got plans for this place little bird."

"Good, because this looks like Deadpool's half done apartment, and as appealing as that is, I want privacy Jason," she said.

"Don't worry," he spun her around and had her on the ground as he pulled her close. "I'm going to redo the kitchen, but you're going to have a reading nook, and I've got a workshop in the basement, I'll also be tearing out the floors and replacing them…"

He started telling her everything he wanted to do to the place and she softened against him, leaning into his touch as she tried to see what he saw. In the end she had no doubt it would be a home.

"I'll help you out for the first year with renovations," she blurted out and tilted her head back against his chest.

"Really?"

"Really, but after that, I'm starting school," she said evenly. She'd had given up her dreams of successfully managing school and Titans about a half a semester in and reluctantly dropped it to keep up with the Titans, however, she was twenty now, and she wanted to go to school. But first, she need this place to be a home before she attempted to live with a construction maniac and do homework and try to keep up with Titans East.

"I can work with that," he smiled as he kissed her and she smiled a bit.

"You're a good man, Jason," she assured him again as he scooped her up.

"Well, we don't have stuff for page forty-two, but I'm sure you won't mind improvising," he said darkly. She felt her emotions quiver.

"I'm always up for improvising," she assured him with a smile as her fingers dove into his slightly curled hair as she kissed him with everything she had. She just might come to love him.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	16. Leather Binder

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Leather Binder…**

"And I need this for what exactly, Tim?" Raven asked as she looked at the nice leather binder he had given her. Jason was out today for property checks, and Tim had popped in, and she was seriously starting to wonder why it was she and Jason were having all the Bats here all the time all of a sudden. It was only two weeks since Damian Wayne had ratted her and Jason out to the Waynes.

"Damian said you were a student! I looked it up and saw that you're a freshman at NYU, binders help with organization," Tim smiled and Raven nodded as she put the binder on her counter and looked Tim straight in the eye.

"Alright, Tim, what is this about?" Raven demanded sharper than she intended and she watched her peer; a young man her own age, who was a genius and single handedly running WE most the time and the Titans, blush then.

"I don't know what you mean…" he stammered.

"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne," she warned darkly.

"Alright! I just wanted to see if you and Jason were really real, especially with how he's… well, Jason!" Tim defended and Raven looked at the ceiling as she prayed to Azar that she keep her patience when it came to dealing with Bats.

"Yes, we're a real thing going," she nodded as she sat at her bar and resigned herself to answering every question Tim would no doubt have.

"How'd you meet?"

"I found him, hid him under my bed essentially while he healed, he wasn't leaving so I moved out of the Tower, he followed, and then he left," she shrugged.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"About three and a half years, maybe a little less," she said thoughtfully.

"Have you two really been living together for two and a half years?" Tim asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't your business, and you never asked," she shrugged.

"Why Jason?" Timothy asked her then and Raven paused as she looked at Jason's younger brother, her peer in age.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"I just, you're you and he's… Jason, so why of all the guys him?" Tim asked her.

Raven pursed her lips as she carefully thought over the question. She honestly didn't have an answer as to why Jason, she didn't know why she had started dating him. But there was something there in that kiss he'd planted on her in that dive bar when the Cubs won the World Series which had shattered her world, set her on fire, brought her to life, and made her feel safe. After a horrid attempt at dating, to get that, all of it, from a guy who was her best friend was a shock. But more than that, he had pulled away from their heated making out and asked her on a date.

Raven had been baffled when she'd agreed to the date, and they ended up at a nice, but simple restaurant and had a great time. He'd walked her home, kissed her again as he dropped her off at her apartment and said they should do it again.

So why Jason? Raven frowned.

"He's thoughtful, he cooks, he makes me smile, he treats me like a lady, and he's my best friend Tim," she said carefully after some time considering it. "There's no really big reason why Jason, it just happened, there's no why here," she said calmly.

"Really?" he blinked as if it were a revelation.

"Not everything has a why Tim, if I knew why Jason I don't think I'd be with him," she admitted. Jason was a wild card, he was dangerous, he was a bit of devious with a lot of cunning, and brutality. There were probably few men more dangerous than Jason, and Jason was underestimated because he was a smart mouth about ninety percent of the time and a surly attitude. People tended to forget that Jason was exceptionally cunning, very smart, and exceedingly organized. Needless to say, Jason Todd was far worse than a bad boy, and he was far more dangerous than most, and truthfully, they shouldn't work.

But they did, and they were here, and they were going strong.

"You two are just… so different," Timothy said calmly. She smiled a bit.

"We are, but we're also very similar in different ways, it's enough to be comfortable, and enough to be interesting," she said in amusement.

"Kay little bird I've picked up the ice cream, but I could not find the book you wanted," Jason walked in and scowled. "What's redbird doing here?" Jason demanded.

"He was offering me a binder for classes," Raven covered for her friend and smiled at her boyfriend as he set the paper bag on the counter.

"Uh-huh," he said skeptically.

"Nice place here," Tim smiled.

"Wreck it or destroy it so it looks like your place and I'll hunt you down and slowly peel the layers of your skin off," Jason avowed. Raven rolled her eyes while Tim's smile broadened.

"So, just one measly binder?" Jason said picking up the leather binder.

"It's the thought that counts," Raven mused.

"Uh-huh, and here I thought Timbo was better at lying," Jason mused and Tim blushed.

"Can you just give him the props for trying?" she asked monotonously.

"Yeah, so, since you're probably the only Bat I don't hate, want to stay for dinner?" Jason offered Tim and Tim smiled even bigger.

"If you don't mind."

"It's fine, but you don't tell Dickhead, and you don't get to stay the night," Jason warned.

"Hey, when is Victor coming with the tub?" Raven asked as she looked at her boyfriend who was pulling things out for dinner.

"Day after tomorrow, he found a good one he thinks will work with what we have in mind for the bathroom," Jason said.

"So long as I get my shower back," she muttered.

"You're getting the bathroom back, I promised not to leave until the bathroom was done," he avowed.

Tim was radiating amusement and understanding then and she smiled a bit at getting Tim to understand that she and Jason were real and really good together.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	17. ALL CAPS

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **ALL CAPS…**

Jason was not a man to cower in fear, ever, not even in the face of the Joker. However…

"JASON PETER TODD!" her voices boomed, he froze in terror as he felt the primal fear of encountering a demon slither down his spine and he froze at the door as he slowly turned around to face his four eyed, furious, shadow controlling, radiating fury demon who had just shouted his name in such a way he knew it was in all caps and he was dead. Again.

"Raven," he smiled nervously; it wasn't often he managed to piss her off this badly but when her demon came to the surface it was time to toss in the towel and surrender to whatever his fate. Especially as her clawed hands grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him down to her level with a strength one would not think Raven possessed.

His fiancée glared at him as she tapped her foot and unleashed some of her frustrations as the cutlery rattled a bit.

"Where Do You Think You're Going?" she growled, her three voices rasping and hissing as her emotions made the books rattle.

"Out?" he supplied.

"NOT ON THAT KNEE! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT BED!" she shouted and he hobbled for the bed, cursing his invalid state and for getting caught when she'd been asleep. She folded her arms as she followed him.

"You know there's no need to be all caps on me," he said as he flopped on their bed. Her eyes narrowed on him. See, Raven didn't do loud, she wasn't a screamer, she wasn't loud, she was rather quiet, even in the throes of passion and then it was her empathy that was loud, but when she went mad her voice took on the 'all caps' furious sound that let him know he was in deep, deep, deep, deep shit.

"You just had knee surgery, as Jason Peters, I can't heal you and the doctors told you take it easy, so, Mr. Peters, you will take it easy," she stated.

"Or what!?" he spat out; he'd been going stir crazy since the wreck and the doctors had given him knee surgery before Raven could fix him up. The main problem was, he'd been Jason Peters at the time, and his fiancée Rachel Roth, which meant he'd have to actually be the civilian.

Suddenly Raven was straddling his stomach, her hands grabbed his wrists as she shoved them over his head.

"Or," her mouth was so tantalizingly close. "I Tie You To This Bed And Drain You Of Everything," she whispered softly. He felt a smile tug his lips as he stared at his fiancée.

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad," he mused.

"Mmm, empathy though, not sex," she stated as she pulled away.

"Now that's just cruel and unusual punishment little bird."

"Be good for another week, and when the doctors clear you we'll say we're seeing a PT specialist in Gotham and I'll fix your knee and then you can go back to all the mischief and mayhem you desire," she bartered releasing his wrists, he rested his hands on her thighs.

"Very tempting offer," he mused as he came up to her.

"It's the only one you're going to get," she stated as she glared at him with four red eyes.

"Throw in sex and you've got a deal," he smiled.

"Jason!" she hissed the warning.

"I'll even lay here and take, not move at all," he promised because he was technically supposed to be on bed rest. However, after five weeks of bed rest he was going stir crazy and he had all this energy.

"You're impossible!" she gasped as he kissed her and drew her down.

"You knew this when we started," he muttered as he marveled at how soft she felt again. He'd never been a boobs or curves kind of guy, he'd always been a sucker for legs and hips though, and Raven's were some of the finest he'd ever seen.

She slowly pulled away as she smiled at him, her four eyes now glowed white and he had to admit it was kind of sexy when her demon was so close to the surface.

"Very Well, But You Do Not Get To Move, At All, Jason Peter Todd," she warned, her voices rasping lowly and he felt a jolt of excitement through him as her fingers gingerly grabbed his shirt. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he assured her, using the nickname he gave her on missions.

"Good, because if you move, I Will Raise Hell!" she warned.

"I'd expect nothing less," he mused.

"Good," she smiled and then her mouth was on his again as her small form molded to his and he heard her tear his shirt with a strength he didn't know she possessed.

He groaned slightly as her cool slim fingers slid over his chest and he wanted to so badly grab her. However he didn't as he felt her mouth move over his as she slowly released her emotions, and he felt their apartment brighten and books rattle a bit on their shelves. She deepened the kiss as her fingers slid down between them and hooked themselves on his sweats as she smiled against his mouth.

"Ready already?" she mused.

"For you," he answered softly as his hands fisted in the sheets.

"Good answer," she murmured as she kissed his collar bone and then pressed her lips over his heart as she looked at him with two dark, smoky eyes.

"No moving, Jason," she murmured as she sat up and he watched as she slowly lifted her night shirt over her head, and he felt his mouth water at the sight of her in nothing but black cotton panties as she tossed the shirt and came to him.

"I'm not," he promised as she kissed him again and he felt her float up as she shimmied out of the black panties, his lips curling a bit as she straddled him again.

* * *

 **All caught up.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	18. Unreliable Witnesses

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Unreliable Witness…**

Walking home, late at night, it wasn't something which scared her, even in New York, or as a child. See, she was a creature of the dark, of the night, so what was there for her to fear? Truly fear? Which was why she was looking through her book bag, after a very long day of classes, for her keys and not really focusing on anything. It was a nice May night, and since the disaster with Dick and Barbara's would-be wedding, she wasn't expecting anyone to be home.

Barbara had bolted, she had made it halfway down the aisle and then she had bolted, the wedding called off and Dick and Barbara weren't on speaking terms now. The rest of the family, Jason included, were in Gotham with the family to keep Dick from doing something stupid, which Dick likely would as he was emotionally shattered right now. Jason had been called in to help keep Dick from being manipulated by Bruce too, so Raven hadn't seen her boyfriend in about three weeks. However, next week, after her finals, she was heading over to Gotham and spending two weeks there before her internship started.

"Evening Miss," Raven paused.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked the young woman.

"Oh, I don't know, I was looking for a Rachel Roth," the young blonde smiled at her.

"I'm Rachel," Raven said cautiously, her empathy acting up as she felt the malicious intent of the woman nearing her.

"Good, daddy wants to talk to you.

"What!?" Raven gasped as she felt like she was electrocuted and fell.

"Good, sedate her, get her in the van," the woman snapped. Raven tried to lash out but she couldn't as she felt a needle break her skin and something flood her system which had everything disappearing as she fell into the black peace of unconsciousness. She whimpered a bit at being dropped in the van. Shit.

* * *

Jason had Dick duty tonight, and yeah, Dick duty sounded as weird, and right, for what he was doing as he sat in a chair in Dick's room, reading his latest Stanford book and trying not to shot the blubbering Dick. Honestly, Dick wasn't upset about the wedding going to hell, no he was more upset about the fight he and Barbara had and Barbara throwing his mother's ring back at him. Jason sided with Dick though, and personal felt Barbara would not be a good wife for Dick, however, he kept his opinion to himself.

"Hey little wing!" Dick perked up.

"No," Jason said flatly.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Dick countered.

"Lemme guess, you want to go on the town or something, have a night of fun and be drunk off your ass?" Jason said blandly.

"Maybe," Dick admitted.

"No!" Jason hissed.

"Why not?"

"One word: Shawn!" Jason defended.

"Will you never let that go?" Dick sighed.

"No."

"Fine," Dick rolled his eyes and continued watching the game. Jason's phone vibrated then and he rolled his eyes as he picked it up without looking at it as he answered.

"Hey," he greeted tiredly because it was probably Damian or Tim or Bruce.

"Good evening Mr. Hood," a voice filled the other end of the line and Jason stiffened as he pulled his phone away to see he was talking to Raven and then he held it up to his ear again. "No doubt you know who this is, Red Hood, or should I say Jason? No matter I have a lovely little bird here and I'm going to make her sing."

"What do you want?" Jason grounded out as he stood up to leave.

"You, or your girl will be laughing like a loon," the Joker cackled.

"You could try to hurt her," Jason said flatly, which had Dick's attention.

"What, don't care about the girl? I get it, they're all nagging bitches," the Joker laughed.

"No, just tell me where to meet you," Jason said, he didn't want to miss this show because when Raven came around it was going to be hell.

"The Gotham Pier," Joker mused.

"Alright," Jason shrugged. "Hey, Dickhead, want to see a pissed off demon verses delusional clown?"

"What?"

"Joker's got Raven," Jason stated.

"Oh fuck!" Dick was up and they were both running for the cave, and changed before they blasted for the piers. There was a massive explosion at the piers as they arrived, and screams, there was a snarl, and Jason would swear on a stack of bible's he saw the devil unleashed that night as a four red eyed, pissed off Raven chased after a terrified Joker, Jason got a video of it for kicks.

"Should we…"

"Oh fuck no," Jason said and smiled behind his hood as his girlfriend wrought Hell on the Joker.

* * *

"I swear! It was fifty-seventy feet tall!"

"All composed of shadows!"

"Man… It was the zombie appocolypse!"

"Well, you're famous, little demon," Jason said as he walked out into the kitchen and turned off the news his girlfriend was watching as she ate her cereal.

"Unreliable witnesses, I have yet to be tied to the incident," she said as he sat beside her.

"I know," he smiled.

"Honestly, how could twenty people all have a different account of that night?" she sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Who knows, point is everyone swears hell came for the Joker and you had him running for Arkham and I have the video proof!" he smiled.

"Ah, well, at least you're not an unreliable witness for that night," she sighed.

"Hey, I tried to warn him," Jason shrugged. She snorted and he smiled as he nudged her shoulder.

"Thanks Rae," he softly said as he got up, kissed her brow and went to get himself breakfast. She nodded as he sat with her and they enjoyed the morning in silence.

He was just thankful everyone was so unreliable so no one could come after Raven.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	19. Catastrophic

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Catastrophic…**

One word described this situation as Jason looked after the running bride and the groom chasing after her: catastrophic. Then there were the baffled looks of Tim, Damian, Duke, Luke, Cass, Stephanie, Harper, Bruce and Alfred as they all looked after Dick chasing a running Barbara. The guests were awkwardly milling around, there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Raven.

"What happened?" Raven asked softly.

"I'm guessing Barbara and Dick are about to find out they are a catastrophe," he informed her. Raven said nothing as she shrugged.

"Just wait until you two tie the knot," Alfred warned which had him tensing.

"Who said anything about us tying the knot!?" Jason sputtered as he turned on a man who was like his grandfather. The entire Batfamily had only known about him and Raven for a month, so what the hell made them think that he and Raven were getting married!? He and Raven weren't serious, they weren't casual but they weren't serious, and they weren't getting married!

"Oh no, that'd be a real catastrophe," Raven stated.

"I'd be offended but agree with little bird, here, us getting hitched is far worse than catastrophic," Jason nodded firmly.

"But you two have been dating for three and a half years!" Damian piped up.

"Nope, we're not having this conversation… ever," Jason decided. Suddenly Kate walked in.

"There's no wedding," she said brusquely and walked after Barbara and Dick.

"Well, this sucks," Jason muttered, people slowly started filing, awkwardly out of the church and Jason kept an arm around Raven so he didn't lose her in the crowd. His brothers gathered around Dick and Jason groaned, he'd have to do the 'good brother' thing and be here for Dick because Dick was likely to do something stupid.

"Just go," she said softly.

"I'm going, call me when you get home," he said.

"Jason, I'm taking the short cut," she informed him with a smile as she lifted her fingers, her black magic swirling around them before it vanished.

"Call me tonight," he amended.

"Will do, later Jason," she monotonously said as she walked off. He just sighed as he walked over to Dick, Tim, Damian, Duke, and Cass, Bruce was hovering but not near them which had Jason reluctantly walking over to his father.

"You should be over there," Jason said as he folded his arms and stared at the group talking to Jason.

"He needs his brothers, for now, I will talk to him later," Bruce said evenly.

"You know that's not true, and you're his dad so man up and be a dad and go over there with him," Jason snapped. If this happened to him (not that it ever would because he was not enough of an idiot to get married), he'd want his father there; even if his father was the emotionally stunted Bruce Wayne.

"And you know that how?"

"Because I'd what my dad, even if that would be catastrophic to what was going on!" he hissed as he stalked back to the group.

* * *

Raven walked into her apartment, through her portal and closed it as she kicked off her sandal heels and headed straight to the freezer for some ice cream and picked up her phone to call Kori. All the emotional backlash at the wedding was enough to have her wanting to drink, however, she wouldn't. Tempting as it was, it was wiser not to drink in times of stress, or so she had discovered.

"Hello!" Kori greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey," Raven greeted as she popped the ice cream into the microwave and walked off as she used her magic to peel off her dress.

"How was the wedding?" Kori asked heavily.

"A natural disaster in polite terms, a catastrophe in lame man terms," Raven admitted.

"What happened?"

"Ever seen the runaway bride?" Raven asked knowing her friend's love of sappy romances.

"Yes!"

"Yeah, it was like that," Raven said as she pulled on a t-shirt, running shorts, and pulled her hair down as she walked to her kitchen again.

"Oh, poor Dick," Kori murmured.

"Yes, poor Dick," raven agreed as she collected her ice cream and fell onto her sofa with a spoon and a pint. "How are things with you and Roy?"

"Oh, most glorious, it is splendid," Kori then started babbling and Raven let the familiarity of the babbling soother her as she munched on her ice cream. It was good that Kori had someone.

"How's Jason?" Kori asked.

"He's Jason, surly, temperamental, and anti-family," Raven shrugged.

"Be good to him, he needs something good," Kori sighed.

"I am, he's just not happy the Bats found out about us," Raven filled in and Kori then demanded all the details which Raven did not mind sharing.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	20. Orange Fizz

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Orange Fizz…**

Raven was getting very accustomed to the peculiarities which were Jason Todd, and they weren't always welcomed, however, she was accepting them. Today however; this fine Fourth of July weekend, she had plans, and those plans did not involve whatever the hell he had set up in the kitchen of her apartment.

Was it orange fizz or was it some sinister chemical concoction which could kill a horde of elephants; with Jason one never could tell. Slowly she crept into her apartment, picking up her umbrella as she held it like a bat to swing. The orange fizz was fizzing on the counter in a beaker.

Raven's eyes darted around her apartment, a noise had her swinging with all her might, there was a grunt as the man fell over something and she peeked around the corner then.

"Oh."

"Ow, what the hell princess!?" he groaned as he sat up, wincing as he rubbed his ribs.

"I think I gave you a key," she stated primly. She had known it was him, but it was best to try to 'train' him to stop using her window, maybe getting the air creamed out of him a few times would do that. besides, he'd helped her settle on this apartment, and even paid half the rent though he didn't live here anymore.

"You did, the window is just… less noticeable?" he said as he stood and she dropped the umbrella back into place as she folded her arms and stared blankly at him.

"What is the orange fizz?" she asked blandly.

"Orange fizz?" he answered questionably. She lifted her brow as she almost tapped her toe in irritation with him.

"Oh, the orange fizz on the counter, would you believe if I said orange juice?" he smiled a bit.

"Jason Peter Todd," she started, he rolled his eyes.

"Fine! It's a compound I was working on to make my bike go faster. So far no luck, and before you ask, no, I have no idea why it's orange, and fizzy, the last batch was a bit green an acidic though so this is progress," he decided.

"We're going to have a talk about your definition of progress," Raven said as she carefully leaned over the counter to examine his set up. She wasn't a chemist, but she was an alchemist, and she figured magic and chemistry couldn't be so far off.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" she asked.

"Make a teleporting bike, see how that works," he shrugged.

"Oh," she nodded.

"Sorry to have comendeered your kitchen, but I literally had no other place to set it up," Jason started.

"It's fine Jason," she dismissed as she walked to her kitchen and pulled out a cold tea before she looked over to him.

"It is?" he blinked.

"Yes, I told you that this place was yours as well to come and go as you please," she pointed out as she leaned against her fridge. She hadn't seen him for a month, not since he'd bolted out the window and into the night. Cliché as that was, however, she got it. He didn't like having people to let him down, and Raven got that, so she would just be patient with him and coax him around to seeing that she wasn't about to let him down. But he was here, for the first time in a month, she would take that as progress.

"Yeah, but people don't ever actually mean it," he said blandly.

"Jason, you pay half the rent, it's just as much your place as mine, and if Dick's coming I'll warn you," she stated.

"Alright," he said awkwardly. She softened a bit.

"So, teleporting bike, do I want to know why or no?" she asked.

"It's not Red related, and it's just to see if I can get it to work, problem is there hasn't been a suitable replacement for what powers the suit so I haven't gotten it to go, yet," Jason shrugged.

"So this is because you can?" Raven mused.

"Yup."

"Uh-huh, now, Jay, is it supposed to be fizzing and over flowing like that?" she asked.

"Oh fuck!" he grabbed it as he disappeared and reappeared a second later there was a earth rattling boom and she gave him a blank look, he shrugged and gave her a nervous smile.

Her communicator went off then.

"Raven," she answered.

"There was an explosion! On the docks, could you check it!" Dick shouted.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she said calmly.

"Cy will meet you there."

"Thanks Robin," she sighed as she hung up.

"No one's on the piers," he said innocently.

"Jason, just relax, I'm not arresting you, Dick's just wound up because of Kori dating Roy," Raven said as she walked out of her apartmen.

"So I can stay!?" he called after her.

"Make yourself at home!" she shouted as opened a portal and walked onto the docks just as Cy appeared.

"So what have we go here?" Cy eagerly smiled.

"Jay's experiment gone wrong," she answered.

"Are you serious!?" Cy shouted at her.

"Yes," she deadpanned.

"And here I thought I was going to try out my ultra new scanner for three dimensional renderings!" Cy whined.

"Just thought you should know it wasn't a bomb," she stated.

"Fine, we'll write it up as a crate of fireworks that went off," Cy sighed.

"Thanks," Raven nodded.

"Your new friend is trouble Rae, I hope you know that," Victor stated.

"I know, but that's alright, everyone needs someone, and he's used to having no one," she sadly stated.

"That's low," Victor stated.

"No, it's the truth."

"Go, I've got you covered, tell Red he owes me," Victor sighed.

"Thanks," she nodded as she opened a portal to her apartment again and found Jason passed out on the couch. Raven used her telekinetic to lift him to the bed and tuck him in as she left him be so she could clean up her kitchen.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	21. Camp

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Camp…**

They set up camp right in the living room, even made a fort to entertain Lian after Roy had dropped her off yesterday while he chased after Jade. Mia would have taken Lian, but she had a cold, Oliver was not to be trusted with babysitting in Roy's mind, and that left her and Jason with the duty.

Not that she minded as she stood in her doorframe watching as Jason lay on his back with Lian looking up at the ceiling with complete wonder at the glow stars they had spent all morning putting up there.

"And that one doggy! And that's the pussy cat, and that one's Tweety Bird!" Lian giggled.

"Whoa, and there's Wile," Jason pointed at one of the set ups on the ceiling. Raven walked over and lay down by Raven.

"This has been the bestest camp ever!" Lian declared.

"We haven't had s'mores, can't be a real camp out if we haven't had s'mores," Jason declared.

"What's a shmore?" Lian asked.

"Sugary deliciousness wrapped up in chocolate and gramcrackers!" Jason exclaimed. Lian bounced on her boyfriend's chest, Jason groaned like a dying old man and Raven chuckled.

"I Want!" the four year old shouted.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"YES!" she shrieked in excitement and Raven chuckled at the childish glee rolling off Lian.

"Are you really sure?" Jason asked.

"YES!"

"Then you have to survive the tickle monster," Jason said in a low, rumbly voice which had Lian shrieking as Jason attacked her.

"Rae Save Me!" Lian screamed with laughter and Raven gasped as she was tackled by Lian.

"There's no escaping!" Jason declared, both she and Lain shrieked as Raven rolled up and tried to run around the pulled out blankets and pillows, as she leapt over the couch with Lian in her arms. Jason nimbly caught them and Raven found herself laughing as Lian screeched and Jason had her wrapped up.

"Surrender?" he asked when he was laughing.

"What are the terms of surrender?" Raven asked.

"Shmores!" Lian shouted.

"Alright," Jason laughed as Lian tried to tickle him. Raven passed the four year old off to her boyfriend as she started pulling out supplies. Jason was listening with rapt attention as Lian told him a story about her unicorns and Superman action figure. Raven softened as she started the stove and the flame burst to life.

"Alright, time for s'mores," Raven announced as Jason walked over with Lian on his hip and took a marshmallowed poker from her. Raven handed another to Lian before making the crackers and breaking the chocolate for it.

"Kay, you roast it, when it's nice and gold-brown we put it on the crackers and feast," Jason explained.

"Otay!" Lian giggled as she eagerly followed Jason's instruction. Raven hopped onto the counter and joined them, smiling slightly at Jason and Lian's intense focus on marshmallows. Lian screamed when her marshmallow caught fire.

Jason shoved his poker at her, Raven caught it as he grabbed Lian's and blew out the flame.

"It no good," Lian whimpered.

"Uh… no kiddo, not at all, I'll have yours, you have mine," Jason suggested and Raven chuckled.

"Rae, you Jay wife?" Lian asked. Raven froze as Jason put Lian on the counter to make the s'mores.

"No," Raven answered.

"You should be!" Lian giggled.

"Oh, and why should I be Jay's wife?" Raven asked in amusement as she handed Jason a good marshmallow for Lian's s'more before hopping down to make her own.

"Cause I'm gonna steal him!" Lian boasted which had Raven smothering her laughter.

"Are you now?" Raven hummed.

"Yup!" Lian giggled.

"Well then, you should know, Jay snores," Raven teased.

"What!? I do not!" he defended.

"You do to, you're also a bed hog, pillow snatcher, and very active sleeper!" Raven retorted.

"You are a cruel woman telling my flaws!" Jason mocked hurt, and Lian giggled hysterically as her s'more got all over her hands and fingers and face.

"Gotta warn the kid if she's marrying you," Raven shrugged.

"Don't listen to her, Lian, she's just jealous," Jason laughed.

"What is jealous?" the four year old asked solemnly and Jason laughed.

"Worry about it when you're older," he said.

"I like camping here!" Lian decided.

"We like having you," Raven admitted.

"More!" Lian demanded after she finished her s'more.

"First let's clean you up princess," Jason decided. Lian giggled as she was scooped up and carried to the sink, Raven just laid out more crackers and chocolate as she made up three more marshmallows. Jason took two of them and started making the s'mores.

"Kay princess, let's not burn it this time," Jason decided. Lian nodded as she started telling them all about her latest dream. Raven just smiled as they finished their s'mores. Raven went about cleaning up the place as she prepared a sleeping area because Lian wanted to sleep with everyone in the living room.

Jason got Lian for bed and Raven smiled as she was handed Lian as Jason disappeared for a shower.

"So, ready for your bedtime story?" Raven asked as she set Lian up in the nest of pillows, and picked up Narnia.

"Yay!" Lian giggled. Raven made it half way through the chapter before Lian was out like a light and Jason walked out of the shower rubbing his wet hair dry.

"Hey," Raven smiled at him as she was teasing Lian's hair, the toddler curled up in her side.

"Hey," he smiled as he sat with her and kissed her lightly. Raven smiled as he rested next to her. "It's kind of fun having the kid around," Jason mused.

"Yeah, Lian's a sweetheart," Raven said. Jason picked the kid up and put her on his chest as Raven stretched out beside him.

"Roy called, said he'd call in the morning to chat with Lian," Jason yawned.

"Alright," Raven mumbled as she rested on his shoulder. Raven let sleep drift her off and she felt Jason's arm slip around her so his hand rested on his hip and Lian mumbled sleepily. It was a good day today.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	22. Downloading

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Downloading…**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Raven hissed as she was pressed against the broom closet door with Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Star as Nightwing and Robin worked on hacking something or other.

"This takes time!" Damian hissed.

"Dude, shut up and hack faster!" Wally hissed furiously.

Dick and Damian didn't say anything as they worked. They just did as they were told and hacked. But then all time slowed when a hatchet came through the door, Raven had enough.

"No Raven! It's downloading!" Dick shouted as she snarled.

"It's taking too long!" Raven snapped as she wrapped the shadows around herself and walked out into the hall of H.I.V.E. followers and she folded her arms as they scrambled back.

"What the hell!?" they squeaked.

"Hell is right. What is taking that download so long!?" she snarled, her four eyes emerging as the first man rushed her, she caught them all in a telekinetic field as she spun on the one who was the leader and pulled him down to her level, her eyes boring deeply into his as she let the voices rasp.

"What Is Stalling The Download?" she growled. Her patience was dead today, first there'd been Dr. Light, then Jason had called with his new team in Australia sick from getting a snake bite, and then she'd been purse snatched, and now she was dealing with H.I.V.E. of all things. She was done. She wanted to go home, take a hot shower and read her book. She also wanted to call Jason and make sure he was actually still in the land of the living. Knowing him he'd grossly underrated his actual injury or the degree with which he was affected by the snake venom.

"T-Th-There's a jammer!" the man meekly stated.

"Where?" she growled dangerously as she bore her teeth a bit and tilted her head slightly. Her right eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Th-The Main Office!" the man squeaked.

"Thank you," she snarled before she slammed everyone into the ground with full force and stalked back towards where the schematics had said the office was. Some guards rushed her, Raven merely flicked her wrist as she walked through the carnage and made it to the office where she sensed a man. Using the full force of her powers she let her frustration blow the door as she stalked in. the man was up, he grabbed for a knife when she caught him and lifted him up overhead as she glared and folded her arms.

"It has been an unbelievably long, bad and tiring day, so I'm going to ask you once, where's the jammer?" Raven growled.

The man whimpered, and Raven released a bit of her accumulated empath pain as she unleashed it on the man, he screamed like a stuck pig. She dragged him down to be level with her eyes.

"Normally, I'd care about the rules, but when I say I've had a long, tiring, and very bad day, I'm willing to break the rules, where's the jammer?" Raven repeated coldly as she gave the man her best level stare, he pointed and she looked over at something resembling a walkie-talkie.

"Thank you," she slammed in into the ground as she used her powers to break the jammer. Then she stalked back to where she sensed Dick and her team as she yanked the door open on the broom closet.

"Can we go now?" she asked dryly.

"Almost done downloading… and got it!" Dick announced.

"Good," Raven wrapped the shadows around them as they dropped onto the Starling City rooftops and Raven yawned.

"Good work team… but Raven," Dick turned on her. Raven balefully stared back at him with four red eyes.

"Never mind!" he squeaked.

"Uh-huh," Raven nodded. "Good night."

Walking into a portal she walked into her apartment and she immediately dropped her cloak as she collapsed face first on her couch. Her phone rang then and Raven tiredly reached for it.

"You better be dead or dying Red," she warned her fiancé.

"Aw, rough day?" he hummed.

"Yes, what is it?" she yawned as she propped herself up from the pillow.

"Nothing, just waiting on a few things downloading, then going to bed," he hummed.

"Fucking downloads," she grumbled.

"I know," he agreed.

"They suck, and if I ever end up in a closet for another one I'm sending several people to hell," she warned icily.

"Good to know, though I don't know about sending them to hell, there are far worse dimensions out there," Jason pointed out.

"True. How's the snake bite?" Raven asked as she rolled over on the couch and grabbed her blanket as she dropped it over herself.

"Sucks, but doc said I'll live," Jason said.

"Tell Artemis I said thanks for keeping your stupid ass alive," she yawned.

"My ass is sexy and you know it!" he defended, her lips curled involuntarily at his

"I do love that ass," she hummed.

"See, so you can't be pissed at me for a little old snake bite," he decided.

"Dick's ass is sexier," she stated instantly and could all but see him gaping in mock horror at her.

"Well, the magazines have stated as much," he said tightly.

"So you're going here?" she hummed. "So many DickJay shippers will be happy!" she decided.

"I really fucking hate you! And why the fuck would anyone ship us together!? He's my fucking brother!" Jason all but shouted in her ear. She giggled.

"So you admit to being brothers!?" she declared sleepily.

"The concept is still downloading," he said evenly.

"Mmm," she hummed.

"Rae?" he said softly.

"What?" she whispered.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I like your voice, and it's been a shitty day," she mumbled as she kept the phone against her ear.

"Oh, well in that case, I can tell you all about the adventures I've had thus far in Australia," he offered.

"Aside from the snake bite," she murmured.

"Aside from the snake bite," he promised and she smiled slightly as sleep took her.

She never heard him when he said he loved her.

* * *

 **Moving sucks! I'll play catch up on this again after I finish packing. Sorry.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm. =)**


	23. My First Time

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **My First Time…**

Raven ran through the rain, smile on her lips as her white shirt was soaked through, her Mets cap served little protection, her mini jean shorts were stiff from the rain and her shoes were soaked. The man holding her hand dragged her after him and she nearly laughed as they ran into the alley by her apartment, she teleported them at that point, her cap toppled off her head as she grabbed him for support. He was laughing as he spun her into the wall.

"You're a very bad girl," he chuckled.

"The man insulted my Mets!" she mused.

"Rae, darling, its spring training, not the season, yet, and time do not get in a pissing match with a Boston lover," Jason smiled. She smiled innocently then.

"It's all yours' and Vic's fault I even like baseball," she pointed out.

"God help us," he said with amusement as his mouth came over hers. She found herself pulled closer as the kiss turned heated, got deeper, and she slowly slid her arms up to wrap around his shoulders as she tangled her fingers in his curly wet hair. He hoisted her up, she gasped as she broke the kiss at being shoved into the wall of her box apartment. Calloused hands slid up her thighs as he kissed her again. He tasted like the whiskey, it was intoxicating as she tugged his hair. His teeth tugged her bottom lip a bit, and then she found herself drawn into a long, lazy, thorough kiss. It was the kind of kiss which stole one's breath, robbed them of their senses, ignited a fire in the belly, and lightning in the blood. And God damn her, it was heaven as every sense of hers' narrowed onto Jason and what his mouth was doing.

His body was hot, hard, and it was pinning her into the wall so she felt every muscle, and the cold rain sliding over her skin, beneath her shirt. A chill ran over her skin as she felt a throbbing, boiling heat ignite in her blood. Jason pulled away from the kiss gasping for air, and she smiled a bit as she kissed him softly and kissed his jaw, slowly she stopped on his pulse, lightly scraping her teeth over it, and felt it speed up as Jason pulled her from the wall. Raven gasped as she tightened her legs around him, Jason's hand slid to hold her ass and she bit her lip at the thrill.

His emotions were raging as he carried her, she gasped at the invasion of his lust, his want, his desires, and she couldn't refrain herself as she kissed him. Raven poured everything into that kiss as she gave as good as she got until she hit the bed. His mouth ravaged hers, and she felt her lights break because of the emotions she unleashed.

Jason's hands dipped under her shirt, he felt like fire against her cold skin which had her trembling as he shoved the wet shirt off her and tossed it somewhere. His mouth, his hands, his heat, it was everywhere, it was burning her alive, and Azar help her it felt divine as she arched against him with a whimper. His mouth, it was driving her nuts, and his hands were lazily tracing nonsensical patterns in her skin. The harsh, cold material of his wet jeans was freezing her legs, but she could only tighten her hold on him as she felt like she was on set on fire.

"Fuck Raven," Jason whispered against her chest as his breath chilled her skin, she could feel his teeth near the clasp of her bra and she tried not to have a virgin panic. She wanted this so damn bad, and she couldn't think of a better person than Jason to trust with her body.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

He was suddenly braced over her, his eyes had the green glow of the Pit illuminating them as lightning flashed in the storming city.

"You're sure?" he asked, his voice hard, despite the force of his wants, his desires, his lust, she could feel his control holding him back.

"I trust you with my body already, Jason," she pointed out and she slowly drew him down to her so his brow was almost touching hers. "I want this."

Jason didn't say anything as his mouth was on hers' again and she tugged at his ice cold, sopping wet shirt which was drowning her. She pulled it off and tossed it off her bed. Her trembling fingers slowly traced the myriad of scars, and felt his shifting muscles as her eyes fluttered shut. The man was a furnace, and the cold rain continued to slip over them, but Raven only felt the heat now as his mouth was on the front clasp of her bra.

"Handy," he muttered.

"Best invention ever," she rasped as there was a light grating on her skin from his teeth and she felt the clasp give way.

"I think I agree," he whispered against her skin and she felt a chill spread over her as she felt him nudge the bra aside. It fell away and Raven shivered at the at the damp chill, his emotions suddenly slammed into her in full force, a hunger had her opening her eyes to see him staring at her like a starving man before he moved.

A strangled gasp escaped her lips as his mouth captured one nipple and she squirmed at the heat as his tongue circled her and the way he sucked. It felt foreign, it felt good, damn she didn't want him to stop. Raven's nails dug into his skin on his shoulders as she bit her lip and felt everything in her lashing out as her emotions rattled the books, and shook the bed. It felt good, it felt too hot, it felt… it felt diving as he used his tongue, his mouth, his teeth and drove her up the wall with his emotions. There was a throbbing heat pulsing lowly in her blood and there was a bulge in wet jeans pressing against her center which had her slowly grinding her hips. A low moan escaped her as he kissed his way to her other breast. The heat was a shock on her cold, damp skin, but it felt good as she slid her fingers over his back and neck to tangle in his hair.

He lavished her with attention as soon the cold disappeared and was replaced with a demanding heat which had her whispering his name desperately. Ever so languidly he started kissing a trail down her stomach where his hands had ceased their patterns. No, his hands were now on her thighs, lazily tracing nonsensical patterns as he paused at her belly button. The moment his tongue dipped into the small hole her eyes snapped open and she stared at him staring at her. Rough fingers were suddenly on the clasp of her shorts, she trembled as she took a steadying breath at his unspoken question.

"Don't stop," she murmured desperately, she could only feel the throbbing heat over taking her and she wanted it, she wanted it so badly.

Jason groaned and she felt his relief and anticipation slice through her psyche which had her arching with a gasp against him. He pulled away from her, and her legs let him go as she whimpered at the loss. However she felt the damp, sticky material of her jeans sliding off her and the cotton panties she'd worn going with the shorts as they dropped to her floor with splquish.

"Damn Raven," Jason smiled a bit, and she glared at him, as the cold slid over her then, however that shattered when his hand slipped between her legs and cupped her which had her biting her lip as she whimpered in anticipation. "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this little bird," he warned her deviously.

"Just don't stop!" she pleaded as she felt her legs part on their own accord. Jason knelt between her legs and she felt him catch her ankle as he pressed a light kiss to it.

"I'm not," he murmured against her skin, and Raven groaned in delight as he slowly kissed his way to her inner thigh. Thunder rumbled overhead, and Raven didn't know it was her, or the thunder that shook her apartment as she felt Jason nip her thigh. That throbbing heat was now burning her, searing her inside her blood as she felt the throbbing pulse quicken and demand. Jason's mouth was suddenly off her thigh and she trembled in anticipation as she felt his breath on her slit. She could feel the damp heat there, feel everything in her singing in anticipation.

Jason whispered sweet nonsense as he slowly trailed his finger over her slit. Raven felt herself still, but the heat was increasing on it's own as she fisted her hands in her sheets. He slowly parted her and Raven bit her lip as she shut her eyes against the world and let herself only feel.

The man between her legs was brutal though as he did not hesitate. His mouth, his tongue, his hands, all of it was an assault on her senses as he devoured her. His tongue slid over her slit, his mouth teased her nerves before he retreated back to her entrance. Raven felt something in her give, or perhaps it was his emotions as he dipped his tongue into her. Everything in her tensed before there was a pleasure boiling in her as he tormented her. Nothing else mattered to her right now as she focused on his mouth which had her on fire now. Biting her lip she felt herself arch against his mouth as his slid his seemed to eat her alive. It was too much, it wasn't enough, it was so good, but she wanted more. Soundlessly she screamed when his mouth left her as his finger slowly dipped into her. The heat was now not only throbbing it, was raging, it was consuming her.

"Jason, Jason, Jason," she found herself chanting his name as her hips slowly rocked, her leg hooked around his shoulder, her heels digging into his back as she tore her hands from the sheets to tangle in his damp hair. Everything narrowed on him and what he was doing as his emotions fueled her own and the storm raging outside gathered strength.

Slowly he slid another finger into her which had her gasping as she felt herself painfully stretch, and the pleasure of it had her hips shoving onto his fingers as she cried out mutely, her head falling back. His teeth nipped her nerves lightly as she felt his fingers turn and twist in her, until they brushed something which hand her eyes snapping open as she nearly screamed. The molten heat was drowning her, and she felt like she was stumbling towards a cliff she didn't want to avoid. Her legs trembled as she tightened her hold on his shoulders, and then he pulled away which had her snarling as she glared at him.

Jason's mouth was on hers, she could taste herself on his tongue and lips.

There was a clattering of a belt, and she heard a rip, but didn't focus on it as the man before her kissed her brainless again, her fingers lightly tracing his jaw. Jason pulled away from her panting.

"So fucking beautiful," he murmured against her skin.

"Don't stop," she whispered before he could ask again, and he nodded as he kissed her again. She felt him settle between her legs again, his hands grasping her thighs. Raven now had a chance to look at him, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before; a hazard of being semi-roommates, however now she felt a tremble of uncertainty as she looked at him again. However, her eyes met his and she nodded.

"I trust you," she whispered again. Jason groaned at that as he kissed her again. Raven felt a nudge on her center, and she didn't get a chance to scream, or cry as his emotions slammed into and he surged into her surely.

She pulled away from the kiss as her nails raked over his shoulders and she pulled herself into him as she fought the scream back and trembled at the pain. Jason let out a moan, and she felt his pleasure hitting her as it drowned her pain, but her body was still throbbing, still pulsing with an ache at being ripped and stretched.

"It's alright, little bird, only hurts once," he whispered and she nodded against the tears as they remained like that for a long time. She could feel his pulse, his racing heart, she could sense his want, and desire at every involuntary clench she made around him. Jason didn't move as he lightly brushed his lips over her jaw, her neck and shoulder, he whispered nothings in her ear until Raven felt herself relaxing at the odd invasion.

"Don't stop," she whispered as thunder boomed overhead.

"Kay," Jason whispered as he slowly started moving, Raven bit her lip at the awkward sensation as she let herself lay back in the bed. Jason's mouth was on hers' again as his hand slipped between them. She felt the heat starting again as he slowly moved, but it was boiling now as his fingers tormented his nerves and his mouth was driving her insane as his emotions ignited her own again and everything was too hot, too tight as he moved. Suddenly he brushed a spot within her which had her pulling away as she screamed out then, she couldn't help it as he hit again, and again, slowly drowning her as it felt like a shockwave into her system.

"Jason!" she cried out as she arched against him, her fingers finding a hold on his back as she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"Damn Raven!" he groaned as his head dropped to her shoulder, and he hit that spot in her again. Everything was too much, it wasn't enough, she felt like she was drowning, she felt like she was flying, everything was coming undone, fragmenting as a gold haze clouded her vision. Suddenly she found herself tripping over the cliff as she screamed, her emotions hitting everything in the room at full force as she felt everything in her shatter into a zillion pieces.

Jason's movements never ceased, they were speeding up as she collapsed limply on the bed, gasping for air.

"You're not done yet," he whispered softly as he continued to move in her, brushing that spot again, which had her moaning as she felt a lazy heat building again as there was a new coiling in her stomach. She reached up with a heavy hand and dragged him down to her as she kissed him slowly. Jason's fingers toyed with her nerves again which had the heat kick starting over the lazy feel as she slowly felt her hips try to meet his. The kiss didn't break until he was gasping for air, she groaned as her head fell back, his mouth was on her collar bone again, his teeth lightly nipping her as she felt the same cliff approaching her again.

"Jason… Jason," she pleaded as he ruthlessly moved in her, fast, hard, she gasped at the sensation as she dug her finger into his back, and she clung to him for an anchor as she felt it fastly building again. Those evil fingers of his were undoing her as she cried out and felt herself destroyed again as she fell into an abys. Jason groaned loudly as she felt him still in her and she shook as she felt herself limply fall back on her bed. Slowly her lover pulled away from her as he discarded himself of the condemn and lay beside her.

Raven was trying to catch her breath as she stared tiredly at her ceiling.

"Fuck," he whispered. "That empathy of yours is going to kill me, little bird."

Raven lifted her heavy hand to lightly rest on his shoulder at her failed attempt to punch him. Jason laughed and she found herself drawn into him.

"We're going to have to do that again," he murmured sleepily against her temple. Raven felt a warmth fill her as she smiled a bit, her eyes growing heavy, and she sighed.

"Is it always like that?" she yawned sleepily.

"No," he answered tiredly as he pulled a blanket up over them. "It's never like that."

"Mmm…" she hummed sleepily as she gave into the sleep. She didn't like sleeping with people, however, right now, she didn't have the bones to move and he was so warm she could just lay here for an eternity and be content.

"I trust you Jay," she breathed into his chest as she was dragged into oblivion. The arms around her tightened.

The next morning, she woke to the smell of waffles, and bloody sheets. Raven stared at the stains on them, innocence lost, and Jason's blood from the thin lines where he had slept. Wincing she slowly got up, feeling stiff, sore, and loose as she picked up one of her oversized men's sleep shirts and walked out of the room slowly. Jason't bare back was to her, she just stared at the scratches marring his scarred back.

"I did that?" she gasped. Jason turned and smirked.

"Morning little bird, and yes, you did," he informed her as she winced a bit at her soreness as she pulled herself up to sit on her counter. "Doing alright?"

"Sore, but very good," she admitted as he handed her bacon.

"Good," he nodded.

"This isn't going to be weird because you took my virginity, right?" she asked as she nibbled on the bacon, her stomach screaming at her she was starved.

"No," Jason promised.

"Good, you're still my best friend," she stated and he smiled a bit.

"Thank God, I thought you'd be the weird one after your first time," he chuckled.

"Do I look like I'd be the 'in love because you were my first type'?" she asked dryly.

"Never know until the deed is done," he assured her as he sipped his coffee.

"Mmm," she nodded.

"Dinner tonight? I know a burger joint," he offered.

"Yeah, we're still doing the friends/dating thing?" she asked as he pulled the waffle off and onto a plate.

"I guess, just adding sex in now," he shrugged.

"Alright," she nodded as she used her powers to pull the milk from the fridge. He lifted a brow at her. "Because of you I can't feel my legs, at all!" she defended.

He laughed as he pulled the syrup from the microwave.

All in all, Raven felt she'd had a pretty good first time of sex unlike a lot of her friends. Jason handed her the butter and syrup and she hummed a bit making up her waffle.

* * *

 **Still getting back into the swing of smut writing.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	24. Feint, Margin

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Feint, Margin…**

Raven supposed she should be worried about Jason self-destructive behavior, however, he'd dragged her along to this underground fight club he had found in New York (seriously, she'd only been living here a month and he found the fight club; unsurprising). Now Raven was sitting in the bleachers as she watched Jason make a brief feint for his opponent's mid drift, the man moved to block and Jason slammed the man into the concrete as the crowd when nuts. He walked towards her then and was pant.

"Let me see the hands," Raven said as she took his taped knuckles in her hands and examined them carefully before she released them. A man came over with Jason's winnings then.

"Hell of a fight, Peter, hell of a fight," the man said dropping the winnings in her lap.

"Why do you do this to yourself Red?" she asked as she finished her empathy with his hands.

"Well, little bird, it's a cover," he panted.

"Uh-huh," she shoved his hoodie at him as she hopped down and helped him in.

"It is, if I can get to the center of this ring I break an Assassin's recruiting ring, which will piss off Ra's and be a giant fuck you to Talia," he said tiredly as he dropped an arm around her shoulders and she helped him along. The man was huge! Raven was used to being small but with Jason, she was just tiny, he was easily the tallest of his brothers.

"You could just break it up your usual way," she said evenly when they were alone in a horrid, dark alley and she opened a portal to her place.

"True, but Kara and I had a fight, this seemed more productive," he said and she nodded as she helped him to her couch.

"You could do what normal guys do and call her, apologize," Raven said.

"No," Jason muttered.

"And why not?" Raven asked as she walked over to her freezer for her frozen vegetables and ice packs. His own stupidity had him hurting right now so he could endure it rather than her healing him.

"Because she over stepped," Jason muttered as he accepted the ice and Raven started wrapping it on his torso as he held it on his jaw.

"How so?"

"We've put a border between work and dating, and she's started over stepping," Jason muttered.

"Mmm, and this margin of error on her part is worthy of you getting the shit beaten out of you while you hide out here?" Raven asked as she turned on the TV and handed him the remote as she walked to her stove to make tea.

"Beat me trying to strangle her," he winced.

"True, but Jason, you're dating her, you can't hide out here for forever when you have fights. Not that I wouldn't help hide you under my bed, again, but your girlfriend has x-ray vision," Raven pointed out as she pulled down the tea leaves. "Earl Grey or that herbal tea you got me from China?"

"The herbal shit," he muttered. Raven nodded as she pulled it down and then finished making the tea as she walked over to him with a battered mug that he left here. Gotham Knights, the horror of it had her buying a Mets one to annoy him. gingerly handing him his mug she sat with him on the other corner of her couch then.

"Just need a breather, finish this job and I'll go back," he muttered tiredly.

"Mmm, Vic's coming over this weekend so you want to hang out until then?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jason nodded.

"Kay, and you should know your girlfriend probably doesn't like you running off to another girl," Raven said evenly.

"Who gives a fuck, I'm hanging out with a friend, and I don't have many of those," Jason growled.

"All right," she nodded. "Why'd you bring me along?"

"I accidentally let it slip that I had a girlfriend, they wanted to know who and you're cool under pressure."

"Oh, and when were you going to inform me of this?"

"When we were in trouble or it was relevant. Besides, most people think you're my girl anyway so you'd play the cover well," Jason dismissed. Raven snorted.

When she and Jason actually hung out in public they were mistaken for a couple for some reason, often. She could not even count how many times Jason and she had sweet old ladies or complete strangers walk over and tell them what an adorable couple they were. Then there was the awkward explaining to said stranger that they were friends, not dating.

"I see, well, call Kara, let her know you're alive and will be home soon," Raven said calmly as she handed him the phone.

"I'll call in the morning," he sighed.

"Mmm, you better be making waffles as payment for my silence or I call her now," Raven stated.

"Fine," he breathed as he sipped his tea.

"You want the bed or the couch?" Raven asked as the TV softly play some sports program.

"I'll stay right here," Jason murmured.

"Very well," she used her powers to take his mug from him before it slipped from his grasp as he slowly fell asleep. Quietly she got up and found the blanket she reserved for Jason's sleep overs as she carefully walked back over. Pulling off his boots she then gingerly draped the blanket over him as she brushed his hair back.

"Rest Jay, we'll talk in the morning," she murmured as she walked away.

"Thanks Rae," he muttered tiredly and she checked him again as she left her door open. Once she was changed and curled up in her bed she looked at Jason who was sleeping on her couch with the TV on softly. She sighed, the man was going to get himself killed with his reckless tendencies!

Rolling over she stretched out on her stomach as she snuggled into her pillow and let sleep claim her.

* * *

 **I'll be doubling up on these again so enjoy.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm. =)**


	25. SOS

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **S.O.S. (SAVE OUR SHIP!)**

So…

If there was one thing his family had learnt in the six months since discovering Jay and Rae being an item, it was that Jason and Raven were really good together. They were a pair which seemed to just click and go. Opposite as the poles, but they meshed well. And they didn't fight; ever. Not even after the Joker's attempt of Raven's life when Raven raised hell with which the likes had never been seen in Gotham and kept the clown in voluntary lock up. Raven had broken the clown in a way which had Jason all but dancing in glee (seriously, Dick couldn't think of a stake out with Jason as of late where Jason wasn't re-watching the video he had of Joker screaming in terror and running as fast as he could for Arkham with Raven after him).

Back to the point, Jason and Raven didn't fight. At least until now, and they seemed to have declared war with one another and dug in their trenches (what the fight was about Dick had no idea but it was enough to have the whole family in a panic they were breaking up).

See, the Batfamily did not handle disruption to stability well, his break up with Barbara had everyone immediately latching onto Jason and Raven's relationship for a sense of normalcy. It was a hope for normalcy, and Raven and Jason's relationship was normal. Except now, and Jason was a bit more violent than usual and Raven was in Boston with Victor, the war was ignited; what over they didn't know, however, Dick was a bit worried.

Which was why he walked into the bar with Bruce beside him (one knew shit was a mess in a personal situation when even Bruce was looking for a solution; and the Jason-Raven war was concerning). Victor was sitting at the bar, sipping his beer and Dick walked up to sit by him, Bruce flanking Victor. It was after a panicked call to Victor yesterday demanding he talk to Raven so as to fix this thing between Jason and Raven that had Vic laughing and telling them to meet him here for a drink.

"Vic, thank God! Please tell me Rae will talk to Jay!" Dick sighed as he motioned to have a beer of his own. Victor snorted.

"Are you two stupid?"

"Victor, they aren't talking, Jason's getting exceedingly reckless!" Dick started in.

"I know," Vic nodded.

"How do we fix this?" Bruce demanded.

Victor snorted again. "Boy, you two are clueless."

"What? They're all but breaking up!" Dick stated, yes, he was worried for Jason and Raven if they broke up because it wasn't going to be pretty. It was also going to hurt the family and Dick didn't know how he and his brothers would handle losing another piece of normal.

"No they aren't," Victor chuckled.

"What?" Bruce blinked.

"Damn, you know, for as many relationships as you two have had, I'm surprised at you. Jay and Rae are in the middle of a fight, their normal solution is to take time apart, and cool down," Victor shrugged.

Dick looked at Bruce who looked confused.

"Look, they've been at this a lot longer than you've been involved, yeah, they've been friends for a long time, but they spent an entire year before they were officially friends figuring each other out. This war they're having, this isn't even close to the worst one, or even a break up," Victor shrugged.

"And you are certain of this?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah."

"How?" Dick demanded.

"Cause they're still calling each other at night, even if they say nothing, the point is they're reaching out, this will sort itself out, and for the sake of your sanity and health I suggest you don't but in."

"Any idea what they're fighting about?" Dick asked.

"Nope, Rae's got my spare room, and Jay's in Gotham, and they're cooling off. Beats the time he went off to Europe and ripped apart the Russian mob, and she came to San Francisco to destroy Klarion. Now that war might have busted them up," Victor shrugged.

"So you're… you're certain they aren't breaking up?" Dick demanded.

"Positive, and I'm betting they're on the phone right now, sitting in silence," Victor shrugged.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Just their thing, look, worry about them when they're moping, not storming and raging at the other. They don't fight often but worry when they mope. If they're raging at one another then they'll be fine." Victor shrugged.

"You're confident about that?" Dick asked as calmly as he could manage.

"Raven and Jason are a going to be fine. They've always been a storm, well, not Rae, she's the calm, but Jason's always a storm, and they fight wars with one another on occasion. They'll be fine, they always are, even in the worst of it, they're fine."

"Why do you say that?" Bruce asked.

"Because they both actively work at their relationship, friends first, dating second, they work hard to keep going, now, if all you two were after is an S.O.S. then rest assure there's nothing to save, and I hear you have a betting pool on when Jay proposes, put me down for two hundred, two years from now," Victor said.

"Really?" Dick frowned.

"Oh trust me, they're not going anywhere, and really, two hundred, two years from now," Victor predicted. "They've been at this a long time, they spent the first year of knowing one another just figuring each other out, they were officially friends a year after Raven found him, trust me, they'll be fine."

"S.O.S.?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, save our ship, it's a joke Kori started on their first all out war as a couple," Victor smirked.

"Kori knew about them?"

"Yeah, they thought she didn't know, and until you guys found out about them Kori was going to leave it be, now, not so much, they're both her friends," Victor shrugged.

"Great," Bruce muttered.

"Worry when they mope," Victor repeated.

* * *

 **More on the way today.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm. =)**


	26. Borrowed

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Borrowed…**

It was hard to see her like this, it was hard to stand here and know she was on borrowed time right now. She'd coded twice on the table, and now she was like this, if Victor and Roy hadn't held him back he'd have torn into the operating room of the Watch Tower and… he didn't know but it wasn't good. However right now he was stretched on a chair, his feet propped up on her bed, and he watched her.

Raven was ashen grey, unnaturally grey, even for her and her natural pale grey complexion. Her black hair was matted, and her chakra gem was pulsing furiously on her brow. Her slight form was hooked up to every possible machine and tube, and wire. No one knew how to help her, her physiology was completely unique and since she was so rarely ill or injured gravely no one had studied her. Now Jason was wishing his girlfriend hadn't been so pigheaded about being studied; she wasn't even a human blood type!

For now though she was alive, and the League, Titans, and the Dark League were all scrambling for answers. Artemis had flown to the Amazons for help, and Bizarro was curled up in the corner with him, Victor was scanning all demon documents, and Roy was working with Kori on possible solutions for saving her. Kaldur and Zachary were looking for answers in Atlantis where it happened. And he, well, Jason solution was a last resort, and he had Talia on speed dial just in case, and he'd damn the consequences if it came to that.

A heavy hand touched his shoulder and his head snapped up as he dragged his eyes from Raven's form to look up at Bruce.

"What?" Jason asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes and pulled his jacket closer as he returned to looking at Raven.

"Coffee?" Bruce offered him a cup.

"Thanks," Jason hesitated a moment before he took it and Bruce grabbed a chair to sit beside him. "Supes still want to arrest me?"

"Diana has talked him down," Bruce said. Jason nodded numbly, his eyes on Raven's chest as it rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

"Jason, when was the last time you slept?" Bruce asked.

"I'll sleep when she's not about to die," he murmured as he sipped the coffee and just watched her. She was never this… still. Raven was still, she was quiet, she was calm, however, this was unnatural, even for her.

Bruce said nothing to this and Jason accepted the silence for a long time as he listened to the machines and watched her.

"She wasn't supposed to be there," Jason murmured.

"Jason," Bruce started.

"She wasn't, Bruce, she was supposed to be on a mission with Replacement to the moon! She wasn't supposed to be going to fucking Atlantis!" he hissed. Jason had run off to the Middle East with Artemis and Bizarro chasing a lead down on a case he'd stumbled on, and Raven had wished him luck. Literally the last thing he'd done was kiss her goodbye, and his last words to were goodbye on yesterday, or the day before, just before it happened. Jason sighed as his head fell back against the chair.

"There's nothing you could have done," Bruce assured him.

"I know," Jason muttered sourly. That was the worst part, there was absolutely nothing he could have done because if it ever came down to Raven saving her team or herself she'd pick her team every time. And it was a quality Jason both admired and hated about her.

"We're going to figure this out," Bruce assured him.

Jason said nothing to this because saying anything would risk having his hopes shattered and he didn't think he could survive that, again. Raven was his hope, his hope that his borrowed time wasn't being wasted, that his stolen chance at life could be his and be normal. She was his hope, agreeing with Bruce and if she died afterwards, it would destroy him, mercilessly. But he wasn't there yet, she was breathing, she had brain activity, and her heart was beating, there was hope. So long as he didn't verbalize it and make it real he could live with the hope.

"Raven is strong," Bruce concluded.

"Bruce, I know all this," Jason muttered as he finished his coffee. "I know this, Bruce, but it doesn't change the fact she's there and I'm here, and she's hooked up to all the machines. She… she shouldn't be here, I'm the one on borrowed time."

"Thinking like that isn't right Jase," Bruce informed him.

"Does it fucking matter?" Jason growled. "She's there Bruce, I'm here."

"She's not dead, Jason," Bruce repeated. Jason said nothing again as he stared at her.

"Why are you here?" Jason murmured.

"Because Dick was worried if he came you'd punch him," Bruce answered and Jason looked over at his guardian to see Bruce had a straight face.

"You don't need to be here," Jason muttered as he looked back at Raven, she was breathing, that's all he cared about right now. Raven was breathing. Borrowing strength while she rested.

"You know I was going to take her on a vacation, right?" Jason found himself saying aloud to his horror but the words slipped from him before he could shut his mouth. "After this trip, take her to Fiji, we joked about it once, thought it'd be a nice surprise for her."

"Sounds like a good plan after she wakes," Bruce said. Jason nodded. He hadn't wanted to say that, but he hadn't stopped himself.

"If," Jason amended.

"Jason," Bruce started.

"I'm being a realist," he snapped. Hope killed, and if she took a turn for the worst he was calling Talia and dragging Raven off with or without the League's consent. If he had to steal every second he got with her then so be it, but he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	27. Apathy

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Apathy…**

For all Raven's appearance of apathy, he found her passionate soul. One would never guess it, one would never see it, one would never even suspect it with all her indifference and control, however he had stumbled over quite by accident and found it fascinating.

His… demon?/savior?/acquaintance?/he had no fucking clue what, but she wasn't a friend?… She had a love of books, which far exceeded his own. She liked tea, which was a given. She had a passion for writing (yeah, he might have snooped in her room since she was off with her team on a mission and she didn't exactly hide it!), she was pretty good too. Her heart was a wanderlust soul, he found a map of circles, labeled as places to go. And then there was food (again, if he wasn't supposed to find that out she should have hidden it better).

After a week of recuperating in her room, hiding from Dick and Tim who were frequent inhabitants of Raven's room, and only having the empath for company he had uncovered many things about the indifferent façade she presented to everyone around her.

There was a minute twitch of her brow when she was annoyed. There was a slight tug of her lips when she was amused. Her nose scrunched up when she was disgusted. Her ears twitched when she was alert. And her eyes were a myriad of expressions though, and he wondered how she hid it all so well so most didn't see it.

It had to be her display of apathy, he decided as he looked at her as she meditated.

"What?" she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out why you're helping me," he admitted, wincing as he sat up as he could feel his ribs protest. Yeah, he'd noticed the ribs the day after the massacre he'd created.

"Because you need it," Raven answered as she stood up and walked over, her face was the ultimate poker face, revealing nothing. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," he winced.

"No you're not, I should take you to med-bay but I won't, because you won't go, now where does it hurt," she demanded.

"No," he repeated.

"I can't help you if you don't let me," she sighed.

"Look princess, I'm well aware how your empathy thing for healing works," he hissed sharply. "And no!"

There were things in him he didn't want her to take, pains that needed to stay, poisons that were his, he didn't… God, Raven was just so fucking decent to him he didn't want to poison her. He didn't want to taint the first kind person to him in years, and she folded her arms, her dark eyes assessing him closely.

"Fine, I'll just sit with you," she decided as she sat beside him.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked again.

"Why not?" she offered.

Jason grunted as he nodded, rubbing his aching ribs as the young empath sat there assessing him. her dark eyes were good at hiding what she was thinking however, years on the street had taught him how to read people better than they expected, and he was damn good at that. the minute chinks in her indifference were the cues he was collecting the quickest. He was still assessing to see if she was friend or foe, if she was going to destroy him with a mere touch, a simple word.

"You need clothes," she suddenly said and he blinked.

"What?"

"Well you're staying here, and Dick's bound to notice if I keep stealing all his clothes. What's your size, I'll go get you whatever you want," she stood and moved to her note pad.

"Clothes that fit would be nice," he admitted.

"I figured, so what's your size?" she asked as she turned on him and waited patiently, her indifference maddening because he was still trying to get a read on her, to get the upper hand. However, Raven revealed nothing.

Slowly he rattled off his sizes for her, and she jotted it down, she asked for his shoe size and he blurted out the specific boot he wanted warning her it was expensive but he'd pay her back, she dismissed that. When she had her list she tore it from the pad.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah," he omitted.

"Like In-N-Out or pizza?" she asked.

"West coast pizza's shit," he stated.

"Agreed, but I know a wonderful place with an authentic New York slice, so which do you want, the za or the burger?" she asked.

"I'll take the burger, a double, animal style, animal fries, strawberry milkshake and a Dr. Pepper," he said.

"Kay, I'll be back in a bit," Raven said as she walked out, her indifference leaving him baffled.

More baffling he was slowly coming to trust and rely on her. It scared him. But more than that, he scared himself, the Pit was still too close to the surface and that itch was demanding to be scratched. With Raven he knew she'd drop him if he made a move to act on the impulse.

Slowly he let out a ragged breath as he stretched out on her bed again, wincing as his ribs screamed in protest, and he wondered how she could keep her apathetic façade up all the time. Perhaps he should take a page out of her book.

It was an hour later when she walked into her room through a portal with bags of clothes, armed with In-N-Out and a drink carrier.

"Alright, they didn't have much in the way of colors, but I figured you liked red enough to stick to that, the jeans were tricky to get, I'm going to ask you to try them on, no bitching, and here's the sweats, more boxers, and ah, here's the boots," she said as she pulled things out. he slowly moved to sit up as he looked in the bag.

"The other animal double is mine so if you eat it I will send you to hell," she warned indifferently.

"Never thought someone so tiny could eat so much," he muttered.

"I might be tiny, but that's my dinner and it's not tofu, eat it, and I'll destroy you," she stated. He smirked seeing amusement and challenge in her eyes.

"Fine. The shake mine?" he asked.

"Yeah, the chocolate's mine," she stated as she sat on the bed and pulled out her burger. This was kind of nice… it was safe.

Raven was almost impossible to read, but he could see her relaxing behind her apathetic façade.

* * *

 **Have the time to play catch up so I'm catching up.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	28. Diet

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Diet…**

Raven was never a large woman, she stood at five feet three inches and three quarters of an inch (yes, she shamelessly lied on all documentation and said she was five-four). She didn't have much in the breast department, or the curves. She had developed a set of hips, and she had strong legs, however, she wasn't big by any means.

And now there was a stupid wedding dress she had to fit into! And her fiancé wasn't helping her! The man loved to cook, and she adored that about him, however, there was a problem if she couldn't fit in her fucking dress.

Sighing she rubbed her brow as she stood in a fitting for her dress and she wanted to scream.

The dress was simple, Raven wasn't a fancy girl and there was just simply no way in hell she would wear one of those ball gowns or the form fitting mermaids, no, Raven had settled on something simple. The material was nice, and it was simple, the back was open to the small of her back, but with focus she could keep her tattoo hidden. Only Jay got to see the tattoo, and she wasn't going to have smart ass remarks from Gar or Dick about it.

Still Raven sighed as the seamstress was muttering about her gaining weight in the hips, and Raven wanted to cry. The wedding was a month away (if she and Jay had had it their way there would be no circus wedding. Just a trip to city hall.) but no, the Waynes had found out as had the media and that was all shot to hell.

Jason Todd; The Prodigal Son, Alive, Well, and Engaged!

The headlines had read and Jason and Raven knew they were fucked. Jason had been wrapped up in figuring out how to legally come back from the dead (which pissed him off because he'd really been dead), and Raven had been dragged into wedding plans. Stephanie, Cass, Kori and Artemis had been a huge help with the wedding plans, and Raven honestly did not know what she'd have done without them.

Heaving a breath Raven looked at the seamstress.

"Thank you," Raven said with a genuine smile.

"You are welcome, you have been one of my more cooperative brides," the woman said.

"I try, being a bridezilla seems like too much work," Raven said. The seamstress chuckled. "And I'm sorry about the weight, I'll try to get it off for the final fitting."

"It's fine, just, you have hips dear," the woman smiled.

"I blame my fiancé, I never had this problem before he started cooking," she muttered.

"You're marrying a chef?" the woman asked.

"Might as well be," Raven sighed, she knew that Jason and his love of food was never going to wane, she had a feeling if they made it to an old age they were both going to weigh a million pounds.

"A good man then," the seamstress mused.

"He is," Raven agreed.

However, she didn't think he'd take her declaration of going on a diet very well. Jason took his food seriously, somehow she was either going to need to get him out of the apartment or she was going to have to go live with Kori for a bit.

"Well, just lose a bit here and you'll be good," the seamstress informed her.

"Thank you," Raven sighed as she was slowly helped out of her dress. Raven then yanked on her jeans and hoodie as she sat down to pull on her boots. Once dressed she walked out of the room to where Kori was, Artemis was off, and Stephanie had something with her mom and dragged Cass along, and honestly Raven didn't want to have to deal with drama so Kori was here.

"How is it?" Kori asked as she stood.

"Jason's going to make me fat," Raven stated as she walked with Kori.

"What!?"

"I gained weight in my hips and thighs, now I have to diet, and this is all because he cooks like a goddamn god, so it's his fault. I never had this problem before him," Raven declared.

"Raven, you never ate before Jason started cooking," Kori pointed out.

"Can you blame me, I can't cook, Dick can barely cook, Cy didn't cook often without a war with Gar, and Gar's tofu will kill his precious animals," Raven shrugged.

"I cook!" Kori defended.

"Yes, but no one can eat your food but you Kori," Raven replied.

"Hey!" she shrieked. Then sighed.

"I guess you are right," Kori sighed.

"Uh-huh, so I'm on a diet again, now I just need to get Jay to not panic about it," Raven sighed.

"True," Kori sighed.

"So… you and Dick?" Raven pursed her lips and Kori turned scarlet then.

"How did you…?" Kori started.

"You're giddy and he blushes, and you two are bouncy, you're only bouncy when together. Also Roy's daughter showing up last year busted you and Roy up," Raven said as they walked together.

"Oh… um… yes, it started a few months ago, drinks because you know Barbara and him still you know, fight," Kori said softly.

"Well, they need to figure it out, please tell me though this isn't going to be like last time," Raven sighed.

"I don't know, it feels different this time," Kori shrugged.

"Well, you deal with Dick, I now need to talk to Jason into letting me go on a diet," she sighed sourly. Yeah, Jason Peter Todd did not do diets, this was going to be a fun fight. She'd win though, Raven had a strategy to get what she needed so she could get her ass into that dress.

"Good luck," Kori giggled.

"This is going to be a hard fight," Raven muttered.

"You need help?" Kori offered.

"No, I'm going to cheat," Raven smirked deviously as she walked off. Empathy was a lovely cheat and one she was not going to mind using on him this go around.

"Oh boy, do not start a war," Kori advised.

"We'll see."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	29. Cracked

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Cracked…**

It was a quiet night when Raven came home, shedding her coat as she walked into her quiet apartment. The winter had been a wet one, not that she particularly minded as she shook out her coat and hung it up as she pulled off her shoes and started pulling her hair down as she tossed her keys in the basket. She flicked her lights and sighed when they didn't come on, great. Walking through her apartment she followed the city lights and decided that the power was out, again, it had happened last time Jason had done a renovation, so she wasn't too worried about it as she pulled open the cupboard and started pulling out the candles she kept for this and meditation out.

Raven paused when she noticed her window cracked and sighed as her empathy lashed out and she sensed her intruder on the couch, Raven sighed.

"Alright, I don't know which Bat you are, but unless you want to be eating those shadows you're hiding in I suggest you come out," Raven dryly warned. "One…" she let the shadows darken and move, slithering to her control. "Two…" she let the temperature of the apartment drop to something humans weren't comfortable with. "Three…" a dainty figure stepped into a pool of light and Raven found herself looking at her boyfriend's sister.

"Hello Cass," she greeted as she released the shadows. "Or would you prefer Cassandra?" Raven offered as she resumed lighting the candles.

"Cass," she answered as she sat on the barstool.

"I see you figured a way around Jason's locks," she observed.

"Window was open," Cass replied.

"Uh-huh," Raven nodded in skepticism. Raven finished lighting up the apartment with the candles as she moved to the kitchen. "Hungry? Red left left-overs, they're pretty good once heated up."

The young woman nodded and Raven just prayed for patience in dealing with eccentric Bats, not that Cass was a bad one, no far from it, Cass was alright. However, Raven's patience was dying today. She'd had three deadlines, two assignments, a pop quiz, her professor blew off her meeting, and she'd been talking to financial aid most of the day for her internships and a mix up in her paperwork.

Raven pulled out some of Jason's Mongolian beef as she prepared it for heat up and looked through the sides he had to go with it. She settled on some egg noodles as she heated them up and prepared two plates before setting Cass' before her.

"So, what's up?" Raven asked as she sat at the bar.

Cass looked her over closely before shrugging.

"Alright, well the bathroom is almost complete, the shower works, toilet too, the sink does not, I'll get the blankets, if you want to stay the night, the couch is yours," Raven offered.

"I was looking Jay," Cass said.

"I have no idea where he is, but he'll come home sometime tonight," Raven offered. She wasn't Jason's keeper and tried not to tie him down. So long as he didn't do something stupid Raven wasn't going to intervene. When he did something stupid it was usually broadcasted all over the news with the huge explosions he favored, him laughing and bullets flying. At that point she usually used her empathy to track him down to whatever safehouse he hid out in and yelled at him. At least he was consistent, and came home when he wasn't working.

"You're sure?" Cass asked.

"He always comes home, he's predictable like that way," Raven shrugged as she ate. Jason was just a man she loved like crazy, and he drove her crazy, however, he really was like a stray puppy she'd picked up in the beginning. Now he was a faithful homebody, he'd come home if he was in the city and if he wasn't he'd call. If they were at war it'd be a different matter, however they were good right now. Raven got up and got the tea she had started, pulling down Jason's Gotham's Knight's mug down for Cass and poured a cup before sitting again for the food.

"This is nice," Cass commented.

"Thanks," Raven nodded as she continued eating. Raven honestly had no idea what to say to Cass, she had only met the young woman a few times through Dick and Tim, and then Damian always seemed to have something to say, or he and Jon would be fighting and Raven would be on babysitting duty to break it up. Empathy was both a blessing and a curse. Raven finished her meal as Cass finished hers.

"Shower?" Cass asked.

"Go ahead, I'll get you some clothes," Raven said as she put the dishes in the sink for washing later. Walking to her room she pulled out one of Jason's hoodies and shirts for his sister, and pulled out a pair of yoga pants that would fit the slimmer woman. Raven offered them to Cass.

"I'll make up the couch," Raven said as she walked to her closet and pulled out the blankets and pillows as she walked to the couch Jason had personal picked out and fixed up because it was so comfortable. She made up the bed, there was a presence behind her and Raven looked over at the young woman.

"You're welcomed to stay as long as you like, Jason will be home sometime tonight, if you need anything I'm in the other room so feel free to ask," Raven offered and the other woman nodded. Raven softened as she walked around Cass and headed for her room. Once alone Raven got ready for bed. She walked out to the kitchen to brush her teeth before walking back to her room and left the door open just in case for Cass.

Raven was sound asleep when there was an arm around her waist as a warm heavy body came into the bed.

"What's my sister doing on the couch?" he slurred.

"She came here looking for you, she broke the window locks."

"I'll fix it tomorrow," he muttered and she nodded before she was sound asleep again.

She woke to have Jason and Cass in her bed at seven in the morning, and neither seemed inclined to wake as Raven slipped from the bed. The window was still cracked, she shut it against the winter's chill before make morning tea.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	30. Tin Can

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Tin Can…**

Jason wondered how it was that one fucking tin can could cause all this trouble between him and his current girlfriend as he sat on his best friend's couch staring at her ratty ceiling. He had no clue how he'd gotten here. There'd been a screaming match between him and Kara, there'd been shit flying in his Metropolis safehouse, there'd been doors slamming, and he'd gotten on his bike.

Now he was here, and Raven wasn't.

Yes, he'd let himself in, using the usual entrance of her fire escape, he'd even pulled the beers he had stored here, and was currently watching the Rogues vs the Redskins. He also had his latest case on his lap, and his feet propped on Raven's ratty coffee table as he read over the information he had received from Tim. Yeah, that was a new development, Dick and Tim had ganged up on him when he was working in London and managed to fenagle their ways into his life again. against his will, and Raven encouraged it. However, they didn't get in on his personal life, they were tolerated on a working level now that they were sure he wasn't going to kill them.

There was a jangling of keys, a fwapping of an old lock and he heard Raven's door open which had his head falling back as he watched her walk in. She just pursed her lips and shut the door.

"I gave you a key," she pointed out, as she dropped her stuff and walked to her fridge.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in using the key?" he asked. "Thanks for restocking my beer," he cheered her then.

"Thank Vic, I'm still underage," she pointed out as she came to flop onto the couch.

"You look like you went through the meatgrinder today," he said blandly.

"Yeah, I had to drop out of school, the Titans is taking up too much of my time and someone connected Raven to Angelia Roth, and now there's a woman named Alice Williams stalking me," Raven shook her head.

"Oh, that sucks," he said lamely.

"Yeah, so you're here why?" Raven asked as she rubbed her scalp.

"Kara and I tried dating out again, it was fine for the weekend but then… shit hit the fan, and all over one of those stupid coffee tin cans!" he shook his head.

"Well, what did you do?" Raven asked.

"Nothing, honest to God I did nothing, I'm still trying to figure out how a tin can is so fucking important," Jason admitted. Women were confusing creatures, he was never dating again. The most complicated woman he was going to deal with was Raven from now on. No more dating, he was done.

"Mmm, so are you guys going to try again or no?" Raven asked.

"Nope," Jason shook his head. "I'm done, done dating, done with women, done. From now on I'll work cases, and hang with my girl here."

"Very thoughtful of you," she mused.

"I thought so, hey the World Series is coming up, got plans?" Jason asked her.

"No, I was going to look into online school, but," she waved her hand in dismissal. "I think for now I'm just going to figure out how to work with the Titans East, since Roy ran off with that Cheshire assassin. They're short handed."

"That sucks," Jason muttered.

"Yeah, Vic's moving to Boston, he's got a scholarship for MIT up there, cyborganics," she mused.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and a bunch of other things, he's mostly going because he's going to get to build robots," she smiled a bit.

"Good for him, he'll have fun," Jason decided.

"Yeah," she agreed. "So what's up with the World Series?"

"I was thinking that since the Cubs are going you, Vic and I might want to get together," Jason offered. He kind of wanted to see this game, it was going to be historic, it was going to be epic, and seeing it with his two best friends (his only friends honestly), seemed like a good plan.

"Sounds good, I'll call Vic up and we'll make an event of it," she supplied.

"Great, and I'll have a fake ID for you," he grinned.

"Jason!" she punched him.

"What!? I have one too, no need to panic, I'm an excellent forger," he grinned.

"I hate you, I hate you so much sometimes," she sighed.

He laughed. Raven sat there sipping her tea, and he watched the game as he continued reading over the intel he had. It wasn't going to be a clean job, however, a job was a job, and he didn't mind improvising with some explosives, guns, knives, and bullets.

"I read you were toning down on the killing," Raven suddenly piped up and he looked over to the empath.

"Yeah, I don't know, it's… the edge, it's gone, and some fuckers deserve death, but I don't know…" he shrugged.

"Jason, it's fine, I merely observed that according to the news numbers on your activities, also I don't sense the Pit as strongly. It's there, but it's… it's dormant," she shrugged.

"Good to know," he admitted.

"Indeed, now can you for the love of Azar watch something else or explain what we're watching because I'm lost," she sighed.

He smirked and spent the rest of the football game explaining American football to her while she listened. Best decision he'd made in a long while was coming here when shit with Kara went sideways over a tin can.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	31. Obvious

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Obvious…**

The first time Dick saw the scratches on Jason's back was when they were sparring, Jason had reluctantly agreed, and it was hotter than the hinges of hell, both of them were shirtless. And that's when Dick saw them, Jason had clobbered him hard in the jaw then and sent him reeling before he could ask about them. Though he supposed now that was the first obvious clue.

The mysterious scratches had started about three years ago. Dick had wanted to pry into it, mostly because he didn't even know what Jason did with his civilian time, however, there was never a chance to ask, and Jason didn't seem to care about the scratches.

* * *

Bruce first saw the scratches a morning Jason had stayed the night and was up and cooking. Something had been on his second son's mind; however, Jason was mum on the subject on his mind. Bruce had never thought too much about what Jason did in his civilian time, mostly because he was afraid that by asking he would scare Jason off, and that was the last thing Bruce wanted.

But it didn't stop the welling curiosity about what Jason did in his off time. About the person who had inflicted those marks.

Still Bruce only made a coffee and sat at the table reading the stock reports as Jason quietly continued his cooking.

* * *

Tim's first encounter with Jason's mysterious scratches was when he was trying stich an impatient Jason up. His brother had been shot in the back, on the way to buy supplies as a civilian of all things. Yeah, drugged Jason was docile but the moment he sobered up he would not be happy.

The scratches were light, various stages of healing and Tim was curious about just what his brother did as a civilian. He didn't get the courage to ask, for that would be too personal for Jason and Jason was just coming around to the idea of being their brother again.

* * *

Damian had first noticed the scratches when Todd was changing. They weren't anything special, nothing he hadn't seen a hundred different times on his father or Dick. However, considering how secretive Todd was about his civilian time Damian was curious.

"Where'd you get those scratches?" Damian asked, his brother spared him a glance.

"Hm?"

"The scratches," Damian repeated.

"Met a wild cat," Todd answered and pulled a shirt on before walking away. Damian wasn't certain if his brother was serious or not. One thing was clear though, Todd had something going on in his civilian time.

* * *

Alfred first saw the scratches about four months before Miss Roth walked into the Manor with Damian. Jason was not happy about having been cornered for stitches for a knife wound on his shoulder, however Cass and he had won and Jason had sat there scowling as he took the stitches.

Alfred had wondered just what his elusive grandson was up to and if the person who had left the marks was good to him.

* * *

Jason was up at the god awful hour of six in the morning after having gone to bed at about four, Raven had left thirty minutes ago to get to an interview at seven, and she was had classes all day, and the afternoon with the Titans. There was a knock on his door which had him groaning.

Three months since his family had found out about him and Raven, and they didn't leave them alone. Stephanie and Cass had taken to coming over whenever the hell they wanted, Raven didn't seem to mind. Tim came over every other day for lunch and shit. Damian just popped up at random, which Jason didn't like at all because it was like the demon spawn was purposely playing cock block when he came over. Dick popped in once a week on his way home, and Jason wanted to punch him. And since Raven and Bruce had sorted things out between them (yeah, he didn't get that one, but they were apparently alright, which demolished his hope of Bruce staying away because he was dating a demon), Bruce came over once a week also. And Al stopped by whenever he damn well pleased (not that Jason minded that one so much).

Grumbling and rubbing his eyes he moved to the door, not bothering with a shirt because he was too fucking tired, and it was April, and about now was when his sleep died. Yanking open his open he fond himself glaring at Bruce and Dick.

"What?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to clear his sleep addled head. Right about now would be a good moment to have his empath girlfriend; perhaps she could knock him out.

"We come bearing gifts," Dick offered and Jason snatched the paper bag away from Dick as his brother and father walked into his apartment.

"What is it?" Jason yawned as he walked to his kitchen and put on the coffee, his back to them as he tried to clear his head of the sleep and nightmares which were starting up again. Fuck did he hate April, he hated it. Thank god for Raven, else he'd have shattered completely last year when the Joker had escaped and been prowling New York for him, this was after an earlier encounter where Jason had almost snapped, and the clown had almost killed him; again. Yeah, that was a real sucker punch to the gut which had him running like a coward because he couldn't handle it if the Joker killed him again. Bruce had of course caught the fucker, but Jason was pretty sure Raven had been a step away from murdering the clown for him.

That or truly making the clown insane and unleashing all that empathetic pain she had stored up over the years.

"Just coming to check in on you," Dick said and Jason turned to glare at Dick, who was staring at his back.

"What!? Good fucking God! Do I have something on my back, a tramp stamp I don't know about, what the fuck are you staring at!?" he spat out as he poured himself a mug of coffee and turned to glare at Dick.

"No, just… I didn't think Raven to be the type to do that," Dick chuckled.

"I know how to kill you and make it look like an accident, Dickhead, I advise you to shut up while I'm too tired to retaliate," he warned.

"We're happy for you Jase," Bruce said calmly, sitting at his island.

"Uh-huh," he muttered sleepily as he sipped the Arabic brew Talia had gotten him addicted to when he'd been training under her supervision. The Middle East might not be his favorite place in the world, however, they knew how to do their coffee.

"Seriously, we didn't think you had a sex life, or civilian life," Dick said and Jason frowned as his head came up tiredly.

"And why would this be of concern to you? Either of you?" Jason asked exhaustedly and took another strong sip of his coffee, letting it burn his tongue.

"Because we worry about you Jason, and we want you happy," Dick gave the gooey answer. "And I didn't think you knew how sex worked."

Jason snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Please, if I told you half of what I know about sex you would run away and become monks. And my sex life has nothing to do with either of you so butt out."

* * *

Dick and Bruce both left Jason about an hour after they had arrived, when it was clear he was falling asleep and wanted to be alone.

"Well, that answers the big question about all the scratches he's had over the years," Dick mused dryly.

Bruce said nothing.

"Oh, come on, you must have been curious to. Was it a guy? Was it a woman? Was he dating? Was he just doing random hook ups? And don't deny that you were curious!" Dick accused. So much about Jason was a mystery that it was hard not to wonder about what his baby brother was doing. And yeah, it had crossed his mind once or twice that Jason might be gay, especially with some of his flippant, downright sassy replies, but at the same time his brother was a shameless flirt with the girls so…

"I'm just happy he didn't slam the door in our faces, but yes, it's good to know he's in a committed relationship," Bruce said. "And it does explain the scratch marks."

Dick smirked, oh he was going to have so much fun being a big brother about this and tormenting Jason about it. Then again, Jason might lash out and disappear again, however, he might not stray far from Raven if what they had seen was anything to go on.

"Guess we should have known about him and Rae, those marks are kind of a big flashing neon sign," Dick chuckled.

"None of us wanted to scare him away," Bruce pointed out dryly.

"True."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	32. Novice

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Novice…**

So he was a bit of a novice at the serious relationship thing. And this was problematic when he realized he wasn't likely to leave this relationship, and neither was Raven. It was too important to the both of them to leave, and it was like trying to escape quicksand or something and they both knew they were sunk.

SUNK!

Only twenty-six years old and he was sunk, fucked, doomed, he had his girl and that was it. There was no point in looking around or even trying to break it off because doing that would break him and Rae in ways he didn't know if they'd survive.

Seriously? How did something so simple, so natural, so quiet get to being so fucking important? Jason rubbed his brow as he sat in the dive bar thinking this over.

This all started because the stupid Cubs won the World Series, and now he was fucked.

Jason stared at the television playing something on a sports channel as he thought over what he was supposed to do. He knew what going to be doing, but still, he wondered how the hell he'd even gotten this far.

He looked up when Bruce and Dick walked in, and suddenly Jason really wished he hadn't had his freak out about hitting four years with Artemis around. Go figure the amazon would call his family. He continued staring at the screen and pondered if he could bolt and escape right about now.

Closing his eyes he took a steadying breath as they sat there.

"So where's tiny Tim, Duke and the demon spawn?" Jason asked.

"Outside," Dick answered. Jason nodded his head slightly as he took another sip of his beer. With the Pit he couldn't get drunk, even twelve years later he could still feel the Pit oozing beneath the surface of his skin, and the only difference between now and then was he was sure about which parts were him and which parts were the Pit.

"So what are you planning for four years?" Dick asked.

Jason groaned as his head fell back then. REALLY!? Why The Fuck Were They Trying To Get Involved!?

"Go bug Tim about him and Steph, or bug Bruce about Selina, or think about your relationship with what's her face, or irritate the demon brat about his nonexistent sex life, but keep out of mine!" he snapped. He had enough fucking problems without having his family butting in. And in the ten months since they had found out they were notorious for butting in and he wanted to throttle them. Now it was November and Jason had no fucking clue what he was going to do or how he was going to escape the comfort of his and Raven's relationship.

It Was Never Supposed To Get This Far! EVER!

"We ask because we care Todd!" Damian announced walking in.

"Go back to not caring, please," he muttered futilely in his beer.

"No kids!" the bartender snapped.

"Do I look like a child!?" Damian demanded.

"I'm talking to puppy eyes!" the tender snapped.

"Oh Come On! I'm Twenty-Four!" Tim shouted and Jason snickered into his beer.

"He actually is, twenty-four," Jason assured the tender. He thought it amusing that Tim was still thought underage, especially since Jason didn't think he'd ever been mistaken for a kid since he was fifteen, when the magic and innocence had died. He'd been drinking without required ID since he was seventeen, everyone always thought he was older than he was. The bar man gave him a skeptical look but shrugged as he continued his work. Jason just wanted them gone, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Four years, that's cool man," Duke smiled as he sat.

"Go away, please," he asked them again. he was too strung out to shoot them, though it was tempting.

"You need to romance her!" Dick announced.

"What the Fuck!?" Jason yelped in shock when his brother grabbed his shoulder excitedly. "Do I look like the romance her type? And why the fuck would I ever take romantic advice, or any advice really, from you!? And release me Dick or I will rip that arm off and beat you to death with it."

"Well you can't break up with Rae, she's great, and girls care about anniversaries," Tim defended.

"Have you actually met Raven?" Jason asked. The only reason he was even aware of how long he and Rae had been together was because of Vic's text telling him that it was year four. Raven had probably received the same text, but she had classes today and he was out; originally to work on a new warehouse he'd bought, but now it was to drink and have his mild panic attack at four years.

"Drake is correct for once," Damian stated as he sat at the bar.

"Oh for the love of… have you even had a date yet!? Not the creepy eye sexing you do to my girlfriend, a date, with a real, living, breathing woman!?" Jason demanded.

"I Do Not Eye Sex Raven!" Damian snapped.

"Uh-huh, and I'm Santa Clause," Jason rolled his eyes. He had wasn't stupid, he was very aware of how Damian looked at Raven, and the only reason he hadn't beaten the little shit into a bloody pulp was because Raven wasn't going anywhere.

"We're trying to help you not screw up the best thing to happen to you!" Dick defended.

"Look, I get I'm a bit of a novice in the serious relationship thing, however, why the fuck would I take advice from any of you!?" Jason snapped. "You fucked up with Talia, and Selina," he pointed at Bruce. "You have been engaged three times, and you're turning thirty-one this year," he snapped at Dick. "And you fucked up with Steph, and she with you, and you two now do this twisted dance around one another," he pointed at Tim. "I have no qualms with you," he informed Duke. "And you're still a fucking virgin!" he pointed to Damian then and his littlest brother made his angry cat noise. "All of you butt out!"

He was finishing his beer, his mild panic attack, then he'd get back to work, or he'd go home and try to relax and if that didn't work he'd go out as Red Hood and blow up something. He was sure there was some asshole out there going to cause trouble.

And then, maybe, he'd bring up this matter with Raven and try to figure out something to do for her for putting up with him for not four years, but seven. That first strenuous year only counted as figuring out how to be friends, after that the past six, she'd been his best friend.

Still, four fucking years in a serious, committed relationship. What the fuck was wrong with him!?

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	33. Thunder

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Thunder…**

Jason Todd was fearless, Raven had noticed this in the first months of knowing him. He was resilient, he was strong, he was a force of nature when provoked and he was always a raging storm of force and emotions. She found that to be amazing, for she'd only known him a year.

Today was April 27th, and there was a raging thunderstorm over the city, and Dr. Light had thought to create a black out. After a brief scuffle with the would be villain (all she'd done was showed up, and he'd surrendered), Cy had reversed the suit and restored power to San Francisco. Which was good for them. And now she was coming home, drenched, tired, and grateful to be alone.

Or so she thought when she opened the door to her apartment and saw all the lights on; they'd been off even before the power outage. There was a whimper, and Raven's empathy lashed out as she slammed the door shut and flew over her couch to find Jason curled up on the floor with his back to the couch.

"Jason!" she gasped as she shed herself of her soaked cloak and grabbed him a blanket, only to notice he too was soaked. "Come on, let's get you dry," she said as she tossed the blanket on her couch and slowly pried one stiff, locked arm a way from him as she tried to sit him up.

"It's dark, it's," he whispered.

"It's okay, Jay, you're not alone," she promised as he sat propped against her couch, his eyes were sightless. She slowly pulled him up, all two hundred and something pounds of him leaning on her as they staggered for her bathroom, she used her powers to keep all the lights on for him. Getting him to the shower was easy, stripping him wasn't, he was so locked up she was afraid she'd have to cut him out of his clothes, and the degree he was shivering was concerning to her as she gently talked to him; about nothing really, and helped him discard of all his clothes before she helped him into a hot shower. He sunk to the floor, shaking so badly and she gathered up his soaked clothes to toss them in her laundry basket.

Stripping herself she pulled on an over sized t-shirt, and yoga pants before turning on the news. She was greeted with the headline which had mostly likely shattered Jason and the laugh which had her shutting it off and unplugging the tv when she walked into the bathroom. Jason was still curled up in a ball in the corner of her steaming shower, his hands fisted in his hair and his face in his knees and she sat on the toilet then. For such a large man, he was small when he curled up like that. Almost fragile. Oh, she was very well aware that he wasn't, that he had almost killed the Joker before he had a break down; Jason had told her as much one particularly bad night after her failed date; it was why he'd come over.

Jason could handle so much, but even she knew what time of year this was, and what the Joker being on the news could do to him.

"So I got a new book from that used book store yesterday, it isn't a classic, but the synopsis held promise, it's not even a spell book. I picked up a mystery, so far it's been interesting, I'm enjoying the character. The old guy at the book store said it was part of a series, and it's the first one. I like how the main character is portrayed, I think you will too," she started. And she launched into the plot, the twists, and the turns, the characters. When the water was cold she shut it off and pried him out of there, handing him a hot towel, he dried off on his own, mechanically though, she returned with his sweats and shirt, he pulled them on and they both ended up on her couch.

Raven pulled out the book and read to him as he again curled up mutely on the corner of her couch and wrapped himself up with a blanket. It was when he was asleep that she finally closed her book and stood. Walking to her shower she got a hot shower herself, the toweled her hair dry again before pulling on her pajamas and clambering into bed, she turned out her light.

There was a rumble of thunder over head, a shout, Raven threw on her lights, just as Jason came stumbling into her room, the blanket trailing with him.

"Mind?" he whispered, his eyes were large, and terrified.

"No," she pulled the cover's back, Jason was in the bed, another rumble of thunder had him shaking and Raven left the lights on.

"I… I still remember the explosion," he whispered against the pillow, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he struggled to breath.

"It's alright, thunder scares me too on occasion," she promised; for it did. hesitantly she ran her fingers through his hair, his white streak flopping against his brow.

"Rae?" he whispered after a long time of silence.

"Hmm?" she hummed sleepily.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"For what?" she opened her eyes sleepily.

"For being my friend," he answered and Raven stared mutely at him.

"Of course," she said evenly, she scooted forward and wrapped her arm around him. "Of course I'd be your friend."

"You didn't have to be," he muttered and Raven felt like she was wrapped up in iron then.

"I'm lucky to have a guy like you for an official friend," she whispered against his shoulder.

He didn't reply and she peeked up and smiled seeing him sound asleep again. She left the lights on as thunder continued to rattle her apartment.

Dawn was peeking over the city when she woke, Jason was stiff as a board.

"We will never speak of last night, ever," he stated.

"Course not, friends don't do the mushy stuff, make me the waffles and I'll never say anything," she yawned.

"Good, you're a good friend, Rae," he muttered.

"Course, waffles," she muttered sleepily as she rolled away and burrowed under her covers. Fuck she was exhausted!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	34. Black Ink

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Black Ink…**

Jason and Victor both stood in his bathroom and just blinked. It wasn't paint; no, God forbid it'd be black paint staining the walls that they had just primed with white paint so they could put a new coat on; it'd been too easy if it was paint!

No, Jason and Victor were looking at black ink that looked like it had exploded in the bathroom. It was everywhere! On the ceiling, on the floor, on the walls; on the toilet! Jason just frowned as he felt his brow twitch.

"Rae is so not going to be happy," Victor muttered.

"What the hell happened!? We just painted this last night!" Jason demanded as he walked into the bathroom and touched the ink, none of it came up with his fingers.

"I have no clue, we finished, then we went to the ball game, I went home, you and Rae went home, and I come back and…" Victor motioned. "Rae is so going to kill you."

"Why, I didn't do it!?" Jason defended.

"No but you said you'd have the bathroom done! It was nice knowing you pal, because we are never going to get this shit out off or covered faster than her arriving," Victor stated.

"Fuck!" Jason rubbed his brow.

They had both spent an hour trying to get the black ink off his walls, with every home remedy and chemical they could think of; no luck so far. And Raven was coming home in thirty minutes.

"Think she could stay with you while I repaint?" Jason asked desperately.

"Sure, but man, you are fucked, she's not going to be happy, it was nice knowing you," Victor said.

"Shut up!" Jason punched his metal friend in his upper arm where he was human.

"Ow!"

"I can fix this, if she stays with you this weekend I can fix this," Jason muttered. he was going to need to call the domestic king of solving all mysterious stain problems.

"This is desperate times, and it calls for desperate messures," Jason stated.

"Yeah, do you like oak or cherry for a coffin?"

"I'm getting cremated you asshole! And after last time what the fuck makes you think I want to be buried!" he snapped. Yeah, he and Victor joked about his death at times, it was hard not to when they were friends, but now was not the time.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Call Al," Jason stated desperately.

"Oh! That's a good idea, I'll get Raven this weekend, and you get Alfred to fix this place so maybe Rae doesn't send you prematurely to hell," Victor decided.

"Exactly," Jason agreed, besides, two weeks ago Damian had blown him and Raven out of their nice secret thing and brought it to the attention of the entire Batclan, now he had Bat's coming around. What harm could Alfred do that Damian hadn't already unleashed on him.

"Perfect, you pack her bag, and I'll meet her at the door," Victor decided and they both scrambled as they shut up the bathroom and Jason grabbed a duffle for his girlfriend for a weekend at her brother's. tossing everything into the bag he looked it over, counted, and rechecked before he grabbed her hygiene things, thought about her cycle and grabbed the tampons just in case so Victor didn't have a crabby demon on his hands. He shoved the bag at Victor who caught Raven just as she walked in.

"Hey Rae! Come on, we haven't hung out in a bit, so come on! I got a fun weekend in Boston planned!" Victor bellowed before she could protest, Jason smiled and waved as the door was shut before yanking out his phone and dialing Alfred's number.

"Wayne Residence," Alfred answered.

"Hey Al! Think I could borrow you this weekend?" Jason asked.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	35. The Cork

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Cork…**

Jason was trying really hard not to die of laughter; Really Fucking Hard!

However that was a challenging task seeing as how it was New Years, the Wayne Gala (which he and Rae had been required to attend this year since this past February botched wedding for Dick and Barbara), and holy shit this was the best party ever!

No seriously, these parties always sucked, but the entertainment factor of this one would never be lived down!

And it all started because of an overzealous Dick and Champaign bottle.

Dick had popped that cork, and it went sailing, Jason and Raven had narrowly avoided being creamed by ducking but the cork popped Damian right in the eye, sending the brat stumbling into Tim who then crashed into the armor, the old armor's spear fell on the stuck pig, and the table collapsed, the pig; with the spear bounce, caught something and the pig went soaring right into Bruce and Bruce's date (was that Talia or Selina?), sending them over the balcony and into the pool.

Even Raven was snickering now, as the family sat in the ER with Damian, Tim, and Bruce; they were all mostly here because the damn escape was so public (and viral, what!? He had worn the camera tonight to test the tech, he hadn't expected the entertainment! Of course, he was posting it on the internet!), those three had to go to the hospital. Raven was tucked up into his side hiding her face, he could feel her snickering and giggling, and he was biting his lip so hard so it might be bleeding so he didn't laugh (again).

The three Waynes (three people who had the shit beaten out of them on a regular bases), were sitting there looking so damn pitiful and Dick was fervently apologizing, Stephanie was also trying not to laugh, Cass was hovering by Bruce, glaring at Dick, and Duke was trying not to laugh as well. Bruce, Damian, and Tim were all doing their best to look pitiful which was making this harder to take seriously like a normal family would.

But they were the Waynes, and since he was now forcefully dragged along to these boring events with his girlfriend, it was hard to take injuries seriously. It really was, injuries like these were child's play compared to the family normal.

"Well, you're all good to go," the doctor announced.

Jason just snickered as they finally made their way to the car. Dick was so busy apologizing that Jason and Raven stayed behind and he burst into laughter as he leaned on the car holding his gut, Raven was laughing too, she was hugging herself.

"And the cork just… pew!" she gestured as her powers brightened the place up.

"Oh God, and the spear…" he was laughing too hard to continue as Raven came over to rest her head on his chest as she tried to breathe again, he wiped the tears from his eyes as he smiled.

"Would it be too childish to want to find the cork which took out Robin, Red Robin, and Batman all in one go?" she asked, her head rising.

"Oh fuck no! let's go! Quick before they pitch it!" he ordered Raven ditched the heels, and grabbed her skirts as they ran into the Manor for the cork. Jason scoured the room from top to bottom.

"Got it!" she shouted.

"Give it here!" he said and turned around just as he heard Gotham cheering which had him catching the cork and stuffing it in his pocket as he caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Ten!..." the city cried out.

"So… shitty year," he said calmly.

"Nine…!"

"And I'm still trying this family thing, like you wanted.

"Eight!"

"And I'll keep trying, though it sucks."

"Seven!"

"But thanks for sticking around this long."

"Six!"

"Thanks for sticking around this long, Jay," she said, she stood on her tip toes as she grabbed the lapels of his suit.

"Five!"

"We still suck at this," he chuckled.

"Four!"

"We'll suck at it together, friends first," she promised.

"Three!" the city chanted and Jason slipped his arm around her waist then.

"That's good," he promised.

"Two!"

"Please tell me you got that on video!" She smiled.

"One!"

He kissed her hard as he resisted the urge to laugh as he pulled her close. Raven curved into him, pulling him close to her, and he pulled away smiling and then he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I got that video, and it's viral," he snickered as he walked with her tucked in his size.

"Gimme!" she grabbed his phone and they both watched as a repeat performance of the cork happened and she was laughing as her powers lit up the manor. He was laughing as he leaned on her.

"I'm getting that cork framed," he laughed as they made it to his old room. it had since been personalized for the him he was now and not at fourteen.

"Oh please!" she laughed. "Azar that was priceless!"

She fell on his bed, and he smirked at his girlfriend dressed in a cream floor length ballgown, and her grey skin with her red gem, she looked like Raven, she hadn't really looked like herself this past night with her glamour spell on. But he was used to that.

"Well, it'll help further their 'I'm not Batman!' talk to the media, Batman would avoid that!" he laughed.

"I don't think they saw it coming!" she laughed.

"No, they didn't!" he fell back on his bed grinning with her beside him. God this felt good, just to laugh, he didn't think he'd really done that in a long time, then there was tonight. Raven rolled onto him as she smiled, biting her lip, all her dark hair spilling around her shoulders, Fuck she was gorgeous.

"You know… we should post that on Time's Square, for the who world to really see it!" she mused.

"Fuck! Why didn't I think of that! I love that I've corrupted you so thoroughly!" he grinned.

"I'm a demon."

"Yes, but before me you were an innocent demon."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	36. No Time

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **No Time…**

There was rarely ever any time, any at all, and she wasn't thinking about this at the moment as she walked to the restaurant she was meeting Jason at for a night out.

It was the first time in about a month they'd had a breather and she could look the part of a fiancée. She had gone through the pains of pulling her hair up, in some curly up do which was never going to stay up but it was worth a shot. She dyed her lips red, Jason's favorite color, and did her make up (even doing a mini victory at doing the smoky eye well), and she had pulled on a sapphire blue mini-dress she hated, but her fiancé seemed to love, pulled on black tights, her preferred, black boots and grabbed her favored black leather jacket Jason had gotten her. she grabbed the simple ruby necklace, put it on then her black pearl earrings and decided she was done before she met Jason. Standing, she did a last check of herself before casting a glamor spell to look human with ivory skin and no chakra gem before she grabbed her phone and clutch and walked out her apartment.

She was just outside the restaurant when her phone rang, she internally chuckled seeing Jason's name.

"Alright, I know I'm late, but there's no need to call the cops yet, Red, I'm right outside," she tried to assure him.

"Is this Rachel Roth?" an unknown male voice asked her and everything in Raven froze.

"Yes. Who is this and why do you have my fiancé's phone?" she asked.

"This is Officer Thomas Regan, there's been an accident involving Jason Peters," the man started and Raven found herself clutching the phone as she fought to keep her emotions from shattering everything within ten blocks.

"Where is my fiancé?" Raven asked coldly as she stood there trembling for control and her center.

"He's been taken to Bellevue Hospital ma'am," the cop started.

"I am twenty minutes," Raven stated.

"Ma'am…" the cop started.

"Twenty minutes," she repeated and hung up before she knew just how bad Jason was as she calmly walked to the subway. Stupid Jason! She was going to kill him if he died on her!

She took the subway, because if she teleported that would be too suspicious, though she really wanted too. She made it to the hospital, jogging up to the front counter as she skidded to a halt.

"Jason Peters! He was in an accident! Where is he! What's happened!" Raven demanded in a rapid iced tone she'd long since mastered.

"Are you family Miss?" the nurse asked her.

"He's my fiancé, some cops called me, Officer Regan or something, I'm Rachel, Rachel Roth!" she ripped open her clutch as she dug for her ID and then shoved it at the nurse.

"Where is he!?" Raven demanded and suddenly there was a presence behind her which had her turning to look at the cops.

"Ma'am," the man smiled and nodded. "You talked to my partner Thomas Regan, I'm Officer Robert Martinez, can we talk."

"After I know how Jason is and where he is," Raven answered and turned on the nurse.

"He's in surgery, Miss," the nurse answered, Raven felt her blood go cold as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she walked with the cops. Apparently Jason had been caught in the middle of a mugging, and was the good sameritain who had been shoved into traffic, hit by a cab. The cops were here to ask her a few questions about Jason, the mugging victim claiming Jason had helped, but… Well, Jason never was good at looking like a good guy. The man was built like a monster, huge in every aspect, and truthfully; while he was handsome he did not have the kindest face so Raven got the skeptism.

"No, that sounds exactly like my idiot fiancé," she sighed rubbing her brow. "Jason wouldn't leave a person in trouble, even if he was bleeding to death."

"You sound like you have expierence with this," Robert mused.

"The guy is a magnet for trouble, I love him, and he's a good guy," Raven sighed and suddenly there was a coffee being shoved in her hands.

"I see, well, we'll talk to him when he's awake, the lady he saved is a doctor here," the cop said. Raven nodded and answered a few more questions about Jason before she was left alone. Raven sat there wondering if she should call Bruce, or Dick, or Alfred when a doctor walked out. Raven stood, the blonde looked at her and nodded as a nurse talked.

"How is he?" Raven asked as she folded her arms and struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"Hello Miss Roth, I'm Dr. Emma Montique," she said. "Jason suffered three stab wounds, and his knee was badly damaged, his ribs are cracked, but he's alright. He's sedated at the moment."

"Get him off the sedation and the pain meds," Raven ordered.

"Miss, he's suffered a great shock to his system," the doctor started.

"I don't know you, Doctor, I don't know you at all, but, I know my fiancé, he will not take the pain meds or sedation until he's talked it through," Raven stated firmly. Jason's massive dislike of opioids was from watching his mother go down the rabbit hole and watching it kill her. He had actively avoided using them unless he had to, and then it was on his terms, not Alfred's, not hers', not Bruce's, not anyone's but his.

"Miss, I don't think you understand!" the doctor started.

"No, I understand perfectly. I also understand that the moment he wakes and he feels like he's on pain meds you will have hell on your hands, he will rip out IVs and try to escape, and he'll hurt himself; again, to get away from the opioids, take him off them and wait until he's awake to consent to taking them if he should want them," Raven stated. (Jason had actually tried to bust out of the Watch Tower to get off pain meds.)

"Very well miss, he's given all medical documentation with you as his medical contact," the doctor grounded out.

"Thank you, may I see him now," Raven asked and the perky blonde nodded as she lead the way. Raven watched as the doctor pulled out the pain meds, and Raven sat calmly with Jason as she slipped her hand in his and slowly used her empathy to syphon off of his pain to comfort him as she pressed her lips to his hand.

"You are an idiot, Red," she whispered as she reached up and gently mused his hair. "But you're my idiot and we always seem to have no time when we make time."

'Ma'am visiting hours are closed," a nurse walked in.

"I'm staying," Raven stated and used her empathy on the nurse who walked off.

"No dying on me Red, or I'll go to hell and find your soul and give you real hell to worry about," she warned softly.

A finger twitched in her grasp.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	37. Nom de Plum

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Nom de Plume…**

Nom de Plum, or a penname, it should be simple, right, it was merely another identity for her to assume, and it would be useful for keeping Rachel Roth's and Raven's anonymity alive.

However, she had No Fucking Clue What Name She Should Use!

And at nineteen she was picking one and sticking to it! If she was going to do this writing thing then she would do it right, and she would build herself up on her name; a nom de plume. She wanted a reputation, she wanted to collect readers, and followers, and as a reader she knew that started with a name.

Oh, that wasn't always true, but authors built readership on readers and reliability and names. She only read people like Nora Roberts, JD Robb, Julie Garwood, John Sandford, Robert B. Parker, Michael Connelly, or Stephan King, simply because it was their name, their work. yeah, she was hooked on 'old writers' because the secondhand book shop was cheaper.

Groaning she looked up when Jason rattled her window open and glared at her friend.

"This is your fault," she warned him as he paused on the window sill.

"You're going to have to be more specific, love, a lot of things are my fault, what'd I do now?" he asked as he sat there.

"Get in here, you're letting out all the cool air, and it's your fault that you've gotten me thinking about names, pennames!" she snapped.

"Well, I just pointed out that having one would be handy," he shrugged as he shut her window and she sighed.

"This sucks!" she muttered.

"I don't see what the big deal is, just go with Little Bird or Sunshine," he suggested.

"I know I dimension without perky blondes, and I will send you there," she warned.

"Please do, Kara's driving me fucking insane!" he said as he pulled a beer from her fridge.

"I thought you two were good," she said. Jason had started dating Kara after New Years when she'd asked him out at the party Dick and Tim had dragged Jason to.

"I only said yes because I was bored and why not," he defended as he sat at her island.

"Those are the two most pathetic reasons, ever, to agree to date someone," Raven warned.

"I know, but I figured it would shut her up, and the sex isn't half bad, she's not bad company, just nosey!" he groaned.

"She's a Super, they tend to be nosey, not as nosey as a Bat, but nosey," Raven shrugged as she gave up her search for a nom de plume and shut her laptop.

"God don't remind me," he muttered sourly as he rubbed his face and leant back in his seat. "Oh well, it's not like I'm going home. Dick and Tim can't make me!" he announced childishly.

"Careful Jay, they'll have you home before you know it," she predicted.

"Do not curse me!" he pleaded.

"I haven't, I'm on your side no matter what," she dismissed.

"Good. And since you are my only friend, I was thinking that for your birthday, since you've made it very clear you hate it, we'd go to the zoo, have ice cream and hang out, no presents or celebration," he offered.

"oh," she blinked.

"I snooped in your file, you know my birthday, seeing as how you know mine that felt fair," he decided with a smirk.

"I'm just… I'm surprised," she decided numbly. "My friends… they, it's not that they won't celebrate it but after… well Trigon and my kind of melt down they don't bring it up anymore."

"Great, so I have no competition, what do you say," he grinned.

"Sure, but first, I need help with a penname since you have had me stuck on that all week!" she snapped.

"How about… 'The Demon'!? It's catchy, dramatic, and I think it'll suit you," he waggled his brows as he grinned.

"you make a nom de plume 'the Bastard' and I'll consider 'the Demon'," she offered, he laughed.

"I have no idea then princess, but I'm sure you'll think of something," he chuckled.

"Sometimes I really hate you, Red," she sighed.

"You adore me," he defended.

"Depends on the day of the week," she decided.

"You are the world's worst friend," he sighed.

"Only if I bet on you to die, again," she smiled sweetly.

"Well, the joke's on you there, I'm living to a hundred and two and then dying, like the city of Detroit," he mocked, she laughed at the reference.

"We should watch that again," she decided.

"We should," he agreed.

"You get the za and burgers and I'll set up the movie."

"Deal!" Jason shouted as he was out the door then.

"Now he uses the door," she sighed and shut the door as her penname hit her with full force and had her sitting down as she typed it out, studied it, and nodded then stood as she set up _Deadpool_ for a re-watching. It was about the only movie she and Jason watched religiously and it was their big laugh movie. it was a good one as she set it up.

Jason appeared twenty minutes later pizza, beer, wine, and burgers in hand.

"Kay, I've got everything," he announced as he sat at the coffee table and she hit play on the movie.

"Touch my burger Red and I will kill you before Kara does," Raven warned as she grabbed a slice.

"You are no fun, no fun at all, little bird," he sighed.

"I'm not meant to be fun," she reminded him.

"So you tell me, yet you are by far the most entertaining person I know," he mused.

"Glad I entertain you," she took a hefty bite of her slice as the opening started and she smiled as they enjoyed the lazy afternoon of a May heatwave. Life was okay, she was pretty sure it was pretty good right now as Jason handed her her burger after she finished her slice.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	38. Sunglasses

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Sunglasses…**

It was the first time they had ever actually actively decided to celebrate their anniversary; third year anniversary.

Raven hadn't ever been the sort to care about the anniversaries; which was probably best since her boyfriend sort of sucked at remembering them. It also helped that neither of them thought about it since they were both commitment phobic. She because of the whole 'my father will devour this world and I'm best left alone' and Jason because of his mother, Bruce, the Joker, his death, and having his trust betrayed so often, so frequently. Yeah, they were both pretty fucked up, but this thing between them, it wasn't.

She tilted her head back as the ocean air filled their car and the sunglasses on the bridge of her nose hid her travel weary eyes from Jason.

Yeah, she was exhausted, but literally six hours earlier she had been in a fight with Klarion, and that was a fast way to drain her and her reserves. She turned her head on Jason as they drove over the Coronado Bridge and she smiled slightly.

"What?" he asked, amusement ringing in his voice as he smiled back.

"Nothing, I'm just shocked that we got here," she mused.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah, especially with everything that's been going on," she nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Thank Vic because he's the one throwing suspicion off of us for the next week," he assured her.

"Thank Azar I'm exhausted and needed a vacation, and this will be perfect," she sighed.

"Yes, because every vacation should be taken in November, in San Diego," he mused.

"Shut up Red, I could be going to Juno right now and think it's a vacation, east coast winters suck!" she muttered.

"It's autumn."

"No, November is always the start of winter. November hits and everything dies, faster than all of autumn combined," she pointed out.

"True, but you're a New Yorker, they're a hearty breed, not as hearty as a Gotham native, but still hearty," he pointed out.

"Ah yes, Gotham, where they scream if they see the sun in fear of being nuked," she sighed.

"You're a bitch sometimes, you know that, right?" he said.

"I know, and I try sometimes," she mused.

"Good," he chuckled as he pulled a cigarette and she sighed in distaste. No she wasn't overly fond of her boyfriend's smoking habit but she had noticed it had toned down a lot.

"You are not kissing me until after you brush your teeth and clean your mouth," she warned him.

"Alright," he submitted as they continued driving Coronado. Raven smiled a bit as she watched all the adorable little houses, it was so… picturesque here. So calming, and soothing. If she wasn't in love with New York City she'd want to live here. get a nice small bungalow or something and live the quiet life, or move to Hawaii for that.

"It's so peaceful here," she sighed.

"It is, no nothing here," Jason said as he turned.

"It's nice, so where are we staying?" she asked as she pushed the sunglasses up her nose again.

"Well, I'll give you a hint, it's huge, espensive, historic, and has that red roof," he said.

"Jason?" she blinked.

He laughed.

"But! It's so expensive!" she protested as he pulled up to the huge hotel which was prettier than most she'd ever seen. Raven was accustomed to her few vacations ending up in clean, but cheap motels.

"I know, but I think it's worth doing this once, Bruce did shove all that money at me so I'd get a nice safe house," Jason pointed out as he got out of the car and walked around to help her out.

"Jason, you should have a nice apartment to stay in," she sighed.

"I do, it's our apartment," he said as he got their bags, she picked up her back pack and felt severely out of place in her mini shorts and Jason's hoodie as she pushed the sunglasses on top her head. She just stared up as she looked around, Jason's arm was around her waist then as he steered them towards check out and she looked around as Jason handled the particulars.

Raven found herself being pulled along until Jason pulled a key and they walked into a Beach Cottage and Raven just gawked.

"Jason!" she squeaked at this.

"Perfect," he smiled crookedly, she turned on him to protest when he had the door shut, his mouth on hers, her sunglasses fell to the floor as he hoisted her up. Raven wrapped around him instinctively as she kissed him back and then she found herself sprawled on a bed.

"Jason! Wait! Should we..." she started.

"Oh, we should, we are, and we're going to enjoy everything about this place, go surfing, go get good food I know of here, and have a lazy week before we collapse, and then we're going home. and Bruce is paying for this so I'm not wasting it," he said as he unzipped his hoodie from her and she smiled a bit.

"You're determined," she mused.

"Yeah," he blinked and suddenly his eyes were serious as he stared at her. "I love you."

She stared at him then, her eyes wide and unblinking as she reached up and traced his jaw.

"I love you," she said.

"Good, now that the mushy crap is done, we're enjoying all of this room," he smiled and she chuckled as she pulled him down for a hard kiss as his hands slid over her skin and she sighed.

It was the first time he ever said he loved her aloud, oh, she felt as much, having empathy helped her know how much she meant to him, and she told him on occasion, however he'd never said it before. She felt a happiness she would never be able to express at him, so instead she just gave into whatever he was planning as he tugged off the hoodie and her tank top and her shorts.

Great Azar did she ever love this man, there was no 'might be' about her falling for him anymore, she was all in and she didn't even know when she had fallen.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	39. Last One

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Last One…**

Damn the things he did for Raven as he sat on their fire escape and he looked at the last cigarette he'd ever have. It was the last one, ever. He didn't know if he should mourn that fact or laugh weep in morning (no he was not being dramatic). However, Raven had a point, and she had brought valid arguments to the table when she had asked him to quit.

And he'd agreed, because he had to, and this was the last one of his pack.

Alright, the first thing to understand about him was, no, he was not addicted to smoking (not really), it was just… even when everything was hell and a handbasket, he had this, he could count on this to take the edge off. It could take the edge off of hell, and sometimes that's all he needed, he needed that edge gone. Jason slipped the cigarette between his lips and lit it as he took a deep savoring breath of the sweet, poisonous nicotine and wondered again how the hell this was his life. Looking in on his apartment he looked at Raven as she made tea and settled at the island to write. He was scared, scared to death of fucking all this up, of destroying everything. Fuck he wasn't the best guy at the relationship thing so he wondered how it was they had made it this far.

Sighing he released his breath, feeling the familiar burn and wished he had a beer for the full affect, but drinking right now might not be the best course of action.

Tonight he'd be running over to Gotham and talking to Al, but holy shit was he scared. But he'd only have his mental break once Raven was asleep to make certain she didn't get the empathetic whiplash of his emotions.

The only reason she hadn't had his full wrath of emotions was because he was still processing what she had told him. Yeah, it was one of those days, and it was a good day for his final cigarette and a good day to go talk to Alfred once he was certain Raven was asleep. Jason stared up at the sky and took another smoke. Whatever he did though, he would not do what Dick or Bruce would do in this situation; and he was not going to do whatever Tim, Duke, or Damian would do. No.

Jason would handle this as best he could after his freak out, but after the freak out he wasn't going to bolt. No. Even though it was really tempting to have his break down now and bolt for Gotham; Raven had even let that be an option, offering to go stay in Boston with Vic while he processed this. However, he'd asked her to say, he promised that he wasn't bolting, and God did he ever want to bolt.

Sitting out that there he got to the stub of his cigarette before he snubbed it out and walked into his apartment again to Raven stretched out on their couch. He grabbed the blanket as he draped it over her and kissed her temple before he walked out of his apartment, locking it up before he jogged down for his bike.

Yeah, it was one of those nights, as he pulled on the helmet and revved the engine before blasting out of there like a bat out of hell. Jason got to Gotham in less than an hour and was up at the Manor knocking on the door at one in the morning since he knew all his screwy family was out but Alfred. Five minutes after he knocked the door opened.

"Master Jason!" Alfred blinked at him.

"Hey Al… I need to come in," Jason said shakily. God he was so nervous about this, and so fucking terrified, and he wanted another smoke, but he'd had his last one in New York, and he was sticking to that.

"What is the matter, Master Jason?" Alfred asked as Jason walked in.

"Um… is there something to drink, hard stuff?" Jason asked nervously.

"Master Jason…"

"Al, Raven's pregnant," Jason blurted out. Alfred looked shocked and Jason nodded slowly. "So… about that drink?"

"Master Bruce still keeps the finest liquor in the study," Alfred said.

"Yep, going to need the hard shit!" Jason said as he started towards the study and Alfred followed.

Last fucking smoke, and tonight would be his last freak out for a while, but Goddamn did he ever need that drink right now.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	40. Chewing Gum

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Chewing Gum…**

Jason wondered how it was that he was sitting in Raven's new apartment dealing with chewing gum in her hair, and a jar of peanut butter. His demon companion was sitting between his legs on the floor scowling, not that he could blame her, the sucker who got this in her hair did a good job of getting it stuck in there.

He hadn't known her long, only a month and a half, and she'd dragged him along when she had moved, and he hadn't moved yet, now he was a bit shocked at what happened to her at times. Seriously, he did not understand how Beast Boy had accidentally done this. Raven was so furious she was still rattling her things around this apartment.

"Uh… Sunshine, you need to stop shaking the apartment, people will get suspicious," Jason informed his companion as he worked.

"I'm going to give him nightmares for a month! I'm going to change all the labels on that sci-fi movie of his, then I'm going to put that disgusting hovel of a room into another dimension and finally I'll change out all his shampoos and body washes to dye him pink!" she hissed, and he saw her four eyes showing and glowing red.

"Want help?" he offered.

"Yes," was the reply. He felt his lips curl back maliciously.

Now, as a kid Jason wasn't well liked, he was bullied by his peers, and harassed by his teachers to get a life, and he'd even been on the receiving end of a few snotty preps attempts at harassing him. However, Jason had NEVER reacted, and he would never 'accidentally' put chewing gum in a girl's hair, even if said girl was a complete bitch. But Raven wasn't a bitch, so here he was, with peanut butter helping her out. And if he could bring hell on Garfield Logan for this he would.

"He's going to rue the day he put this disgusting gunk in my hair," she muttered.

"I'll bring the gasoline and matches," he offered as he continued his work. Goddamn did he hate this, he couldn't even imagine how Raven felt about it.

"Good, he will suffer!" she hissed venomously.

"I could beat him up for you as Red X," he offered.

"You're still not up to anything so take it easy," she sighed.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Of course," she replied. Jason sometimes wondered if she did this on purpose, make him comfortable and then make it seem like it was her civic duty to see to his comfort. However, he kind of liked her. She wasn't all bad, and she was easy to hang out around. They weren't friends, but they were a bit more than acquaintances.

He wondered if she knew how much she freaked him out.

Probably not, he spent a lot of his time around her being relaxed and the freak outs came when she wasn't around.

"Fuck, what the hell did green bean do? Rub this in your hair!?" he asked as he started getting frustrated.

"Unintentionally," she spat out.

"That's bullshit," Jason assured her.

"Why is he such a child!?" she muttered.

"Some people never grow up," he pointed out.

"Azar, it was fine, it was all fine, and then this happened!" she sighed tiredly.

"Don't shake your head," Jason ordered as he continued his work. "Does he have a crush on you or something?"

"Not that I am aware of, 'I'm too creepy'," she miserably, and monotonously stated. He frowned, Raven was not creepy, and he had been hiding under her bed for about four weeks so he was pretty certain she wasn't creep.

"Well, the kids I knew, when they were mean to girls it was because they had crushes on them," he shrugged.

"That's too immature for even a seventeen year old Garfield," she stated.

"Never know, they guy is so fucking immature; I've never even officially met him and I thought that whenever I ran into you guys," he pointed out. Garfield Logan irked him on many levels. For one thing, the guy was doomed to forever be an over grown man-child. If Jason were to take a guess about Gar he'd say the guy was probably lazy, annoying, a slob, and immature. That wasn't based off Raven, that was just his own opinion.

He'd also guess that Gar had a crush on Raven but was so fucking immature he couldn't express it like a normal person.

"He is, he glued my hands to a video game controller," she sighed.

"Damn," he sighed. And internally debated cutting Raven's hair, but finally gave up.

"Sorry little bird, even with peanut butter this shit's not coming out. Trust me with the scissors?" he asked her.

"Fuck, fine," she waved her hand and he was up as he picked up the scissors and started cutting her hair.

"You can go to a professional, but this should be good enough until you do," he offered as he started snipping her hair off in a pixie cut girls wore.

"This sucks," she decided.

"Well, you like short hair," he pointed out.

"Not this short," she countered.

"It'll grow," he pointed out.

"I know, I'm just annoyed," she said as he continued his cutting. Her hair was an interesting color. It was black, but the undertones of purple were definitely different and interesting. He didn't think he'd ever seen that before. His own black hair had tints of red and blue in it, and he'd seen straight up blue-black hair when he was traveling. But he'd never seen purple undertones, must have been a demon thing.

"Be annoyed," he said. "And I'll seriously help you with the revenge.

"Good, how do you feel about starting tonight? I'll get the potion to dye him pink and you put it in his hygiene things," she said.

"Sure," he smiled evilly as he made the last cut on her ruined hair. "Done sunshine."

"Thanks, I'm getting a shower, I feel sticky," she said as she stood up and left him. Jason disposed of her hair and the chewing gum and smirked. Beast Boy was going to be in hell for this!

* * *

 **All caught up, again.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	41. Chocolate Muffin

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Chocolate Muffin…**

Stephenie was only here because of two reasons:

She loved Jason, he was like her big brother.

She was curious!

Which was why she was standing here with a box of chocolate muffins outside the red door with the silver 4C. She had heard about Raven from Dick, Tim, and Damian, but since about two and a half weeks ago she hadn't even thought that Jason had known Raven. And now they were apparently in a long term, serious relationship. Raven and Jason just seemed like… well she wanted to see something more than Raven walking into the Manor.

Hesitantly, Stephenie knocked on the door as she pursed her lips and rocked on the balls of her feet. There was some sounds behind the door and she heard the heavy sound of a lock flicking before the door was opened and she looked up at Jason who had a case of bedhead.

"Steph?" he blinked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey!" she smiled, Jason's head came out as he peered in the hall.

"The rest the horde with you?" he asked tiredly.

"Nope, just me, I have muffins," she smiled.

He grunted as he opened the door for her, she walked in then, Jason shut the door. "Those better be the homemade ones," he muttered.

"They are, is Raven here?" Stephanie asked as she handed them to him, he walked for his kitchen.

"No, Rae's in class," he answered.

"Really?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked as he started making coffee.

"I just… I don't know, I'd have thought she'd have done the whole school thing already," Stephenie shrugged. Truthfully she didn't know much about Raven other than what Tim had told her, or what Damian mentioned, or the funny tales of Dick and 'the old days'.

"She tried, had to drop out the first time," Jason shrugged as he pulled out a muffin. "Chocolate? Thanks," he shrugged.

"I thought you and Raven would like them, and why'd she drop out?" Stephenie asked hopping up on the counter.

"Listen blondie, I know I'm half asleep, however, I'm not dumb enough for you to pull a fast one on," he smirked at her, she smiled.

"Can you blame me? You're my favorite brother, and we had no clue about you dating Raven. None, or even that you were friends," she defended.

Jason just look at her very tiredly before he leaned on the other countertop.

"Okay, goldilocks, I don't see why this is your business," Jason said in his sharp 'butt-out-after-I-tell-you-this' tone. "Raven's been my best friend longer than you've been my sister, so be very careful Stephenie where you're sticking your nose."

"How'd you meet her?" Stephenie asked as she took the offered coffee mug; it was a Mets cup.

"She found me, in a very bad place, six years ago," Jason shrugged.

"Oh, do you love her?" Stephenie asked as she sipped the coffee. Jason offered her one of her dozen muffins, and she accept them.

"Steph, stay out of it, and drop it," Jason's tone was sharper than normal which had her pursing her lips. She wanted to know more but it was apparent what Dick had said was true. They weren't going to be finding anything out. Suddenly the door was opening.

"Hey, so if you're asleep you have to wake up, I've the final bits to the shower tiles, and I need your help getting the equipment up so wake up!" a voice bellowed which had Stephenie twisting around to see Cyborg walking.

"Hey Vic," Jason greeted.

"Hey… Steph?" Vic blinked at her, she smiled.

"You have a key?" Stephenie blinked.

"Uh… yeah, my sister lives here," Victor said uncertainly.

"So… so, you know about them?" Steph asked pointing at Jason.

"Yeah, since the start," Jason nodded. "Coffee Vic?"

"Thanks," Victor nodded. "Rae comes home tonight, we should take her and Steph to dinner."

"What?" Steph blinked.

"Sure, your brother's dating my baby sister, we're family, you're here, want to help on the bathroom?" Victor asked as he took an offered chocolate muffin.

"You've known about them since the beginning?" Stephenie asked dumbly. She was still processing that.

"Yeah, who do you think dumbass here asks for advice when he's in the doghouse," Victor asked.

"Not you," Jason answered.

"Fair point," Victor snickered.

"You two are close," Stephenie mused. She didn't think outside of Roy and Artemis Jason really had friends.

"Yeah, I'm dating his sister," Jason pointed out and Stephenie giggled. "Fuck, that sounds weird, I need more coffee."

"Agreed," Victor nodded. "I'm friends with the guy who sleeps with my sister."

"I was dating her before I was sleeping with her in my defense," Jason countered.

"Which is the only reason I didn't rip you limb from limb when I found out," Victor said.

"You only found out because we moved in together," Jason countered.

"Please don't remind me," Victor groaned. "These are good, give him the recipe," Victor grinned at her and ordered.

"It's my recipe," Jason defended.

"No, actually, this is my mom's," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she giggled.

"Kay, I'll take the recipe," Jason said.

"Sure," Stephenie smiled.

"So the equipment?" Victor asked.

"Right, you brought the car, right?"

"Of course, what do you think I did, walked here?" Victor rolled his eye.

"With you I never know, let me get dressed and shoes and I'll get the gear, you and Steph can chat," Jason yawned as he walked off running a hand through his hair.

"Finally braved up and came here to check on them yourself?" Victor asked.

"He's my favorite brother, can you blame me?" she asked.

"No, I do the same thing cause Rae's my little sister," Victor shrugged. "But just so you know, because they are not likely to ever tell you, they're good, they're really good. It's the only reason he's still breathing and living, because if he made her unhappy I'd kill him."

"Is he happy though?" Stephenie asked.

"While getting the equipment I suggest you take a look around and decide for yourself," Victor grinned. A moment later Jason reappeared in what were clearly his work clothes.

"Come on, the sooner this job is done the sooner Raven's not about to murder us," Jason said.

"Us?"

"Yeah, you helped me take the bathroom apart, if I'm going down I'll be taking you with me," Jason said as he and Victor walked out.

Stephenie waited a second before she hopped down and darted over to the bookshelves where she saw pictures.

* * *

 **Sorry, my move is interfering with my writing so I'll be playing catch up this weekend. And over the course of next week I'll be finishing Rock Meet Bottom.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	42. Pegs

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Pegs…**

He supposed he could say his relationship with Kara had started because he was hanging out by the coat pegs at the worst party of the year. One he'd have rather not been near but was at because of unforetold reasons which was why he had had to cancel on his best friend who was not at this stupid party.

It was New Years, and Jason had been dragged to the party by his brothers, who in the past year since he'd resumed working as Red Hood had finagled their way into his life; he was still trying to figure out how they had done that by the way. Anyways, he was here at a League Party, and it was an awkward brand of hell which had him wondering why the hell Raven wasn't here when every other Titan was; if she was here he wouldn't be in this awkward situation, at least he'd know one person who didn't hate him.

And aside from Diana, pretty much everyone in the League hated him which was why he was standing here, by the coat rack of the Justice Hall, slowly, and stealthily trying to slip away before he attracted the unwanted attention of someone like Supes, who would want to throw his ass in prison.

Jason managed to pick his battered leather coat off it's peg as he quickly slipped out of the place and jogged down the steps.

"Hey!" a voice called out, he turned around to see the blonde jogging towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Jason answered.

"Come on, Red, it's almost midnight," Kara mused. "Stay, they'll be counting down soon."

"Great, have fun!" Jason declared and he tried to keep going, he fucking hated parties, he hated New Years, and he really hated that it was being pointed out to him. Also, someone who wasn't Raven or of the Bats calling him Red was just… well, it felt fucking weird, and he was out. O. U. T. Out.

"Fine, I'll walk you home," Kara's arm was suddenly in his which had him stiffening at the unexpected contact as he looked down at the perky blonde.

"Isn't it the other way around?" he asked.

"Fine, we can go to my hotel," she grinned, and he saw that look in her eyes which had him internally debating the consequences of taking her to her hotel.

On one hand, this was Kara Zor-El, cousin of Superman, and voted one of the sexiest women on the planet. She was also a straight up goodie-goodie and he was not. Not even close.

But on the other hand, she was cute, they were both young, and consenting adults, and it'd been a few years since he'd had sex. It wasn't like he wasn't unwilling, and she clearly wanted that.

"What are you after Kara?" he asked finally; he'd rather have her verbalize it than he get caught up in something he didn't want to do.

"Well, I figure we go to my room, have some Champaign, and kiss at midnight and see where that goes," she said forwardly.

"Uh-huh," he said cautiously.

"Yeah, I've always had a bit of a crush on you, Jason," she admitted.

"You did?" he asked with interest then. Jason was used to him being the one who had the crushes, not the other way around.

"Do," she corrected.

"Did not expect that," he admitted.

"Why not? You're hot, you're funny, and I want to know more about you," Kara decided. He smirked. Fine, he was up for that. It wasn't like he was the fiery wreck he had been about a year and a half ago. Raven had helped him out a lot, which was why he didn't feel weird about whatever might come from going with Kara to her hotel. Jason felt a bit normal, which was a start, and if he got in over his head he'd get out.

"So, where are we going, blondie?" he asked.

"The Hilton," she smiled as they walked. Kara talked the whole way. The countdown could be heard when they were in the elevator of her hotel. She shoved him into a corner when the countdown almost reached One, he slid his hands over her as her mouth crashed onto his and Jason kissed her back as they stumbled out of the elevator on her floor. Kara pulled away gasping for breath when he shoved her into the wall of the hall.

"No Champaign," she decided. Then she had his hand and they were hurrying for her room. Jason took care once in her room to drop his jacket on the counter as she pulled him into another kiss. The woman was a hell of a kisser. He pulled her hair down and the clip clattered on the floor as she hoisted herself up to wrap around him.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	43. Wire Mesh

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Wire Mesh…**

Raven walked into her apartment after a very long day of classes and found herself staring at her table, covered in wire mesh.

"Jason!" she shouted.

His head poked out of their room then and she dropped her school bag on the couch.

"Would you mind tell me what the wire mesh is for?" Raven asked calmly, and she just hoped it wasn't because of a construction project or something he had thought of for their apartment, she'd only just gotten her bathroom back.

"Uh… I don't know, Victor dropped it off, asked me to hold it for him," Jason shrugged.

"Uh-huh, and it's on the table, why?" she asked tiredly.

"I was fixing the clogged drain and hadn't moved it to the basement yet," he answered.

"Oh, why's the drain clogged?" she asked then as she stood up and walked into their newly finished, renovated bathroom.

"Because I'm guessing one of my family members is trying to come over," he held up something and Raven frowned as she took it, it looked like bug; a real bug, not a listening device bug.

"And they would put it down the drain?" she asked.

"Yeah, this bug is only found in Gotham, so yeah, I'd say it's one of them," Jason sounded annoyed as he took it from her. "I found several in the sink, it was clogging the sink."

"Oh," she shrugged and pulled her hair down as she walked to the kitchen then. Raven immediately noticed the beautiful envelope which did not have an address or postage on it which had her lifting it and saw it was opened. She pulled the letter inside out.

"So, you're going to Barbara's and Dick's wedding?" she asked as she walked to the bathroom again where Jason was currently under the sink.

"I wasn't," he said, she lightly kicked his leg.

"Ow! Domestic abuse!" he called out.

"Empath, I know that didn't hurt, and he's your brother so why aren't you going?" she asked.

"Well, for one, it's going to be a fucking disaster, there's no way they're actually going through with the wedding, and two, Barbara is not all that fond of me, or you," Jason said as he continued his work. Raven lifted the wrench he was reaching for and passed it to him. "Thanks."

"You're going," she announced.

"What!?"

"You cannot keep ducking your family, Jay," she stated as her boyfriend slid out from under the sink to glare at her.

"I can and I will," he replied firmly.

"Look, you can be pissed with Bruce for all of eternity, you have every right to be, however, your brothers have been trying to be involved with your life since you picked up the Red Hood mantel, again, give them a chance Jason, it's not like you have anything to lose," she pointed out, again. She had been working Jason on the family front for over five years, and now it was here as a big opening and she knew he wouldn't take it without a massive shove from someone.

He was already on good terms with the Batfamily, so now it was just a matter of getting him to notice that they were on good terms.

"I really hate that you're friends with all my brothers and pull that zen shit on me," he muttered.

"I try," she shrugged and stepped over him as she put the letter on the sink and then stretched out beside Jason. "Need help?"

"Yeah, hold this," he said and put her hands on the pipe where he wanted them as he continued his work.

"So, will you go?" she asked as they worked.

"Fuck, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when it turns into a disaster," he snapped.

"Good, you'll regret not going Jason, and your brothers adore you," she stated with a smile.

"Raven, you're going with me so buy a fucking dress for it," he growled.

"Damn, I wasn't saying I should go," she muttered.

"Of course you weren't, but as you've so gallantly pointed out a time or two in this relationship we're a team, and as a team, if I have to go to family hell, I'm dragging you with me," he said.

"You could just say you love me and don't want to go," she pointed out.

"I'm not going if you're not going," he replied.

"Fine, I'll go buy a dress," she rolled her eyes. She hated shopping and she really hated dress shopping.

"Don't get black, or white, or red," he said.

"Why no red?" she asked, she liked red for a dress color, it looked nice on her and Jason couldn't keep his hands off her when she was in red.

"Because Babs will murder you if you wear red," Jason answered. "Also, I am not going to hell for having sex in a church with you because you're wearing red!"

"Like I'd hand you a reason to have the Big Man smite me," she snapped.

"Fair point, but you are fucking irresistible in red," he grinned.

"Glad you like it, I'm wearing red right now," she said with a smile. He did a double take of her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's silk, and the moment we have my sink done you can see it," she smiled sweetly.

"You're an evil woman," he said as his eyes seemed to be searching her ver. She laughed a bit as she looked up at the sink then.

"Demon," she reminded him. Jason laughed a bit as they finished working on the sink and Raven waited until he was sure they were done before she flew up to him and dove her fingers in his hair as she kissed him with everything she had letting her empathy loose as her powers made the tools fly around them. Jason had her on the sink mini counter top as he moved her shirt aside.

"Huh, you really are wearing the red," he mused.

"I'd never lie!"

"Of course not, you're an angelic demon," he mused as he came back to kiss her.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	44. Pony Tails

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Pony Tails…**

Jason supposed it was a girl thing, the hair up dos and shit, he didn't see what the big deal was but Raven was apparently happy about it as they walked and she had smugly pulled her short hair into a little puff ball of a pony tail.

"I just don't get it," he shrugged to her.

"Jason, it's a triumph, it means I will no longer have to worry about eating hair when I'm trying to eat, a pony tail is a great accomplishment," Raven said.

"I thought you like short hair," he said.

"I'm trying something new," she dismissed as they turned the corner.

"Uh-huh, what's his name?" he asked gleefully.

"Why? Are you going to go beat him up?" Raven asked blandly.

"Maybe, if he needs it," Jason shrugged.

"Well then don't worry, I'm just… Kori's engaged with Dick, Garfield and Rose are steady, Victor and Karen are good, and I don't know, I just, I'm being left behind, so I'm going to try something new," she shrugged.

"Okay," he shrugged. He got Raven's fear of being alone forever, she had been told it so often she feared it coming true. Just like he feared being discarded whenever someone got close, so it wasn't like he could really judge her. They were best friends for this reason.

"So any Thanksgiving plans since you are now living in New York and are changing your hair?" he asked.

"No, Vic's in San Francisco, and the Titans East have a team thing for the Macy's Day Parade," she waved off.

"Aren't you going to that?" he asked.

"No point, they didn't invite me and I don't want to intrude," she answered.

"They're morons," Jason rolled his eyes.

"What about you, didn't Dick and Tim invite you to Thanksgiving this year?" she asked.

"I'm… yeah, no I'm not going to that," he shook his head. He couldn't go to that, he'd have to deal with Alfred, and Bruce's disappointment, and family drama he was not ready to deal with.

"You'll get there one year," she offtered.

"Yeah, when I'm dead and buried again," he grinned. She swatted his chest as they walked. "How about I hang with you, that worked well last year."

"Sure, but are you going to turn my box into a baking zone again?" she asked.

"Maybe," he smiled. Thanksgiving was his favorite holiday, especially after his time at the Manor. No one seemed to get how amazing it was to even have food after years of starving, and Thanksgiving… it was a food holiday. The cooking, the eating, the simple act of being and living, it was thrilling to him, he loved it. There was nothing better! And it was also the only holiday where there was no requirement of gifts.

"Alright, I'll get the oven fixed."

"Oh little bird," he sighed.

"What!? I don't cook," she defended.

"Which is a fucking crime! You're going to starve on your fasting diet," he said.

"Please, I am not that tiny," she dismissed.

"The wind will blow you away," he countered.

"I can fly."

"True, I forget that you can do that," he sighed.

"See, I'll be fine."

"I'm going to have to work on fattening you up," he decided.

"I am not that tiny!" she defended.

"Please, I've seen starving victims of slavery with more meat on their bones than you," he dismissed.

"Please tell me you are not having Hannibal Lector moments and intend to devour me, because if so I will be sending you to another dimension," she warned. He laughed, and this right here was what kept him and Raven as friends, the humor. She had it, and so few saw that.

"You're probably too gamey for my tastes," he mused.

"I'll keep it that way," she replied as they walked into her crummy building and he kept up behind her as they walked to her box of an apartment; it felt weird using the door! he rarely did so it was really weird.

"So what's wrong with the oven?" he asked shedding his jacket in her overly hot apartment.

"I don't know, it's making a noise though," she said and Jason started testing it out, sure enough the oven was rattling which had him retrieving his tools; which he kept here and getting to work. Pulling it apart he started inspecting it and noted that this stove was older than him and Raven, and it was on it's last legs. However, he felt he could make it last with a few modifications.

Raven was filling out Titan reports when he slid out of the oven and looked over her shoulder at what she was filling out.

Red-X, was him, but Dick's current theory had him in Hong Kong.

"You know I have not been there for a few years, so why would he think I'm there?" Jason asked.

"Because Dick has yet to connect the dots on you being Red-X and Red Hood," she answered as she continued filling out the reports. He flicked her pony tail and sat at the table as he pulled out his own laptop and started looking at the specs for Raven's oven. Jason frowne few things, but he was pretty sure he got the gist of this…

"Rae," he said sweetly.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"I'm going to have to take apart your stove, if I destroy it I'll get you a new one," he promised. Raven groaned as her head fell in her hands.

"Really Jay?" she peeked at him.

"'fraid so," he nodded as he looked over the woman beside him.

"Fine, but you do not get to destroy my apartment," she warned him in such a grave monotone he knew that if he did she would likely murder him.

"Kay, you won't regret this," he assured her with a grinned.

"I hate you sometimes," she muttered. he laughed as he continued reading over the scamatics, and he got to work, flicking her puff ball pony tail when he passed.

"You know, that tail makes me think of a bunny," he teased, she went stiff and pale as she turned on him slowly.

"And who told you about the bunny?" she asked coldly.

"You can blame Garfield," he smiled.

"I'm going to kill that greenling!" she hissed.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	45. Child

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Child…**

Raven stood alone in her bathroom staring down at that damning stick, and it's two damning lines which had her dragging her hand through her hair as she bit her lip and focused on keeping all her raging emotions in check.

Honestly, she hadn't thought this was even biologically possible for her. Victor had run tests on her after the Atlantis attack. The gathered information was vital for keeping her healed if anything like that were to happen again. However, the gathered information had said it was also unlikely she would ever be able to bear a child. It was hilarious really, Raven hadn't thought of motherhood or even if she could do that and that dream had been ripped from her grasp before she could ever even have it. Jason had assured her the few times his family brought up the possibility of an expanding, that they could adopt if she wanted kids, and Raven didn't know.

It wasn't like she was Kori, who was a natural mother. Her friend had a baby girl, Mar'i Grayson, and while Kori and Dick were still working on figuring out their relationship and how that should go they were both natural born parents. And Jason… fuck, if there was ever a man more natural with kids on this planet than Dick, it was Jason. Jason just had a way with babies, with kids, and handling them in general, he was father material even if he didn't think so.

And then there was her. Nearly three years of marriage, and she just… Raven was not mother material. She knew that, call it the demon in her, call it the realist, call it whatever it was, but the reality was Raven would not be good at this mothering thing, and there was now a child in her.

A child, a baby, a life force her empathy had noticed and been wrapping around, a child was within her when she'd been told she'd likely never have children.

Raven didn't know if she should laugh or cry at this new realization, but there was also a worry in her that this child would be her father's to influence and Raven slid to the bathroom floor as she dragged her hands into her hair.

She had only just turned twenty-nine, and while she wasn't young anymore she wasn't old either and she didn't know if she was ready for this responsibility. Which was what had her head falling back as she bit her lip and her hand rested over the new life in her. Her child, hers' and Jason's child, it was residing within her, it was real, she could feel it's strength pulsing in her as it grew each day, as it had been growing for the past week.

Raven pulled herself to the toilet then as she felt her stomach churn before she lost the minimal contents of her stomach. She didn't know if this was nerves or the hormones already coming out to mess with her. Either way, into the toilet her head went as she hugged her stomach and held herself up on the toilet bowl.

Oh she was so not ready for this, not ready at all as she sat propped on the toilet dragging her hands through her hair.

How did this even happen!?

Well, she knew the how, Jason and she had a very active sex life, but how the hell did this happen after she'd been told by many League doctors, and Victor she'd never have a child of her own. Now she was pregnant.

She was going to have a chat with Constantine about this, he was the resident demon expert in this world after all.

Flushing the toilet Raven shakily got to her feet and rinsed out her mouth, brushed her teeth too before she walked out of the bathroom with the damning stick and it's two lines as she sat at the kitchen table and stared at it. Yes, it was stupid to think she was trying to will it to one line, however, she was willing to try because she was fucking terrified of this prospect. Terrified.

Raven was up when she heard keys and the lock as she stuff the stick in her back pocket when Jason walked in.

"Hey, feeling better?" he asked.

"Um… about that, I don't think I'll be feeling better any time soon," she admitted.

"Whys that?" Jason asked.

"Well, it's for the same reason you're about to feel like shit," Raven said as she pulled the stick from her back pocket and held it up to him.

"Jason, you need to stop the smoking," she said evenly which had him just staring at the stick. His emotions were all over the place, and she took a steadying breath against them as she weathered the storm which was Jason Todd's emotions as he slowly took the stick from her.

"You're sure?" he asked her softly.

"Pretty sure, I can… feel it, here," she said and gestured to her womb. She didn't know how to explain it, but her empathy was wrapping heavily around their child, and she could feel it's life in her.

"I… I need air," he said as he handed it back at her.

"Take all the time you need, if I need to go to Vic's I will," she said evenly, they were both fucking terrified.

"No, I'm… Rae, it's a lot, I just, I need to think, we're not breaking up or anything," Jason assured her.

"I know, we've had worse things, but, Jason, I'm scared, and you're scared, I might need space," she said.

"Kay, we'll… we'll deal with that after we breath," Jason said. "I'm going, last smoke, fire escape," he blurted out and left her alone. She trembled a bit, of all his emotions she hadn't felt rejection, but this was a lot for the both of them. Raven quickly set up her writing to sooth her nerves as she watched Jason sit on the fire escape and pull his cigarettes.

He had his way of processing, she had hers.

They'd figure this out though.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	46. Please Call

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Please Call…**

He'd come out of nowhere, the two Chinese guys attempting to molest her never stood a chance when he grabbed one and threw him like he was a football. She scrambled to the other side of the alley when the look out came running in and the man fought three men with ease. She screamed when one pulled a gun on her as she ran, her heel got stuck in a grate, and she was falling, two arms were around her as she was lift, there was the sound of breaks screaming, a horn blaring, glass crunching as she rolled in the heavy body wrapped around her until they hit the ground hard, she felt the air knocked out of her as the heavy arms holding her gave way. She scrambled up to see the man who had saved her as she pulled out her cell and dialed for an ambulance from her hospital.

"Ow," the man muttered and she had her pen light out as she gingerly reached over him.

"Stay still, sir, can you tell me your name?" she asked.

"Jason Peters, I gotta go," he said and tried to sit up, she put a firm hand on his chest then to keep him still.

"You need to stay still, Jason," she said calmly.

"No, first date in over a month, can't miss it," he muttered.

"You're bleeding, and you might have a spinal injury sir, so I'm asking you to stay put," she repeated.

"Who's the date with?" she asked as she started assessing him, she pressed hard on a few deep slashes on his abdomen. Was the man made of solid rock!?

"My fiancée," he muttered painfully, but he was still conscious.

"What's her name?" she asked calmly.

"Rae, Rachel Roth I need to call her," he muttered as he reached for his pocket. She stilled him though as she pulled his phone for him.

On the screen was a picture of Jason, he was wearing a Gotham Knights cap, and tucked in his side was a small, pale, woman who had one a Mets cap. The woman was pretty, and she wanted to hate this Rae so much.

"This your girlfriend?"

"Fiancée and yeah please call her," he muttered when the paramedic arrived. She filled them in on the assault and road in the back of the ambulance. She didn't call the woman, no, there was something about this man she wanted to keep to herself as she shut the phone off from the incoming call from the picture of the woman on screen looking like she had just blown up flour all over herself, and was holding a chocolate covered spatula.

She jogged in with her patient as she left the phone with his battered leather jacket, the phone didn't ring as a nurse took the personal affects out to the police, she would give her statement after she saved the man who had saved her.

"Where's Rae?" he asked.

"Shhh, I've got you," she assured him.

"Where's Rae?" he whispered again as they sedated him.

* * *

She walked out into the hall way to see a composed young woman, shorter than she, her black hair falling straight down her back, wrapped up in Jason's coat, and dressed for a date, the woman merely looked at her as she walked over. The woman stood, and when she did she held a regal stance, like she was a queen or something and the rest of the world had yet to figure it out. And Emma HATED it.

"How is he?" the woman demanded as she folded her arms.

"Hello, Miss Roth," she was guessing because of the photos on the phone. "I'm doctor Emma Montique. Jason has suffered three stab wounds, and his knee was badly damaged, his ribs are cracked but he's alright." He did that for me, she thought, he defended me like I was precious, has he ever done that for you? she wondered. "He's sedated at the moment."

"Get him off the sedation and the pain meds," Rachel stated jolting Emma from her thoughts. Was this woman a sadist or something!? How could a nice guy like Jason fall for this coldhearted witch!?

"Miss, he's suffered a great deal of shock to his system," Emma started in coldly however the other woman cut her off.

"I don't know you, Doctor, I don't know you at all, but I know my fiancé, he will not take the pain meds, or sedation until he's talked it through," Rachel stated and Emma wanted to scream that this woman needed to understand Jason had nearly died.

"Miss, I don't think you understand," she started again, glaring at the smaller woman.

"No, I understand perfectly. I also understand that the moment he wakes and he feels like he's on pain meds you will have hell on your hands, he will rip out IVs and try to escape, and he'll hurt himself; again, to get away from the opiods, take him off them and wait until he's awake to consent to taking them if he should want them," Rachel stated.

Emma wanted to throttle the woman but sighed because she knew that Rachel Roth had all medical authority over Jason, she'd read his file.

"Very well miss, he's given all medical documents with you as his medical contact," Emma grounded out. Idiot, coldhearted bitch! Did she not know how much pain Jason would be in!? however, she knew the woman had every say over this, which had her internally seething.

"Thank you, may I see him now?" Rachel asked.

Emma nodded tightly as she lead this bitch to a man who was too good for her and watched as Rachel put the bag of Jason's things on the bed before sitting down. Emma could not believe he had wanted to call this bitch when he could have been dying, didn't Jason know he deserved better?

He had saved her! He deserved better, and she'd make him see that when he woke without pain meds.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	47. Asking Permission

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Asking Permission…**

Victor hadn't had family until Raven. After everything that happened to him he had stopped talking to his dad because his dad (who had never really been a dad) now saw him as the ultimate pet project. Victor didn't like being a freak, but being a lab freak was enough to have him leaving for San Francisco. Then Dick had come along with that little green dude and he had friends, Star had crash landed here and he had a true foreign friend. But Dick, Gar, and Kori, they were all just friends.

Raven, Raven was family.

She had become his family from the moment she'd helped him get his car back, have that car destroyed, and then rebuild it. Raven was his kid sister, he had beaten up Garfield (his best friend, by the way), for breaking her heart when he'd broken up with her to date Rose Wilson. He'd scared the crap out of Dick and Tim when they had both looked her way. And he'd endured her dating phase with minimal hassle because no guy ever got past the first date because they were dumb and blind.

He had supported Raven when she had all but adopted the wayward Bat like he was a stray puppy, and Victor had even come to like Jason Todd. Jason was a good thing for Rae, he dragged her out of her reclusive shell and made her smile. Victor couldn't hate the guy for that.

At least he didn't hate the guy until now as he stared at the tall young man standing at his door at eight in the morning looking nervous. He'd been pissed about yesterday when on the final, epic final game of the Cubs vs Indians and the Cubs won when Jason had kissed Raven full on the mouth as they all shouted in celebration. Until then, Jason and Raven had just been friends, and good friends, but friends all the same, then the kiss had happened and Victor was still tempted to kill him.

"Either you're after something or you surrender so I can kill you for kissing my little sister!" Victor growled. Jason had been evading him for about a week since the kiss.

"I come in peace," Jason held up his hands then. "Can I come in?"

Victor thought it over.

"Only if you cook," Victor decided.

"Sure," Jason nodded as he let the tall young man in.

"So what do you want before I kill you after breakfast," Victor demanded.

"I came to ask permission to date your sister," Jason said as he pulled things out of the fridge. Victor stood there dumbfounded as he openly gaped at Jason.

"You…You WHAT!?"

"Yeah, shock to me too, but I'd like to date Raven and I'd really like to not die doing it," Jason stated as he pulled out cooking materials. Victor collapsed on his bar stools (custom made to hold his metal weight).

"You want to date Raven?" Victor clarified.

"Yeah," Jason nodded as he started making something.

"Alright, why? And don't give me the reasons Gar gave me!" Victor snapped. He did not want to hear another thing about how his little sister had great legs, and hips.

"She's smart, she's my best friend, and I don't know, it just… it seems right," Jason said uncertainly. Victor decided to cut him some slack since Jason wasn't one for words unless he was being a smart ass. "I don't know, Vic, I… she makes everything normal!"

"She's good at that," Victor admitted. Raven had done that for Jason, she had worked hard at it for the first year of knowing him until they decided they were best friends earlier this year. "But why her? You had Kara."

"Kara, one, perky, two, moral high ground, and three, while it was fun, holy shit was she nuts!" Jason sighed. "I mean seriously! She ratted me out to Bats, she lit my shit on fire, and she stuck her nose in my business. Raven's… Raven's better, I'm not saying I'll make her happy all the time but Vic, I'd really like to try."

Victor mulled this over as he closely watched Jason cooking in his Boston apartment. He wasn't going to say yes, not just yet.

"And the kiss?" Victor brought up darkly.

"I told her I'd kiss her if the Cubs won the World Series, they did, and I told her that back in April," Jason said. Victor blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it wasn't to get in her pants, or to do whatever it is you think I was going to do, and it wasn't really a real kiss as there was nothing more than hard lip smacking," Jason defended.

Internally Victor was laughing his ass off at this information, externally he revealed nothing.

"There'll be rules," he grounded out.

"What?"

"Rule one, you break her heart I break you; painfully, I may like you but I love her. Rule two, you will not do funny business with me around past hand holding or I will neuter you! Rule three, you will treat my sister like a Queen, if this is all a joke on her I will end you if she doesn't first. And Rule four, no seducing her!" Victor snapped. He had no say about Rule four, however, he wanted it known he didn't want Raven hurt in any way from this.

"So, just to be clear, I can date her?" Jason asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure, break her I break you though, also you didn't mention a single think about how she looks so you aren't here for superficial reasons," Victor shrugged.

"Well, she is hot, but I don't think you, as her big brother want to hear that," Jason shrugged.

"You're right, I don't," Victor spat.

"Then you don't have to worry about me saying it," Jason shrugged.

"How serious about this are you?" Victor asked.

"I don't know… but I really want it," Jason said softly.

"Fine, but I'm serious about breaking you if you break her."

"I'll hand you the bat," Jason offered.

"See, and this is why I like you," Victor smiled.

"Haha, don't tell her I was here," Jason said.

"Why? She'd just laugh at the thought of a guy asking to date her?" Victor muttered. Raven's dating life… it wasn't a good one. Her experiences sucked and he'd beaten up a few more assholes than normal because her dating life was terrible. He'd also punched Dick for setting her up with the prep school asshole.

"I felt it best to ask permission as I see you as a friend too and she's my best friend," Jason said evenly.

"Thanks."

"Just don't break her."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	48. Movie Night!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Movie Night!**

After living with Jason for years, it was a rare occurrence that they had a movie night, and tonight's movie had been picked because it was funny, it made them both smile and it was a distraction for Jason seeing as how it was April 25th. And from about now to May Jason avoided going near Gotham, and he was never in a good place this time of year. So, it was _Deadpool_ playing as they both sat on their couch and his arm was draped over her shoulders. Raven tucked herself up into his side, reminding him he wasn't alone as they watched the movie.

His hand traveled south and Raven pursed her lips in an amused frown as she tilted her head back to look at him, he was look at the movie as it played.

"Did you just… as Deadpool's running over the guy with the Zamboni!?" she asked.

"Maybe," he smiled. She smiled a bit and she squirmed up as she pressed her lips to the corner of his. Suddenly she found herself pinned to the couch as his mouth was on hers', people screaming and gunshots sounded on the television but she didn't care as she hooked her legs around his hips. Jason's hands were sliding under her shirt, which was one she'd swiped from him. Raven laughed a bit when he when his fingers purposely tickled her ribs, and he deepened the kiss.

Carefully she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she focused on the kiss, his hand cupping her breast as his thumb slid over her nipple, she gasped as she pulled back from the kiss. His mouth moved down her jawline as he traced his nose over her skin. She tilted her head a bit again and he was kissing her again as he continued teasing her breast. His other hand slid over her thigh a bit as his teeth tugged her bottom lip a bit and she kissed him as he pulled away.

"Little Wing!" a happy voice called out as their door was thrown open.

"What the Hell!" Jason yelped as he and Raven pulled apart to stare at Jason's entire family. Raven was suddenly very aware that she was staring at Dick, Tim, Damian, Cass, Stephanie, Duke, Bruce, and Alfred with Jason's hand up her and on her breast.

"Are we interrupting something?" Stephanie asked.

Raven shoved Jason off her as she darted for their room and slammed the door as she pressed her back to it in mortification. _**REALLY!?**_

Jason was suddenly in their room then as he too pressed his back against the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with my family!?" he muttered in horror.

"Little wing, come on," Dick called through the door.

"We've caught Master Dick doing far worse," Alfred commented.

"Yeah, I mean there was that time with Kori on the chandelier," Tim said.

"Or the time with Gordon in the library," Damian stated.

"Or Shawn in the gym," Stephanie said.

"Hey! What about you and Tim in Bruce's Bed!?" Dick snapped.

"That was fun," Stephanie giggled.

" _ **NOT HELPING!**_ " Jason and Raven shouted in unison.

"What do they want and why are all them here?" Raven hissed to Jason.

"I have no fucking clue!" he whispered back. Four months since his family had discovered that she and Jason were not only dating but living together and now they couldn't get rid of his family!

Suddenly their window rattled open and Raven jumped as she found herself all but nose to nose with Cass who blinked at her with dark solemn eyes.

"Cass! We talked about this!" Jason sighed.

"Family movie," Cass informed him. Suddenly Raven and Jason both found themselves being dragged out of the safety of their room by the smallest Bat into the living area.

"What the fuck are all of you doing here! And how the hell did you bypass all my locks!?" Jason finally roared as he glared at them.

"I copied a key for emergencies," Tim announced holding up the key. Raven face palmed then as she felt her boyfriend's irritation.

"So what's the emergency, and I'm changing the fucking locks," Jason spat out.

"We thought you'd like company, and you haven't answered your phone, at all," Tim cheerfully stated as they all settled. Raven gave Jason a pointed look and he sighed in defeat as he sat down and Raven gently touched his shoulder. Every time around this point of the year, Jason sort of shut down, last year she remembered spending three days with him curled up on the floor just breathing because it was all he could handle. Joker had escaped last year and Jason had had a break down which nearly had her calling his family for help. But he pulled himself up and out of it. This year was a bit better as the Joker had not left Arkham since his botched kidnapping of her.

"Just endure it, Red, they'll leave," she promised as she walked to the kitchen and wanted to die of mortification still knowing her boyfriend's family had seen him with his hands up her shirt. Dick followed her into the small kitchen.

"He seems well," Dick mused.

Raven only nodded, she wasn't about to divulge he hadn't slept in about two weeks, and he was monitoring the news when she wasn't distracting him with books and movies and sex to knock him out. She had a deal with him not to use her empathy on him while he struggled with this, and she kept her end of the deal mostly.

"Sorry to barge in, we were worried when he didn't answer the phone," Dick murmured.

"He wanted to take a hammer to it," she stated as she made herself and Jason some tea.

"So you two actually…" Dick waggled his eye brows and she lifted her brow as she frowned.

"I know several dimensions without curvy redheads, do not push your luck, Dick," she warned.

"Hey, I'm just happy he's doing normal, alive things with you!" Dick defended.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Never speak of it again," she warned as a movie started playing. Raven walked over with tea for him and found herself in his lap as he took his mug and stretched out. Raven squirmed a bit and figured he was really bad shape if he was displaying public affections and decided she'd endure as the new movie started rolling and she found herself watching _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	49. Unwitting Hell

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Unwitting Hell…**

Alright, so he and Rae had been sweet talked into spending the holidays with his family, in the year that his family had discovered him and Rae, they were notorious for butting in. However, Raven had said she wanted to see what a family Christmas was like, and since Victor was off mending bridges; or trying to, with his father, that meant it was just him and Rae for Christmas. Not that it was a bad thing, far from it, he didn't have to worry about pissing Cy off with some comment, or action, or something.

However, spending a Christmas at Wayne Manor wasn't ideal for him, not at all, his family was a wee bit too close; and intrusive.

At this moment, it was just him and Rae though, the entire Manor to themselves, as Alfred had dragged everyone off for Christmas shopping and Raven and he had taken care of that before coming here. Which was why he was laying here, his girlfriend was tormenting him as he fisted his hands in her hair, and groaned.

Her lips were wrapped around his member as she sucked him and looked up at him with those large innocent dark eyes of hers; fuck! How could she look so fucking innocent like this!? Raven's tongue teased him and Jason could feel his nerves coming undone, and this was not how their first time in his childhood bedroom was going to go.

Raven made a low noise which had him groaning as his head fell back, that mouth of hers! She was too fucking good at this.

"Raven," he panted.

"Mmm?" she hummed, as she slowly took more of him in her mouth. He didn't have to look at her, he could feel her dark eyes on him, and her fingers slowly wandering over his thighs and hips as she tormented him with that feather light touch of hers. The woman truly was a demon.

The moan which came from him as he caught his dresser as her mouth slowly slid off his member had him wondering how desperate he was. But fuck, she was going to kill him doing that one day.

"Jason," she was floating before him, he caught her as he pulled her close, her bare legs coming around his hips as her fingers dove into his wet hair, Jason dragged his hands over her thighs marveling at their softness and strength.

"You are going to kill me," he muttered against her lips as she pulled away panting.

"That's the idea," she smiled a bit and he got them to the bed, mostly because he really wanted to test out if this bed was as sturdy as the one he'd bought; he wanted to know if it could wrath of Raven's empathy. Their first bed hadn't.

"Mmm, how about you try not to break the bed," he mused against her skin as he shoved her sleep shirt away. Raven let him drop the red shirt on the floor and Jason settled between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist.

"We'll see," she rasped, he nipped her pulse as her nails dragged over his back. Damn she was distracting. Her heels dug into his back as she rolled them over. He landed on the spread with a thud, as the demon over him smiled slightly then, her full lips were distracting. Again her mouth was on his, he felt her hover over him as she shimmied out of her panties before she descended again. Suddenly there was a rush of emotions, and Jason knew he had her, he felt her powers as the shadows danced and his old things started floating.

The demon bit her lip as she smiled a bit down at him, he reached up and pulled her down for another kiss, long, slow, lazy, because she tasted like heaven and him. Raven groaned, he heard his books fall, and he smiled as the bed rattled, before he released her. her empathy, her emotions, her lust, her wants, it was all shattering his psyche and Goddamn did it feel like paradise as she rose over him.

"Jason," she moaned lowly as he caught her hips.

"Fuck Raven, you're going to destroy the Manor," he groaned as he felt her fingers on him again, and he'd have sworn she was smiling.

"Perhaps I want to," she whispered, he felt himself laugh and then he groaned as she slid down him, fuck the woman was a hot, tight glove! He pushed up and she gasped as her nails dug into his chest and then he was in her fully. It was heaven, she was hot, soaked, and he felt her clinging to him. Jason closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of her all around him and then he sat up, his mouth on hers' as he let his fingers slide over his skin. Raven's hips started moving, and Damn he was nearly undone but her empathy as reached up and cupped one of her breasts.

"Jason," she whispered his name like a prayer, and it was addicting to him as he let her push him back and he just lay there to watch her.

Suddenly the door opened, Raven yelped he grabbed her as he rolled her back into the bed and looked over at who had walked in. Wide green eyes of his teenage brother were just staring at them.

"Sorry!" Damian yelped. "Pennyworth… lunch! Leaving!" Damian bolted and Jason looked down at Raven who peeked over his shoulder then, he burst into laughter.

"That's not funny!" she hissed.

"You got to admit it was a little funny little bird," he snickered.

"Jason!" she groaned and her head was buried in his chest.

"He didn't see anything, aside from maybe my ass, but he's seen that," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Promise?" she asked, peeking up at him with a dark eye.

"Well if he did, I'll beat the snot out of him," he promised.

"That's not encouraging," she muttered.

"Who gives a shit, let's finish this in the shower and go get lunch," he offered.

"You're impossible," she chuckled.

"Maybe, but you started this, and I could use another shower," he grinned.

* * *

Damian ran for his room and barely shut the door before he groaned. As he tried to get rid of his obvious problem before rejoining them to act as if nothing had happened.

Oh God he'd seen her! All of her, and she was so fucking gorgeous!

Raven, yeah, his brother's apparently steady-live in-step below wife-girlfriend, the woman who was always so cold and indifferent in presentation was the woman he fanaticized about, had all but had a walking hard on for, four about two years now. The woman who he had just seen riding his brother…

Damian closed his eyes as the image invaded his mind again.

He knew he shouldn't have watched but there was a blast of energy in the room and the door had popped open and what he had seen was enough to have him freezing as his brother discarded her of her shirt and Damian's mouth had watered.

The woman was gorgeous, her body was of the slighter build, she wasn't as big in the bust, but he'd seen perfection as she lay there for a moment. Then her legs were in view and he couldn't think. She was so beautiful, he'd never seen that before. Oh, he'd seen naked women, even found a few attractive, however Raven… that was perfection, she was beautiful, she was gorgeous, and he wanted to touch her so badly.

He groaned as he stripped and made his way to his bed before he collapsed.

He had a problem, that's what he had, he thought as he rolled on his back and closed his eyes. He could picture her, he could remember the way she floated up and shimmied out of those black cotton panties before she was on Jason again. He remembered how fucking sexy he had thought that was as he slowly imagined what it would have been like if he had been in Todd's position.

Her hovering over him, what did she look like when she was hazed with lust? Considering how little emotion Raven expressed he imagined it'd be sexy as hell, and he also imagined that she was gentle.

Damian slowly let himself fall into the fantasy as he worked on relieving himself of his problem before he would join his family for lunch. He came to with a muffled shout as he came and collapsed on his bed gasping for air before he groaned; why did Todd have to date Raven of all people!? Quickly getting up he cleaned himself off and pulled on his clothes again before he grabbed a book; of no particular importance before he walked out of his room. Raven caught his eyes, she was walking, her hips were swaying and he internally kicked himself as he walked after her and she turned on him with dark eyes.

"Damian!" she squeaked, he wanted to kiss her when her cheeks turned pink and then he remembered how much he wanted to see her naked again before he immediately began shoving those thoughts in a box, locking the box up and throwing the key away as he focused on breathing and keeping his composure.

"Hello Raven," he acknowledged.

"Listen, about earlier…" she started. "I just wanted to apologize."

"You and Todd are living together, I suspect you engage in relations frequently," he reminded her. He didn't want to think about the one time the family had walked in on Todd and Raven earlier this year when they couldn't get a hold of Todd. However, compared to walking in on them making out versus sex left little to the imagination.

"Yes, but… please don't let thing be awkward between us," she pleaded. "You are a dear friend after all."

"It is forgotten," he lied.

"Thank you, oh, mistletoe," she looked up, and he felt himself about to grab her and kiss her when she floated up.

"You're a good man Damian," she kissed his cheek and his mind went to mush as he watched her walk away and then she was beside Jason in the kitchen, and Damian bit his lip as he kept himself from thinking about her soft lips on his cheek.

He really had a fucking problem! and he needed a way to get over it as it was clear Raven and Todd were joined at the hip when they were together. Raven was sitting beside Todd when he finally untangled brain and hormones and walked into the kitchen. No one noticed him as he sat down and opened his book as the thought about the peck on the cheek and looked over to where Raven was currently talking with Grayson as Todd spoke to Drake, Pennyworth served lunch, and father was discussing something of importance with Cain, Thomas and Brown.

Damian looked over to Raven again, and saw Todd glaring at him and he lifted a brow at his elder brother who merely frowned before Todd resumed giving Drake his undivided attention.

"Listen you little shit," Jason was suddenly beside him, jolting Damian from his thoughts and cursing himself for not paying more attention to Todd. "She's off limits."

"I…" he started.

"Shut it," Jason hissed. "I have a feeling you saw more than what we know, I don't give a fuck, but if you embarrass or continue eye sexing her we will have problems, got it?"

"Yes," Damian muttered sourly. He might have been better than Todd but in a fight when Todd was waging war Damian knew that none of them would ever really stand a chance, he'd drag them all down with him. Also, Damian didn't need his Team Captain knowing about his dreams about her, or the naughty things he dreamt of her doing.

"Good," Jason was gone and beside Raven again.

Damian just felt the ugly emotion well up in his gut before he tramped down on it. Raven had apparently been Jason's friend for five years and lover for half that time, he had no right to jealousy.

Still… it hurt so fucking bad to want her.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	50. Unsteady

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Unsteady…**

It wasn't a break up, or was it, Azar she didn't know, and it was maddening as she stood there trembling in the rain staring at him outside her building, and she felt…

She didn't know.

About a month ago she and Jason had had their first real fight, an all out war really, and it had ended with shit being thrown and him stomping out of her apartment slamming a door he rarely used. She hadn't seen him since then, hadn't even heard from him, and she was so scared about reaching for him because he would reject her, and he had every right to reject her, and she hadn't known what the hell they were at the time of his departure on if they were still together or if they were broken up.

Now she kind of wished she did as the cold rain slid down her skin, and the hoodie she was wearing (one of his, one of the ones he'd left behind) was drenched and her hair was a wreck, and her appearance in shambles. But it was three in the morning, she'd gone for a walk to get her mind off him, and it was raining a cold summer shower. Which was why she was now standing here, staring in those bright eyes as a man who was practically a fucking giant, looked sheepishly back at her.

"Hey," he greeted, she didn't move in fear he was an illusion.

"Hello," she answered tightly, her emotions had the shadows trembling a bit and Jason didn't move, and neither did she.

Suddenly he was there, in front of her, or she had been in front of him, she wasn't even aware of moving but she was aware that she was now wrapping herself around him, and his arms were tight around her and she felt his lips on her hair as he muttered nonsense, she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

They had probably met in the middle, and he didn't let her go.

"Fuck, Raven, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he was whispering it over and over as his lips pressed against her skin.

"I didn't think you were coming back," she murmured in his neck as she trembled. Jason's arms tightened around her.

"I missed you too fucking much," he admitted so softly she nearly missed it. "Can we get out of the rain, this was romantic two months ago, not now," he asked.

She felt a smile tug her lips as she nodded and wrapped the shadows around them to land in her crappy living room, she didn't want to let go of him just yet.

"I missed you too," she admitted softly as she finally slipped from his grasp and stood there drenched.

"I didn't mean it, Rae, I didn't," he promised, and honestly she'd forgotten what had been said, what had started their war, she had forgotten what cruelty was exchanged, and she ddn't care about the broken mugs, or dishes, or mirrors, she didn't care about the thrown books, and she didn't care about what had ignited their first real full-fledged fight as friends and as a couple, and she didn't care if they had broken up or not. All she cared about was that he was here again, and for the first time in a month she was certain he was alright.

"I don't care, Jason, I don't care, I can't even remember what the fight was about," she admitted as she let her head fall back so she was looking up at his bright eyes, they were alight with emotions and he was raging a storm on her empathy. However, she took a steadying breath as she savored it, like a phantom ache that was no longer there because the reality was back. Jason was her storm, he was always raging around her, and after his disappearance she hadn't realized how much she needed this storm.

"I can't either," he admitted and she laughed humorlessly.

"Azar what a pair we are," she sighed as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart for the first time in a while, his arms fell around her again and they just stood like this.

"So, just to clarify, did we or did we not break up?" he asked her.

Raven frowned as she thought about it. "I don't know," she admitted after a long time in silence.

"Me either," he omitted which had her tilting her head back.

"Alright, next time we're at war, we call each other, even if we say nothing and are one separate ends of the galaxy, we call," she said.

"Yes," he agreed immediately. "And next time, cause there'll be a next time, we're friends first," he pleaded.

"That's a given," she sighed and started peeling off the now uncomfortably drenched clothes as she walked for her shower.

"Great, and we have make up sex," he grinned.

"Don't even think about it Jason, I'm tired, and I haven't slept since you slammed my door," she warned him as he followed her and she turned on the shower.

"You know, I didn't sleep since I slammed that door either," he informed her softly. "So tonight, we'll take a shower, together, no sex, and we'll go to bed together, again no sex, and we'll hash out the rest of this tomorrow," he decided.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"Please don't ever give up on me again," he whispered.

"I never did, I was just scared you'd never pick up the phone."

"Funny, I was scared of the exact same thing."

"We suck at this dating thing," she decided as she stepped into her steaming shower, Jason a step behind her.

"We'll suck at it together," he announced and she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're my best friend, Jay, don't leave me like that again, please," she whispered desperately.

"I can't promise that, but I promise to call," he offered.

"Good."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	51. Computer Bag

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Computer Bag…**

Raven came armed to the hospital, it'd been two weeks since the accident and the only reason Jason hadn't been released was because Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson, Timothy Drake, Stephenie Brown, Cassandra Cain, Duke Thomas, Damian Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth had shown up at the hospital in a fuss; after she had called them and the media frenzy that had ensued. Now it was world new that Jason Todd-Wayne was alive and kicking and living in New York City with a steady girlfriend Rachel Roth, and Jason was not getting out of the hospital.

At least, not without a good cover, and there was none as the Wayne family scrambled to create a viable cover for Jason to have been missing for all the years he had been missing.

Which was what had Raven walking to Jason's private room armed with the computer bag full of goodies for her fiancé who was turning into an agitated mess, who wanted a smoke, and a run, and out of the hospital since he'd refused all pain medication after the first week. Raven was not helping him with her empathy as he had requested her not to help him, and now he was a giant, agitated, whiney baby.

Yup, baby.

"Morning Red," she smiled a bit at her glaring fiancé as she pulled the computer bag from her shoulder then.

"Please tell me you love me and have come to spring me from this hell," he pleaded which had her softening a bit as she gave him the computer bag.

"I do love you," she assured him as she slid her fingers through his slightly curling hair, he'd want a hair cut soon. "However, I'm not here to spring you, I did bring Deadpool, one and two for you," she said as she moved away.

"You are a demon!" he hissed.

"I know," she mused.

"Fiend! The devil's daughter!" he dramatically declared.

"If you're good Red I might show you how much of the devil's daughter I am," she promised in a husky tone which had him lifting his brow in interest.

"You have my attention, Pride," he smiled.

"See, now be good, and watch the movies, I'll get you out of here by the week's end," she promised as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Please tell me no more family is coming today," he pleaded as he started setting up the computer, Raven did a quick check of the area before she used her powers to help him set up.

"Just me. Alfred, Dick, Tim and Bruce are doing an official interview on you, and Stephenie said she'd come the day you were released. Vic said he'd swing by once you were home, he's avoiding the media circus outside," she said monotonously.

"Great," he muttered as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Roy might be coming by this afternoon too, but he didn't want to push it. Kori's been called home, her sister's up to something, again," Raven said.

"What!?" Jason did a one-eight on her then.

"No, you're not going with her, nice try, though she said she'd visit once you were home," Raven said.

"Great, they get to go on living and I'm stuck here," he muttered sourly.

"Just be grateful that you're in one piece and that we didn't leave you to fend for yourself with the media," Raven pointed out.

"You are a cruel demon, little bird," he said.

"I'm the devil's daughter," she smiled.

"True," he smiled then, she gasped when he kissed her then, it was hard, it was quick, and it was something she'd missed since he'd come to the hospital. "Been wanting to do that since I woke up."

"Jason," she started.

"Hey, I've been trying to apologize for ruining date night," he protested. She chuckled then as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Jay, I don't care about dates," she promised.

"I know, but since we already suck at this might as well apologize," he pointed out.

"Mmm, well, next time you want out of a date, don't put yourself in the I.C.U. to get out of it," she mused flatly.

"I will try to take that into account next time," he promised solemnly. However, the sincerity of that promise was ruined when they both started laughing as she hid her face in his shoulder. He pulled her against him tightly as the movie started playing and she just savored his warmth.

"You know… kind of wish I was Deadpool right about now, I'd be out of here," he informed her as they watched his favorite movie for the umpteenth billion time.

"Oh, Azar, that's what I need, you being reckless and indestructible," she moaned.

"Come on! I'm not that bad!" he protested.

"No, Red, you are, you really are," she sighed.

"As if! I'm not the demon from hell."

"True, but even I know my limits. You ignore all limits until someone is bailing your ass out of trouble!" she pointed out.

"Not true!" he promised.

"Australia, Africa, the Middle East, the thing in Metropolis, Gotham, San Francisco, and shall we not forget the famous disaster at the Macy's Day Parade?" she started.

"How do you remember all that!?" he wondered.

"Jay, I've known you how long?" she asked blandly.

"Kay, fair point, but still," he sighed.

"You're really lucky, and reckless," she stated again. Jason just frowned and pulled her closer to him, Raven just smiled.

"I don't mind reckless," she whispered. "I just don't think you realize how reckless you really are."

"What if I promise to be more careful?"

Her head fell back as she laughed and then she smiled at him.

"Jason, you're a hurricane, don't change, and don't make promises you can't keep. So long as you don't die on me, I'm happy knowing you're safe and alive," she promised.

"I'm allergic to death," he pointed out.

"So you've said, but my only requirement for you is that you don't die, and I think that's fair enough," she assured him as she scooted closer into his side.

"That's fair enough," he agreed after a long while into their movie.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	52. Drop Dead

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Drop Dead…**

Raven was so furious at this point! Her powers had everything flying around the apartment in her rage, and Jason and she were in the midst of a shouting match which would rival some battle cries.

"It's not about that!" she shouted at her boyfriend.

"Then what the fuck is your problem!" he roared back as he grabbed a flying plate and threw it against the wall.

"If you can't figure that out them I'm not tell you!" she screamed at him as she grabbed a flying frying pan and chucked it out of her way. She could feel her powers flickering and her second eyes emerged.

"Fuck Raven! I have no fucking clue what your problem is! I don't want anything to do with them! And they don't want anything to do with me!" he spat out venomously.

Raven felt a pulse of darkness off of her as she glared at her boyfriend, in the six months since his family had discovered them they hadn't really been worried about their opinions. Until now.

Now it was World War III with them because of his family and the fight was ugly.

The only reason it was this ugly was because her brothers had shown up earlier and rather than she telling him about the other six Deadly Sins being in town she had run off to handle it herself; as usual. Now Jason was pissed, and she was pissed, and they were both taking low blows at one another and dragging their families into it, but honestly she was so fucking furious with him at this moment she wanted to throttle him.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" she shrieked at him.

"It is not!" he roared.

"At least you have a family Jason! I don't see why you should care about mine! It's not like they're going to let you live if they meet you!" she hissed.

"That's not the point, Raven, the point is you didn't tell me about them!" he roared.

"Like you tell me everything!" she shouted as she grabbed a flying mug and threw it out of the way.

"I tell you the important shit!" he shouted back.

"My family isn't important!" she screamed, there was a pulse of her powers which had their books knocked down and off the shelves. "They are cruel, they are vial, and if given the chance they'd kill you!"

"All the more fucking reason to tell me about them than you running off half cocked without back up to deal with them!" he roared.

"No!"

"Yes Raven! That's how this works!" he shouted at her.

"No! I will not let you get involved with my family!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, some of his weapon's displays cracked under the force of her fury but Raven was not backing down in this fight.

"If you have to deal with my family I have to deal with yours! We're partners in this mess!" he roared.

"Not in this! My family! My problem! Not yours!" she shrieked.

"Raven they could have killed you!" he growled.

"They couldn't!" she roared furiously as she threw another flying object away from her, it shattered on the wall.

"You are not indestructible!" he countered.

"I'm not a pathetic damensal in distress either! I don't need you to come running to my rescue every time something goes bump in the night!" she spat.

"It's not about that! I don't need your help with everything either!" he roared. That much was true, they were on equal ground in that department. Independent-dependents in this relationship but holy shit she was furious with him and his belief that he could go toe to toe with one of her brothers. Especially the Deadly Sins.

"Azar! You are so infuriating!" she screeched.

"And your pride almost got you killed!" he bellowed.

"I Am Pride!" she roared back, and she released a full wave of her power shattering all the glass and breakables in their apartment as her four furious red eyes glared at him and she felt her skin pulsing red. "I Am Pride! I Am A Deadly Sin! I Had It Handled."

"Raven That's Not The Point!" he thundered.

"That is the point! Jason!" she countered venomously.

"And What!? You take them on and drop dead from exhaustion!?" he threw one of the jagged edges of a bowl.

"I would not drop dead!"

"And that's the Pride talking!"

"No! It's facts! I'm a demon, even half demon, I'm not going to drop dead!" she spat out.

"Fuck this! If you can't see you were wrong I'm leaving!" he snapped, he grabbed his coat and phone as he stalked out of their place slamming the door behind him and Raven sighed as she dropped all the objects so they shattered on the ground as she rubbed her brow. She looked out the window and saw Jason drive off on his motorcycle before she grabbed her phone, packed a bag, texted Victor and opened a portal to Boston.

Time apart and perspective were needed right about now and she was going to take both.

Victor didn't ask a single question as she walked into his question and straight for his guest room as she slammed the door shut and dropped her bag before rubbing her temples.

Life was so much easier when she didn't have to try to deal with Jason's irrational belief that he could take on anything she could. He couldn't. And she couldn't take everything he could.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she curled up on the bed and buried her face into the pillow as she trembled a bit. Her phone buzzed with a text, she picked it up.

Gotham.

Boston.

Was her reply and put her phone aside as she finally let the exhaustion from the draining fight swamp her. Closing her eyes, she released a ragged breath as she struggled to get her center again and calm her turbulent emotions. Jason would call her later when he was cooled down, or she'd call him, but she would only do it when she was sure she wouldn't fight him again.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	53. Blinking Light

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Blinking Light…**

Jason looked up from under the hood of his newest project, an Impala, and frowned as he looked at his girlfriend sitting in the driver's seat.

"Did it turn off now?" he asked.

"No, the light is still blinking," she called out as she sat there.

"Kay, what about now?" he asked as he continued his work.

"No, still blinking," she said.

"That is fucking weird," he muttered. It wasn't like he hadn't had weird things happen in cars, but this was weird as he tried to work the problem. He was not driving another hundred miles with the blinking light, it was getting distracting and it would attract the attention of cops, which was the last fucking thing he needed as a civilian. However, this was getting a little over the top.

"Fuck it," he scowled, he cursed when he hit his head on the hood.

"You alright?" Raven's head appeared out the window then.

"Yeah, just not willing to deal with this right now," he sighed as he dropped the hood; it wasn't the wiring, it wasn't the electrical system, it wasn't even the radio, it was something in the engine from what he had gathered because there was no way that light should be on.

"Lemme see," Raven said as she caught his jaw and pulled his head down to her eye level.

"I'm fine, little bird," he insisted.

"Jason, shut up, you have a giant bump on your head, let me help," she ordered and he surrendered to her demand as she healed the welt on his head. It was a hundred out this fine June evening in the Arizona desert and the only reason he'd come this far was for a weapon's deal he knew Black Mask had going.

Raven had just come along because her heat was coming up and she did not want to be near the other guys.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he admitted as he stood up and rubbed his head. No bump there. Suddenly there was a sharp blare on their phones which had them pulling the devices out. Sandstorm warnings at midnight, Jason pulled Raven into the car as they rolled up the windows and he pulled her into the back seat. About ten minutes later there was a wall of sand coming at them.

"I fucking hate the desert," he muttered as his arms settled around Raven's waist.

"Not as hot as hell," she informed him monotonously.

"You raise a fair point," he chuckled as the wind screamed, the sand spattered the car, and the car shook a bit.

"I know," she said and he smirked as she pulled herself over him, her lips curled a bit. "While we're here there are things we can do since we're not going anywhere."

"And what do you have in mind?" he mused as his hands trailed over her hips.

"Want to break in this car?" she asked him with a mischeivious smile. "Sandstorms can last a while, and this way you don't obsess about the blinking light."

"You're just suggesting sex because…" he started to remind her he knew about her reasons for coming along.

"That too," she mused and he found her mouth on his, Jason smiled a bit against her lips as he pulled her shirt up and let his hands slide over her cool skin. Raven was also cool to the touch, he liked it. She pulled away as her fingers slid under his own shirt, he finished pulling her shirt off her then.

The bra was easy to discard her of, and Raven hummed lightly when he cupped her breasts. She was so fucking soft.

"Sandstorms can last a while," he mused.

"We've got all night then," she purred as she leant over him so she was kissing him again, Jason was finding he was enjoying this part of their relationship a lot more than he expected. Raven was honest in her reactions and wants, and it was a nice change.

Jason ignored the blinking light now as it illuminated her pale gray skin.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	54. Charging

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Charging…**

Waking up face down, naked, and in a bed with fluttering feathers, a red ribbon tied on her wrist and a heavy arm slung across her waist had her groggily wishing to die. Pressing her face into what remained of a pillow she tried to block out the sun.

She felt like she'd been rode hard and put away, in fact, she knew that was exactly what happened.

Her boyfriend was sleeping beside her, on his back, sprawled over the bed, and something was buzzing which had her poking his ribs tiredly.

"Red," she slurred.

"Mmm?" he hummed.

"Phone," she muttered tiredly.

"Communicator," he corrected which had her sighing as she dragged her very sore body off the bed. She felt so wonderfully used, and loose, and sore that she kind of just wanted to curl up in a warm spot and doze until she felt recharged, refreshed and rejuvenated. Her hands hit the floor as she carefully crawled to where her jeans were discarded, which had her nearly falling out of the bed when Jason's hand wrapped around her ankle. Grabbing the communicator she finished her slide to the floor as she rested on the hotel carpet before she turned off the camera and answered.

"Hello?" she sleepily yawned as she rubbed her eyes and shut them. She didn't think her legs could work after the weekend she and Jason had just survived.

"Raven! Thank God! Where are you!?" Garfield's voice screeched.

"Out," she answered as she shivered. She turned her head when she felt a spike of lust as she looked over her shoulder at Jason who was now staring at her over the edge of the hotel bed. Raven wondered just what he found so appealing right at this moment as she could hardly move.

"Rae you need to come back," Garfield snapped at her.

"No, I told you before I am taking a leave of absence, the same one I take every year, without needing to justify myself to you," she spat out. There was an indignant huff on the other end of the line which had her looking up at the ceiling in exasperation when she jolted at fingers sliding over the arch of her foot, she turned to glare at Jason who smiled lazily.

"Raven!" Garfield whined. Suddenly there was a loud booming voice on the communicator.

"You Better Not Be Bothering My Sister!" Victor boomed.

"He is!" Raven called out unhelpfully as she shivered feeling Jason's hands sliding up her skin she bit her lip as she turned to glare at him, but Jason was just smirking.

"Garfield Logan Hang Up Right Now!" was the roaring tone, Raven did what Gar wouldn't as she hung up the communicator as she tossed it over to the charging cell phones.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as she rolled over to cross her ankles as she stared at Jason.

"Just enjoying my girlfriend," he answered.

"Mmm, not on the floor you're not, I'm not getting more rug burns for you," she huffed, he laughed, as he swung off the bed, Raven's eyes wandered over the body she was coming to know like her own as she licked her lips.

"You can get up you know," he informed her.

"I don't think my legs will work anymore," she stated seriously. The man was a fucking monster in bed, he was thorough, he was ruthless, he was a fucking God with that tongue and mouth of his, and do not get her started on everything else he could do with that cock and body of his.

"That's strange seeing as you're the one who was a sex fiend," he mused, Raven wrapped her arm around his shoulder when he scooped her up.

"I can't help it," she defended. Honestly she hadn't thought it was possible for her until she and Jason had started having a sexual relationship. Then they'd learned the hard way that for all her control she was still a demon.

"I know, which makes it sexy as fuck, having you all hot, bothered, begging and complicit, also needy," he mused as he set her on the kitchenette counter of the hotel, or were they in one of his safe houses, honestly the last three days were a sex hazed blur with her world revolving around having his cock in her.

"Where are we?" she asked, Jason handed her a shirt and Raven tenderly slipped it on, feeling every burn, bruise, mark and delicious sore imaginable.

"Safe house, I got you to the cabin in Vermont," he stated calmly as he pulled on sweats.

"Oh," she nodded. The last thing she remembered was Boston, and Victor, which had her paling. "I didn't…" she started.

"No, but it was pretty fucking awkward for Vic, and me explaining that," he shrugged as he started pulling things out of the cupboards and fridge, her stomach snarled.

"Life was so much easier when I didn't have sex," she sighed.

"You're a sex fiend," Jason laughed, she wanted to hide her face but her boyfriend wasn't wrong, and since that first very awkward heat she'd learned she really was a demon.

"Anything else I should know about the last three days?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm charging you for the speeding ticket I got as Jason Peters," he stated.

"What!?"

"Yeah, I had to get you out of the city, you were all moaning and writhing and trying to jump me in the car, and a cop pulled us over when you were trying to unzip my pants, demon," Jason stated.

"Great," she muttered.

"I said you were drunk," Jason laughed.

"I hate you, I hate you so much," she muttered.

"You don't, and I'm making waffles," he promised as he came over to her, she glared at him again.

"Waffles will not buy you my forgiveness," she warned.

"No, but I expect the rest of this week will," he promised.

"Jason, why are the cellphones charging?" she asked remembering that and thinking it was odd.

"Oh, those are Vic's burners, and my undercover cell, I still am working that job. I told the boss that my girl lost her father and we were going to the funeral, he let me go, but I only have this week then I'm back to work," Jason said.

"This the human trafficking or the animal trafficking?" Raven asked.

"Human, and it's turned out to be a child prostitution ring more than just human trafficking. Egon, the gift which never stops giving," Jason muttered sourly.

"Sorry to pull you away from work," she said softly. She knew how much he loved being Red Hood and how he loved being a hero and rushing to save the innocent and blowing things up.

"No problem, Bruce might be pissed but, fuck him," Jason shrugged.

She smiled as he stood between her legs and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Thanks for coming still."

"Oh, I'm going to charge you for this little trip, sunshine," he smirked and she felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine.

"What payment am I owing?"

"We'll start with that after breakfast," he assured her with a hard kiss before he returned to working on the batter. Raven just smiled as she wondered how she have survive the demon heats without Jason now.

"Oh, and get Garfield to stop asking you out," Jason stated firmly.

"I'm always saying no to him, he's too childish and I have you already," she dismissed.

"Raven I'm serious, if I hear one more gossip story from Tim about how Garfield Logan is going to date you there's going to be problems," he warned her.

"I'll get him to stop, do you want me to knock him or redirect his attentions?" she asked.

"Whatever makes him stop."

"And you said demons were possessive," she mused.

"Hey, I only flirt, and I can't seem to turn that off as it annoys the hell out of Dickhead, but I don't ask them out," Jason reminded her.

"True… and I don't like you flirting with them, especially Kara," she stated.

"I'll tone it down if you get Green Bean to stop asking you out," he offered.

"Very well," she nodded.

"Good," he smirked, she softened as they both sat there in the morning, and she enjoyed her first memorable morning in three days. Bloody heats were going to be the death of her and Jason if she ever had one and he wasn't around.

A charging cellphone rang and both of them glared at the offending device.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	55. Sheep

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Sheep…**

Jason stared at the ceiling of his newest; and crappiest safehouse ever as he lay alone for the first time since April in a muggy room with a fan circling overhead feeling miserable. It was fucking July in San Franscico, the humidity and heat were out of control this year as a heat wave pushed up through the deserts and into California and he'd chosen now of all times to move out of Raven's. At least her place had had air conditioning and her (Raven was surprisingly cold, literally, and her entire apartment was cool because of her. He knew this because the air conditioning at her place had gone out shortly after they had moved there in May.)

And Jason was trying to sleep!

Fuck he was so tired and so strung out! And he couldn't sleep!

It'd been a week since he'd bolted from Raven's and was trying to regain some sense of independence, though he still called her daily. His not-a-friend/not-an-acquaintance/but-more-than-a-stranger/former-roommate hadn't been pestering him but he supposed that he'd just grown used to having the walking air conditioned empath around. Which annoyed the shit out of him as he was now trying to sleep; something he hadn't done since leaving Raven's, and was even stooping to counting sheep to try to settle his mind.

It wasn't working!

Snarling in frustration and agitation of the sweat clinging to him and the heat mugging him he sat up on his crappy mattress as he stood up to pace the ground of his crappy safehouse.

The most pathetic part of all this was he hadn't even been able to move three buildings away from Raven's place and though he hadn't told her where he was living now she no doubt knew exactly where he was but wasn't invading. Jason wanted to hate her for that but he couldn't even as he stopped his pacing and dragged a hand through his hair while he walked out to the kitchen. Pulling out the cigarettes he lit one up as he inspected his barren cabinets. Yeah, he should go supply shopping, but lately he was terrified to set foot outside in fear of running into the Bats.

Part of the reason he'd bolted so quickly from Raven's was because Dick and Tim came over to see Raven's new place, he'd been there. Hearing their voices on the other side of the door had had him panicking and bolting.

Oh sure, he knew Raven was good friends with both Dick and Tim, and she was even Damian's role model as of late, but that didn't mean he wanted her to rat him out to the Bats. Not that she had, but those two had been a bit too close for his comfort and he'd bolted. A stupid move in the middle of a heat wave and with no real plan of action on where to go, or what he was doing. Jason hadn't really thought that through.

Which was partially what lead to him owning this new (old and busted), shitty safe house.

But worse, he had picked this place because it was as close to Raven as he dared to go, and he couldn't seem to want to leave her presence just yet.

No it wasn't in the friend or romantic way, it was… Raven was soothing to be around. She was like a breath of fresh air or a splash of cool water after having been dying of pain and thirst. Raven was soothing and refreshing, and she left him the fuck alone.

Sighing Jason released a shaky breath before he picked up his current burner and flipped it open to look at the one number he'd programmed into it. Before he thought about what he was doing he dialed it.

It rang once before there was an answer.

"Hello?" was the sleepy answer.

"My place is hotter than the hinges of hell, and I'm starving, mind if I come over?" he yawned.

"Jay, you're still paying half the rent, it's your place too," she replied with a yawn of her own.

"No, Rae, it's your place," he muttered sourly.

"Just get over here, Dick and Tim are in Gotham, and Vic's off with Gar in Seatle, you have nothing to fear," she tiredly assured him.

"Thanks," he hung up as he rattled his shitty window open and slipped out soundlessly. He was at Raven's window in less than four minutes as he broke it open and slipped soundlessly into her apartment before he shut the window and walked to her fridge. Opening it he pulled the milk, opening her cabinets he pulled the Cocoa Krispies before he grabbed a spoon and bowl and sat to eat cereal. Raven appeared rubbing her eyes as she walked to the stove.

"Can't sleep?" she asked him tiredly.

"No!" he lied.

"Red, you have the biggest case of raccoon eyes if I ever saw it," she informed him tiredly as she started making tea for them.

"Fine, I can't sleep, I keep seeing Bats whenever I close my fucking eyes and hearing that laugh when I'm exhausted," he spat out venomously. He hated how she made him open up so effortlessly and how he wanted to tell her what was wrong. He also really fucking hated that he didn't want to keep it to himself.

"Mmm, I'm having the same problem, different reasons," she yawned.

"What are your reasons?" he asked as he yawned too; fucking yawning.

"My father's voice, fire, I keep seeing fire, and heatwave isn't helping, and I feel everyone dying, all the time," she tiredly stated.

"A fucked up pair we are," he sighed.

"Too true."

"Get to the point of counting sheep?"

"Passed it, I'm on watching Looney Tunes," she replied.

"Oooh, I'm joining that action!" he grinned.

"I got it going in my room if you don't mind sharing the bed," she rubbed her eyes then.

"You're the walking fridge, I don't mind," he assured her.

"I'd be offended but I can't sleep," she muttered.

"Me too," he nodded as they took their tea and his food to her room for Looney Tunes. The originals too; he was in heaven for the moment. Or as close to it he could get with the closest person he had for a friend.

It wasn't half bad as they watched the sheep dog and the coyote square off for more sheep.

Fucking sheep were going to drive him insane.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	56. Plan

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Plan…**

As the king of winging it when plans went array, he had a careful plan right now. It wasn't really intentional that he'd gotten to this point, not at all. However, a plan was better than no plan as he stood outside smoking a cigarette as he waited for his self-proclaimed 'big' sister, he was pretty sure he and Cass were the same age but he wasn't about argue the point. Cass wanted to be his 'big' sister, and he was a bit too used to arguing with silence to deal with an argument with Cass.

Now, one might wonder why he was going out with Cass today, but there was a plan he had in mind, and he would need a Bat's help. Timmy was off world with the Titans; Raven was with them, and that left Jason with very few options.

He was not dealing with Bruce, it was just not happening.

Dick was… well, a dick, and also off world with Timmers so he was out too.

Babs wasn't likely to help him if it wasn't case related.

Alfred was tied up with a whiny, sick, pouty Damian, and that was why Jason wasn't even going to the mansion.

Duke was cool, but Jason didn't need the younger man's help at this moment.

Stephanie was his first pick, but he knew the student crises going on, as Raven had also had them. Both Stephanie and Raven were preparing for their graduations, and their finals, and internships, and the stress of it all; Jason just didn't want to, or need to, add more stress in Stephanie's life at this moment. Besides, Blondie, next to Tim and Cass, was his favorite Bat.

Kate was a no, on so many levels she was a no.

Damian, as stated earlier was ill, and also out because the little troglodyte continuously eye sexed Raven and Jason was liable to shoot the asshole on principle of that.

Helena was also out, he liked her, but no.

Lucas was out, because Lucas would tell Lucius, who'd tell Alfred, and Alfred would bring it up with Bruce, and Jason really did not need any of Bruce's advice at this point.

And then there was the asking Roy for help, and that would lead to Victor finding out which would just lead to more complications, and Jason just didn't need the hassle.

Besides, Victor was also off world for a mission. Still, it was just easier not to call Victor.

Jason looked over his shoulder through the crowd as Cass walked up to him, she was dressed nicely, and she was smiling at him.

"Brother!" she greeted him.

"Hey Cass, ready to go?" Jason asked as he stood up and they started walking together, he offered Cass his elbow out of habit and she took it as they moved through the crowd.

"What is the plan?" she asked.

"Well, that's what I need your help for," he assured her.

"Steph would be a good companion as well," Cass reminded him.

"Well, if we don't find it this time around, we'll get Stephanie's help, after the graduation shit's over," Jason assured Cass.

Cass nodded as they walked for the store. Jason had a plan, and the fewer people in on it, the less likely his empath girlfriend would catch it. This would have to work, it would have to evade all detections of the Bats, and Raven, until he decided to implement the plan. Until then… he would, well, he'd have to keep it to himself and Cass.

He got the door for Cass then and his sister walked in with purpose, he followed feeling uncertain.

Here's hoping the plan worked.

* * *

 **Playing major catch up here.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	57. Beer Goggles

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Beer Goggles…**

Jason had never successfully gotten drunk, ever. He was pretty sure that the Pit was to blame for his inability to get drunk, or have pain medication work correctly on him; also poisons, fear toxins, and other shit like that didn't really work right on him right either.

But oh, he knew that shit was working now.

It was like in high school or middle school when the cop came in to tell kids not to do drugs or alcohol and made you wear the 'bear goggles' to show what drunk was being like. Yup, it wasn't fun, and Jason propped himself up on the side of a building in Gotham's alleys trying to breath; fuck it was difficult!

He'd gotten a hefty dose of the pure shit of Dr. Crane's latest batch of fear toxin.

No, it wasn't having him in a writhing, screaming mass of terrified Jason who would be reliving all the horrors of his life, no. No, fear toxin didn't work like that on him anymore, all it did was agitate him, amplify said agitations he already had, and bring the Pit roaring to the surface with a rage which left him bloodthirsty with the likes he could never describe. It also blurred all his senses so it felt like he was looking through those fucking beer goggles, and made him feel like he was moving through molasses. He wanted to call for help, but with his heart pounding as it was he needed to breath, and that was his focus as he slid to the ground and breathed.

"Little wing!" he heard a shout, and Jason ignored it in favor of breathing and trying to listen to something other than the laughter which was filling his head. Alright, so maybe the pure shit of fear toxin was bringing to surface a minor fear, a major agitation on his part, but Jason was ignoring it as he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Fuck! He wanted Raven right now.

Suddenly there were gloved hands on his face which had his eyes snapping open as he snarled ferally grabbing his gun.

"Whoa there, Jaybird, it's me," Dick's face came into his vision then. Jason really wanted Raven right now, but she was in New York, he was trying the Gotham thing right now. A Huge Fucking Mistake.

"Back off," he growled lowly as he glared through bleary eyes at Dick's face. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get to some place safe, ride this out, he needed… Jason needed to ride this out before they could pump something else into his system which would further slow him and lower his control. He couldn't afford to lose it now.

"Okay! Okay! But I'm not leaving you little wing," Dick said calmly.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped as he focused on breathing, his eyes closing. If this is what it was like getting drunk he was glad he couldn't do that. But now it really sucked that nothing was working right, not even fear toxin, and it was fucking with his senses rather than his head. Then again… he was glad it couldn't fuck with his head, there was some nasty shit in his head he'd rather not have to deal with while he was sober and awake.

"Okay, but I'm not calling you Hood!" Dick spat out the last part as if it were disgusting which had Jason snorting.

"Go away," he hissed as he rubbed his tired eyes; fuck this hurt. This was really going to hurt when it cleared out of his system because he'd be tracking Scarecrow down and beating him half to death with a crowbar for igniting the laughter. Fuck, that laughter! Out of all the things for his improperly body to have affect, and of all the demons in his head to dredge up, it had to be the fucking laughter. Why was it always the laughter? Jason whimpered a bit as he covered his ears to try to block it out, so he could focus, get to his safe house, get to his phone, call Raven and have her help.

"Kay, I'm taking you to the Cave, Jaybird," Dick said.

Jason snarled at the thought of going underground right now. "No. I'm fine, go away."

"Come on, let us help," Dick started and Jason lifted his gun in the general direction of the voice.

"Back the fuck off," he grounded out as he pushed himself up the wall and started limping off. Just get to his safehouse, get to his phone, call Raven for help, he'd be fine. That's all he had to do.

Now if only the pavement wasn't spinning, the world wasn't blurring and that laughter would shut up!

"Nope, sorry, can't do that, you're coming home, Agent A will not be happy if something else happens to you," Dick started.

"What the fuck do you care!?" Jason shouted; he'd come back as Red Hood, and his family (if they could even be called that), had made it very clear he wasn't family of theirs.

"Cause you're by brother," Dick answered as if it were obvious. Jason fired two warning shots at his feet then.

"Go back to not caring, I don't need you," he hissed and continued walking (staggering was more like it but he didn't care). What felt like an eternity later he collapsed in his safehouse, shivering and feeling sick to his stomach as he picked up his burner and dialed a private number he knew by heart.

"Hello?" was the smoky monotone.

"Help," he whispered.

"I'll be there," she hung up. The burner clattered from his fingers as he fell on the floor, there was a cooling in his apartment when suddenly black boots were before his face, he shivered as he glanced up at the owner.

"Oh, Jay, what happened?" Raven asked softly as she leaned over him.

"Fear toxin, it's not working right," he muttered.

"Kay, let's get you up and go from there," she sighed as she helped him up and they stumbled to the bathroom together because he refused to have her levitate him; he feared losing the anchor of the ground, his anchor to reality at this moment.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm.**


	58. Secrets

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Secrets…**

Jason supposed he only had himself to blame really, especially since his girlfriend happened to be friends with all his brothers, as both a civilian and a hero; including the demon spawn. And Damian was at that awkward age, late teens, and Raven still looked unbelievably young, so he supposed that it was natural for the tabloids to assume his girlfriend was dating Damian when she was hanging out with Damian as a civilian. Especially at a nice café in late summer.

Not that the tabloids had figured out that Damian's mysterious friend was Rachel Roth, who lived with and dated Jason Peters, but _**NO**_ , that would require investigative reporting. Paparazzi were just vulture assholes. Still, sitting here in his kitchen he wanted to rip Damian's head off and kick his ass. Not that Jason would do that, no that would actually make a scene and he couldn't and wouldn't do that because he and raven were on the down low and still figuring their relationship out.

He'd just gotten her to move in, and they were fixing up this apartment, and they were good. They'd survived their first real fight as lovers, so they were good.

Still he was trying to stamp down on the welling jealousy in his gut at paper. Tossing it aside he looked up when his girlfriend walked into the kitchen, groggy, and half asleep as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," she muttered. "Waffles."

"Slow down sunshine," he grabbed his half-asleep girlfriend before she walked into the power tools on the floor because he would be working on the floor today.

"Waffles," she muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, but let's not have you losing toes, don't want to test the demon healing out on that," Jason mused as he dropped her on a bar stool to start making waffles. He wasn't jealous, he wasn't, Raven wasn't about to ditch him, especially not for his baby of baby brothers. The kid was six years younger than her, if anything he had to worry about Tim stealing her, except Tim had that thing with Tam going so he was good.

Still, Jason didn't like the thought of the public thinking that Damian was dating Raven.

Raven who was currently asleep with her head propped up on her fist and she was all but drooling as she sat there. Jason snorted at her being so asleep before he started making the waffles, Raven grumbled. When he had a plate ready he teased her a bit which had the demon sleepily waking up.

"Waffles," she smiled a bit.

"And she's back in the land of the living," Jason smirked as she sleepily reached for the plate he held out of her reach. The demon glowered at him, but the look was off put by her bed head.

"I warn you Jason, the waffles or your life," she yawned.

"Well when you put it threatening like that… the waffles," he mused as he shoved them at her and made his own. Raven was not going anywhere, still, that ugly feeling was twisting his gut up painfully.

* * *

Damian looked at the start of the tabloids and bit his cheek at the photos of him and Raven hanging out at a café. Recently Damian had taken to hanging out with Raven on some of his civilian time because Raven was actually good company, and he liked her.

Also, Raven was never ceasing mystery to him which he wanted to solve. She was attractive, she was smart, she was interesting, and yet he usually felt he knew nothing more about her than what she permitted him and the world to see, and he wanted to figure her out. The paparazzi making her his girlfriend though was something he liked, even if it wasn't going to happen. Raven was five years older than him and he was 'jail bait' as Dick had told him. Apparently, Dick had been in this position when he was younger and dating Barbara Gordon.

"Dami, you didn't tell me you were eloping and running off to Aruba with the mysterious girl who no one knows," Dick said looking over his shoulder with a chuckle. "Raven does take good pictures."

"It's not like that," Damian said, he was trying to keep his attraction to Raven to himself but he really liked the idea of her being his girlfriend.

"So… you and Raven?" Drake smiled maliciously appearing then.

"She is a friend," Damian insisted.

"Not according to this, you didn't tell us you were married, Damian!" Brown appeared in the kitchen and Damian wondered what Brown was doing here.

"With a pregnant lover," Cain said unhelpful. Damian ducked his head feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Man, you're busy," Thomas chuckled.

"It is not like that! Raven is a friend!" Damian insisted.

"We know, the press announced my engagement to her," Drake laughed.

"And my sordid affair with her," Dick mused.

"Raven is not even my age," Damian pointed out.

"Dude, she looks eighteen, even if she can legally drink she doesn't look it," Thomas filled in unhelpfully. Damian groaned as he tried to hide his face from them all. Raven was… Raven, she was the girl he liked; more than a friend like and he'd liked her since he was thirteen and noticed her hips. The woman had a set of hips and legs, and damn, her ass!

"Hey Jay! You read the tabloids!?" Dick asked when Todd walked tiredly into the kitchen.

"No, I gotta go," Todd yawned as he poured himself a thermos of coffee and left without any of the usual arguments or snarls, or fight.

"That was odd even for Jason," Drake mutters. Damian doesn't acknowledge it as his eyes trace over the curves of Raven's image. She's a lovely creature, even with that floppy sunhat obscuring her face. He bit his lip as he smothered everything he felt for her again as he got up to get the breakfast Pennyworth was cooking then.

He still liked the headline making Raven his girlfriend.

* * *

Raven was walking through the Watch Tower with Kori who was giggling hysterically. Normally she would not care about what would have her alien friend laughing (Kori's sense of humor rarely aligned with what Raven understood as humorous), but it was getting a bit on her nerves now.

"Alright, what is so amusing?" Raven demanded as she turned on Kori then.

"Friend Raven, when were you going to tell me of your marriage?" Kori giggled.

"What marriage?" Raven asked in genuine confusion. On Azarath marriage was not a joking matter and often times taken very seriously. Also, she was in a relationship, even if the only ones aware of it were herself, Jason, and Victor, and Jason was not the type to get married unless he was serious. And they weren't serious, or that serious, seeing as how they'd just moved in together in that ratty apartment building Jason had bought for a project on his off time.

"To Damian Wayne," Kori laughed, Raven paled at the thought.

"What? Kori! He's a kid! Why in Azar's name would I even consider marrying him!?" Raven demanded as she folded her arms to glower at her friend.

"It is just from the earth gossip columns," Kori pulled it up on her tablet and Raven gawked.

"What!?" she snatched the tablet away as she read through the sleazy article; well, this explained quite a few things about Jason as of later, but still. "Those…" Raven started muttering curses in Azarathian as she shoved the tablet back at Kori and tried not to curse them all with real hexes.

"It is just amusing and you must admit you are an adorable couple," Kori snickered.

"It's offensive! Damian's a kid! He's only sixteen!" Raven snapped.

"That is why it is amusing, friend Raven," Kori said calmly.

"It's not! He's way too young, and I would never ever date a teenager, or anyone for that matter, and I…!" Raven threw her hands up in the air in her fury as she stalked down the hall feeling her temper boiling dangerously close to the surface.

The only thing that that tabloid explained was Jason's odd behavior of avoiding her for the last week, and she was done with it. She was going to straighten this mess out with him before he went and did something stupid, got hurt and they ended up in a fight at whatever hospital he was in to straighten this mess out. The problems with being a secret. Raven used the teleportation pad in the Watch Tower as she landed herself in New York, then she wrapped the shadow's around herself as she used her empathy to find Jason and pull herself towards him. Raven folded her arms when she materialized in his current safe house to see him working on a bomb.

"So you have been avoiding me all week because of the tabloid?" Raven asked coldly, and then he stiffened as he turned on her.

"No, I've been avoiding you all week so I didn't track down the demon spawn and rip him limb from limb," Jason grounded out.

"By hiding in Gotham, makes sense," she sarcastically pointed out.

"It did until I figured out the little twerp has a crush on you," Jason grounded out.

Raven merely rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it's hormones, not emotions, and I have you so why is this important enough to have you avoiding me?"

He shrugged.

Bloody Bats! They were all going to drive her insane, especially this one!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	59. In the Coat Closet

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **In the Coat Closet…**

Jason could remember why he hated the Wayne family, like truly despised them, and he really hated this 'Prodigal Son Has Returned!' spin they were giving him as he was now standing at a Wayne Gala trying to think of a way out of this hellish existence. Particularly one which had him dragging his girl out of here with him.

Since his 'return' and the announcement that he was in a 'steady' relationship, the world had lapped up Rachel Roth's existence, which had greatly annoyed him. Greatly annoyed.

Raven was Raven, she was not a social light, and she was not a spotlight lover. However, that dress on her was driving him nuts. Midnight blue, exposing her back, it clung to her every curve in such away that he could see everything and nothing; and do not get him started on how she looked with those rubies around her neck. Raven looked classic, she looked gorgeous, and he swore to God if he did not fuck her brains out soon he was going to go insane. The woman was distracting, especially when she dressed the part, and he fucking loved it. Just not right now when he was trying to figure out a way out of this hell.

Raven walked up to him, her full red lips curling back as she sipped her drink, a scotch, he noted, before she was standing there before him.

"You know you're projecting," she informed him monotonously.

"I'm well aware," he assured his girlfriend, her dark hair was pulled up, and he really wanted to tear it down. Raven was the sort of girl who should have a simple braid, or a ponytail or a messy bun, not something fancy; and he said that with love as this was his girl and she'd been driving him insane for years.

"Well, are you going to stop?" Raven asked.

"I don't think so," he grinned at the empath as he trailed his fingers lightly over her ivory skin. "I prefer the gray."

"Humans find it unsettling," she reminded him.

"I don't see the big fuss, and I miss the Gem," he said softly. Fuck she was beautiful, and so damn appealing, he wanted to drag her off somewhere… The idea had his lips curling slyly as he assessed her carefully, oh, he was going to enjoy this, thoroughly. Perhaps one good fucking thing could come from this Gala!

"You're projecting," she said, her voice quivering from it's normal monotone.

"Is it working?" He asked bemused by his normally indifferent companion biting her red lip as she stood very still, her dark eyes assessing him.

"Maybe a little," she said as she knocked her drink back.

"Then how about a little game, demon," he mused as he traced the gems at her neck and pulled her close.

"What kind of game?"

"The sneaky kind," he promised.

"Sounds interesting," she purred, and fuck did he want to kiss her. But he wouldn't.

"Let's see how far _**I**_ can go and _**you**_ can go without projecting," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and steered her to the safest hide out.

Turned out to be the coat closet as he shoved her up against it, she dragged him down for a heated kiss as he hooked her leg around his hips.

* * *

Dick wondered how it was he had lost his brother and Raven as he looked through the party goers for them. Seriously! They were in a long-standing relationship! It wasn't like they would run off like horny teenagers! Not even Dick and Barbara had done that! Dick growled in frustration as he sought out Raven's self-proclaimed brother for an idea of where Raven and Jason would have disappeared to, seeing as how neither of them were particularly social creatures.

"Hey Vic," Dick said walking up to the larger man's side, Victor was wearing an image inducer tonight as he smiled and talked up a pretty girl.

"Hey Richard!" Victor grinned clapping his shoulder.

"Have you seen your sister tonight?" Dick asked as he managed to get Victor away from the pretty girl.

"No, she was with Jay though," Victor shrugged.

"That's not helping as Jason's also missing," Dick sighed. "Again," he added for good measure.

"Well I'm not looking for them," Victor blurted out.

"Why not!? She's your sister!"

"Because he's probably screwing her brains out and unlike you that's not an image I un-see any time soon! She's my baby sister, man!" Victor snapped.

"Please, they've been dating what, six years now, I doubt they still go at it that often," Dick rolled his eyes.

"Oh, trust me, they still go at it," Victor rolled his eyes. "And if you're looking for them, when they're missing as a pair, I'm not looking for them with you, I still want to kill him for the last time I caught them."

"I doubt it, they probably snuck off to the library," Dick rolled his eyes. Raven and Jason and their united love of books; he was pretty sure that's what kept them together.

* * *

Raven was nothing but a very happy, boneless, puddle of Raven goo as she leaned propped up against Jason against the wall, her skirt pooling around her waist, as both she and Jason just breathed. Raven had barely kept her empathy in check to prevent herself from projecting; though she was pretty sure she'd shattered Jason's psyche because she'd reflected most of it into him.

"Fuck," he muttered in her neck.

"Fuck," she agreed as she smiled finally Jason released her, Raven wasn't sure her legs would hold her but she remained upright.

"I'm keeping these," he smirked as he tucked the black lace panties she'd worn into his pocket. After he had straightened his appearance a bit. His hair was still wild from her fingers, she reached to smooth it then.

"Fine but," she started, the door was pulled open and both their heads snapped to it as Jason pulled her into him.

"Jason!" Tim's voice had her burying her head into Jason's chest with a groan. _**FUCK!**_ She was never going to be able to look at her captain with a straight face again! "Raven!? What are you in the closet?"

"What do you think we're doing in closet!?" Jason snapped, he took her hand as he pulled her along. Raven wanted the shadows to open up and swallow her now, she wanted to disappear off the face of the planet! Now would be a really good time for the world to come into a world crisis she could be called away for; or her job could call her! She liked that thought too!

"Jason, where were you hiding?" Bruce appeared.

"I'm going to go," she awkwardly started.

"Is that a hickey?" Duke asked.

"Damnit Jason!" she growled turning on him, he was feigning innocence poorly then.

"Were you two just…?" Stephanie appeared.

"Victor!" Raven shouted as she squeezed through the Bats and ran for the safety and sanctuary of her big brother and looped her arm with his as she dropped her hair and shook it out so it fell over her neck.

"You got caught again," Victor snickered.

Raven really wanted to die right now.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	60. Observations

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Observations…**

Alfred supposed that it was only natural for the family to have a focus on the newest element of an unknown into the family.

The recent discovery of Miss Roth and Jason's involvement with one another had been an unexpected development. Not even Alfred had seen that development coming, and as Jason was more open with him as opposed to the rest of the family, Alfred had been shocked. Not that the young demon was not a lovely young woman who was a very good friend to the other members of this house, but she was now an unknown element in their home.

Miss Roth had been a family friend for years, and Alfred was rather fond of the girl. She had helped Richard when the boy had been particularly troubled about Slade, and he found it remarkable that the young lady had been only a mere child to remain that level about the situation. She had saved Timothy on several occasions, and the young woman had also befriended Timothy when Timothy had most needed a friend. And she was proving to be a positive force for Damian, a very good force for breaking through to the boy about several things about working with teams.

Also, Miss Roth was a courteous, polite, quiet young lady which was a charming change from chaos which always seemed to be enveloping the Wayne home. The lady possessed a quality, a serenity, a stillness of her soul and energy which was soothing to be around.

Whereas Jason was a never ceasing storm of energy. Of all the Wayne children, of all the members of the Batfamily, of all the people in this life, Jason was a hurricane. Even as a lad the young man had assaulted everyone with the force of his will, his emotions, his thoughts, his intellect, the child had been a force, the man was an even greater force. However, Jason was still this raging storm, and passionate.

Miss Roth was not. Miss Roth, was a rather reserved, contained individual, and a bit of a 'cold fish'.

Which brought Alfred to his main concern for the relationship his adopted grandson had found himself in. Alfred's concerns also went for Miss Roth as well, for all he wanted was the happiness of these young people. But they were so fundamentally different he did not see that happening as he walked outside the red apartment door in New York City, and stared at the 4C on the door, no doubt an attempt at humor for Jason. Lightly he rapped the door, it was eleven in the morning so he was late enough for them to be up.

There was a heavy flicking noise behind the door and it opened to reveal a rumpled Jason, with an equally rumpled Miss Roth, both who looked like they had just woken up.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Jason yawned as he dragged his hand through his hair.

"I have come to welcome you and Miss Roth into your home, as I did not get to previously," he pointedly said as he walked into the neat, open floor plan, classic apartment.

"Mmm," Jason hummed.

"Waffles," Miss Roth muttered, and Alfred inspected the young woman noting that she was sleeping with her head propped up on her fist.

"Miss Roth," Alfred said.

"I didn't do it!?" she bolted up, there was a slash of blackness as something shattered and she blinked with wide dark eyes.

"Ow," Jason muttered.

"You appear to be falling asleep, on the counter Miss Roth, perhaps you would prefer a bed," Alfred offered; the young woman did not look well with her ashen skin, and the bags under her eyes.

"'M fine," she yawned. "'M awake," she slurred and was asleep again.

"She's not a morning bird unless she's got school," Jason yawned as he cleaned up the shattered thing which had suffered from Miss Roth's powers. Alfred frowned a bit but he walked into Master's Jason's kitchen and made himself at home. Noticing that Master Jason was sitting beside his girlfriend with a mug of coffee as he seemed to be sleeping as well.

"Bacon," Miss Roth muttered.

"Mmm," Jason hummed in response and Alfred softened seeing the pair as they were as he continued cooking. When he placed the plates before the pair they seemed a bit confused at the appearance of the food.

"You didn't have to do this Al," Jason yawned.

"Thank you, Alfred," Miss Roth said with her own yawn, Alfred stifled his coming yawn then.

"It is not a problem, I came to see how you were doing," Alfred said as he started cleaning while the young pair ate.

"Doing what?" Jason asked.

"Miss Roth appeared earlier this week with Master Damian, and announced she was not only dating you, Master Jason, but you two were in a committed relationship and living together," Alfred mused. It was quite the shock.

"Oh," Jason seemed confused and Miss Roth nudged him lightly. Ah, there it was, the interactions he wanted to assess before he formed a real opinion of the relationship. Though he still did not see it, Master Jason was too much like Master Bruce, even if he did not see it anymore, Alfred did. And Master Bruce's way of taking on relationships had rubbed off on all the boys to some degree.

"Jason this is your family's test and assessment," Miss Roth filled in.

"What?"

"Like the talk you and Vic had," she explained.

"Well that's confusing," Jason yawned.

"Think about it after you have coffee," she muttered tiredly.

"I did not come to assess or test you Miss Roth," Alfred lied smoothly as he continued cleaning the frying pan. The girl's reflection shoed that she had a disbelieving look, which had him smiling a bit.

"Nothing to worry about then Rae," Jason smirked at her.

"You need coffee, then assess why your family has started showing up," Miss Roth said as she shoved Jason's mug at him.

"I do not need coffee; Alfred never lies about what he's doing here," Jason defended.

"Empath, drink the coffee, then think," she ordered.

"Eat your food, wake up then you think," Jason ordered.

"I'm awake!"

"You were snoring."

"I do not snore."

"You do too, get over it."

"I never snore!"

"I don't get why girls insist they never snore!"

"You're welcome to sleep on the couch."

"Never, now shut up and eat your breakfast."

"You're insufferable."

"But I'm right."

"Drink your coffee, then think, and you'll see I'm right," Miss Roth countered. Alfred only sighed in relief, it did not appear his worst fear was at hand and they had trapped themselves in a horrid relationship. Alfred had always found people to be their most honest when just waking up, and this had proved it. Still, he would watch it carefully before fully welcoming Miss Roth into his home. But this was a good start.

It was when Miss Roth had left him and Jason alone for her shower that Alfred sat at the table tucked in a nook with a cup of earl grey in hand as Jason sat with him.

"So, does she pass the Alfred scrutiny of approval?" Jason asked him.

"And whatever makes you think I am testing her, Master Jason?"

"'Cause Vic pulled this shit on me when I started dating her," Jason smirked.

"She is starting off well," Alfred admitted.

"Mmm, then you should know she makes me happy, and sane," Jason smiled tiredly. "She makes me normal, Al, and that's got to count for something."

"It does," Alfred nodded as he admitted that he worried the most about Jason's mental health. Jason's Pit rage, natural rage, his traumas, and everything else the lad had lived through made him volatile, so if he felt normal, that counted for a lot. And it made Alfred think maybe Miss Roth could earn her place in his home.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	61. Counsel

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Counsel…**

Bruce did not know how to process this.

On one hand, his second wayward son was in a steady relationship, with a young woman who was an interdimensional demon's daughter. How had Bruce missed this? Well, that was actually because he was so damn worried about scaring his son off.

Jason was the most skittish of his sons, once he'd started bonding with his brothers again though there was hopes in Bruce, that despite everything, despite Ethiopia, Bruce hoped Jason would come home. However, because of Jason's skittish tendencies towards families; and Bruce saw the hundred ways he'd screwed it up since Jason's return, and because of this he hadn't pushed Jason.

Now, it was apparent that he should have pried a bit harder on Jason's civilian time. Because Jason had clearly hidden a huge thing about his life and had had no intention of ever bringing it up. And Bruce did not know how to feel about that because Jason did not feel he could bring this up with him. Dick always talked about his dating life. Tim and he could talk about Tim's dating life. Bruce and Damian had had the talk recently, but the boy was rather shy about his crushes and what was going on with him. Shy, not closed off. Bruce had managed to discover Damian's crush on Raven, but the young woman was unobtainable, aside from Damian's drastic age difference there'd been a rumor Raven had been involved with someone.

That someone was now revealed to be Jason.

Bruce's head fell back as he groaned in frustration, he needed help, he needed a way to reach Jason and not scare him off.

Which was why he was waiting for Clark and Diana as he sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee while he waited. There was a knock, Alfred had the door, Bruce wasn't sure he could walk right now. Raven had literally waltz in yesterday after Damian had discovered she and Jason lived together, announced they'd been at this for years and walked right out.

A moment later he looked up when Clark and Diana walked into the kitchen.

"We got your call Bruce," Diana started.

"I…"

"What is it?" Clark asked taking a seat with him.

"Jason's dating," Bruce said tiredly.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Diana asked taking a seat.

"I'm not done, he's been involved with the woman in question for three and a half years, they have lived together for about two and a half years," Bruce said.

"And you had no idea?" Clark asked.

Bruce shook his head no, because he honestly had had no idea. None. It had never crossed his mind.

"Well, you must be pleased, Jason is…" Diana started and trailed off.

"Who's he dating?" Clark asked.

"Raven," Bruce answered.

"What?" Clark blinked.

"My son is dating a demon…" he groaned as he dragged his hands through his hair. Jason was dating a demon, and even if Raven was a hero, and had proven her worth and her control Bruce couldn't help it a he leaned over the coffee.

"Raven is…" Clark blinked.

"Jason is dating Raven?" Diana asked incredulously.

Bruce nodded his head slowly.

"Raven of the Titans?" Diana asked.

Bruce nodded.

"She is a very… calm young woman," Clark said evenly.

"My son is in a serious relationship with an interdimensional demon," Bruce grounded out as he dragged his hands through his hair.

"This could prove to be a good thing," Diana tried to console him. Bruce was just trying to process how everyone could miss this, everyone from Tim to him!

* * *

It was noon when Clark and Diana were walking out of the Manor for Clark's car.

"I did not see that one coming," Clark said as they got into the car.

"I was not even aware Jason had a civilian life," Diana admitted. She had kept with all the Robin's and their personal lives because she'd known Richard since Bruce had allowed the League access to Gotham, but not everyone was privy to the Bats' identities. She was of the few, and she had a fondness for the Robins. Jason though was the most… secretive of the Robins.

"I didn't think he did either, with the… dead thing," Clark admitted. "But Raven? Of all the girls in the life I would have never seen that pair coming."

"I was not even aware Raven or Jason had dating lives," Diana admitted.

"Or were dating each other," Clark admitted.

"The Red Hood and Raven of the Titans…" Diana mused and she smiled a bit. That was an unlikely pair, it was unexcepted. But it was possibly a nice change. Jason was a reckless, wild, dangerous man, and from what she knew of Raven, she was an even, calm, and level young woman. Perhaps it was a good thing. "Perhaps this will be a good thing. Raven is a level woman."

"She's a… demon," Clark said in bafflement.

"As are a few others in the League members," Diana pointed out. "This might be a very good thing for Jason, Raven is too level of a person to be dragged into Jason's antics, and most of Jason's antics have slowed over the years."

"He's dangerous…" Clark started.

"As am I, as is Bruce, as are all of us, Jason's methods are unorthodox, but I have no problems with how he conducts his investigations, he has proven to be useful, the League only frowns on his methods because he has no problem with the killing he needs to do," Diana shrugged.

"We can't…"

"We're going to leave this topic alone, Clark, I know you do not agree with the methods he employs, and we will disagree on the matter for a long while. Now, about the news of him dating Raven, that is shocking," Diana spoke. "That we may discuss."

"I didn't think either of them were dating," Clark admitted. "Let alone dating one another."

"It is an interesting development."

"Do we need to have them address this with the League?"

"I do not…" Diana frowned. "I don't know."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	62. Utilities

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Utilities…**

Raven often wondered if there was a way her magic could ever remove the evil of utilities bills from her mail however she knew there wasn't as she leaned on her counter and looked over the amount due. Shit this was not going to be fun, or helpful, or useful, and it was going to be painful. Groaning she shoved her hands through her hair as she propped herself up on the counter. She hated bill day.

She hated it. It nearly killed her every time.

Sighing she stood up as she walked to her fridge just as her window rattled open, and Jason came swaggering in.

"Hey sunshine, how's it going?"

"Contemplating the pros and cons of death," she answered as she pulled the orange juice from the fridge. "You?"

"Can't say I'm that grim, but give it time, April's right around the corner," he reminded her as she handed him a glass of OJ.

"I see, I am well aware of your dislike of April," she said.

"You should be, I think you're the only idiot stupid enough to endure it with me," he muttered.

"I am not an idiot," she reminded him.

"No, no you're not, but you're an empath, and I know I'm in hell as it is that month, so I can't image how that feels for you," he shrugged.

"It isn't pleasant, but if you endure periods, I'll endure April," she nodded.

"Huh, fair enough trade, so what has the little bird contemplating the pros and cons of death? I'm usually the one doing that," he pointed out, she pulled an apple and tossed it at him.

"I am aware of your morbid thoughts, however, mine are not that grim, it's bill day," she said.

"Oh, a different hell," he mused as he took a bite of the apple.

"Yes," she nodded. "Utilities are murder here."

"What'd you expect? It's the Big Apple," he pointed out as he pointedly took a bite of his apple then and smiled cheekily.

"I really hate you at times," she muttered sourly.

"Don't sweat it, I got cash if you need it," Jason hopped off her counter then.

"I might, but I swear I'll pay you back," she avowed.

"No sweat. I owe you a lot," he shrugged.

"You do not."

"I do to, even I'm aware of how much of a pain in the ass I've been on you," he muttered.

"You're not a pain in the ass."

He shot her a skeptical look, she rolled her eyes then.

"Most of the time," she amended for him.

"Ahha! You admit I'm a pain in the ass!" he announced with childish glee.

"Careful Jason, I know a direct route to a dimension with no explosives or anything," she warned him as she fell onto her couch.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman, Rae," he mocked.

"Demon."

"Hey, you still have all those original Looney Tunes?" he asked hopping over the couch to land by her.

"Yes, I do, why?"

"Because I was thinking we should have a marathon. That an April's coming and there's no finer of time for not insane laughter and amusement than now, Looney Tunes is better than the Gotham news!" he sounded desperate which had her making a note to check the Gotham news.

"Alright, there's peanut butter cup ice cream in the freezer," she sighed in defeat.

"You are a goddess, I don't care what they say about you!" he declared as he made a run for her freezer. Discreetly she checked her phone for the news, Joker's Escape!, read the headline which had her closing it out as Jason rummaged for spoons. She'd keep him here all of April if that was what he needed.

"Here you are," he handed her the spoon.

"Thank you?" she blinked.

"Come on," he tugged her along and they hopped onto her couch. Raven immediately swung her feet into her friend's lap as he turned on the tv and picked a running program. The ended up on Law & Order: SVU, and then making bets on the detectives catching the perps. Jason was a bit too good at that, which had Raven wrestling the clicker away from him two hours later and changing the channel to a movie playing; something mindless. Jason didn't seem to mind, he fell asleep five minutes into the movie.

Raven sighed as she shut off the television and picked up the empty ice cream carton to throw away.

"Don't go," he muttered tiredly.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured her friend as she sat back down and used her powers to throw the carton away and pull a book and blankets off the shelves as she settled back in her spot, her feet on his lap which had him grabbing her leg as he slept.

She'd worry about her utilities later, for now she'd be here for her friend who wasn't handling the news well; not that she expected him to take Joker escaping well, ever. And if that clown ever came near Jason ever again she was smiting him. The clown would not hurt her friend ever again if she ever crossed paths with the clown.

Raven woke to a pile of cash on her coffee table and Jason gone, but there was a note which had her reaching over to read it.

 _Don't consider it a loan or something, it's me paying my debt to you, not the other way around. I'll swing by next week and see how everything is going. Pay the damn utilities bill too. Can't have you going homeless on me now._

 _Bats called, so I'm off to see what they need, I'll talk to you soon._

 _Thanks_

 _-J_

She softened as she looked at the money. She didn't want to know where he'd gotten it as she stood up and decided to deposit some of it in her bank account and pay her bills, the rest was stored away. She didn't have to worry about dirty money with Jason, he laundered it as fast as he made it; how, she didn't know.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	63. Dinners

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Dinners…**

Raven wondered how she and Jason had been talked into this, but then she remembered the catastrophe wedding, her botched kidnapping, April (in general), the disaster of the Fourth, and now she was here. Funny, eight months ago Jason's family had found out about them and they hadn't been to a family dinner. Now, she was squirming into her pants as Jason tried to think up a reason to get out of the dinner.

"Maybe we could…" Jason started.

"Jason, I know a horrible, hellish dimension to send you to if you even try to ditch me," Raven warned her boyfriend.

"Do you even know what insanity is awaiting us?" he hissed.

"I've known Dick since I was twelve, I've known Tim, Damian, and your entire insane family, since then. Not to mention I live with you, I think I can handle whatever insanity is coming my way, you're going to this dinner, Alfred asked for you and I to be there, and if I have to go, so do you." Raven pulled on her jacket and turned to her boyfriend who was scowling.

"I don't…" he started.

"Go and if we survive I'll do whatever you want," she promised as she floated up to his level her mouth hovering near his.

"Whatever?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed as she kissed him. "Now let's go, we have to be there in an hour."

"But!"

"Jason, we are going or I will make you sleep on the couch," she warned as they walked out the door.

"You are a diabolical creature," he warned.

"Demon."

* * *

"Are we sure they'll be here?" Dick asked as he evaded Damian and walked with Tim. Damian was hunting for his newest, pregnant cat.

"It's not like they can hide their relationship anymore, and we've been over there a lot," Tim pointed out. That was true, after they had found out about Raven and Jason back in January they had been dropping in on the pair; with Raven around Jason was less likely to shoot them. Though, if the Fourth was anything to go by they might have been pushing their luck when Jason had actually pulled a gun on them; apparently Jason had had enough 'family' time for a month, so the family had scattered. At least until Dick and Bruce had asked Alfred to invite Jason to dinner; with Raven, formally, for the first time ever.

They all knew Raven, Dick had known her since she'd gotten to earth, she was great and pretty cool. However, they were still trying to see how Jason and Raven could even work. It was like fire and ice meeting, but somehow, in all the time since discovering the pair, it was apparent the pair were a couple.

"You know, I just realized, this the first formal dinner he's had with us and Raven, he's introducing us to his serious girlfriend!" Dick was suddenly giddy at this and grinned in delight.

"What?" Tim blinked owlishly at him.

"Think about it, he's been living with her for years, and he never properly introduced her, we found out about her and him… he's formally introducing his girlfriend! This is a huge thing for him!" Dick deduced.

"Huh, I hadn't thought about that," Tim said as he mulled it over. Dick knew he was right, they'd all be here; all but Jason. Jason had always managed to avoid involving them in his civilian life (not that they'd known he'd had one until January).

"Yeah, and now he's bringing Raven here for the first time as his girlfriend!" Dick grinned, they'd been going to Jason's since the discovery and Jason tagged along with Victor and Raven, but he hadn't brought Raven to the Manor, they'd come at separate points, separately not together.

"This is going to be interesting, we should tell Bruce though!" Tim decided as they ran for Bruce then.

* * *

Something was up, that's all Jason could think as he took Raven's hand and helped her out of the cab they'd gotten. He'd managed to stall her using her shadow teleportation to get them here, but he'd dragged his feet the entire way. For good reason apparently.

Who the hell were these nice people!? And what the hell had happened to the usual assholes he had to deal with!?

It was only after Tim had taken Raven's jacket and Dick had escorted her around the Manor with Damian that he was sure something was up. Especially with Alfred and Bruce who seemed… apprehensive. Now, Jason wasn't one to get those two apprehensive; ever, that would require him having not been him. At most he'd only ever warranted concern and disapproval; but Bruce looked down right nervous, and Alfred also appeared so. Even the demon spawn was being nice to him; being nice to Raven he got, but the little troglodyte was being nice to him! Jason was now thinking he'd been put in an alternate dimension and didn't know; Raven's magic gone awry again. Especially when they were seated at the dinner table and he looked at all his favorites being served.

"What the hell?" Jason muttered.

"Be nice," Raven warned him softly.

"Are you sure we're in the right dimension?" he finally demanded of her softly as Dick started conversations with Bruce and Tim, Damian was talking with Cass and Stephanie flicked pees at Damian when she thought no one was looking. Barbara was talking with Duke and Harper.

"Positive," Raven muttered unconvincingly.

"Did they get replaced by alien intruders and we not know about it?"

"No, everyone is who they say they are."

"How would you know!? They're never this nice when I'm around!" he defended.

"Demon, and the empathy never lies, they're them."

"Did they get poisoned?"

"Dunno, want me to knock 'em out and we make a run for it?" she offered.

"In a bit, I don't want to miss the food," he muttered.

Raven snorted which had Dick and Tim's attention snapping to them and Jason felt like he'd been cornered. Shitfuck!

It was after dinner when Jason watched Raven be dragged off with his 'siblings' that he tracked Bruce down to his study and lightly rapped the door before walking in.

"Alright, are you dying or something because you've all been fucking courteous to me this evening, and it's me we're talking about, what the hell is going on!?" Jason demanded.

"What?" Bruce looked up from his paperwork then and Jason flopped into the seat across from his guardian.

"What the hell is going on here, Bruce? You've all be polite and courteous this evening so what's going on!? what are you hiding, out with it, now, or I get sunshine here to make you talk; and she will Bruce," Jason warned.

"You formally introduced your girlfriend to the family Jason," Bruce said calmly.

Jason blinked. And blinked again. "What?"

"Dick has pointed out that you have never formally brought any of your dates home, tonight was a first," Bruce said.

Jason thought about this carefully. Of course, he wouldn't have brought Kara home for all the tea in China, she'd been batshit crazy; the thing with Rose was a desert fling, a last-ditch effort on his part not to see Raven as more than a friend; and the few civilians he'd dated weren't worth bringing home. However, Raven was unintentionally a serious commitment.

"And this is important why?" Jason asked blandly. He and Raven had been together for years, he didn't see what this warranted fuss for. Besides, the bat brat had ratted him and Raven out to the Bats so it wasn't like they hadn't known about her.

"It just is," Bruce softened.

"You're all batshit crazy," Jason decided as he shook his head and left Bruce behind. Jason only felt confused until he paused seeing Raven sitting with his family as Dick picked a movie and arguments ensued.

Shoving Damian out of the corner by Raven, Jason sprawled out beside her, Raven leaned on his shoulder as the movie was started. _Die Hard_ , another good movie!

The Bats were batshit crazy though, he didn't see why this was so important to them. But he'd let it go as he accepted just a night of them not being complete assholes; even smirking as Damian glowered at him.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	64. Knights vs Meteors

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Knights Vs Meteors…**

"Raven, we talked about this," Jason sighed as he and his girlfriend arrived.

"Yes, but as I am not from Gotham I refuse to abandon my New York Mets, besides, they're winning for a change," Raven smiled looking at her phone.

"Not the point, we're here to see the Knights, and the Meteors, why the fuck would you walk around in essentially a neon sign saying 'Mug Me!'?" Jason demanded.

"I will have you know I am perfectly capable of defending myself," Raven snapped.

"Without powers?" Bruce inquired as his second son and Raven approached the group.

"While that's a bit more challenging, I live with him, and I'm a New Yorker!" she defended flatly as she jabbed her thumb at Jason. Jason rolled his eyes.

Bruce had been roped into this by Clark who was bringing Jon and Lois to Gotham for a weekend of baseball, and Clark insisted that the whole family come. Dick was more than eager to volunteer himself and his siblings for the weekend outing, Raven and Jason on the other hand had taken Alfred level bribery. And even now, Bruce could not figure out what had driven the pair down here for the weekend.

Slowly Jason was coming into the folds of the family again; however, it appeared his second son and the demon were a package deal. Which meant Raven was being dragged into the family as well, and Bruce was not certain how to feel about that. Jason was very attached to his demon girlfriend, and Raven seemed to be very attached to his second son; which concerned Bruce greatly.

"Jay! Rae! You're here! come on!" Dick shouted, Raven evaded Dick's grasp, and waved Jason off as he was dragged into the herd of kids.

"So, Raven… the Mets?" Clark asked.

"Victor and Jason forbade me from rooting for the Yankees," Raven answered as she walked with them.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Because the Yankees are the Gods of Baseball, and it's not sporting if your team doesn't have a chance of losing, or winning," Raven said.

"Why not the Dodgers?" Clark asked. Raven snorted indignantly.

"Do I look like a Cali girl to you?" she asked in her perfectly flat monotone. "I'm a New Yorker, I'm rooting for the Mets, and right now, we're kicking Arizona's ass!"

"Then why not go to that game instead?" Clark offered.

"After the last time Jay and I went to Arizona it might be best if we never go back," Raven said cryptically. Bruce and Clark shot each other a look of confusion but Bruce honestly didn't know what Raven was talking about.

"So, do you at least like baseball?" Bruce asked cautiously. He had no idea how he was supposed to talk to the young woman, the one dinner they had shared to straighten out her intentions with Jason had also been awkward. Bruce hated to admit it, but he didn't know much about the empath other than what was in her file and what his sons had told him about.

"I love it, you can blame Victor and Jason, they dragged me into this," she stated firmly. "And Hockey, they dragged me into hockey too. Victor likes hockey a lot, accused Jason of hiding it from him."

"Hockey?" Bruce blinked.

"Yeah, it's really cool!" Raven said with a faint smile.

"Anything else?" Clark asked her.

"No, I don't like football, but I root for the Patriots; Vic and Jay do too," she said thoughtfully as she went through security.

"Raven!" Jason shouted for her.

"You're on your own! Good luck keeping him Dick!" Raven shouted back.

"Witch!"

"Bastard!"

"You'll pay for this treachery!" Jason avowed.

"I doubt it," she shrugged.

"Why is that?" Bruce asked her dryly, slightly amused at his son's antics to try to escape his brothers.

"He likes sex with an empath too much," she answered as she walked to her seat. Clark and Bruce just stared after the young woman.

"She did just…?" Clark started.

"Yes, yes she did, Clark."

"She's… forward," Clark snorted. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he prayed for patience. Jon and Damian were bickering already. Dick and Tim were dragging Jason into bets, Raven sat beside Jason with her phone in hand checking the updates. "Perhaps she's not all bad Bruce."

"She's a demon, Clark."

"Diana's an Amazon, I'm an Alien, Jon's a hybrid, Conner's a clone, come on, Bruce, a demon is not even close to the weirdest thing to befriend your sons," Clark sighed.

"That's not the point," Bruce muttered as he sat beside Raven.

"The point is that I can destroy the cosmos on a whim, isn't it?" Raven asked with a cold smile as she looked over at him and Clark. "No need to worry boys, I've heard it all before. And we're here to watch the Knights get their asses kicked by the Meteors."

"Excuse me little bird but the Knights are going to win!" Jason countered.

"Jay, I love you, I do, but your baseball team sucks more than mine; which is saying something since I'm a masochist and root for the Mets," she sighed.

"Could have rooted for the Cubs," Bruce pointed out.

Raven chuckled. "You raise a valid point; except you can blame the Cubs winning the World Series for me and your lunatic son to be dating."

"I'm not insane."

"Depending on the day of the week," Raven replied sweetly.

"Rae, I know where that book you need is…" Jason trailed off and smiled deviously.

"You wouldn't."

"I would, I really would."

"I'll send you to hell."

"Pretty sure I still have a restraining order from Satan banning me from there until my final death," Jason smiled.

"Jason, you shouldn't pock on women," Bruce sighed.

I'm not picking on her," Jason started.

"He is, and he does it all the time," Raven sighed turning on him. Bruce managed to keep his lips from quirking in amusement; just barely.

"I thought I raised him better," Bruce sighed in exasperation.

"What!?"

"It's horrible, dreadful, he's always so mean, and ooo! Jason! the teams," Raven's attention was gone.

"So now you like me," he rolled his eyes.

"Shush you, it's the Anthem," she stated as the all rose for the anthem. Bruce softened a bit then. Maybe Raven would fit into his odd family.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	65. Popcorn!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Popcorn!**

Alright, so Tim had gone low in the war against Jason he was currently trying to win and had called in the heavy artillery to come and finish Jason's stubborn ass off before his big brother got himself killed.

Yes, Tim had bypassed Alfred; and Bruce, and the entire family, and called in Jason's girlfriend.

Yup, that's right, Tim had called in Raven.

Now this might seem hasty of Tim, however, after everything he'd learned about what little he'd seen of their relationship in the past six months. (He actually didn't know much about them as a couple, they honestly appeared to be best friends rather than lovers. Then again, they had caught Jason and Raven with Jason's hands up Raven's shirt.) But that was beside the point, the point was Jason was seriously hurt, and he wasn't staying still and he was liable to hurt himself; again. And neither Alfred nor Bruce, nor he, could get that through Jason's thick head.

Which was why Tim had gone around Jason and called the mysterious girlfriend.

First of all, while Raven was a dear friend to him and his brothers, Raven was still an unknown in the Wayne family. Sure, they all knew she was dating Jason, and yeah, they all knew that Jason and Raven lived together in New York City in an actually nice apartment. But beyond what Jason and Raven had shown them they honestly didn't know much about the pair. Which was why Tim had taken a gamble and called Raven.

And now, he was sitting in the library, with popcorn (he was hungry, and it was about the only thing in Alfred's kitchen he was allowed to make) watching the security footage of Jason arguing with Dick and Damian that he was fine. He was not fine, not fine at all, Jason had five bullet holes in him, and had lost a lot of blood.

Suddenly on the security footage Raven walked in from the shadows, Tim flicked a piece of popcorn in the air as he tried to catch it.

"Wha'cha watchin' Tim?" Stephanie asked as she appeared beside him.

"Just the security footage."

"Oooo! Jayrae!" she was in the seat, in his lap and he just blinked at her.

"Steph?"

"Shush! This is when we can see them in their natural stated!" she smiled.

He blinked, then a smile twisted his lips up maliciously as he looked at the screen. This was true, they had never seen anyone aside from Dick and Babs argue, and that had shattered back at the doomed wedding when Barbara had bolted.

Now there was Jason and Raven; who had been proving to be a strong, steady pair. But it was in the fights that people saw the true strength of a relationship. Tim was going to enjoy this; it was a test for Jason and Raven! If they passed then it would be better for them, if not, Tim would enlist his siblings help in corrupting the relationship beyond salvation. They didn't need a hurt Jason. That would be counterproductive and bad.

Dick and Damian stalked up apparently furious at not winning their argument with Jason.

"He's an idiot!" Dick announced.

"Shut up! We're trying to watch!" Stephanie ordered. Cass appeared on his shoulder and swiped some of the popcorn.

Jason started shouting, they knew it from how he was holding himself. Raven stood perfectly still, and not a single twitch was revealed for her perfect monotoned façade. It was like a storm raging and Raven was a calm.

The argument continued, Raven clearly was the quieter of the two but she held her ground, stood firm. And Clearly she wasn't pushed over by Jason, and Jason didn't bend to her will.

Jason started pacing, the arm waving and clear agitation he had about something appeared then as he stalked around the room and paused before her. Raven said something, Jason scowled, Tim took another bite of popcorn.

What happened next floored them all.

And he was pretty sure that it made the demon spawn jealous, for Damian looked like he had swallowed a sour lemon.

Raven had said something, Jason had stilled, they had spoken some more; about what it was difficult to tell because of the shadows and the angle of Raven was wrong to lip read her.

But Jason hadn't spoken a word, no.

They had all gaped when Jason grabbed Raven's waist and he kissed her hard and passionately. There was a thud, and Tim only registered his jaw was slack as he gaped at the monitor.

"What the hell?" Dick sputtered.

"He clearly knows what he's doing," Stephanie observed.

"They were… and now they're… this can't be normal!? Why isn't Raven slapping him? Come on, Raven would slap any guy who did that to her!" Dick stated.

"Apparently not, and we caught Jason with his hands up her shirt!" Tim snapped.

"What are all of you watching?" Bruce appeared causing all of them to jump. Raven and Jason were no longer on the fighting part of their conversation. Nor were they on a make out binge. But Raven and Jason were sitting side by side on the gurney and Raven was examining Jason's latest collection of holes and they seemed to be discussing something that was clearly private.

"Nothing!" Tim squeaked as he and Stephanie closed out the security footage. Whatever was between Jason and Raven it was clearly private, and they were intruding.

Still, that argument was entertaining to watch, Jason's clear match of wits and stubborn. Raven apparently was a match for him if she could match him in stubborn will power. Come to think of it, Tim supposed that was something they'd both have in common, and an abundance of. Jason was stubborn as hell, but Raven was also stubborn as hell. Perhaps it was a really good match.

"Jason and Raven apparently are a real couple," Stephanie announced.

"Calm and storm," Cass stated as if this were now law and fact. "Good match."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	66. Circus Nights

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Circus Nights…**

Raven didn't know how she'd been roped into this, she honestly didn't, but what she did know was that she was here, at Haly's Circus, with Jason and his family. It was a shitty Gotham February, and she was here because in the past year since her boyfriend's family's discover of them, she'd gotten entangled with the Bats. More so than she had been before.

"No clowns Dick," Jason growled.

"Relax, there's no clowns tonight, promise!" Dick grinned.

"Why am I here again?" Raven asked monotonously as she shivered in the Gotham cold.

"Come on Rae, you and Jay are practically married which makes you family!" Tim announced and Raven scowled.

In Azarath marriage was a serious matter, not to be joked about, most pairs would spend years courting and going through a series of traditions before even considering marriage. And while she was not in Azarath anymore, and her people were extinct because of her, she would not joke about marriage. Also, she had not ever brought up these traditions with Jason as she and Jason were not serious! They lived together, they were best friends, they had sex, but that did not mean they were going to get married. Yes, there was love between them, but again, it didn't mean marriage. Besides, if she and Jason were to ever get serious they would have to have a talk about the Azarathian traditions for courting and marriage because she would not let her people's memory or traditions completely die with her. However, she and Jason weren't that serious.

"We are not!" both she and Jason snapped.

"Awe! It's so cute you don't think you're an old married couple," Barbara said. Raven pursed her lips as she struggled not to snap as they were finally shuffled into the tent.

"Peanuts?" Jason offered her.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few and broke them to eat them.

"Kay, you guys are going to love the show tonight! I know there's no clowns, but it'll still be a good show!" Dick grinned giddily. Raven didn't want to think about how Jason would react if there were clowns around. Her boyfriend had a very good reason for his coulrophobia. Jason couldn't even read _It_. Not that she could either, but the point was, Jason, who could brave just about anything, did not like clowns at all.

"If Dick says there's no clowns, there's no clowns Jay," Raven tried to assure her boyfriend.

"I don't get why we have to be here," Jason muttered.

"Because they're your family, I'm the one who doesn't make sense for being here," Raven said.

"I'm not insane enough to come to this alone so you're coming," Jason stated.

"Why do you think I'm here, besides not knowing how we got here to begin with."

"Oh, look it's starting!" Stephanie appeared beside Raven and Raven found herself hooked arm in arm with Stephanie and Cass as she was hauled off.

"What? Wait! What are you doing!?" Raven sputtered.

"We never hang, come on, you'll sit with us for the night!" Stephanie decided.

"Sister," Cass stated.

"What, and no," Raven said to Cass's declaration. However, there was a look on the other woman's face which warned Raven she wasn't going to be winning this argument. Raven actually liked Cass, but Cass; like the rest of the Bats, was pushy, like now.

"Yes," Cass smiled.

"I am not your sister, she is, and why am I here?" Raven asked. She didn't get an answer as she was seated between Stephanie and Cass and the Ring Master started the show. Her empathy was everywhere that night as she watched the show with genuine enjoyment and enjoyed the peanuts she was snagging from Jason with her powers because no one was paying attention to her.

It was after the show when she walked out, Stephanie was babbling about the fire breathers, and Cass had liked the elephant act, Raven just enjoyed the company as she walked. It was better to enjoy it now rather than not at all.

"So what was your favorite part of the show, Raven!?" Stephanie demanded giddily.

"The tigers," Raven decided as she kept walking with the girls. Jason appeared, his arm slipping around her waist then.

"You liked the tigers," Stephanie looked flabbergasted.

"I'd say I liked the knife throwers but he'll dibs that show," Raven jabbed her thumb at Jason who snickered.

"I liked the tigers," Cass piped up.

"Even better, they were awesome," Raven turned to Cass then. The young woman smiled and nodded as they picked up some cotton candy

"I liked the knives, but I can throw them better," Jason said smugly.

"He wasn't trying to kill the guy Jason," Tim appeared.

"Even then, I'd still throw them better," Jason repeated.

"Next time let's go to the carnival or something and have a contest for this," Duke suggested.

"That's a plan," Barbara decided.

"What is a plan Gordon?" Damian huffed.

"We're going to go the carnival."

"You have fun with that," Raven yawned as she tugged at her coat and pressed closer to the human furnace she was dating.

"You'll be attending, of course," Alfred said which had Raven looking over to Bruce and Alfred who were bringing up the rear of the group.

"I will?" Raven blinked.

"You're family Rae, you're stuck with us!" Dick announced giddily as he hugged her tight.

"Get your own girl Dickhead!" Jason snapped as he pried her out of Dick's grasp, and Raven again found herself warmly tucked into her boyfriend's side.

"She's my friend too Jay!" Dick announced in exasperation.

"She's my girlfriend, and why is she family to you all of a sudden?"

"You're family too Jay, and that by extention makes Raven family as she's your serious, long term, committed girlfriend," Dick explained patiently.

"Did you get that?" Raven hissed at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, we belong in an asylum," Jason replied.

"Been there, did that, would rather not do it again," Raven said.

"Agreed."

"Oh come on! you two know exactly what I meant!" Dick protested as he chased after them.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	67. Happy Birthday Jason!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Happy Birthday Jason!**

Jason stood in quiet morning rain as he stared at the marker.

He never came here, well, that wasn't true, he didn't come here often. Crouching down he put the flowers on the grave.

"Hey mom, it's been a while, I know I don't visit often, but, I'll try to do better. So, it's August sixteenth, I just… Shelia might have been the bitch who gave me life, but you're my mom, and I love you, I miss you, I miss you a lot," Jason smiled. "Um… A lot has happened, I'm twenty-seven, um… I'm in a steady relationship, I'm… I'm thinking I'm going to marry her mom, I think you'd like her. She's bookish, cannot cook to save our lives, if the apocalypse comes and demands a cook off with her, we're fucked; like royally fucked, mom, the witch burns water.

"Um, what else, she's a demon, a real demon, four red eyes, grey skin and everything. I don't know, I love her, and I'm fucked before I'm even thirty," he groaned as his head fell back. "Mom, I'm screwed. At least I think you'd like her. Raven and you might have get along. Anyways, I have to go, somehow I've been suckered into this family shit; again.

"I'll come around again, promise, I'll try to come around more often too, love you," he muttered the last part as he left the flowers on her graven and got up to go. It wasn't his idea on how he was going to spend his birthday, he hadn't exactly been celebrating them. Raven didn't like birthdays, and he hadn't exactly ever been a birthday sort of guy.

This year was different though, Dick and Tim had decided that he needed a birthday party; this was after they'd gotten Raven onboard with the idea and what Raven offered as bribery was not exactly something he could… fight? Dissuade? Ignore? Fuck, fine, it was his fucking Kryptonite, he needed to get better at resisting her and her charms. They'd only been together for forever, he really should be better at ignoring her.

However, Raven was his damn Kryptonite, her and those fucking legs.

Damn her legs. Why did it have to be the legs!? He was a leg guy, he knew it would get him into trouble, and Raven was a woman with hell of a set of legs, he was fucked. Royally fucked, Raven just had to have legs like a fucking goddess.

Pulling up to the mansion Jason got off the bike and looked at the Wayne Manor. Grumbling internally he jogged up the steps, and opened the door to see his family with ready, and banner all set up, and pulled up high at the entrance.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" there was an explosion of confetti which had his eye twitching as he looked over his family. Dick flew off the chandelier at him, crashing hard into him.

"Ow."

"Dick, stop strangling my boyfriend," Raven's monotone reached him and Jason could honestly say he'd never been so happy to hear her voice as he slipped from Dick's grasp as he slung his arm around Raven's waist.

"Strangling the birthday boy would be counterproductive to having a birthday for Jaybird!" Roy pointed out.

"There's no point in celebrating it," Jason shrugged.

"We're happy you're here Jason," Tim announced.

"Very pleased Master Jason," Alfred said in that mater-of-fact tone of his. Jason didn't think Bruce or anyone really had ever given a shit about his birthday.

"Come on," Kori appeared, flying as she grabbed his wrist and Jason managed a startled yelp as he was dragged into the air. He was dragged past Artemis, and Bizarro as Bruce watched him go.

"Stupid Todd," he heard Damian mutter and just as he was dragged around the corner he saw Raven smack Damian on the back of the head.

"Kori, what are we!"

"Come on!" she shouted with excitement as he found himself tossed into a chair, he landed with ease which had him twitching a bit.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"I have been informed that we have neglected a very important earth custom with you, friend Jason. We do not celebrate friend Raven's birthday, she will not permit it, and I had not thought to inquire about your own day of birth. I am most pleased though to know that it was today! And because I have missed many date of births, I will commence the gift giving!" Kori announced.

"Wait, Kori, you don't have to!" He started when there was a box bigger than he was shoved at him.

"Do this."

"I must, on Tamaran it is a horribly oversite not to mark friendship with gifts, and I am most pleased that this was the date of your birth, you are my friend!" Kori announced.

"Just go with it Jason," Raven said walking in from her shadows.

"And it's little wing's birthday, we haven't celebrated it in a while," Dick skipped in.

"Red Him said no b-day," Bizarro pouted and Jason groaned as he knew he was now stuck here to endure the birthday sit that was coming. Looking up he smiled sheepishly at his family, seeing that he wasn't going to win the escape plan.

Best to endure it.

It was a few hours later, when everyone was laughing and sitting in the kitchen with cake that he stood out on the balcony looking in with a beer. He had his brothers, his sisters (because he'd come to see Steph and Babs as sisters over the years), his best friends, and girlfriend all there just enjoying the food and Alfred was beaming with them.

He sipped a beer when Bruce appeared with him.

"Happy birthday Jason," Bruce said.

"Is it?" Jason asked. "Every person involved with me on this day was ruined, Willis, Catherine, and Shelia, you, Dick, even Raven's going to figure it out one day, I'm poison."

"Jason," Bruce suddenly grabbed him, Jason was startled when his guardian's arms were around him. He blinked twice as he just stood there. Their last hug had been a few years ago when Fear Toxin had had him clinging to Bruce for a security he wouldn't have had.

"You're not poison, and we're all so please you're here," Bruce said.

"And you're saying this why?" Jason demanded as he tried squirmed a bit out of Bruce's grasp. The last time Bruce had said something like this he had ended up in Ethiopia.

"Because it was pointed out that it was overdue, and this day, is one of the day's I'm most thankful for," Bruce said as he pulled away.

"You're alive Jason, you're here, and today is the day you were born, it's precious for that," Bruce said.

"You…" Jason started.

"I mean every word of it. Happy Birthday Jason."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	68. Perception vs Reality

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Perceptions vs Reality…**

In the year since Damian had ousted them to the Bats, they had been ousted to the Titans as well. Honestly, he was pretty sure it was a hoax. About them being a serious couple.

They didn't hold hands, they didn't kiss in public, he was pretty sure they didn't go on dates, and he was about one hundred percent certain that Jason or Raven were hiding their sexuality or something by hanging around the other.

Jason had more chemistry Kyle Rayner, or Artemis of the Outlaws, or even Kori, or Roy, not Raven. And that was what lead to him staring at them as they walked through the Tower, they were discussing something between them. Garfield frowned at their friend vibes as he looked over the rim of his comic to watch them.

"Whatcha watchin' lover?" Rose flopped down beside him and he nudged her to look at Raven and Jason talking. Raven had her nose buried in book and Jason walked into the kitchen.

"They can't be real, it's a hoax," he muttered.

"I don't know, seems pretty real to me," Rose mused.

"There's no way," he said evenly. There was just no way a guy as hot as Jason would date a woman like Raven. Not that Raven wasn't hot, but Jason was so far out of her league.

"Give it a rest," Rose said.

"Wanna bet?" Gar huffed.

"Why can't it be real? She's good for him, and he's good for her," Rose said.

"It's been a year and they haven't even kissed," Gar pointed out. He had even dared them to kiss and Jason had only kissed Raven's cheek.

"Maybe they aren't lovey dovey, not all couples can be like us," Rose said as her hand slid up his thigh. He looked down as she gripped him then.

"There's Nothing There!" Gar squeaked.

"Wanna bet?" she hummed and he bit back a groan.

"What are you thinking?"

"Use that brain boy billionaire," Rose purred as she gripped him tighter. Gar bit his lip then.

"Fine, if they're real I'll pay you," he grounded out softly.

"Oooo I like that," she hummed.

"And if you lose?" he asked.

"I'll do whatever you want," she promised. He glared down at her then as he felt her palming him.

"Fine! Prepare to lose and not sit for a month," he growled to her as he tugged on her pants then, he was thankful they were at the table then.

"We'll see, and paws off, you haven't won shit," Rose growled as she stood, he growled in frustration as he watched her walking off as she did up her pants and waved at Jason and Raven as she sauntered off.

Fucking woman, she'd see, they weren't real.

* * *

Jason noticed though that there was a large betting pool about if he and Rae were a hoax or real.

On one hand, Jason found it amusing that they thought it was a hoax. Why they thought this he didn't know, just that they did. He didn't think it was any of their fucking business though as to if he and Raven were real, it was between he and Raven.

On the other hand, he found it pretty fucking insulting that people seemed to think it was a hoax. Raven was his girl, had been his best friend for years, and she was his better half. And he did not say that lightly, however, Raven was his better half.

Jason just didn't know how to be open about what she was to him. However, Raven knew what she was to him though, and that was all that mattered. He supposed that would have to be enough for him. If he wanted to be public about this then he'd try to be very… un-him, and try to be open about his emotions and affections.

But he was him, and he had the entire Tower to himself, and Raven. Something he was going to take advantage of right now as he hoisted his girlfriend up, hooking her leg around his hip as he gripped her thigh tightly. Her fingers tugged on his hair, and that shirt was torn apart as he shoved her onto the kitchen counter.

"Not here," she gasped.

"No one's here," he pointed out as he kissed her jawline and caught her mouth again. His other hand pulled her closer, clutching the tattered material.

"Jay," she whispered his name, and her powers had things hoovering around them. Jason felt her pushing on his psyche; fuck this was heaven. He pulled a knife as he sliced through her panties, Raven whine at his actions, but he didn't care as they fell to the ground and he pulled her closer. The knife clattered on the counter.

"I liked those," she muttered.

"I'll buy you a dozen more," he promised against her mouth, her fingers were tugging at his belt. He heard her snatch the knife, then felt his belt be sliced.

"Fair's fair," she mused and he chuckled.

"Impatient?" he mused as he kissed her collar bone.

"Very," she promised as her legs tightened around his hips, pulling him closer to that heat she had, and he gripped her tighter.

"Oh come on," Garfield said as he bounced into the Tower.

"Seriously, this again?" Rose sighed.

"I doubt they did anything while we were gone…!" Garfield blinked as they walked into Tower. Rose's eyes widened at the sight before her.

* * *

Jason's back was to them, Raven was wrapped around him and against the wall, they're hands were clasped tightly. And that was what they didn't show people, Rose figured, they were together and her company was about to scream judging by his face. Rose slammed a hand Garfield gaping mouth as she dragged him out of the room.

"What…?" Garfield started.

"Oh, you owe us a lot of money," Rose smiled.

"But… What the?" Gar started.

"I'll take my winnings in hundreds, and by midnight, come on billionaire boy, you owe me drinks now and you're paying," she grabbed him as she dragged him out of the Tower.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	69. Wet Dreams

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Wet Dreams…**

Damian didn't dream, at least he didn't used to dream. Until recently, they had started off innocently enough.

Strangely they focused on Raven, he didn't know what to think about that as he dreamt of her being in a white sundress or in a simple outfit. She was rather pretty.

He liked her hips, and her legs, and Damian liked watching her ass when she walked away from him. Raven's gorgeous legs, he was pretty sure that it was a crush, but as this was dreams rather than reality he let it flow and kept it to himself.

It was just dreams.

Or so he thought until that night…

Raven was waiting for him on the balcony, his balcony.

"Hello Damian, you're late," her smoky monotone sent a jolt of want through him as he hesitantly walked out the door. Raven turned look at him, her dark eyes assessed him and Damian saw her lift up a sniffer, of whiskey?

"I didn't know you drank," he said as he looked at her. Whiskey, scotch, brandy, they were normally Todd's pick in poisons.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Raven's monotone stated as she sipped her drink.

"I'd have thought you drank Tequila, or apple martinis," he admitted.

"Not enough burn," she purred as she walked past him. Damian watched her go, his eyes were glued to her hips as he watched her sway. The woman was gorgeous.

"So you like pain?" he asked her as he caught her arm and swung her around to face him, she was pressed against him. She was shorter than him now, Damian tried to remember when she had been taller than him, but she was so slight. A heat filled him as he felt her breasts against his chest then. She was soft, gloriously soft, he liked it.

"What do you think?" she hummed as she sipped her whiskey.

"I think you're being secretive," he decided.

"Oh…?" she asked, her lips forming that perfect O then.

"Rae…" he drawled out.

"Only my friends call me Rae," she informed him as she sauntered off.

"And what are we?" he asked as he watched her legs, and her hips, and that ass.

"Well, I'm in your room," she stated monotonously.

"You are," he agreed.

"And I'm drinking whiskey without underwear on," Raven she pointed out as she looked over her shoulder at him sipping her drink then.

"What!?" he spun around to her, she was slowly tugging at the tie of her dress and he blinked at her actions as that white dress falling to her feet. Raven turned and looked over at him, taking another sip of her whiskey. Then she stepped out of her dress as she walked away from the dress and fell onto the bed, her powers levitating the whiskey. He walked towards her then, she was stretched over the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" she hummed, Damian felt his mind run then as his mouth watered at the sight of her laying there.

"YO DAMIAN! COME ON!" Todd's shout sliced through his illusion as Damian bolted up, he groaned at his growing problem as he fell back into the bed.

"Go away," he muttered then.

"Damian, we're going to be late! Come on!" Dick shouted.

"Look, I got to go, Raven's going to be up," Todd's voice snapped.

"You're so whipped," Dick laughed, Damian moaned hearing her name as he rolled over.

"Who fucking cares!?" Todd spat back.

"Come on Damian!"

"I'm up!" he shouted as he stiffly walked to his bathroom to relieve himself of his growing problem as he made his ways to the shower.

Fuck! This was a problem, a massive problem. Raven was essentially married to Jason, she was not his… anything, Raven was his team captain. She was nothing more.

He tried to convince himself of that, but he could still see her stretched out over his silk sheets, and the image wasn't leaving him as he moaned trying to relieve himself of his problem.

Damian walked out of his room after relieving himself of his problem and saw Todd and Raven together. Raven was floating, her hand gripping Jason's collar as they walked down hall.

"Little bird, you got legs," Todd snapped.

Yes, yes she did, he noticed her long legs. Long, shapely, gorgeous, pale legs, she was just floating there.

"Mmm," she hummed and Damian watched as she wrapped around Todd's shoulders.

"Are you even awake?" Todd snapped at his girlfriend. Damian wanted to snap at Todd to be better to her, however Raven just mumbled something incoherently.

"You're so not an early bird," Todd decided.

"What is she doing up?" Damian asked.

"School," Raven mumbled.

"You're useless," Todd stated as he touched Raven's linked hands. Damian wondered if she was as soft as she looked. Raven looked dead though at this moment.

"Waffles," Raven mumbled into Todd's head.

"And she's gone again," Todd said.

"Why is she…?"

"She's not a morning bird, demon spawn, and stop eye sexing her legs," Todd snapped.

"I wasn't!" Damian started.

"You were, get your own," Todd snapped.

"Waffles," Raven mumbled.

"You're fucking useless in the morning little bird," Todd grumbled as they rounded a corner.

Raven's slender ankles disappeared then.

She was so gorgeous. And if he got more dreams about her he was going to fucking die. Why of all the fucking women did it have to be her? Why did it have to be Raven? And why did Todd have to date her!?

"This is stupid!" he groaned. It was RAVEN! She was… she was essentially Todd's wife!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	70. Knights vs Rockets

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Knights Vs. Rockets…**

Jason was trying to figure out when his love life had become a gossip topic of interest for the Justice League. Last he checked they hated him, as did the Titans, and a lot of other organizations.

Which brought him to where he was today as he and Roy sat in some dive watching the game because they were Outlaws still and they just wanted to watch Knights vs the Rockets and relax. Kori and Rae were off today doing some girl things, Artemis had been summoned back to Themiscyra, and Bizarro was off with the Supers for some reason or other. Jason and Roy had decided to chill together today, since there was nothing better to do.

Also, the Knights were totally kicking the Rocket's asses which had Jason gleefully rubbing that in Roy's face at the moment.

The Knights finally had a good line up, and this season held promise; a lot of it. They had already beaten the Meteors, and the Cubs, next weekend was the weekend of war between him and Rae, and he had tickets to the game even: Mets vs. Knights at Citi Field.

"That's just not fair! Why are we giving up runs like that!" Roy whined.

"Face it, Roy, your Rockets suck," Jason cheered and took a sip of his beer and Roy sat there with a club soda. Roy was still sober, and went to his meetings, but insisted that since getting sober he just didn't miss the drink, he just missed Bars and their atmosphere. And Jay was cool with hanging with Roy at some dive or another, but he'd keep an eye on Roy when they were here for if it got to be too much for Roy.

"They can't be as bad as you think, we beat the Meteors!" Roy snapped.

"When has Metropolis ever had a good baseball team?" Jason asked. "They might be America's City of Tomorrow, but their sports teams SUCK."

"You raise a valid point," Roy conceded as they both sat there and watched the game with keen interest. That's when he sensed her, it was the air of magic which had Jason's head tilting back as he looked over at her. She was Dick's age, and dressed like a gothic princess, not as hot as his woman but still hot. Her straight black hair fell around her as her sharp blue eyes settled on him. Jason saw her dark lips turn into a frown and he finally placed where he knew her from.

"Shit," Jason muttered and turned to Roy.

"Did you invite Z?" he hissed. Roy had maintained friendships from when he had been on the Titans with Dick.

"No, why, oh…" Roy said as he put his club soda down.

"There you are," Zatanna sat on the stool beside them.

"Whatever it is, we didn't do it," Jason and Roy said in unison.

"I don't care about whatever it is you did," Zatanna dismissed.

"Great," Jason rolled his eyes and Roy pulled his ball cap's brim over his eyes as he continued watching the game. "So what the fuck do you want Zatanna? You don't like us if I remember correctly."

"I'm here because of the Gem of Scath, and your relations with her," Zatanna said primly.

Jason sat there stupefied trying to decipher who Zatanna meant. The only person he was having 'relations' with was Raven, and that was really no one's business, but since the visit to the Kent's farm, and Dick and Babs botched wedding Jason had found himself being pestered with Leaguers unhelpfully butting in on his relationship with Raven; who was recently being recruited for the JL lately. But Raven was thinking about retiring.

"Raven? You mean Raven?" Jason asked. Because if this Gem of Scath was another person and he was supposedly in relations with them he was calling Raven and warning her about the new rumor so she didn't blast him. Not that she would, they were both too loyal by nature to be straying in their relationship.

"Who else?" Zatanna shrugged daintily.

"Look, whatever you have to say…" he started to tell her to go fuck herself when she cut him off.

"I want you to break up with that vile demon."

"What?" Jason blinked twice hearing that as he set his beer down on the counter.

"She's a dangerous creature, and a relationship with you is the last thing she needs to stress her powers, also, she's a demon, she's likely to consume your soul when you're not looking. She's liable to kill you" Zatanna started.

"What the Fuck is the matter with you?" Jason cut her off then as he glared at the magician.

"The Gem is…"

"First, her name is Raven, so get it fucking right or so help me I'll shoot you. Second, she's been my fucking girlfriend for almost four fucking years, so if you think I'm breaking up with her because of your say so then you're sorely mistaken," Jason snapped. "Raven is more than a demon, and if you think different then you're a pretty narrow mind person, and I thought magicians were more open minded than that. So, if you're only here to warn me about made up possibilities, about a race you don't understand, about a girl I've gotten to know very intimately and personally, then go fuck yourself."

Jason turned his attention back onto the game and took a sip of his beer.

"But," she started.

"Zatanna, last chance to leave or I shoot you," Jason snarled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she huffed as she was up and stomped out of the bar.

"I liked it better when no one knew I was with Raven," he muttered.

"Jaybird, I hate to tell you this, but every Outlaw knew," Roy grinned.

Jason groaned as his head fell back. "How!?"

"I followed you one night, it's cool though. Rae and you deserve to be happy," Roy shrugged.

"And that's a three-run home run, and the Rockets suck even more," Jason cheered watching the Gotham Knight hitter clear it from the park as they ran the bases.

"This is painful to watch," Roy sighed. "I now want a fucking drink."

"And now we're going to go get lunch, come on," Jason pulled the money from his pocket and paid as he hoisted Roy along before Roy gave up sobriety for a drink at the Rocket's obviously painful losing streak continuing.

"Seriously though, Jaybird, you and Raven are a good thing," Roy said as they walked the street.

"Roy, shut up," Jason muttered. He didn't like people talking about him and Rae, it felt weird.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	71. Samhain

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Samhain**

Since her boyfriend had bought the entire apartment complex Raven had found herself participating in the most interesting of Earth holidays; Halloween.

Now, one would assume that with her love for all things Goth as a teen she would have participated in such an activity, but alas, she had not. She had possessed zero interest in doing so, and would have gladly remained out of it, had the building's children not come knocking on her door her first year living here. She had ended up calling Victor for advice, he Boomed over with candy before ditching her again. The rest of the evening was spent dulling out candy in between reading articles about this human holiday. Azarath had had nothing like this.

The next year, still alone as Jason had been on a job, she had been prepared.

Dressed in a costume she had been prepared that year for Hallowe'en. She had prepped herself for it too and smiled as she doled out candy to the kids, laughing slightly at some of her neighbor's antics. Also, her costume was a hit with them.

This year was the same costume, for she liked it, and no different than last year other than attending a party Jason's family was throwing. A party she and Jason did not want to go to. However, if she was going; then he was going. Mostly because if he didn't want to sleep on the couch he'd come along.

Or else.

Finishing with her curling rolls Raven stood as she looked over her hair then pulled on the fishnet stockings.

"Do we have to go?" her boyfriend whined.

"Yes," she answered patiently. Jason needed to have good ties with his family and of that she was certain.

"But it's just…" he started.

"We'll be back in time for the trick or treaters, and they are the cutest thing ever," she informed him. Jason loved kids, not in that pervert way, he just liked their innocent outlook on life.

"Fine."

"Besides, you like your costume," she reminded him as she did up her own costume and looked it over. There was a little flap of material in the back she tentatively unruffled so it looked nice then she picked up her cloak. It was not as grand as her normal cloak, but it was cute, and she had cast a spell on it so it was warm.

"It's not really about like, it's, I don't want to deal with them," Jason clarified.

"They aren't that bad," she countered. Rummaging around for the heels she found what she was looking for as she walked out of her bathroom. Jason had modified his former Red X uniform, so he looked like Deadpool. She felt his spike of lust and interest as his eyes wandered over her behind his optic lenses. A smirk toyed at her red lips at his interest.

"Yes they are," Jason countered as she pulled on her heels and looked in a mirror to fix her horns. She now looked like a vintage 40s girl, dressed in a one piece that was bright blue, her shoes were velvet heels and she wore fish net stockings. Also, the cloak was satin.

"Little bird," Jason's tone was husky as he loomed over her. "What exactly are you supposed to be?"

"A bombshell," she answered as she tilted her head back to look at him with a smile. Tugging on her arm length sleeves she saw him swallow.

"Little demon," he said.

"mmm, you do not get to ruin this costume, Jay, but if you're good, I might let you see what I've got on under it," she said in her own smoky tone. His eye brow probably lifted beneath his mask, but she could sense his interest even if she couldn't see it.

"Doesn't look like you have much on under it," he said.

"Exactly," she smiled as she finished her final touches before opening a portal.

"We could just stay here," he offered as his arms slipped around her.

"Mmm, if you're good tonight I might give you a treat," she hummed as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"And if I'm bad?" he was so grinning, she could feel it now.

"Trick-or-Treat, Jason," she said as she sauntered out of his grasp and through the portal.

"Sounds like I'll win either way," he decided.

"And what makes you think that?" she spun on him as she backed him against Wayne Manor's hall.

"Because you're an innocent little saintly demon, who'd never trick her lover," he announced. At the challenge Raven floated up, her hand ghosted over him until she had what she wanted in a firm grasp.

"Listen lover boy, you're handsome, but you're not that handsome, and I'm a demon, whoever thought I was innocent?" she purred as she teased him. She could feel him hardening and she smiled.

"You're innocent, queen," he promised.

"We'll see," she said and spun around as she determinedly marched for the Wayne gala. She heard the groan of her boyfriend and felt his frustration sparked as she walked off. A devious smile tugged at her lips for he was normally the tease, but tonight she felt a bit bold.

"Hey Rae!" Tim called, and she found herself arm in arm with Jason's younger brother and one of her best friends.

"Hey Tim," she greeted.

"Where's Jay?"

"He's here, probably plotting payback," she guessed.

"Payback for what?" Tim asked her ludicrously.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. She sensed her frustrated boyfriend a step behind them and she looked over her shoulder. He growled, she smiled as she tossed him a wink and sauntered off with Tim.

"I will get even with you," he hissed in her ear some time later when she had escaped the horde of his family.

"Trick-or-Treat, Jay," she purred.

"You're a very devious, innocent little demon, and you just bit off way more than you could chew," he warned her.

"Have I now," she smiled as she yanked him down for a hard kiss through his full face mask. "Good luck with that assumption."

"Demons!" he shouted as she sauntered off.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	72. A Million Stories

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **A Million Stories…**

Raven walked into their apartment and saw her boyfriend with a box of hair dye. Which had her dropping her school bag as she walked up to him.

He was standing in a towel, with the toothbrush in his mouth. Jason looked up as he pulled the tooth brush out and spat into the sink.

"Hey Rae," he grinned.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she lightly took the box of dye from him. No, it was not hers, because she did not dye her hair anymore. She'd done the whole purple hair phase, out grown it, and had come to like her black hair with natural purple undertones. Looking at the box she saw it was that it was his hair color, or close to it with this promises of that red undertone his black hair seemed to have.

"Well it's showing again," he shrugged. Her eyes flicked up to the now stark white streak in his hair.

"And…?" she prompted now reading the box.

"Nothing, I'm getting rid of it," he said defensively.

"Now why would you do that?" she asked lightly as she backed him up against the counter of their renovation disaster apartment. Setting the box behind her she stared him right in the eye.

"Because it's noticeable, distinguishing and a bad reminder," he snapped.

"Mmm, well, I find it sexy," she informed him as she floated up, crossing her ankles as she lightly slid her fingers through his longish, curling, damp hair.

"What?"

"MmHmm," she hummed as she kept her lips a breath away from his. "It's incredibly sexy."

"Rae?" he started.

"I love all your scars," she countered as she lightly kissed his lips. "I love this one," she kissed his pulse where his father's baterang had cut him when he was trying to kill the Joker. "I adore this one," she whispered as she traced the long scar down his chest. He'd taken this slash for her when he was Red X, literally throwing her out of the way as the samurai slashed down. He hadn't had to, but he had all the same.

"Raven," his tone was gruff. And she lightly floated back up to him as her fingers traced the a set of small stabs on his ribs, courtesy of her when she'd lost control once.

"Don't dye it, I love it," she promised.

"Really?" he asked with interest, her fingers hooked his towel. She smiled as she licked her lips.

"Really."

"And why do you like it?" he asked.

"Because, you're alive," she answered. And her lips a whisper from his again as she smiled.

"That's what you get from that white streak?" he asked.

"You are alive and well because of that Pit, and I like the reminder," she whispered.

"This Pit…"

"I know, but you're alive and I liked that reminder," she said as the towel was dropped, and she wrapped around him. Her fingers weaving into his hair then.

"I don't think that's what this means," he said softly.

"No, Jason, that is a scar that means exactly what I told you. You're alive. I love that scar," she admitted as she held onto him tightly, her legs wrapping around him as she knocked the towel off him.

"Fine, no dye," he muttered as his mouth crashed onto hers, his hands gripping her thighs with bruising force as he shoved her up against the brick wall of their apartment. She gasped as her head fell back, his mouth traveled over her jawline and she tightened her grip on him.

"I love you," she whispered for the first time, which had him stilling.

Jason's aquamarine eyes were on hers, there was an intense green glow in them as he seemed to freeze.

"I love you," she whispered again, her fingers toying with his hair. His emotions were a whirl wind as they slammed into her with a brutal force before his mouth was again on hers and he was kissing her like a dying man. She could do nothing more but hold on as she was ravaged by his emotions and him. Good Azar did she love this man as they fell on their box spring and mattress.

"We need to buy a bed," she panted later as she lay on his chest, her fingers toying with his white streak.

"You shattered the last one," he pointed out, his fingers tracing her spine.

"I'll put up proper wards this time," she decided.

"Mmm, say it again," he whispered.

"Say what?"

"You know what," he sounded desperate and confident.

"I love you Jason Peter Todd. All of you, and every scar, mark, and tear you have in your emotions, mind and body, I love you, so stop trying to hide yourself from me," she said softly as she tilted her head up to look him in those bright eyes. He pulled her close as he wrapped himself securely around her.

"Okay," he whispered.

* * *

Dick didn't know exactly when it happened.

But he remembered noticing it when Jason was sleeping in the chair of the study one night. Forced to stay by Alfred's orders.

But that wasn't what had Dick's attention.

It was the stark white streak in Jason's ebony hair that had Dick's attention. Sure, he knew his baby brother had it, having seen it a few times when Jason forgot to dye it, but now it was displayed as white rather than the grey it would be with the dye fading before Jason hid it again.

It was a shocking reminder as to what had happened to Jason, the Pit bringing him fully back to life.

"I didn't know he stopped dying it," Dick muttered.

"Three months ago," was the answer which had him turning to see his foster father staring at Jason.

"Wonder why," Dick said softly, refraining from touching Jason as his baby brother grumbled and shifted in the chair. An unpleasant dream or blooming nightmare, he didn't know.

Bruce shrugged as he stared longingly at Jason. Dick got the longing Bruce had to sooth Jason, but Jason was more likely to stab them if they touched him than be soothed.

"Maybe it's a girl," Dick offered up.

"Perhaps," Bruce nodded.

Dick just didn't think Jason could handle a real, long term, serious relationship. Then again, there were all those scratches on his back, so maybe.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	73. For(N)ever Yours

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **For(N)ever Yours…**

Damian clicked his tongue for the umpteenth time since he had collected Raven from the bar. His brother's fiancée had called him because he was the only one in town and she had gotten drunk. It was very out of character for Raven; getting drunk, and he would wonder why she had bothered with the venture but then again, he didn't think he really knew her. He had asked her why she was drunk, and she had said something to the effect of 'stupid Jay' and after that it was slurred before he got her to the car.

Now he was standing behind her as she swayed, and fumbled with her keys.

He tried to resist the desire to bury his nose in her long, black hair, but she smelled so damn good, clean and fresh like spring. How did girls do that? Always smell nice and good. They also always looked so damn beautiful, always, it was like they weren't trying. Alright, if he was being honest with only himself, Raven was the girl he was referring to.

Raven, his older brother's fiancée, was the woman of his dream, and had been since he was about fifteen and he had started learning what hormones, crushes, and sex were.

Now, why Raven was his dream girl: that ass! Those legs! Her hips! Damian and Todd had one thing in common; and one thing only, and it was their tastes in women. He had gotten a crash course in this because of a night his brothers were talking about women and their attributes.

It wasn't surprising that Dick was a breast guy, he liked curves too, but Dick apparently had a fondness for women's breasts. They were apparently extremely sensitive, and Dick loved them. Damian had been a bit disgusted and fascinated about this topic as Dick explained in full why women's breasts were the best thing ever.

Drake's weakness for the opposite sex wasn't just a girl with a brain, but women's dimples. Not the smile dimples, the dimples on the back. Damian had been a bit baffled to learn this, but Drake found those to be sexy. Drake also had a fondness for women's necks apparently, Damian guessed he understood that attraction when he would look at Raven's neck and want to mark her.

As for Todd, it had taken them a lot of finagling before Todd would even talk about what he found attractive in a woman. Mostly because Todd's list was as follows: Intelligence, personality, patience. Todd had justified that he wanted to be able to hold a conversation with his girl, once the initial attraction was no longer as blinding. He wanted her to be herself, he wanted confidence in his girl. And patience because Todd stated he was not the easiest of men. And Damian understood all those needs, it was why Raven was so attractive.

But it was when they had pried deeper that they learned Todd's love of legs, hips, and ass.

And Raven had all three in abundance.

Finally Raven got her door open and stumbled in, he followed to make sure she didn't trip and break her neck.

"Stupid Red," Raven muttered again, she dropped her bag, Damian sighed as he locked the door, opting to take up their guest room.

He spun around to see her kicking off her boots as she dropped her jacket unceremoniously. He swallowed hard.

"Idiot, vibrator, gonna kill him," Raven was muttering incoherently. Damian tried to look away, but he wasn't able to as Raven shimmied out of her skirt.

"Raven!" he snapped, she turned to give him a tired bland look.

"Hm," she hummed innocently as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he sputtered.

"I'm hot," she slurred as she staggered out of her skirt and flopped onto the couch as she vainly struggled out of her shirt. Damian swallowed hard at her arching, the way she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she used her legs for leverage.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He could feel hormones stirring but he couldn't leave her!

He didn't want her to have alcohol poisoning, he reasoned.

It wasn't helping his problem as he moved to the kitchen to get her Tylenol and water.

He returned, and she was discarded of her bra, and shirt, as she yawned tiredly. "Here," he choked.

"Mmm," she hummed as she whined a bit but took the meds.

"Thanks Jay," she yawned and stretched out on the couch.

That innocent thanks was a stab to the gut for him because she was Jason's, completely Jason's. Damian swallowed hard as she arched her hips to turn and get comfortable. Shit she was gorgeous.

"You better be stepping away you little twerp or I'll castrate you," a voice snarled which had Damian snapping up and out of his stupor to see his elder brother at his window glaring furiously at him. Damian took seven steps away from Raven then; he had seen Jason take on a cult protected by his mother's assassins for Raven, and Damian wasn't fool enough to think he really stood a chance against a furious, protective Jason where Raven was concerned.

"She called me," Damian defended.

"I know," Jason said as he leaned over the couch and Damian felt a pang of jealousy as his brother traced his fiancée's face. Raven moaned and turned into the touch with a soft sigh. "And thanks for getting her. But she's not yours."

"You don't deserve her," Damian hissed. And Jason merely smiled knowingly, it was a vicious smile, like a crocodile's and Jason looked up at him.

"What the fuck makes you think I give a shit about deserve when she picked me?" he asked coldly. "You are not to tell her about the stripping or I'll end you demon brat. Do Not Embarrass Her."

"I wouldn't." he snorted at the mere thought. Damian stalked out of the apartment and groaned when he flopped into his car. He could try to steal Raven from Jason, but he didn't think the demon was ever leaving his brother.

* * *

Jason traced his fiancée's cheek and smiled a bit at how she turned into his touch. He'd never admit this, but of all the guys who would eye Raven, only Damian posed a real threat. Damian would devise a thousand ways to woe Raven, and Raven, whilst not the easiest woman to sway or woe, she would be charmed.

And Jason hated that he feared his baby brother stealing his girl

But Raven was her own person, and free to do as she pleased.

He was just really fucking lucky she happened to be hopelessly in love with him. Gingerly he scooped her up, and she limply curled against him as he took her to their bed.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	74. Itch

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Itch…**

Damian sat in his room, his leg lifted up and he was refraining from itching the casted leg. He was furious, it was stupid really, all because was in danger! It was a stupid move on his part. Now he was stuck in bed, and he swore to all which was holy that he was stabbing the next person who walked in that door and coddled him. He couldn't take it anymore!

Also, it didn't help that Raven and Todd had been the only two not coddling him, because he was still hung up on Raven when she had stripped that night he had gone and collected her drunk, sexy ass.

Sitting in his room he glared at the ceiling in misery, and wondered why he had been stupid enough to agree to the mission which had a rafter of flaming wreckage pinning and breaking his leg in four places.

The door opened and Raven walked in, she was wearing yoga pants and Todd's shirt; he kind of wished it was his shirt on her instead. But he kept that thought to himself as he scratched his arm.

"Now, I have brought four books I think you would like, and Dick will be by later with some movies, but I tried to talk him out of that," Raven said walking to him.

"Tt, I'm fine," he grumbled.

"Uh-huh, you know when Jason's knee was fucked up from his accident he was the biggest tough guy baby ever, and you have the same attitude, so I'm telling you now to knock it off," she said as she dropped the books beside him and sat on the bed.

"It was stupid," he growled. "Now everyone is coddling me."

"They care Damian, and in case you didn't notice, your family is horribly dysfunctional about expressing how much they care." Raven rested her chin on her knee as she stared at him with her dark eyes alight with amusement.

"I shouldn't have needed to save her to begin with," Damian scoffed. For that was the irritating truth. The damn speedster was always moving, and loud, and this endless pit of hunger, she was annoying! And then she was distracted because of her cousin and… now he was here with a broken leg. Yes, he was mad about it. Very mad.

Especially since Todd and Raven's wedding was in a month and now he was going to that wedding in a cast; that would be humiliating.

"You save teammates Damian," Raven sighed.

"Because they are stupid?" he demanded.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, you save them because they are stupid. Shit happens."

"Not to me," he muttered.

"You're going to have to get used to it, besides I think you're both going to be starting at Berkley together, and have three classes together, you're going to need to figure out how to get along with her."

"Like Hell I Am!" he shouted.

"Damian, Titans West isn't Titans East, they aren't going to just follow your lead because you're Robin," Raven shrugged.

"They will, or I'll end them," he growled.

"Nice try buddy," she chuckled and kissed his brow as she stood. Damian internally preened about the kiss, and then he withered when Todd walked in to glare at him.

"Kay short stack, we're going to the dining room, and you're coming with us," Todd declared.

"I was ordered on bedrest," Damian pointed out. That and he didn't want to sit at a family dinner and endure the humiliation of his broken leg as Drake rubbed it in.

"You're coming or I'll carry you like a sack of wheat to the table."

"You wouldn't," Damian balked.

"He would," Raven said unhelpfully as she stood. "Be gentle with him Jay, his pride's been wounded enough."

Todd kissed Raven hard then, probably to annoy him, and then pulled away from his fiancée. "Don't worry, the wee one and I will be at dinner, in one piece."

"Have fun," Raven waved them off as she walked out of the room.

"Dick would never…" Damian started.

"I'm not Dick, you keep eye sexing my fiancée and I'll just bury you alive in an unmarked grave. Now let's go, Alfred has demanded your presence at the dinner table."

"I do not eye sex her!" Damian balked.

"You do to, now let's go," Todd had him hoisted up and Damian leaned his weight heavily on his brother. He was Todd's height, maybe a few inches taller, and Todd was still heavier than him, but solid muscle so his brother didn't even waver under his weight. Todd was also easily the strongest of them, physically, Damian knew that because Danvers had commented on it.

"Stupid West," he muttered.

"Speedsters are stupid, get used to it," Todd ordered.

"She nearly got herself killed for not paying attention."

"Kid, wrong brother for this rant," Todd grounded out. Damian rolled his eyes. He had tried to talk to Dick about this, and Drake, but they were so busy coddling (in Drake's case, laughing at) him.

"Raven would never do something so stupid," Damian muttered. Now Todd laughed.

"Raven does stupid shit like that all the time!" Todd snickered. "Difference is, she's an indestructible, badass Queen of Hell Demon, and Irey is a speedster. And kid, don't go about comparing women, it's like comparing apples to oranges. Also, leave my girl out of your sick fantasies of perfection."

Damian scowled. "Raven is perfect."

"No she's not, not even close," Todd laughed. "Raven's Raven, and perfection's overrated."

"Tt, stupid Todd."

"Trust me here, demon spawn, if you try to look for perfect women they will kick your ass and walk away whistling. Also, I dated perfect, it's over rated," Todd stated.

Damian scowled.

Todd could only say that because he had Raven already.

However, Damian was grateful Todd was talking to him about girls rather than coddling as he unceremoniously dropped him in a chair. Pennyworth had hidden the crutches after the first time his father had tried to sneak out of bed rest, and the rest of them had suffered for that error ever since.

"I'd have gotten him Jaybird," Dick whined appearing behind him.

"Shut up!" Damian hissed; the last thing he needed was his eldest brother carrying him around bridal style.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	75. Evil Bastard

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Evil Bastard**

Raven smiled as they stumbled into their apartment, she dropped her jacket, he kicked the door shut as he caught her hips and hoisted her up and around. Raven laughed as she hooked her legs around his hips.

"What do you want," he whispered against her lips.

"Fuck me," she drunkenly whispered back. And she felt his lust slam down into her empathy as his hands were everywhere. Furiously tore at her Met's jersey, and tugged at her bra and pants. How he was everywhere she didn't know, but she groaned as she shoved at his own Knights jersey and pulled him closer to her center as he kissed her. Raven's hips ground against his and they fell with a crash, she gasped and he laughed as he propped himself up over her on the couch.

"Fuck me she says," he chuckled.

"Mmm, Fuck me, hard, handsome," she supplied as she tugged at his hair to pull him down for another kiss. They'd spent the afternoon at a baseball game, the most important game of April; Mets vs Knights at Citi Field. Her team had won today's game, which had her kind of horny because of Jason's idea of a kinky game. Him and his fucking ideas.

And if he didn't fuck her, _**now!**_ , she was going to lose her fucking mind. Evil bastard had been messing with her all day and driving her nuts, now was not the time for him to be coy with her, or hold back.

"When you say that," he murmured dangerously. She furiously tugged at his belt, because she couldn't wait, she'd been soaked for hours! She was honestly amazed she hadn't jumped him in the stadium with how he had riled her up.

"You're an evil bastard," she muttered against his lips.

"And you always end up being such a sweet talker when I am," he had her shorts tossed off her hips, and her panties, she moaned when he slid a finger in her. Causing her head to fall back as she enjoyed the momentary relief from the ache, but she needed more.

"Jason," she gasped. Her hips shoved against his fingers.

"Fuck you're soaked."

"Evil bastard," she groaned desperately as she clawed at his shoulders to pull him closer, no, she wanted that belt gone. She wanted him. but she couldn't let go.

Jason had her up as his belt dropped and she moaned in contentment as he had her in his lap and she was so close. There was no way she'd last long tonight, he had riled her up, he had gotten her a bit tipsy, and she just wanted him. Needed him.

"Jason, Jason, Jason," she chanted as her back rested against his massive chest. He was slowly sliding into her, she moaned at the sensation, and his emotions slamming into her empathy as his hands glided over her skin.

"Fuck," Jason groaned.

"Hard," she ordered. His hands caught her hips, as his mouth attacked her pulse. Thank Azar he could last either she thought dimly.

It was in the after math, when they were gasping for air, laying on their couch that Jason tightened his hold on her. They were still together, and slow he pulled away from her as he shifted her a bit. She was so fucking tiny, he didn't want to leave her uncomfortable or crushed.

"Damn," she muttered. He smiled against her neck as he kissed her pulse lightly. She tasted sweet, and she still tasted like the beer they had had at the game today. Raven was still a bit of a lightweight, and as he gently toyed with a breast he wondered how long until he could have her insane with need again. Today had been an all day build which had had her going nuts.

"You better stop trying to rile me up," she slurred sleepily.

"Why?" he lightly tugged her ear lobe with his teeth.

"Because," she started when his door was thrown open, Raven yelped as she spun into him, and he snarled as he grabbed a blanket to yank it over his girlfriend; who was clad in nothing but a tattered Mets jersey.

"Jason!" a voice shouted, and he glared at the offender(s) then. Dick and Tim sauntered on into his apartment as if they owned it. "We couldn't get ahold of you," Dick said then paused.

"Raven!?" Tim squeaked.

"You're on your own," Raven said before she materialized in the shadows and he heard her slam their door firmly. Thankfully she left the blanket on his dignity.

"What do you want Dickhead?" Jason groaned rubbing his hands over his face as he prayed for patience because he now wanted to kill Dick and Tim for ruining a perfect evening with Raven. He cursed Damian's discovery of him and Raven, because now his family was a walk in whenever the fuck they wanted attitude. Even after he had changed his locks forty different times.

"Tim and I wanted to see if you and Rae wanted to join us for dinner at the bar, and a ball game."

"No, and fucking knock next time!" Jason snapped. He didn't even want to think about how often Babs spied on him and Raven now that she knew where they were, he didn't want his family always walking in on him and Raven. This was his fucking apartment! They shouldn't be here.

"He was getting laid," Dick deduced.

"Astute observation," Jason and Tim blandly replied to Dick, Dick grinned.

"Mets won today," Tim pouted.

"Replacement, the Mets might suck, but the Knights are worse," Jason sighed as he gave up on them leaving and laid back on his couch to wait until they either fell asleep in their self made guest room or got the message and left. He just wanted one fucking evening with Raven without his family interrupting.

"So Raven's happy," Dick snickered.

"Why the fuck are you two really here?" Jason asked tiredly.

"Can't we just want to see our brother?" Dick supplied.

"No."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	76. Ex-Girlfriend?

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Ex-Girlfriend?**

"And you wanted me along, why?" Raven sighed as she walked the ledge with her fiancé. He had asked her along tonight for reasons she couldn't fathom. His father still had a strong 'no outsiders in my city' thing going, which was part of why, even when she visited Gotham, she didn't go patrolling. Besides, it was rare that Raven stumbled into a threat in Gotham that was an actual threat to her, and she didn't really want to run into the Joker; again. Though to Jason never ceasing joy the Joker had voluntarily stayed in Arkham for a change since his attempted kidnapping of her a few years earlier.

"Well, you're awesome, and it's been a while since we had a date night," he pointed out.

"Hood, patrolling Gotham is not a date night," Raven sighed as she looked over at her fiancé. If she was being completely honest, they had had way worse date nights. Way Worse. There was the disaster with Kara, and the time Rose had tried to seduce her boyfriend, also the famous debacle with Victor, and don't get her started on the failed dates where one or both of them had been ushered off on some mission or other.

"We already suck at the dating thing, so why can't this be a date?" he offered.

"Because it's not a date, we've been shot at, blown up, and you were nearly stabbed, this does not qualify as a date," she explained in exasperation to her inept fiancé. He was lucky she loved him else she'd throttle him right now. Jason, for all his bravado for the dramatics, epically sucked at bringing that flare to their dating life. And that was alright by her, she wanted a normal boyfriend.

"Okay, fine, this isn't a date. then what is?" he asked, catching her waist and hopping her beside him.

"How about Netflix, sweats, and the couch," she offered.

"We did that last night."

"And it counts as a date, there was no," she started. A small, lithe, black and white form crashed into Jason then sending him over the side of the building which had Raven blinking.

"Disasters," she finished.

" _ **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**_ " she heard and there was a crash below her. Raven was betting it was Rose, it had to be Rose. What other woman tried to get Jason's attention this way?

Looking over the edge of the building to see Jason in a trash can.

"You alright honey!?" she shouted to annoy him.

"Get your ass down here and I'll show you who's honey!" he shouted back. She smiled in the shadows as she walked through the shadows and to him. Suddenly there was a knife to her throat.

"Shit!" Jason shouted, and Raven lashed out as she dropped into the shadows and materialized above the thing which had threatened her.

"So this is your chosen woman," a white haired girl spoke, her braids were tangled around and down her back as she moved around Raven. Raven calmly assessed the other. The eyes of the woman were completely black, and she had ancient magic markings on her face. She also seemed to be made of shadows and mist, radiating old power, but not immense power. Raven had fought real power, and this girl did not possess that kind of power, but there was magic in her.

"What the fuck? You're dead," Jason snapped as he pulled himself out of the dumpster.

"You still think that the shadows dispersing kills me? I am composed of darkness," the girl stated serenely. Raven frowned at that.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Raven demanded. The girl dispersed like smoke, and Raven stiffened when her empathy caught the woman behind her which had Raven wrapping the shadows around her like a shield and blocking the other woman for touching her.

"Another being of the darkness, Jason," she purred.

"Back away from her Essence," Jason snarled and Raven watched as the beautiful woman did just that and looked back at Jason.

"I mean her no harm, she's remarkably powerful though," the woman, Essence stated.

"What do you want? I'm busy," he snapped as he offered Raven a hand. Raven took it out of habit as she hopped down and walked to stand beside Jason.

"I have come to tell you that the Untitled are forming again," she said.

"They were destroyed."

"Darkness cannot be destroyed, join me," Essence spoke. "We were great together," she purred and Raven pulsed her own darkness between them when the woman leaned on Jason's chest.

"I'm sorry, but he's taken," Raven stated coldly.

"I wouldn't join you unless the Untitled were beating down the door, and even then, no!" Jason snapped.

The woman sighed. "Disappointing."

"You used, and lied to me Essence, I'm not going with you, ever," he growled.

"And what about this lovely creature, the Gem of Scath I believe? Would you join if they threatened her?" Essence reached to touch her, and Raven slashed out her empathy.

"Do Not Touch Me. And Do Not Threaten Me." Raven snarled.

"Back away from her Essence," Jason grounded out.

"Very well, just think about it, Jason, we were so good together," she said as she dispersed into the shadows.

Raven folded her arms, and lifted a brow as she looked over at her fiancé who was trying to look innocent; she knew he was.

"So…" she drawled out slowly. "Who. The. Hell. Is. Essence?" she grounded out.

"Would you believe me if I said ex?" he tried.

"Mmmhmmm…" she hummed.

"Unimportant?" he offered.

"Red," she growled.

"Complicated?" he tested.

"You're lucky I love you, and I expect answers in the morning or so help you, you will be sleeping in that dumpster for a month," she stated.

"Yes love" he sighed.

"I'm going home," she waved him off as she walked into the shadows and walked into the safe house they were currently staying at as she dropped her cloak and walked to the fridge. He'd explain, she wasn't worried about that, she was worried about the woman though because that was something that was probably not going away.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	77. Basics

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Basics…**

Raven stared at instructions, bit her lip and tapped her foot as she stood at the counter and prayed to Azar above she didn't start the fire alarm (that usually happened whenever she was in the vicinity of the kitchen).

This fine morning she was cooking because of two reasons.

One, Jason had been drilling it into her how to cook this one thing, mostly so she stopped pestering him and Victor for it.

And two, Jason was here at the Tower, sleeping in her room, and she wanted to try to surprise him. Also, it wasn't their apartment so if she burned it to the ground then she wasn't in the dog house with her boyfriend. And with her cooking skills, she needed to consider that.

"I smell food!" she heard an annoying voice announce and didn't look up from her task as she nervously stood ready to snatch the waffle if she smelled smoke.

"I'm starved!" another voice joined.

"It smells most glorious!" another joined.

"YEEE!" she heard two boys cringe and the backlash of fear through her empathy which had her momentarily sparing them a glare as she nervously twitched about.

"Morning," a comforting voice yawned as he walked in. There were heavy, calloused hands on her hips as he moved around her. "Doesn't smell like death," he said.

"Yet," she muttered.

"Dude Raven's Cooking!" Gar shouted. "We're going to die!"

"Smells good, and hands off my sister," Victor boomed.

"Alright, alright, been dating her for years," Jason sighed as he released her. "And Rae it's ready."

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Pull the damn waffle I'm starved," Jason snapped.

"You might die from her cooking," Dick and Tim stated, she glared at them.

"She's gotten better," Jason and Victor argued in her defense.

"Food!" Irey shouted as she, Jai, and Bart blasted in there, and there was no chance to second guess herself as she served up a breakfast that didn't smell like smoke and death.

"Gimme," Jason said taking the plate unceremoniously as he poured syrup on it.

"Dude it's going to kill you!" Gar screeched.

"Can't be that bad," Damian offered.

"It is, it definitely is," Gar argued. Dick and Tim nodded to this and Raven groaned. She hated cooking. She hated it.

She had been trying to do something nice for her boyfriend and friends and they just… blew it up.

"I don't know these don't taste poisoned, taste pretty good Rae," Jason announced.

"You're her fake boyfriend, of course you'd side with her," Garfield snapped. And that was another stab to her pride as she turned a glare on Gar.

She and Jason had been ousted almost a year ago, and it seemed difficult for people outside of Jason's family and Victor, to wrap their heads around the fact that she was dating Jason. Especially with Garfield Logan. She didn't know why it was so hard for people; people she thought were her friends, to see that she and Jason were dating. What did they have to do? Have sex on the kitchen counter?

"Whoever said I was her fake boyfriend?" Jason growled lowly and menacingly.

"Cool it," Victor warned. "And I'll take a plate of dem waffles," Victor smiled broadly at her.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. Biting her lip in concentration at not burning the next waffles as Jason ate.

"How is she even permitted in the kitchen?" Tim whispered.

"Because she's not about to poison us," Kori announced. "I would like the waffle too, friend Raven!"

"If Todd's eating it it cannot be that bad," Damian deduced unhelpfully, which had Raven wanting to take a skillet to that kid's head again.

"Jason has a cast iron stomach," Dick argued.

"I do not!" Jason protested.

"Do too," Tim and Dick countered.

"I sent him to the ER, twice," Raven said helpfully.

"See!" Jason shouted.

"Dude, once was because of a nail gun, I was there." Vic sighed.

"No, the first two times were her cooking, the third time was the nail gun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I don't have a cast iron stomach," Jason announced triumphantly.

"That's not something to be proud of," Gar said.

"WhocaresI'mstarved!" Irey announced and Raven blinked as the next plate of waffles was stolen.

"Stupid West," Damian muttered.

"Another, love," Jason held up his plate.

"Can you take over?" she pleaded.

"You're doing fine," he shrugged.

"I hate you," she decided.

"You need to know how to cook," he countered.

"Can't I just go to Vic's?" Raven demanded.

"You're always welcome, sis, but I agree with him, you need to know how to cook."

"Why?"

"Because what if I die or something, you'll starve to death," Jason said absently.

"You're not dying on me or I'll kick your ass all the way to hell and back before resurrecting you again to send you back to hell myself," she growled the threat with the spatula threateningly shoved at his nose.

"You still need to know how to cook," Jason shrugged as he moved her threat aside.

"I hate you sometimes," she sighed.

"Only sometimes, damn, I'll have to work on that," he snickered. She glared at him.

"At least they're good waffles," Vic supplied.

"You guys are messing with us right? Raven can't cook!" Gar shouted and she bit her lip in nerves as she looked at the waffle iron again.

"You're doing fine, Rae," Jason said firmly.

"I hate cooking," she muttered.

"Well, the place hasn't burned down, so you're fine. Also he hasn't dropped dead." Victor jabbed his thumb at Jason.

"I'm not dropping dead from eating my girlfriend's cooking, and you ate it too so no bitching.

"I don't have a stomach."

"How the fuck does that work?"

"You don't wanna know," Victor said solemnly.

"Dudes, Raven Is Cooking!" Garfield shouted again.

"We know," Jason and Victor deadpanned. "And if you shout it again I'll shoot you, greenling."

"Don't shoot my best friend!"

"You need better friends."

"You too! You're friends with Arsenal!"

"At least Roy's badass and not annoying."

"He's a geek of geeks."

"Mad scientist."

"GEEK!"

"Jason's a book nerd," Raven supplied.

"We figured, it's why you two get on so well," Rose said walking in with a yawn.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	78. Eating His Words

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Eating His Words...**

Jason was sort of on lay over at the Tower. He was only here because Raven was suffering a busted leg, and he needed her with him for the mission he had going on. Which was why he was waiting. Everything he did looked conspicuous without Raven. With Raven, he looked less conspicuous. Couples looked less assuming, and Raven and him had the best undercover looks for his missions, she was so unassuming and beautiful, and with him she just belonged.

Wrapping his knuckles for his simulated sparring. It wasn't as good of a spar as he'd have liked, he didn't want to do it, but Jason found that he had very few good sparring partners. Cass, Artemis, Donna, and maybe Raven being the only real challenge for him, and it was preferred to be that way.

"Sup dude," Garfield Logan grinned at the locker room door.

Jason frowned. "What is it Garfield?"

"You sparring?" the greenling asked.

"Simulation," Jason answered as he ripped the tape then.

"Wanna spar?" Gar did a mock set of jumps, for boxing.

"You don't want to spar me," Jason warned. Human or not Jason was not a man people wanted to spar, even the LoA rarely wanted t tangle with him, which was saying something.

"Oh, come on," he grinned as he punched Jason's shoulder. "Scared you'll lose?"

"Scared you'll die?" Jason asked blandly. He wasn't fool enough to think he always held back. Raven could even yell at him about it, when they sparred. However, his girlfriend being a demon made it easier for him to be willing to spar her. Her demon abilities were an arsenal he didn't think he'd ever be able to match, so she was a safe sparring partner. Also, if he lost it, she'd drain him and drop him, with ease. That was the wonderful think about his girl.

"You can't be that bad?" Garfield chuckled.

"Wanna risk it?" Jason asked standing as he walked away stretching.

"Oh come on," Gar appeared before him.

"Look, jackass, I'm not here to play with kiddie gloves, moment Rae's leg is all healed up I'm taking her along," Jason snapped programming the simulation, it was one of Replacement's and the hardest one he had.

"Why Rae?" Garfield demanded.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? Why is that the most asked question?" Jason growled. He was really fucking lucky that his empath girlfriend; EMPATH!, wanted to even be around him. Jason knew that at best he was like being around a perpetual hurricane of emotions for her, and at the worst, he might be the threshold of hell for the empath. But Raven stuck around. Jason was pretty fucking luck that the demoness wanted to even be in the same state as him. Seriously, did no one understand that the empath felt everything that went on with them, even with her apathetic façade, she was just different. It wasn't like she was like them, she was an empath.

"Because dude, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I have, she's pretty fucking gorgeous," Jason snapped.

Garfield snorted, slinging his arm around Jason's shoulders as if they were all buddy buddy all of a sudden and Jason decided against fighting the urge to wreak hell upon the greenling. He'd had about enough of Garfield's jabs at Raven about Raven's looks. The woman was a fucking goddess, in Jason's opinion, and as he was the mook dating her, his opinion was the only fucking opinion that mattered.

"You know what, yeah, let's spar, no powers," Jason smiled maliciously at the greenling.

"'Fraid you'll lose to the Changling?" Gar joked with a wink.

"More afraid of squashing a bug," Jason grounded out. he rejected the program.

"You can't step on me dude," Gar snorted.

"Wanna bet?" Jason asked coldly and rolled his shoulders.

They took a place on the mats, Jason merely waited. Garfield was a rather two dimensional fighter; and after watching the guy for years, Jason could say that with confidence. The greenling did not have the ability to be fluid in his motions, and he didn't think ahead against opponents. Gar charged first, and Jason didn't hold back as he hit back harder than most humans.

* * *

Raven flew out of medbay; the only order from the doctor was that she didn't put weight on her leg.

She didn't make it very far seeing Gar in the medbay though.

"Garfield!" she gasped, surging forward as her boyfriend deposited Gar on the bed. "What happened?" she asked grabbing a penlight to check his pupil reactions. There was blood and his left eye was swelling fast and hard.

"I think the greenling finally took one too many to the mouth," Jason said.

Raven glared at her smug boyfriend; and she knew he was smug, he was just radiating his superiority at this moment and it made her wonder what Gar had done to inflict Jason's wrath. However, most of Gar's blood and bruises were on his mouth and jaw.

"Hey, we got it," the Tower doctor announced.

"And you shouldn't be out of bed," Jason decided plucking her out of the air.

"Jason!?" she squeaked.

"What?"

"What'd you do to him?" she demanded as he rounded the corner to her room.

"What makes you think I did anything?" he demanded.

"Jason," she sweetened her tone, linking her hands around his neck then. "I love you, I adore you, but I've lived with you for forever and I know when you did something." she stated flatly and coldly. "Spill, now."

"I may have had him eating a few opinions he has," Jason shrugged setting her on her bed again.

"Uh-huh," she folded her arms as she lifted her brows and pursed her lips. No empathy needed, just a look and she'd have the mighty Red Hood crumbling.

And Jason crumbled.

"I just lost my temper," he sheepishly admitted.

"Over what? Garfield's annoying but not worthy of being put in the hospital!" she argued.

"Rae, I got tired of him bad mouthing you," he said coldly catching her chin. "You're my girl, he has no right to a fucking opinion to us."

"Oh, it was over that, just ignore him, that's what I do."

"Saintly demon, evil bastard," Jason grinned.

"I'm not so saintly," she purred, and saw the interest in his look.

"You were just crossed at me for beating the shit out of the green bean."

"I don't know, it's kind of hot that you stood up for me," she mused.

"Devious demon," Jason decided and kissed her hard. "Heal up, I need you in health for the mission."

"Sometimes I wonder if you date me for me or because we're a good team."

"Both?" he offered. "I'll get you waffles, stay in the bed, or I'll tie you here."

She snorted and waved him off.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	79. Girl Time

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Girl Time…**

"Raven we're so happy you could join us tonight," Barbara said rolling in with a smile. Things had been strained between her and the redhead because of that slap, but now Barbara was actually being nice to her which was odd, but Raven wasn't questioning it too much. Like it or not Barbara was Jason's family, and Raven would have to adapt to having Dick's ex-fiancée all the time too.

"I didn't think I had a choice," she gave a pointed look to Cass who smiled brightly as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"It's been a long time since we've had girl time!" Steph announced leaping over the back of the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"It's chill," Harper Row announced. "And we haven't officially met," Harper smiled. "You're Jaybird's girl."

"Raven," she introduced herself.

"Cool," Tiffany grinned. "Tim says you're a demon!"

"I am," Raven said as she took some of the offered popcorn.

"Rae's Jay's better half," Steph snickered.

"How'd you meet him?" Harper asked taking up perch.

Raven stiffened. "Meet?"

"I mean, we all know how you two got together, but how'd you two meet?" Harper clarified as she ate some popcorn, and Raven swallowed hard.

The tricky way to describe how she and Jason met…

Raven didn't know how her boyfriend was going to like this, or explain it. They hadn't ever been asked out they met, and their meeting wasn't the most pleasant of meetings. Taking a steadying breath Raven decided that the truth was the fastest way to explain how she and Jason had met. Honestly, hiding it wouldn't work, she was pretty sure that if one went digging; hard core digging, they'd find the way that she and Jason had crossed paths as something other than enemies when he'd been Red X.

"I found him in a Lazarus rage," Raven answered.

"What?" Barbara said softly.

"It was after the Red Hood rampage in Gotham, by, oh, a year, I think, not much more than that. We'd crossed paths before when he'd been Red X. And yes, the asshole put that damn red X on my mouth the first time.

"But the first time I met Jason, not Red Hood or Red X…" Raven pursed her lips as she thought about the answer carefully. "I hid him under my bed."

The girls laughed.

"But seriously Raven, how'd you meet him?" Steph grinned munching on popcorn.

"He held a gun to my head," Raven deadpanned. The girls snickered some more, but that was the honest truth.

"Kay, I'm curious," Tiffany cut through the giggles then. "Why Jason? I mean, of all the Bats, why him? I get Dick."

"That smile, that ass, the hair, the charm," Stephanie dramatized with a mock swoon, and they were giggling again. Raven took an amused sip of the wine Barbara had poured them.

"Or Tim," Harper piped up.

"The guy is just adorably clueless!" Tiffany said seriously.

"Or Luke," Babs piped up.

"Ew! That's my brother!" Tiffany cringed.

"But Luke's hot, and that smile, and he knows how to treat a girl," Harper countered.

"Why Jason?" Cass prodded her ribs and Raven looked at her boyfriend's self-proclaimed older sister. There was the sincerity off of Cass which demanded and commanded an answer. This was a sister who wanted what was best for her brother.

"Because why not Jason?" Raven answered.

"Seriously?" Barbara, Harper, and Tiffany stared at her. But Stephanie softened then.

"And you can do better than Jay, I mean he's great, but he's got all those issues. Daddy issues, PTSD issues, trauma issues, obsession issues, and probably a plethora more," Harper blandly pointed out.

"Aren't you an empath, isn't he a bit…?" Barbara struggled for a moment.

"Much, good at bringing me to the threshold of hell, in a constant hurricane?" Raven supplied.

"Yes," Cass chirped.

"Yes, he is," Raven nodded and looked at her wine then. "But he's also been the one person to never fear me at my worst, and he's seen me at my worst. He's thoughtful, not in the way Dick is, but in this absent way. He's not going to remember a date, or an anniversary, but he'll make me breakfast, walk me to classes, and he listens. He talks all the time; all the time, and I've listened to him, but when I talk, it's the way he listens, like he's been waiting for me to talk. He treats me like a queen, common courtesy manners, and he tries very hard at us.

"He's passionate, and I don't mean just in sex, but in everything, he throws himself into whatever it is that has his attention with his full heart and his soul, no regards to the consequences, it's why he's fearless. He's kind, not in the traditional way. I don't think he'd ever do anything in the traditional way, but there is a kindness to him if one can get past all the snark, sass, and surly stubbornness that is Jason. And despite how bad it can get, whatever shit we're dragging the other through, he's got my back. I know come Hell and high water, he's got my back.

"I don't know why I would want any other guy, honestly," Raven admitted.

Oh, there were Jason's looks to consider, she could also mention she loved that body of his, scars and all, and she just loved his personality. But Raven couldn't describe just what exactly had made her fall in love with Jason, she didn't even remember when she had fallen in love with him, it had snuck up on her. The dawning wasn't like being hit by lightning, but rather something quiet, and a secret she had told her lover by accident before she even realized how true it was.

"That's… thoughtful," Stephanie smiled. "He's happy with you, I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Are you insane?" Raven sputter. "The man drives me mad! Mad I tell you!"

The girls laughed at that, and Raven took a solid gulp of her wine.

Jason drove her insane.

But he was also the man she loved with everything she had and then some.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	80. Trapped

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Trapped...**

The thing was… with this injury, he was fucking trapped. Jason didn't like it.

He didn't like being trapped, and he really didn't like knowing that he was trapped. He didn't like being confined to a bed, and he really hated that his most frequent visitor (barring his lovely, devious, evil fiancée) was Bruce. And Jason really, really, really hated the doctor he had tending to him. He swore to God that if the woman tried to come near him one more time he would use all his lethal training to hurt her and escape.

Bummed knee or not!

He was not taking this shit.

Seriously, the psycho woman made more goo-goo eyes at him than the nurses (And Jason Was Not Fool Enough To Ever Contradict A Nurse! He Liked Breathing! Thank You Very Much! Also, the nurses were far more intimidating than the doctors, so he'd take their orders). But the doc was driving him nuts!

Which was why he was fidgety this morning, as he hid the knife his fiancée had brought him (Thank God for Raven and her unwillingness to fight some of his paranoia), and he was agitated. His eyes flicked up only to see Bruce walking in.

"Good morning Jason."

"Get me out of this hell!" he hissed at his adoptive father. And YES, since he had been ousted as Jason Todd because of his stupid, recklessly impulsive family, he had had to deal with his resurrection and lawyers. Fuck did he ever hate lawyers! Worse, that doc always made herself available only when the Lawyers were around; or his family, and Raven was scarce. Jason wasn't a fool, he had eyes and intuition, and his empath demon fiancée was wisely not around to blast Emma for him.

"You're not going anywhere on that knee with the media outside," Bruce said taking a seat.

"Fucking useless," Jason grumbled as he scowled. Raven wouldn't spring him, and his own worthless brothers said something about Alfred and B's orders to leave him here. The worst fucking part was that he was on his civilian identity and now the media's eye was on him. It wasn't like he could up and pull his vanishing act like normal. Else he would have just gone home, Raven would heal him up and he wouldn't be dealing with miss Psycho Blondie! He'd had enough of the psycho blondes for one life time.

"And why can't you just sit still and be normal about this?" Bruce asked him.

"Because I have a psycho blonde doctor!" Jason hissed.

"You're being paranoid."

"I've dated psycho blondes, I know the look," Jason warned.

"And when did you date a psycho blonde?" Bruce asked tiredly.

"Kara," Jason answered.

His adoptive father's head snapped up at that and he gave him a skeptical look.

"You people didn't honestly think Raven's the only girl I've been with, did you?" Jason asked blandly. He couldn't help it, but he had other girls before Raven. Raven though, that was his done deal, he was going to marry that woman. She could out swear him and in as many languages, she could talk books for forever; and cars, and motorcycles, and planes. She calmed him down, she drove him nuts. She was his best friend. Also, she let him touch her ass. Yes, he was marrying her. He had come to terms with this almost a year after proposing to her. She was going to be his wife, and she kind of already was in every way that mattered but in ceremony of these things.

"You dating is a difficult concept to grasp before Raven walked in." Bruce replied.

"Well I dated," Jason defended. And he'd had hook ups. But Bruce didn't need to know about the hook ups. Raven knew but she was also his best friend before she'd been his girlfriend, lover and way before she was his fiancée.

"Uh-huh, and you have deduced the doctor, to be a psycho blonde after dating Kara? Kara Danvers?" Bruce asked the second uncertainly.

"Yes, Kara Danvers, sweet Kara lit my shit on fire!" Jason hissed at the indignantly of that still. Raven just laughed at him and his misery over that. And do not get him started on Rose Fucking Wilson or Essence.

"You're being paranoid," Bruce said evenly.

"You ran a background check, what'd you find?" Jason demanded.

"Nothing."

"I'm tellin' ya B, that chick ain't right in the head," he motioned the coocoo signal then and Bruce gave him an unamused look.

"I see that my favorite patient is lucid," Dr. Emma said walking in.

"I'm fine!" Jason growled; he also didn't like that Dr. Emma kept trying to drug him. If he wanted pain management he'd ask for it, but he didn't. And Raven had intervened thus far, but Rae wasn't here; Bruce was. The thought was daunting and chilling as he looked to Bruce to save him from meds he didn't want.

"Okay, sorry I'm late. Hey B, I got Wonder Woman, and Deadpool; again. But I also brought Dumas, and Balducci. He doesn't need those," Raven said as she seemed to magically materialize. Emma glared murderously at Raven as she walked to Jason. "If he starts whining, B, just give him one of his books. No drugs," Raven said.

"Of course," Bruce asked.

"Kay, I'll see you after work, be good. Thanks B," Raven deposited his bag of goodies in his lap as she brushed her lips on his and walked out.

"B?" he sputtered. "You corrupted my fiancée!" he accused glaring at Bruce.

"I did not," Bruce stated. "I merely am adapting to knowing my future daughter-in-law."

"What the fuck!? She's not going to be you daughter-in-law!"

Bruce merely gave him a quirk of his brow.

* * *

Emma wanted to scream at Raven when she walked in. Did the callous woman not see the immense pain Jason must be in or that he needed her, not Raven. Maybe she could get Jason to see that he needed her and not some cold hearted bitch for a wife.

Perhaps she should win his family over, she smiled prettily at Bruce Wayne who gave her a blank look.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	81. The Question

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Question…**

Jason held onto Raven tightly as she slept. It'd been about three months since their first fight. Two months since they had made up and he wasn't letting go her go again next fight. Because there would be a next fight. And that scared him. But not as much as the possibility of her just stopping being there for him. Raven was the best friend he'd ever had and he didn't want to lose that.

Still there was a key that he had nervously been carrying around since he had bought that building last week. And it was starting to get heavy and annoy him.

He'd been meaning to ask Raven to move in with him and his project.

What stopped him from asking her to move in with him was the terrifying implications of what this was. This would mean that this friends with benefits thing wasn't just friends with benefits, and Jason wasn't sure that he wanted to take that step.

Then again… He wanted to live with her, he already practically did already.

"Stop thinking," Raven mumbled into his arm which she was using as her pillow as she curled up tighter.

"Rae," he whispered.

"Jason Peter Todd," Raven snapped twisting around to glare at him with heavy, sleepy eyes, which had his heart doing that weird thing that it did lately when she'd look at him. "If you don't go to sleep after screwing my brains out, I will drain you so I can sleep."

"Mmm, as tempting as that is, I'll relax," he muttered and pulled her into his chest.

"Then go to sleep," she yawned.

"I wanna ask you something," he murmured against her hair.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Will you… move in with me?" he rushed the last bit as he tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Hmmm?" she tilted her head back.

"Please?" he stammered that last bit as she tangled her legs with his.

"Jason?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and we did already live together," Jason started. "I just…"

"Jason, slow down." Raven yawned. "I heard Move In."

"Uh… yeah," he blinked.

"Mmm," she sat up, pulling the sheet with her. He watched her rub her sleep from her eyes.

"I just… I bought a place, I was thinking we could, you know, fix it up, and make it our place, I would just, I was thinking that, I already practically live with you so why not?" he managed nervously.

"You and me?" Raven clarified.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You want me to move in with you?" she asked. His heart was sinking because she was going to laugh. There was no way she was insane enough to want to move in with him. It wasn't like before when he had nowhere to go or nowhere to be. This time she was established in this apartment, it was her home, and they were… complicated and a secret.

"Yeah," he managed to whisper.

Raven and him stared at one another for a long time before she spoke. "I'd like that."

Jason's breath hitched as he felt everything in him settle for peace, he reached up and touched her shoulder.

"I missed having you around," Raven yawned. She stretched out to be sprawled over his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as he pulled her closer. The relief which swamped him had him smiling slightly as he hugged her tight. She said 'yes'. Not in real words, but she had said yes to moving in with him and Jason didn't even know how to describe the happiness he felt at her answer.

* * *

"Where are we going, Jason?" Raven asked as they walked through the city.

"It's a surprise." He tugged her hand as they continued to walk. He kind of liked holding her hand, he liked having her close to him. He liked Raven. Not just as a friend anymore, it was a little bit more complicated now, but he liked her.

"Jason," she sighed.

"Kay, look, it's a huge fixer-upper, but," he pulled her around when they came to the building he had bought. It was seven stories, had about seventy apartments in it; though he was sure when he was done with it that number would be less, it was beat up, old, falling apart, from the forties and not very well taken care of, but he saw a good start for a project. "What do you think?"

Raven stared at the building with that indifferent look.

"I don't know, Jay, what are you planning to do with it?" Raven asked.

"Glad you asked, come on," he pulled out the keys and pulled her along. They opened the door, she walked in, when he shut the door she was floating, it was old, falling apart, but he could see what he wanted to do with it.

"Okay, so here huge entryway, a door man, nice lobby," he started. Raven floated beside him, listening as he pulled her along through the building.

"So you want to be a landlord and super of this building?" she asked when he brought her to his favorite apartment; the one he was going to fix up for them if she wanted to still move in with him.

"It'd be a solid cover," he stated. "A good way to launder my money, and a solid investment."

"Mmm, and when you finish this building?" she asked.

"Live here, buy another and continue?" he offered.

"That's a lot of responsibility," Raven said.

"I know, so what do you think."

"I think I like it, but I want bookshelves Jason, lots of bookshelves, and don't go getting all drab and man cavey on me because I want to live here too, it's our place," she stressed.

"Yeah, our place," he grinned as he caught her by her waist and plopped her on the counter.

"Our place," she agreed her arms draping around his shoulders. Jason felt stupidly giddy about this as he leaned over to kiss her. She was going to come with him, and that made him ridiculously happy.

"First though, we're not moving in here until we're sure this place isn't going to collapse on us, so get to work on that first, then I'll help you with this place," she decided.

"Deal."

"Good."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	82. Maybe It's In the Simple Moments

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Maybe It's In the Simple Moments...**

She sat in her chair trembling, and looking at him as the cold February air nipped at her.

"Babs, hey, what's going on?" Dick asked, catching her elbow.

She shook.

It had started soon after the family had learned about Jason and Raven dating. Barbara had made an unforgivable accusation and Jason's demon girlfriend materialized to smack her; and smack her hard. Oh, Barbara had been so pissed, and humiliated, because Raven's fury was not warranted. Jason was dangerous, he was lethal, and he would do crimes like the one she had accused him of. But the look of fury on Raven's face, it was enough at the time to have Barbara hating Raven.

So, she had taken to spying on Jason, and Raven, to break them up, looking for weak points between them to exploit and use against them.

What she found was… mesmerizing.

She had never seen Jason go out of his way for any girl, and there he was. He'd sweep Raven up off her feet for random dances, which would have them both smiling and laughing, he cooked for her, listened to her, even spoiled her. Barbara had seen Jason walk Raven to school, his hand on the small of her back the whole way. She had seen Jason be seduced by the demoness, and he seduce her. And she'd heard them, their little moments, the little talks.

They were so… vital, it was like a hurricane meeting blizzard, and yet, she had never seen such happiness.

Which brought her to thinking about her own relationship, because she couldn't remember the last time she and Dick just laughed with one another. Just sat together because they could, or held hands. She couldn't remember when they hadn't been fighting or struggling to keep up their appearance of happiness. She couldn't even remember the last time she had just done something nice for Dick because she could, they were so busy struggling just to get to their wedding.

"Dick, when… when was the last time we were just… happy?" Barbara whispered.

"What?"

"Just happy, you, me, on a couch, watching a movie, eating popcorn and laughing?" she clarified. Just happy in simplicity of a moment. Because she couldn't.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"I have been watching Jason, and Raven," she admitted looking away. A relationship that was as real and vital to them as it was a mystery to onlookers. "I was going to break them up."

"Barbara," Dick started, and she held up her hand.

"What I saw, it made me think. They just… It's the simplicity of them. I've never seen Jason that happy," Barbara whispered. "And it wasn't the big things. It was the little things between them, that seems to make them happy. And I can't… I can't remember the last time we were like that. As a couple. Because as friends, I remember this, just not as a couple. I can't remember when we last danced, or when we last laughed, or the last time we just were together to be together. I can't remember the last kiss we had that wasn't for show, or the last time we talked."

Dick just shook at each of her words and she walked forward.

"I love you Richard John Grayson," she said softly, rolling towards him. "And I'll always love you. But… I, I don't think we're meant to be. Not with how we are, and not with this relationship. Perhaps we're better off as friends than lovers," she said gently pulling off his mother's ring.

"Barbara," he started.

"I want us to be happy, and we don't make each other happy," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, but we deserve more than love and to be happy."

"Babs," he started.

"I'm sorry Richard," she pulled him down and kissed him one last time before rolling off for her car, pulling herself and her chair into it as she started it. She drove off, and the tears started as she stared at him in the rearview mirror.

They deserved to be happy on the inside as well as the outside, and they weren't together.

This was the right move, of that she was sure.

This was the right move for them. Because she didn't want to lose her best friend.

She made it to the Clock Tower garage before she started sobbing as she sat in the car. The sobs wracked her body as she sat there hugging the wheel.

She wanted to be happy.

* * *

She sat in the bride's room as Raven squirmed in her dress, inspecting it from all angles.

"His tongue is going to roll out to the floor," Barbara predicted.

"I doubt that, he's seen it all already," Raven shrugged fixing her black hair.

"You still have him drooling, even after years of being together," Barbara pointed out. Raven looked over at her with a bland look.

"You do know it's not all about the sex, right?" Raven asked.

"I think I've learned that," Barbara admitted. It had taken seeing them happy together four years ago to have her rethinking her own relationship and being a runaway bride. It had take years for her to set aside her envy and pride to get along with Raven. But here she was.

"Uh-huh, any emergency exits I should knot about, so I can find Jay if he wises up?" Raven asked.

"He's not going anywhere, Rae," Stephanie giggled.

"Little brother in love," Cass grinned.

"I'm not talking about for him, I meant for me! I have to be insane to be doing this!" Raven deadpanned, and Barbara smiled.

Raven wasn't going anywhere.

"You will not be leaving, it is my duty as the Man of Honor to ensure your arrival for the little one," Artemis stated.

"I thought that was my job," Kori chuckled.

"There's no escaping," Raven sighed.

"You wouldn't have run, even if you could," Barbara whispered to the younger woman. And Raven gave her a funny look as Barbara smiled. Artemis left then because it was almost time.

"I could run, right now."

"You wouldn't."

"How would you know?"

"Because you're happy even now, with the simple things," Barbara stated.

Raven blinked then sighed. "Fine, let's get this show on the road," Raven took her bouquet unceremoniously. Barbara rolled down the aisle then as a bridesmaid.

Jason looked at Raven with that amusement and familiarity that Barbara remembered craving. It was that simple, true, and lasting love, and Barbara was happy for them as Victor handed Raven to Jason.

"Last chance to run," Jason whispered.

"Four exits, which one?" Raven asked.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	83. The Cubs Win!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Cubs Win!**

Now one might be wondering just what the hell she was doing here, but she knew exactly what she was doing. She'd been coming to this very spot since the start of the World Series with her boys. True she had been invited with the Titans East group for the outing at the World Series, but she had long since made these plans with Victor and Jason. Which was why she was sitting in a dive bar, where everyone was anonymous, wearing a Cubs ball cap.

Jason was with her, also wearing Cubs gear. Victor too. However, the three of them had decided in advanced that if the Cubs got to the World Series that they would be rooting for the Cubs. It was imperative that they were on the same page for this matter, especially since they had started taking baseball seriously. Raven rooted for the Mets, Jason for the Gotham Knights, and Victor for the Red Sox. It was sacred between the three of them, but this… this was the only exception they would ever have.

The Cubs had been cursed for a hundred and eight years. Perhaps this was the year the curse was broken, and she kind of wanted to see it.

Raven leaned back in her seat as she stared at the screen, her beer in her relaxed hand as she watched the screen with rapt attention. She was glued to this game, as she sat in the dive bar with Jason and Victor, all three of them watched in amazement.

The shout roared from her, Victor, and Jason as they surged to their feet at the Cubs winning. The bar erupted into celebrations as Victor hoisted her up and spun her around. Raven laughed a bit as she spun right out of Victor's arms and into Jason, Jason twisted her around in his arms and Raven smiled as she leapt up to wrap around him in a tight hug.

"The Cubs Won!" she shouted in glee, and Jason laughed.

Suddenly his mouth was on hers' in a hard kiss, but some how this chaste kiss slowed everything in the bar for her. It felt like… corny as it was, like this was it. Like she'd never kiss another man, and it felt like this was something she'd always done.

His arms slid around her, surely as he hoisted her up, she felt his smile on her lips.

He tasted of beer, and whiskey as he spun them around. He was smiling as he pulled away.

"AH HELL NO!" Victor roared.

"Gotta go!" Jason shouted as he set her down and bolted, Victor on his tail, and Raven was just a bit dazed as she lightly brought her fingers to her lips and touched them. Raven leaned over and picked up the ball cap that had fallen off his head. She looked around for a long bit, no one noticed her and she let the shadow's swallow her as she walked into her apartment bedroom.

Dropping her keys, and the cap she collapsed on her bed as she again.

"Jason?" she questioned herself aloud.

Raven thought this over carefully.

Admittedly she had never thought too much about her relationship with Jason, it was just one of those natural things in her life that felt timeless. She hadn't known Jason long, yet, it somehow felt like he'd always been a part of her life. A vital part of how she operated. A lot of what she did moved around Jason, and keeping him safe. She hadn't noticed that either.

They talked daily, or close to it. And he would actually talk, for real talks, not just the stupid stuff. It was nice, nice having a person who could just talk to her and not expect small talk.

Also, they did almost everything together in their off time. Seriously, everything.

He took her to the movies, the park, lunches, and dinners; not as dates, but as outings. It kept them busy, and when she didn't want to go anywhere, Jason was pretty chill about just hanging out too. She liked that about him. Always had liked that about him, she could literally put her feet in his lap, stretch out over her couch with a book in hand and he'd just do the same. No one had ever done that with her. She liked it.

Raven sat on her bed as she thought about it.

Maybe… maybe she could try it with him.

Then she sighed, she wasn't an idiot, he wasn't ever likely to go for a girl like her. He could get women like Donna and Kara, why would he ever date a girl like her?

Giving it up she stood as she walked to her pantry and pulled out mint tea, setting up her kettle and pulling out a cold slice. Flipping on the TV; because there was no way she could focus on a book after that chaste kiss of Jason's, she decided to find a movie and chill until the buzz wore off.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered about to take a massive bite of her pizza.

"Hey little bird, think you could help me out?" Jason asked.

"Where are you?"

"Outside the window," Jason answered, she did a double take and saw him. opening a portal he fell through her wall and rolled over her floor.

"You know when you said you'd kiss me at the World Series if the Cubs won, I didn't think you were actually serious," she stated blandly.

"I'd never lie about that," he grinned. "Best kiss ever, totally worth it!"

"You're insane."

"Not this time. What movie you got?" Jason asked leaping over the back of the couch.

"Die Hard, then I'm going to bed."

"Cool," he smiled as he took a bite of her pizza.

"HEY! Get your own!" she shouted.

"Rats, you realize how difficult it is to ditch Victor?"

"Oh you're dead, he'll find you."

"Not yet!"

"You really are insane."

"Not this time."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm =)**


	84. Irresistable

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Irresistible…**

Raven hummed a bit to herself mostly, as she moved through the boxes. She and Jason had moved in together, after Jason had assured her that the building wasn't going to collapse out from under them. And she giggled a bit to herself opening one of Jason's boxes and seeing the Red X belt there, along with his old uniform with the red skull on it.

"What's so funny?"

"Just old stuff," she said tilting her head back, he curled over to look at what she was looking at.

"Hmm… oh, that, well, if you're up for reminiscing I have something I'd love to see you in," he said and smiled devilishly.

"What?"

"There's a particular dress of yours I want to see on you," he grinned.

She blinked, and her lips parted. "Jason, that…"

"What?" he asked, and his fingers slipped through her hair.

"That dress is very important to me," she said standing and turning into him.

"Why's that?" he asked, the curiosity he was feeling was too genuine for her to deny.

"Because it's my coming of age dress, I am technically not supposed to wear it before I am twenty-five, and it's endowed with a lot of magical properties, I used to wear it because it stabilized my magic not because it was sexy," she said carefully.

"It's still sexy and I'd love to see you in it," he said.

Raven just smiled a bit, it still baffled her that he thought her sexy, no guy had ever called her that. Or beautiful, or gorgeous, or pretty, Jason called her all that and then some though.

"Tell you what, I'll wear it, but you can't destroy it," she decided cautiously.

"Coming of age to what?" Jason asked her.

"Well, a lot of things," she answered. "On Azarath twenty-five would be the age that I'm fully grown into my magical powers, and it'd be the age that I could marry, I could teach, the age I could go to war, the age I am an independent from my mother and am my own person and a full citizen. It's also the age that I could…" she started but shook her head. There was so much that could happen at twenty-five for her on Azarath. She missed it.

"Could what?" he asked her.

"Could have a family," she whispered softly. Though that wasn't likely to happen, not with her being a demon, but still, when she had been a child it had been a part of the dream. Once upon a time it had been her dream to be normal, to be a full mage of Azarath, to be a woman, to have those rights.

"A family?" he still with her in his arms. She felt the spike of apprehension in him and she softened as her head fell back against him.

"Yes, but I would not worry about it, Jason, as making it to twenty-five for us will be a feat for celebration," she mused.

"True," he grinned. "So about the dress?" he asked.

"What about the dress?"

"Mind modeling it for me?" he chuckled, his lips against her temple and she sighed as she let her eyes flutter shut.

"No," she muttered.

"At least I was never into your long-sleeved bathing suit," he chuckled.

"What was wrong with the leotard?" she asked.

"Nothing, if you're eight," he kissed her neck.

"I was thirteen," she snapped.

"I rest my case," he declared.

"You know, I should dig up some scaly green speedos and make you model those for me, then we'll see who's laughing," she decided haughtily.

"Oh, that'd be me, as I got the legs to pull them off princess; and other assets," he whispered against the shell of her ear which had her blushing as she stiffened a bit.

"So why do you want me to wear the dress, it highlights nothing," she pointed out.

"Au contraire, mon petite," he laughed. "You have my three favorite things in abundance, and that dress highlights all three in that elusive way I happen to love."

"What three things?"

"For me to know, for you to figure out," he promised as his hands slid over her stomach to her hips.

"You are really weird," she decided as she twisted around in his arms, her arms twining around his shoulders as she floated up to his level, his hands slid over her ass as she studied his face carefully.

All his emotions were an easy read for her, but it was what she was seeing that baffled her and had her smiling a bit as he pulled her close and she took the initiative to kiss him with everything she had as her hands tangled in his shaggy hair. Jason's grip was firm as they fell onto their mattress and box spring.

* * *

Okay, but seriously, Jason needed to get Raven to model that dress for him. He had kind of been itching to get it off of her for a year now. Not that he was going to tell her that! No, but the fact remained, he wanted her in that dress just so he could have the immense pleasure of getting her out of it.

What could he say? He had a thing for legs, hips, and ass on his girl, and Raven had all three of them in abundance.

There was also the fact that dress; despite being so damn risqué, was so fucking conservative at the same time. He wanted to see her in it again.

With the boots, and the belt, and the cape, and with all her powers.

Yeah, he wanted to get her out of all of it, or have her nothing but a screaming, writhing mess. It was kind of hot to think of her in that dress.

Raven had the maturity and looks for it.

Yes, he was going to have to get her into that dress, and then he'd get her out of it. And if that meant he had to wearing an old replica of a Robin costume then so be it.

But he would get his girlfriend into that dress, if only to get her out of it.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	85. Waffles for Dinner

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Waffles for Dinner…**

Raven loosely tied her hair back as she finished getting ready for bed. Jason had left about six months earlier for his mission, leaving her alone for a bit. Or well, as alone as his family let her be.

Since his family had found out about them, she had spent a lot of time being dragged around by the Bats. All of them. Especially Stephanie and Cass. Which was surprising as it was usually Dick, Tim or Damian who tried to monopolize her time.

Sitting on her bathroom counter, she rubbed the lotion. Finally a night where she wasn't being interrogated by Bats, or having to entertain Bats, or even feed the Bats. Standing she pulled on the robe, a gift from Jason two years ago. Walking out of the bathroom she paused, there was a push on her empathy; all the seals she placed in her home kept her from being driven insane by the city she lived in, her empathy only worked now in the immediate vicinity of her home. And right now she felt someone else in her apartment. Someone she didn't recognize.

Quietly Raven picked up one of Jason's knives.

"I don't who you are, but unless you want to be eating shadows, step out now," Raven growled.

"I missed you too," he stepped out of the shadows and Raven stared at him for a long moment. Neither of them moved, he stood there smiling that crooked grin, which had her heart doing that weird thing. Running towards him she launched herself at him, wrapping around him as she let the knife clatter on the ground.

"Azar Jason! You shouldn't scare me like that!" she monotonously warned him as his arms held her tight. "How'd you still your emotions, you asshole!?"

"Been practicing that," he chuckled.

"You damn asshole!" she snapped as she was set on the counter but him. Jason didn't pull away, she hooked her legs around him as she pulled him closer. He leaned over her with a devious smile as he pressed his lips to hers'.

"Yup, I was trying," he admitted.

"Don't do it again, or I will make you eat those shadows," she warned.

"Oh, that sounds like an interesting threat," he mused.

"It's not a threat, now I'm exhausted, you stink, and I'm going to bed. Care to join me?" she yawned.

"Well, with a sexy offer like that, yeah," he kissed her brow.

"Mmm, very sexy," she hummed resting her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Maybe tomorrow we do the sexy thing, nighttime right now."

"Alright, night," he hoisted her off the counter as he set her down. "And Rae, never drop my knives."

"Never shall again, night," Raven promised as she saw her lover picking up his knife off the ground. He chuckled as she waved him off, sauntering to the bedroom. She discarded her robe and crawled onto the bed as she tossed her school books aside before she collapsed on her bed. She didn't remember falling asleep.

Jason walked out of the shower, toweling his hair dry as he stared at his lover sprawled out over the bed. He smiled as he dropped the towel, tomorrow would be fun.

Also, when had Raven started stealing his side of the damn bed? Gingerly shifting her over he crawled into bed. Raven grumbled as she rolled over, sprawling onto his chest, she snuggled into him.

"Mmm, missed you," she breathed, and Jason would admit that he smiled. It had been a long while since he had heard someone say that.

Jason just relaxed for the first time in months as he held his girl close and enjoyed the company.

He woke to her still sleeping on his chest. Gingerly moving her hair aside he examined her face again.

It was a face he had long since memorized, but still, he liked examining it. The fuller upper lip, her sharp nose, thick, long, dark lashes, elegantly arched brows, that diamond on her brow, her cheek bones, her pert chin, that small dent in it, and that pouty bottom lip. He smiled as traced her willows peek.

This was his girl.

Pulling her closer he smiled.

"You're being a sap," she mumbled.

"I know," he admitted. It wasn't often he just savored the moment, savored her presence after being deprived of it.

"You're weird," she muttered as she shifted away, curling up against his side.

"Not really," he rolled over her as he pressed his lip to her skin. She tasted sweet, she was cool too the touch and still warm. Such a contradiction as he kissed her temple.

"Sleep," she muttered.

"After this long of you being gone? I don't think so," he whispered on her skin.

"Mmm, missed you, but sleep," she shoved at his shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey, little bird," he muttered.

Raven cracked her eyes open as she shifted under him. "Fine, fine, fine, waffles though."

"Waffles for sex?" he chuckled as he traced her hip.

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"Fair trade," he smiled as he finally got to kiss her, for real. He had missed her, he'd admit that he really missed her.

"Missed you," he mumbled as he pulled her closer.

"Missed you too," she smiled. "Missed sleep," she yawned as he kissed her pulse. She smiled when he came up to her again.

"Sleep is overrated, we can do that when we're dead."

"Death is overrated," she decided.

"Too true," he agreed as he kissed her again. Raven wrapped herself around him, and he had to admit that this was always something he liked about Raven. She was strong, and tiny.

Raven was sitting at the counter, it was evening and her boyfriend was making waffles. She smiled as she sat there in his shirt.

"Waffles for dinner, so worth it," she mused.

"Very worth it," he agreed as he leaned over her to kiss her again.

"Missed you," she smiled as he pulled away.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	86. This Moment

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **This Moment…**

It'd been a shit few weeks for her.

There'd been a mix up in the finances of NYU, then there'd been a mishap with her dorm; a place she'd been banking on because her shit box apartment had gone up in flames; literally. Mrs. Thatcher had set the apartment across the hall ablaze so now Raven was out on the street as the floor was fixed up. And she didn't want to keep living there, she was tired of all the flickering lights, and the cold spots, and all the extra shit. Yes, she got it: old building.

Still, it did not help that she was a demon, and she and Jason had Netflix'd all of Supernatural in two weeks, and now; now she was very tempted to salt her whole place.

Which was what had her continuing with the shit pattern.

Titans East wouldn't let her couch surf; apparently Karen had let Garfield couch surf once and the damage that Beast Boy had done… let Raven just finish that with saying she wanted to shred Garfield Logan's hide.

Vic was up in MIT so that was out too, Raven was not commuting to the Big Apple from MIT; it wasn't happening, teleportation or not.

Also, she had kind of run out of luck when the library actually found her last night, kicked her out, she broke a heel of her shoes; which she had needed for an interview, and it was all too much.

Which was why she was sitting atop a roof; just some random roof, in Crime Alley, Gotham, New Jersey, waiting. Her emotions were so rampant that she couldn't even focus long enough to pin down where Jason's safehouse was! Which furthered her frustrations of the bad weeks and had the dams finally breaking as she sat on the roof, in the drizzle of Gotham, her makeup running, and her hair a wreck, her cloths were plastered to her, and she was shivering slightly. The pencil skirt she had worn for the interview she'd lost today was torn because of some schmuck who couldn't take 'no' for an answer and grabbed her to beg change off her. Her purse had snapped, her pride was battered, and her heart a bit broken.

She just wanted Jason.

Jason would fix some of this.

Dangling her legs over the side of the eight-story building she stared down at the Gotham street just waiting.

"I was told there was a pretty little bird up in my neck of the woods," a cocky modulated voice said.

Raven turned miserably to her friend.

"Whoa, what's with the water works?" Jason demanded. The helmet was off and the leather jacket he'd been wearing was dropped to her shoulders. Stood up and walked the two steps it took her to get from the ledge to her best friend and slumped against his chest.

"Fix it," she muttered.

"Okay, okay, I got a bottle of whiskey, Netflix, and fuzzy PJs," he offered.

"Ice cream?" she dared to hope as she felt him scooping her up.

"Fuck no, but I'll get it, while I get it you'll get a warm shower and the fuzzy blanket," Jason decided. Raven nodded as she pressed in against him, he smelled like spice, gunpower, whiskey and leather. It was familiar, it was safe, it was her best friend ever. She clung to him as he raced rooftops, none of his theatrics were employed right then as he shifted her to his back and she clung to him like a spider monkey.

They landed in his place, less than twenty minutes later she was sitting on a ratty couch, wrapped up in three fuzzy blankets, one of Jason's hoodies; a pair of yoga pants he had accidentally packed from his last visit, a tub of ice cream and Jason setting up Netflix on his TV then.

"What happened?" he demanded as he flopped onto the couch beside her.

"Just a really back few weeks," she sighed.

"Rae," his tone was more serious then.

"I had to drop NYU," she muttered the defeat then.

"Well shit," he managed.

"I lost my job, the interview I looked like a hobo, my neighbor burned her apartment down so my entire floor; as well as two other floors are out while they fix it, Titans East sucks, and Vic's at MIT, I just…" she groaned as she waved her hands in frustration. "Fuck my life."

"Well, you're here," Jason decided.

"I'm here," she managed.

"That's all you need," he smiled cockily. "Now lets watch Sam and Dean kill shit, you eat the ice cream and my couch is yours as long as you need it," he decided dropping his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to do that," she started. She was well aware of how her friend felt about having her invade his personal space; or anyone invade his personal space really.

"You did the same for me," he pointed out. "'Sides, you're my only friend, I'd be a shit friend if I didn't return the favor of helping you out."

"I just wanna… I want to go home, Jay," she muttered tiredly as she slumped into his side. She wanted to be wanted, and at home, she wanted to be welcomed and to have friends, and to be normal. She had been trying so damn hard at the being normal thing, her empathy was strung out from how hard she was trying and it was like there was a never ceasing knife being driven into her skull. She didn't need Victor being her big brother and fixing this, she just needed a friend who could sit with her in her misery for a minute without judging.

"You are welcomed to stay for however long you need," Jason said against her hair. His fingers slid through the heavy, wet mass detangling it and she sighed.

"Forever?" she asked.

"You're my girl, Rae, you're welcomed to stay for forever," he promised.

She smiled a bit knowing he meant it as the Supernatural show started on the first episode.

* * *

Jason would honestly say, that this, this moment right here, despite all that would come after it, this was when he knew. There was no 'struck by lightning' feeling, there was no big revelation, there was no world altering event or even a cataclysmic monstrosity to happen for him when he realized it.

Not that he'd really realize it at the moment it was happening.

No, he wouldn't realize it until after Kara Danvers lit his shit on fire, until after he kissed Raven when the Cubs would eventually win the World Series, after the trials and tribulations of just being together, after his family welcomed her in with opened arms and she dragged him after her, and after she nearly died that he'd realize that this moment, this moment right here. This was when he fell for her.

It was when she was asleep against him, there was an empty quart of ice cream slipping off her lap and she was completely lax on his shoulder. Her mass of messy black hair was tangled around him, and she twitched a bit when it tickled her face. She shifted, pressing further into him as she shivered, and he kept her secure against him as he moved the ice cream tub away, and the spoon with it as he propped his feet on the battered excuse of a coffee table in his safest, and most secret of safe houses. It was this moment as dawn filtered into his apartment that he realized something that would later be a vital moment to his existence.

He could very happily do this for all of eternity, and this was it for him.

She was it. This was it.

This was the moment that he fell head over heels with the Queen of Hell.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	87. THAT Dress

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **THAT Dress...**

Jason had to wonder if it was a girl thing. He'd been hauled off by Raven to the mall today, they were here for school things for Raven but since Stephanie and Cass had decided they were coming too he was now sitting in some clothes store, as his sister, girlfriend, and sister's friend were picking out outfits that Raven 'needed' for school.

Jason didn't get it, because he honestly thought Raven looked fine, but the moment he had said that he had received scathing looks from Cass and Stephanie which had him shutting up.

"Boyfriend?" an attendant asked which had him rousing from his numb thoughts as he looked up at the young woman. She looked fresh out of high school, her black curly hair was drawn back from her face and her dark eyes were looking him over.

"Yeah," he smiled as charmingly as he could. It was a bit flattering to see real attraction in her eyes as she looked him over, but he only had eyes for one woman, who was currently with his sister and friend, trying to make him broke.

"Jason!" Cass appeared.

"Hm?" he looked over as Cass and Stephanie appeared.

"I am not wearing this!" Raven protested.

"Doesn't she look hot!?" Stephanie demanded.

Jason's eyes landed on Raven in an itty bitty black dress. His girlfriend was vainly trying to cover up her pale skin, and her dark hair was flying around her everywhere as she seemed to be torn between covering that gorgeous ass of hers, and her breasts.

"She always looks hot," he said as he looked her legs over with appreciation. Raven glared at him, he smiled, she tugged on the material of the black dress. Cass's phone rang and he stood as Stephanie and Cass were off through the clothes racks. Raven just tugged on the dress some more.

"Please… make them stop," she pleaded.

"I think that's B, so they're probably about to ditch us," he promised.

"I can't take it!" Raven said as she squirmed.

"Wait one sec," he kissed her brow lightly before he walked off. Jason wasn't the sort of guy who liked picking clothes for his girlfriend, he thought she looked hot in his hoodie. But there was something that he wanted to see her in.

Raven was the sort of girl who looked fucking hot in bold colors, he meant sapphire blue, ruby red, emerald green, the bold colors that had people doing a double take. She could pull off bold, she could look soft in those pastel colors girls liked, she could look untouchable in black. That was Raven, and she always looked sexy. But there was something he wanted to see her in, and had since arriving at the mall.

Knowing her size was something he knew in his sleep, it was impossible for him not to know it. He found what he wanted and walked back over to her. Holding it up to her she blinked at him and then the outfit he had in hand.

"Are you serious?"

"Rae, you got the legs for it," he pointed out.

"You're crazy, I'm not wearing that!?" she sputtered.

"It has more material than this thing, just go try it, for me," he pulled that card then.

She frowned as she took the outfit from him and stalked off, her hair flowing behind her which had him watching her hips and legs. He didn't dare to point out that she hadn't covered her flank very well. He glared dangerously at one guy who eyed his girl's ass then, which had the other guy immediately turning his attention back to the chick he was with. It was one thing if Jason checked out Raven's ass, it was an entirely different thing if another guy checked out her ass.

"That was B, there was a break," Stephanie scowled.

"You guys can do the shopping another time," he pointed out.

"But we never get to hang with you," Steph whined.

"Little brother is never home," Cass pouted.

"You two literally took over my work out room and made it your guest room, you're free to come by whenever; and don't tell Dickhead I said that," Jason warned. He liked his sisters (Stephanie wasn't his sister but there were times it felt like she was more of a sister than a friend), he did not like the idea of his brothers dropping by whenever; or worse; Bruce.

"Okay, Jason," Raven scowled as she walked out, which Jason's jaw just about dropping. He had picked out a mini sapphire blue long sleeved dress. The dress clung to his girl's every curve, highlighting it tastefully and managing not to make her look like a skank as the black dress had.

"Oh wow… Rae… you look gorgeous!" Stephanie gaped. "Cass did you pick that one?"

"No," Cass said walking a circle around Raven.

"I feel ridiculous, Jason," Raven said in a huff.

"You look great," he assured her. Oh, he liked this dress.

"Who picked it!?" Stephanie demanded.

"Jason," Raven answered.

"Get the dress," Cass and Stephanie stated flatly and in unison which had Jason snickering. "We're off, see you later," Stephanie said as she hugged Raven and grabbed Cass before they darted off.

"Seriously?" Raven sighed as she looked down at the dress.

"You look gorgeous, get it," he said.

"Fine," she resigned herself to getting it. Less than an hour after Stephanie and Cass had left, he had his arm slung around her shoulders, Raven tucked into his side as she read her newest book, carrying her bags. They had bought her more clothes, and he knew that there was a library of books about to be delivered to his apartment.

"So, what else do we want to do today?" he asked her as they packed up the trunk of his car with the bags of stuff Raven had gotten.

"Movie?" she looked up from her book.

"Alright, and tonight, we're having dinner at Luka's," he said.

"Alright."

His phone rang and he ignored it as he shut the trunk and they loaded up into the car.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	88. First Heartbreak

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **First Heartbreak…**

Oh, she was furious at him. Words could not even articulate her fury as she and he stood there in her apartment glaring dangerously at one another.

The fight was over something, no, it was over someone.

Kara Danvers.

His ex.

And he was calling her irrationally jealous! Her jealous of that blonde haired bitch! Oh hell yes! But that wasn't what this fight was about, no, what the fight was about was what Kara was asking of Jason! They might be a secret, but they were in a weird relationship thing! Something that Raven didn't know how to label!

They had exceeded friends with benefits her first night with him, and every night since. But they weren't an exclusive dating thing! They were just a thing, a secret thing, but not a serious thing!

"What is your problem!?" Jason shouted.

"You Are!" she roared back as her emotions had things flying around her shitty apartment wildly.

"Goddamn it Raven! You're being ridiculous!" Jason shouted.

"She's your ex-girlfriend! And you still have feelings for her!" Raven screeched. She was a goddamn empath so don't think she didn't know how Jason lusted after Kara Danvers.

And HOW THE HELL WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO COMPETE WITH KARA FUCKING DANVERS!?

Kara Danvers! With her perfect gold hair! Her perfect teeth! Her perfect smile! Her perfect alien DNA that made her a step below godhood! Her perfectly perfect perfectness! The only thing of imperfection Kara had ever done, the thing which had Raven wanting to tear her apart; limb by limb, was breaking Jason Todd's heart! The man who meant the world to Raven, even when he'd been dating Kara! Hell, if she wasn't scared of him throwing the fact that he'd been her first and only and she was going all sappy, needy, whiny, clingy virgin on him.

Which she wasn't!

She wasn't?

"I don't! But She Asked For My Help!"

"To Go Undercover As Her Boyfriend!" Raven screamed.

"RAVEN!" Jason shouted.

"No, I don't… Just get out! And Don't Come Back!" she demanded as everything clattered on the floor.

"Raven," he caught her elbow.

"She lit your shit of fire, Jason, she broke your heart, she manipulated you, and hurt you, and I can't, I won't sit here for a second time as she tears you apart. I can't… I won't do it again, I won't help you out with her, again," she sighed tiredly and pushed him off her as she stalked past him.

"Just Get Out!" she snapped. "And Don't Come Back!"

"Irrational Bitch Is What You're Being Raven!" he shouted at her as she walked away.

She slammed her bedroom door behind her, she heard his growl, felt his untapped fury as she felt the Pit pulse close to the surface, then he was gone, her front door slammed behind her. She bit her lip as she took in a shuddering breath before she slid down the door and the first sob tore from her.

Her books exploded off the shelves, as everything blew up around her at the force of her emotions.

She loved him, she loved him so much, and goddamn it hurt knowing that he didn't feel that for her. She couldn't take it as she sobbed and cried, she rocked herself as she hugged herself tightly. The tears didn't stop flowing as she let the pain roll through her.

* * *

Jason was on the street, he paused to look up at her dark apartment as he stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"FUCK!" he roared before kicking a trash can and walking for his bike. His hand trembled in anger and fury then his phone buzzed which had him pulling it out.

-See You Soon, Honey! 😉 lol

He roared in fury as he threw the phone; the object of so much hatred in his life at the wall. He collapsed when he straddled his bike.

Raven was right, she was right about Kara, about what he JL wanted from him, what would likely happen. He likely would sleep with Kara, he was human, he'd admit it. But…

The flash of dark, trusting eyes had him stiffening, gray skin that tasted of shadows and something sweet, trusting warmth that would hang onto him. There was something about Raven, best sex of his life, best company of his life too. Jason looked back at the apartment she occupied, and he could feel the tears well up at the thought of what he had fucked up.

But this was important too.

Kara was talking about something right up his alley of concern, and that was what had him pulling on his helmet as he revved his bike's engine and merged into NYC traffic.

He wanted to look back, to turn around, walk up the stairs, to plead with her to understand, to beg her to not kick him out of her life. But he couldn't.

He took the Zetatube to the Watch Tower and was greeted by Dick and B.

"You look terrible, where were you?" Dick demanded.

"What the fuck do you need me and Kara to go do?" he asked tiredly, keeping his domino mask in place.

"Couples counseling, you two dated before, right?" Dick grinned.

"Yes," Jason answered tightly.

"Someone is abducting couples from this retreat, powerful couples, Barry and Iris, Hal and Kyle, even Oliver and Dinah," Bruce started.

* * *

Dick didn't know what was wrong with Jason, but Jason was tense. But after the debriefing when Jason was gathering his things, his identity claiming him to essentially be Nightwing; something B was hoping would be promising to these abductors, Jason ignored Kara completely. Which was odd because it was Kara, and as far as Dick could remember Kara and Jason were usually all over each other.

"Jay, are you alright doing this?" Dick asked when Kara had been drawn into a talk with B about the mission.

"Fine, find the couples, come home, easy," Jason shrugged.

"Is everything okay, Jay, not the mission," Dick clarified.

"Peachy," Jason answered tightly as Kara took his hand. Jason seemed to want to shove Kara off him as he followed.

"You noticed that, right B?" Dick asked.

"Hn," Bruce grunted as he walked off. Dick just wondered what the hell was up with Jason.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	89. The Puppy

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Puppy…**

"What'd you do now?" Raven sighed as she stared at her husband.

"What? Nothing," he lied.

"Uh-huh, so what's with all the guilty foot shifting and the waves of guilt I feel off you, I'm an empathy so don't lie," she reminded him smartly.

"Do you ever feel… neglected?" he managed.

"Hm?" she blinked dumbly at him, and he was staring at her with solemn eyes.

"I know I'm away, a lot, like all year sometimes, and I know I'm… I'm not easy to love, and I know that I neglect our relationship sometimes; and why we're married I don't know, other than I love you. But… Do you… Do you feel lonely or neglected?" he scratched the back of his head and she just stared at him.

Raven supposed she and Jason spent a lot of time apart. He could be gone for months at a time as an Outlaw or as a Bat, but it wasn't like she was pining away at home waiting for him. No, Raven had actually come to be very independent and had her own life.

She had a job, she worked with Titans East, and she had a few friends even. She wasn't lonely, she had never really ever been the sort of woman to be 'lonely'. Alone she could handle, but lonely was not something she had ever had.

But it didn't seem to stop her new husband from feeling guilty about that, she supposed. The problem was, when Raven had met him in that bloodstained room with bodies around him, and the Pit pulsing dangerously close to the surface, she had known she had fallen in love with a wild thing. And wild things could not be tamed. However, she was an equally wild thing, which was why their relationship, as a whole worked.

Not even a year married though and he was standing there, shifting nervously on his feet, looking guilty. And the thing with Jason Todd looking guilty, he looked like a little boy who had just committed some funny crime rather than the grown, badass mother fucker he was.

"No," she answered lamely.

"Really?" he arched his brow in disbelief.

"I knew what I was marrying, Jason. I knew who I was marrying. I knew that you weren't mine, and mine alone, and I know you're away a lot, I knew that when we were starting out. I…I'm not lonely, nor neglected, though I do miss you a lot at times," she admitted. She missed him on nights she couldn't sleep, she missed him on nights she had something she wanted to talk about, she missed his presence when she wanted peace. She missed the storm that was Jason.

Oh, she knew very well WHY storms were named after people. Especially since she had fallen in love with the storm that was Jason.

"I still… I should be a better husband," he said tracing her arm softly.

"You're a great husband," she reassured him. She meant it, she knew there was no way she could have married another man.

"How about I get you company, for when I'm away?" he said.

"Oh? And what would you get me?" she asked as he was now fixated on her neck which had her tilting her head back a bit for him.

"A puppy," he said softly, which had her cracking her eye open at him.

"Alright, a puppy," she decided slowly. Her husband kissed her slowly, and deeply again, and she savored him being home at this moment. She would take the damn puppy if it meant he was happy.

* * *

The next morning, dressed in mini-shorts, boots, her husband's hoodie and her Mets' cap she walked in the shelter holding his hand. He smiled at her as he pulled her up and slid behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. She softened at his hold as she looked at the kennels.

"Pick out whoever you want," Jason said.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Are you nesting on me or something?" she asked in amusement.

"Do I look like the nesting type?" he demanded.

"No, but I feel the need to point out that we're getting a dog together," she said.

"I know."

"That's a bigger commitment than marriage, Jason," she chuckled as he grinned.

"I'm aware," he mused.

"So you're not going to bolt on me after we get the dog?"

"Nope, you're mine! Rae, Mine, Mine! Mine!" he kissed her temple. "But seriously, pick out the dog you want."

Raven laughed a bit as he kissed her temple again, and she smiled as she looked through the dogs. If possible she would have just bought them all, dropped them off to her brother-in-law, but she didn't think she could do that without incurring the wrath of her father-in-law. Which had her making a mental note to tell Damian of a shelter that he did not own.

Slowly she settled on selecting a Labrador mutt puppy, who had the saddest, most solemn eyes she had ever seen; he looked so broken hearted. She wanted him.

"And what's his name going to be?" Jason asked as she filled out the paperwork to get her dog now.

"What would you name the dog?"

"Sparky," he answered automatically.

"Sparky it is then," she smiled as she finished the paperwork. She picked up her puppy when he was brought out.

"You're okay with all this?" he asked.

"Little late to ask about this Jason," she pointed out as she walked to his '67 Impala; car of the day she supposed.

"I just… I don't want you alone," he said uncertainly.

"I love you, but I was fine being alone, Jason, I wasn't lonely, I love you," she said. "However, I could never say no to these eyes!" she looked at her puppy who wagged his tail weakly.

"No, Never!" she assured the puppy. "And I'm telling Damian to buy this place. Save the puppies!" she stated seriously.

Jason smiled. "I love you, thanks for… for never leaving me."

"I'm not going anywhere Jason," she assured her husband as they drove home.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	90. Could Be Something Real

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Could Be Something Real...**

Jason had it worked out, he had her brother's permission, so he wasn't likely to die. Now he just had to get the girl to come along on the date and not think this was some prank. He knew this was going to be a challenge, but he felt up to it. And it was Raven, she might not be the love of his life but she sure as fuck was important.

Too important for him to fuck it up and lose her.

Knocking on her door he waited a beat, and heard her come to answer it, she cracked it open and peered up at him with bleary dark eyes, her hair was standing up on one side.

"Jason? What the? You're using my door? You knocked on my door? Are you feeling okay?" she reached up to feel his brow.

"What? Yes! I'm fine Rae," he pulled her hand away because he could feel his cheeks heating up and walked in.

"Are you sure?" she yawned shutting the door.

"I do know how doors work Rae," he lamely pointed this out because since meeting her he knew he hadn't ever really used her door. Seemed too personal, too intimate to be welcomed into her home. Breaking in was normal for him, felt safer because then he couldn't be rejected.

"I'm surprised," she said as she stretched and arched. She was pretty, very cute, and unaware of her appeal, he liked it as he watched her arch onto the tips of her toes and then relax. Fuck she was hot! He ignored that again. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering… If you'd like to go on a date with me," he said.

"A date?" Raven blinked.

"A date," he repeated carefully for her.

"Uh…"

* * *

Jason deserved props, he really did, he was feeling rather smug about this as he prepared for the date. He even had a car! Something he should not have because it was New York City and hell to drive. He had a place to go, a good evening plotted out for him and Rae.

And after careful fast talking he had her agreeing to the date, and he hadn't even had to reveal what a damn sap he was.

But he had her, willingly!, going on a date, and Raven might be shy about it but she was willing to come, he was actually excited about it. Not that he was telling her that. He smiled as he knocked her door, he didn't get why he was so damn nervous about this, he had had other dates.

Raven pulled open the door, and he blinked dumbly at her standing there in a cute dress. It was pale, pale, soft pink, a color he had never thought he'd see her in. She was wearing the brown leather jacket he had gotten her for her birthday last year, her brown boots too, no tights or stockings, and she looked gorgeous.

Her dark hair was down, loose and she had no jewelry on.

Jason was pretty sure his brain had decided to take a vacation upon seeing her, because her dark, gorgeous eyes were looking at him expectantly.

"You can just say I look ridiculous," Raven offered.

"Be a lie, you are stunning," he smiled as he took her hand.

"You are the weirdest guy I've ever met," she muttered. He didn't bother to point out that she was pretty, and now starting to really drive him nuts.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty normal compared to the Bats," he countered.

"I'll give you that," she sighed. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he promised.

"This isn't a prank is it? Where I actually try to look nice and you take me to McDonalds or something?" She sighed.

"Do I look like the guy who would do that?"

"Gar did it," she pointed out.

Jason felt that that was another reason to skin the greenling alive. "No, we're not doing something stupid like McDonalds, this is a date, not a road trip."

"Alright, so what are we doing?"

"Dinner and a movie, and you get to look pretty," he smiled as he resisted kissing her.

"You're not giving me hints?" she asked.

"Well, the movie is something you and I want to see," he offered.

"Hm… I'm interested," she admitted.

"Good," Jason promised.

"Jason," she tugged on his arm which had him looking at her before they got to his car.

"Yes?"

"If this is all just some… some prank, or something, please don't tell me. Please don't break my heart," Raven said.

"It's not a prank, and not a something," he promised.

"Then why me?"

"I don't know, I just want… I want to try this with you, I like you," he managed. He could feel his ears warming up.

"I'm trusting you, Jason," she whispered.

"Good, now, come on, we're going to go have fun tonight and see what is here and go from there," Jason decided.

"Alright," she smiled slightly and he really wanted to kiss her. He really, really, really wanted to kiss her. But he didn't as he got the car door for her. Raven slid in and he waited a beat before he shut the door. He could do this, be normal, give her a good time, and prove to Raven that this was a good thing.

This could be worth it.

Okay, if he was honest then he was sure this was worth it. He didn't know what was here between them, but it felt too natural and normal to pass up. Beside, he was pretty sure that Raven felt this too.

Now he just had to not fuck it up and not have her getting it in her head she was undesirable.

He could do this.

He had this.

He was just going to follow Alfred's lessons to a tee and hope he didn't fuck this up.

* * *

Jason watched her walk to him in a white dress, and he smiled at her again as he took her hand, she handed the flowers off and left Victor's grasp.

He hadn't fucked it up so far!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	91. What a Ride

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **What a Ride…**

She had decided to do this, spice things up a bit, and she felt utterly ridiculous about this. But she swore to Azar if her lover didn't start making sense, and soon she would have to throttle him.

Jason was up to something.

No, she didn't know what, yet, but she was going to find out, and if that meant she did this… then damn her pride but she would get him talking.

Finishing the final touches to the look she examined herself in the mirror. The boots, the stockings, her garters in place, the belt, she looked at the lacy black bra, and tugged a bit at is as she pushed her already minimal breasts upwards. Grumbling she did a double check of her makeup and decided she was set. Zipping up the jacket she walked to her boyfriend's garage, and checked where he was with her empathy, he was walking home, if her calculations with the Pit were correct. The Pit was such a unique flavor of emotions she could always find Jason, no matter where he was in the universe.

Sighing she unzipped her jacket and stretched out on his bike, here's hoping that this worked to get him out of whatever weird phase he was in.

* * *

Jason had a ring burning a hole in his pocket and NO idea how the hell he was going to propose to her with his family butting in every time with an idea or a suggestion which had him losing his nerve to ask her when he had originally intended to ask her.

They were approaching their five year anniversary for dating, which was terrifying because Jason could hardly remember how five years had passed or how this thing had gotten to five years.

Jason's fingers toyed with the stupid box burning a hole in his pocket. It wasn't like he was like Dick, or Tim, or Damian who had a sentimental ring to give her. And while B had offered him something Jason really wanted to just give her something that was hers and hers alone. That didn't help as he had had two idiot brothers set up perfect dates for him, which wasn't what he wanted as those were how Damian or Dick would propose to their girls, and Jason sure as fuck wasn't either of his brothers.

But there was that five year anniversary…

Sighing he opened his door to his garage, he would figure this out, later, right now he wanted a beer, Chinese take out and to read a book with Raven on their couch and maybe watch some mindless action movie like Deadpool 2 or something.

He was shedding his coat when he walked by her.

"Hey," he nodded to his girlfriend.

"Hello," her smoky monotone greeted him as he was almost to the stairs leading up to their apartment and he stopped. Taking four steps back he turned around and looked at her stretched out on his bike, in almost nothing but a leather jacket.

* * *

Raven smiled as her boyfriend stopped at the door, took a few steps back and turned around to face her. She still had it! And she watched his eyes as they roamed over her and a predatory smile took his lips slightly.

"And what's the occasion for this?" he asked shedding his jacket as he came to loom over her.

"Does there need to be an occasion?" she countered as he slid his hand into her hair and traced her face. She caught his thumb with her teeth and he came over her as he kissed her. He tasted a bit like whiskey and she smiled as he pulled her up and put her on the counter as she hooked her legs around his hips. His slid his hands along the edge of her bra before he had her jacket off.

"You're up to something," he breathed against her lips.

"No I'm not," she promised as she tugged his shirt over his head and his mouth was on hers again as the shirt was tossed over onto the bike.

Something clattered behind her as he grabbed something. She gasped feeling the knife on her skin before the bra was tugged off and tossed with his shirt.

"That was my favorite bra!"

"I'll buy you another one," he said as he kissed her jawline. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his hands glide over her thighs and she whimpered a bit when he paused at the pantie line. His hands tightened slightly on her thighs which had her squeezing her eyes shut as pulled her lover closer.

His mouth was on hers again and she slid her hands up over his back. He was so warm, so hard, it was incredible, and terrifying. It was familiar though. Hers, he was hers, a dangerous predator and he was all hers. Her demon purred at the knowledge and she loved that he was so careful with her.

She held on tight as his hands slid over and pulled her closer to him, he was hard, and she could feel that strain in his jeans.

"Rae," he murmured.

"Jason," she gasped as his mouth moved over her skin. She leaned back, tugging at his belt, a moan escaped her though as he shoved her all the way back on the counter. His mouth was warm over her skin, a ragged moan escaped her when his mouth caught one of her breasts, his tongue slid around her nipple and her eyes met his. They were pulsing green, as he stared at her, almost boyishly innocent then she felt his teeth which had her gasping as she arched against him. His emotions were strong as they shattered through her empathy and she felt his lust, his hunger, his love, which had her biting her knuckle to keep from screaming.

Her hand clambered for something to hold onto, tangling in his hair as one of his hands pried her hand from her mouth.

"I want to hear you sing little bird," he murmured.

She heard the rip as her panties were discarded and his nail brushed over her slit. Raven groaned in anticipation and frustration as he toyed with her.

His fingers tangled with hers, and she hung onto him as she just weathered his assault on her psyche. Oh Azar above his emotions were driving her up the wall! She couldn't think, she could barely feel, she felt too much, it wasn't enough as it felt like her body and blood were on fire.

She cried out when he toyed with her entrance and felt the throbbing, pulsing heat. He was over her, his face a mixture of love and fascination as his hand tightened on her own. Raven wrapped her free arm around him as he pulled her up into him. There was no pain in how her hand stayed with his as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Fuck Rae," he gasped as she slowly kissed her way now his throat to his pulse.

"Fuck me," she pleaded.

Her lover needed no encouragement as he stepped away from her for a moment, discarded his pants and she barely had to wait before he pulled her to him. There was a low moan as she felt him enter her, slowly, the comfortable, familiar stretch of him in her had her resting her head on his shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered shut slightly and then she leaned back as he gripped her hips, and moved.

Everything in her lit to a fire as his mouth found hers', and the kiss was languid with his movements. Raven nearly screamed as everything around her was shoved away, things flew around them. The fire in her erupted as she felt his emotions, and she screamed feeling his hands over her.

The speed slowly picked up, and a white haze took behind her eyes as he slid over that spot in her which had everything turning to molten gold within her. A strong hand gripped her thigh with bruising force as he pressed her further back against the table. She grabbed the edge to keep from falling over.

His mouth crashed onto hers when she just about screamed from the pleasure that was now wracking over her nerves and body. She wrapped around his shoulders as she held on, and his free arm was wrapped around her lower back.

"Harder!" she managed to gasp, she felt something cracking and she didn't know if that was her empathy or her, but if he didn't go harder she would lose her mind! There was an almost feral snarl from Jason as he tightened his hold on her and she gasped.

There was a shatter, and she screamed as it all at once became too much for her which had her gasping for air as she hung onto him.

"Raven," he groaned into her neck as she felt him shuddering and her eyes fluttered shut feeling the warmth flooding her.

They both were catching their breath in the after math when he pulled her down with him to the garage floor. The normally neat garage looked like an explosion had hit it. Which had her giggling a bit.

"What's so funny?" he panted.

"I guess I still can't control my powers," she mused. Her lover looked up and around at the garage.

"Your fucking empathy," he sighed and fell back.

"You destroyed my clothes," she murmured against his chest.

"You were wearing clothes?"

"Yes."

"You are not wearing that in public ever! I will lock you away."

"Mmm… Have to catch me first!" she said as she grabbed her jacket, pulled it on and ran on shaky legs.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted after her, she chuckled a bit as she ran.

* * *

Jason got to his feet, pulled the ring box from his jeans as he shoved it into his tool box before he ran after her.

He caught his girlfriend's waist, she yelped, and he laughed as he swung her around, his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her neck.

He'd figure out the proposing thing later, for now he was going to enjoy Raven's company.

"You do not get to destroy my garage and run away, dear," he growled in her ear.

"Whatever are you going to do about that?"

"I think you know what," he smiled into her neck and she gasped as he slid his hand over her. "Here's some advice demon, don't start something you can't finish."

"Is that a challenge human?"

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	92. Mad as a Hatter

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Mad as a Hatter…**

Raven was very comfortable where she was as she sat bundled up in a blanket, a hoodie, sweats, socks, and had a movie playing as she read in the whole moon's light with it spilling into her living room. She was very comfortable where she was and she was enraptured by the story. It was a suspense thriller, and she was so tuned into it she was ignoring her empathy which was screaming that there was someone else in her apartment.

Her eyes trailed over the page when she was about to turn it.

She screamed when fingers tickled her ribs which had her leaping off the couch and flying to the ceiling as she pulled the shadows around and spun on the intruder with four furious red eyes.

"Jason!" she gasped.

Her asshole boyfriend was roaring with laughter as he kept himself propped up against the couch to stand. She scowled as she landed, then flicked a shadow into his knee which had him collapsing but didn't cease his laughter. She stalked to stand over him as she glared at him.

"Are you done?" she demanded.

"You should have seen your face!"

"I should have you committed for suicidal tendencies!" she snapped.

"You wouldn't do that to me," he laughed as he wiped his eyes of forming tears.

"I should just to prove you wrong one day," she muttered sourly.

"You wouldn't ever do that, you love me," he smiled.

"I'm mad at you!"

"Rae," he caught her hand.

"I'm really mad at you!" Then she gasped as he yanked her down atop him and he kissed her lightly. Rather chastely and she blinked at that. He was still smiling as his hand tangled in her hair.

"Missed you," he said.

"No, I'm still mad."

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Kiss me like you mean it," she whispered. There was a pulse of green in his eyes before he pulled her back to him. Raven would like to sit there and say time stopped, that the world ceased to be, but the truth was, this was just a moment, and it felt right. It felt wonderful and she deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer. Her fingers curled into the Kevlar he had yet to take off, and she smelled the gunpowder, the motor oil, the whiskey, and the cigarettes. She didn't smile at him as he pulled away and his eyes flicked to her lips again and then to her.

"Still mad at me?"

"Undecided."

"I'll make waffles."

"They better be chocolate chip waffles," she warned him.

"Of course, do you take me for a fool?"

"For a suicidal fool!"

"It wasn't that bad, Rae," he promised.

"You're an idiot Jason!"

"But you love me," he pointed out again as she stood and he got to his feet.

"Completely beside the point."

"Not really, and I really did miss you," he said as he kissed her again and walked to their room. Raven rolled her eyes and wondered when she had lost her mind and fallen for a Bat. Probably somewhere between meeting him and kicking his ass if she was honest.

Jason reappeared dressed in sweats and a hoodie, as he flopped onto the couch. She gasped when he pulled her into his side.

"So what were you reading that had you so enamored you didn't notice me busting into our apartment?" he yawned as he propped his head on his fist.

"Red Sparrow, it's amazing," she smiled. "The characters, the plot, it's wonderful, I like the Cold War vibe of it, and the way it is written."

"It's a good one," he agreed tiredly and she pressed into him as she summoned her discarded book to her again. He was sound asleep a few moments after she had opened her book again and she felt him level out, his emotions settle, his breathing deepen, and he snored a bit which had her biting her lip in amusement before she returned to reading. She didn't remember falling asleep. What she did remember was waking in her bed with Jason there, still sound asleep.

Which had her glaring a bit at the afternoon light before she yanked the covers over her head and curled back into her boyfriend. He was home, and they were safe. That's all that mattered to her right now. A heavy arm fell around her waist which had her curling her fingers into his t-shirt.

* * *

He had woken up and found them sleeping on the couch, her book on the floor, and she was hugging his arm. Uncomfortable as fuck he glared at the offending morning's light before he turned off the TV. Picking up his girlfriend he managed to get them to the bed before collapsing with her.

A month of bullshit, being shot at, blown up, stabbed, and the Batfamily never ending drama, he was home, he was home and safe and didn't have to deal with bullshit. This felt good as he stretched out and fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	93. RobRae Week: Undercover

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Undercover...**

Stephanie was a wild card, and Raven frown as she was pulled along to a club with the fourth Robin.

The sapphire blue dress barely covered Raven's ass, the kneehigh boots were uncomfortable, and the black leather jacket she had gotten from her boyfriend was too hot for the Raven's long hair was drawn up, and she felt exposed.

"Come Rae!" Stephanie giggled.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," she said to the current Batgirl.

"This is fine, it's not like we're doing anything bad!" Stephanie grinned at her.

"You know Jason gets the exact same smile before we're usually neck deep into trouble," Raven observed.

"No he doesn't, now come on, we're undercover!" Stephanie pulled her along as the bouncer checked their fake IDs but waved them in when his eyes leered over them, she could still feel them on her ass as she walked after Stephanie.

Tonight was simple, she and Stephanie had been roped into going undercover in a club to lure a local mobster dirt bag out who had a thing for threesomes with girls WAY too young for him. Cass would have come in her stead but the Bats had a legitimate worry of Cass reading the situation, being uncomfortable and starting a brawl. Raven had been volunteered in Cass's place by Stephanie, who had said that she was good under pressure.

Raven had been so stunned when the suggestion had left Stephanie's mouth that she hadn't had a chance to say anything different before she found herself being dressed up and painted up for the opp. She had gotten the crash course; despite Bruce's obvious dislike of this situation, from Bruce himself as to what the objective was. And Barbara had reluctantly loaded her into the Bat's system.

This was because of Jason, Raven knew that as her boyfriend was probably to blame somehow. It was his family that had crashed into their lives, and now Raven was getting dragged along by Bats. No, technically she was being dragged around by Robins. There was a difference she supposed.

If Bruce, Barbara and Kate had it there way then Raven would have been sealed in Hell long ago.

But Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Damian, and even Duke (shockingly) had rallied to her defense and said she wasn't a monster. Now she was here, to be a monster.

Her eyes flicked over the crowd as she felt the club pulsing with the lust, intoxication, and energy, which had her head pounding. However she pushed that to the side as her eyes narrowed on the target.

'BG, this is not a party, we are here for work!' Barbara's voice sliced through the comms.

"Got it killjoy, now chill, we're on the case," Stephanie responded and smiled as she took her hand.

Raven held onto Stephanie's hand as she hurried with the blonde through the crowd.

"So we'll get him to come with us, then knock him out and…!" Stephanie said.

"I got an easier way," Raven said then, and Stephanie stopped, blinking her blue eyes rapidly.

"What?"

"Watch and learn, little Robin!" Raven smiled as she walked through the crowd and her eyes narrowed on the pig. The man was disgusting, easily three hundred pound tub of lard, he was disgusting with his greasy hair slicked back, and his beady eyes gleaming as his mouth curved as she sauntered over.

Raven was repulsed by the lust she felt from him, and she slowly filtered that away as she walked by, the man caught her wrist as she was about to pass and slowly she curved around him.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here unattended?" the Russian asked.

"Girls night out," she answered as she leaned over him. She could almost see his lust as she felt it, and slowly she let the demon's nature slip from her fingers as she toyed with the emotions slowly.

"Is that so?" he mused.

"Uh-huh, me and my best friend," she giggled as she let Happy out to play the front today. Stephanie bounced over to her, and Raven felt Stephanie's disgust then.

"HeyyaRae-Rae! Whatcha doin'!?" Stephanie asked with her bubbly persona in place.

"Just chattin' with this gentleman!" Raven giggled as she stood.

"Another pretty girl!" the Russian observed. Raven felt it then as she sealed his emotions as her puppet and she had him. Hook, line, sinker.

"Wanna join our party then big fella!?" Stephanie asked, leaning down so the man could oogle her breasts.

"Yes," he licked his lips.

"Come with us then," Raven purred in his ear before she was up, and the man trailed after them as a harmless puppy.

* * *

Raven shoved the man back in the wall, which had him grunting as her red eyes pulsed and the shadows quivered for her. Stephanie had her mask on.

"We know you're smuggling girls in from Russia, how!?" Stephanie demanded as she slammed her knee into the man's gut. "Talk!"

"There's an easier way to do this," Raven sighed.

"What?"

"Rae, don't do it!" a voice warned which had her tilting her head up to see Dick above her as he fell down the buildings into the alley.

"It'd be so easy though," she sighed to Nightwing who landed in the alley.

"Don't," he warned her.

"Fine," she threw her hands up.

"What was she going to do?" Stephanie asked.

"Empath, I could break him and make him talk," Raven explained.

"Oh? Oh! Is that… huh? Can you teach me that!?" Stephanie giggled as she dropped the man.

"No, it's not really a learn thing."

"Raven!" Dick snapped.

"He's breathing and all yours Nightwing," she sighed as she waved off Dick and walked with Stephanie.

"You're good at this," Stephanie said.

"Empath, difficult not to be."

"So, I'm just curious, before you and Jay were a thing, did you have a thing for Nightwing?" Stephanie asked.

"He does have that terrific ass," Raven said sweetly.

"I knew it!" Stephanie gasped. Raven smiled as she walked with Stephanie. "Raven, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship! And you're totally in love with my brother so I mush be your friend!"

"Birds of a feather, must stick together," Raven decided.

"It's a Robin and Raven thing," Stephanie decided.

"Probably. And next time, we should get Nightwing to go undercover at a strip club!" Raven suggested.

"You have been hanging around Red Hood WAY too long."

"Have Not!"

"You're practically married to him."

"Am Not!" Stephanie roared with laughter at that.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	94. RobRae Week: Drunk

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Drunk…**

Duke groaned when his phone rang. Groping for it he shoved Claire off him and answered.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"I'm drunk," a smoky monotone.

Duke blinked rapidly, quickly placing the voice as he sat up in his bed.

"Raven?" he sputtered. Jason, his older (in denial about his position in the Batfamily) brother's long time, steady, live in girlfriend who the family had come to adore. Duke would admit it, it had taken one movie night and Raven had them all falling for her, Dick, Tim, and Damian had already known her since they were all in the Titans. But Raven even had B liking her, and B did not like meta humans, aliens or powered people of any sort; Raven was a demon and open about this heritage.

"Who else?" she slurred and hiccupped at the end of that. He just blinked.

"It's Duke."

"No, I called Dickhead," she said.

"Rae, it's Duke," Duke said.

"Huh… it is?" she sounded baffled by this and he was getting out of his bed, leaving his secret girlfriend asleep as he rummaged around for pants; he was in NYC right now, so he could go get Raven and be back without hassles.

"I was calling Dick," she slurred.

"It's okay, I'll be there, where are you?" he asked.

Raven rattled off a bar name, and he googled it as he walked out of the hotel room. two wrong stops, a wrong turn, and a lost cabbie later he was there and he saw Raven standing on the curb swaying as she held her purse and a knife, she looked so small! Duke had rarely seen Raven alone, and now she was here, and she was tiny, smaller than Cass.

"Heyya, Rae," Duke smiled as he walked towards her.

"I called Dick," she slurred.

"Why didn't you call Jay?" Duke chuckled as he helped his brother's girl stay upright then called a cabbie.

"I mad at him," she said determinedly.

"What'd he do now?"

"Got shot and didn't tell me," she answered.

Duke stared dumbly down at her and thought this over. He didn't really know Jason, not like he kne Dick, Tim, Damian, Cass and Steph, but he did know from EVERYONE that Jason did not tell people when he was wounded. Duke had thought that was just Jason's reluctance to be a part of the family, but it sounded more serious now if he didn't tell Raven, his girlfriend about it.

"Where's Jay now?"

"Oh, in Austrailia, Arty promises he good," she smiled.

"So he was shot on Outlaw work?"

"Biz told me," she hiccupped as he loaded her up. The cabbie gave him a suspicious eye and he glared back.

"Brother's girl, taking her home," he defended as he sat there.

"Dick is an ass," Raven decided.

"What did Dick do?" Duke asked in confussion knowing that Dick was the one she was originally trying to call.

"He didn't answer his phone," she slurred as she slumped on his shoulder. Duke wondered if she knew she had dialed him and not Dick. No matter, he picked up her purse, pulled her keys out as he felt her sleeping beside him. His eyes were growing heavy and he saw the cabbie starting to slump. Fuck! She was an empath! He quickly shook the cabbie awake and then nudged Raven awake.

"I didn't do it!" she yelped which had the cabbie yelping when a mirror broke, Duke caught her wrists and had her looking at him.

"We're good Rae," he promised.

"You're nice, we should hang out more," she decided with a hiccup which had him chuckling. They pulled up to Jason's building and Duke got out, then pulled Raven to him, she tripped so he hoisted her up as he got the keys and opened the building.

"Why don't we hang out?" she slurred.

"Because you're never around."

"Hm… I must get Jason there more often, he make B happy," she sighed.

"You care about B's happiness."

"No, but he make Jay happy."

"I thought Jason was an ass," he said.

"I'm mad at him. but I love him, want him happy," she sighed. "Like Dick!"

"I don't think anyone's that happy."

"Oh, Dick not happy, but he happy with family."

"Why isn't Dick happy?"

"Babs broke him. She broke her too. Don't tell. Broken hearts no fun," Raven decided.

"Jason ever break yours."

"Yes. But he fix it. With duct tape."

"Oh God. So many questions," Duke said. He had a weird image of Jason successfully taping Raven's heart together with duct tape, which was humorous and concerning.

"You should tell Claire you love her," Raven yawned as she snuggled against his shoulder, he just about dropped her on the stairs then in shock.

"What?"

"I feel it. You should tell her. she nice, I think. She not a bitch, like Kate. Don't like Kate."

"Noted, and being a drunk empath I ask you not to tell Claire about me loving her," he said.

"Okay, it a secret."

"What would… what would you do if you loved someone?"

"I love Jason," she said, and her large, dark eyes were sober then. "I love Jason with everything I have. I tell him. A lot. I always tell him. I think he needs the reminder. He's not like Dick who always feels loved. I love my angry Robin. I love my Red Hood. Miss him. I'm mad at him, but I miss him. I need to call Dick, he should take me home."

"You're home Rae, I got you."

"Oh! You're nice. We should hang out more."

"I'd like that," Duke admitted.

"Good," she nodded against his shoulder.

"Can I ask why you were calling Dick?" he said.

"Dick occasionally saves me," she mumbled.

"And what about Jason?"

"Jason loves me, and always saves me, but I'm mad at him," she slurred again, and she was out like a light as he fumbled with the locks on her apartment.

He put her on the bed, then texted Claire that he was staying with Raven for the night; just so she didn't die of alcohol poisoning or something before he fell on the couch. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Raven!" Dick's frantic voice filled his ear, and he sighed.

"I got her Dick," Duke promised.

"Oh good, Jay would kill me if I let her die."

"I got her," he promised. And hung up Raven's phone. A text illuminated the phone then and he stared at Jason's text to her.

 _-I know you're mad at me, and I know you probably went drinking because I would too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'll work on that. I love you, call me when you're sober._

So Jason really did love someone, Duke thought it weird and cute reading that text before he put Raven's phone back on the coffee table as he shut his eyes.


	95. RobRae Week: Bail Me Out of This Bad Dat

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Bail Me Out Of This Bad Date!**

Dick hated being single. He hated attempting to date. He hated it. It sucked.

But there was a point, after being dumped at the alter where one had to get out there again and look again. Not that Dick wanted to. He would be very content being single if he didn't want to have someone to love so badly.

Thus far on his date with Shawn Tsang, he'd been felt up, eye balled, net-worthed, and poorly treated as a person.

Which had lead him to texting the only person he knew who could help him out with this disastrous date. His brother's girlfriend, and his old time friend: Raven.

Now, Dick would have texted Kori, but as they were still not on friend terms that was out. Barbara had just dumped him at the alter, which meant Dinah, Helena, and Zatanna were out and on his side. And there was no way his brothers would help him with this. Also, he didn't want his friends knowing he was disastrously attempting to date again; which meant Donna, Roy, Lilith, Wally, Garth, Vic, and Gar. And that left him with Raven.

 _-Save Me!_

He texted when Shawn was powdering her nose or whatever.

 _-What?_

 _-Please bail me out of this bad date!_

 _-Oh?_

 _-Pleas Rae!_

 _-I'm busy._

 _-Are Not!_

 _-I Have Homework Dick!_

 _-I will do whatever you want. But please!_

 _-Fine._

 _-Thx._

 _-Any particular bail out?_

 _-No!_

 _-You might get slapped._

 _-Just Bail Me Out Of This Bad Date!_

 _-Gimme a minute._

Dick slid his phone back in his pocket just as Shawn was walking towards him. Her ugly teal hair bounced, and she smiled as she shimmied into her seat beside him. He smiled politely at her. It was a few minutes after the wine was served that he felt her presence which had him feeling her hands on him as she walked around him.

"I thought that was you," she purred.

Dick's jaw just about dropped. Her lips were red, she was wearing a ruby red dress that clung to her every curve, her long legs were bare, showing off their toned curves, and her sandal heels gave her three inches of height he knew she didn't have, as her long black hair fell around her in elegant waves. Those dark eyes of her though were a dare to him.

Fuck! When had she grown up!? Now Dick was seeing what Jason saw. This was not the awkward goth twelve year old who dyed her hair purple.

"You didn't call me last night," she pouted. "You promised, said it was the best you ever had."

"Excuse me!?" Shawn strangled out, which had Dick's eyes snapping to his date.

"And you are?" Raven asked, her elegance was as obvious as the pearls she was wearing, and she smiled very coyly.

"I'm his date!"

"I'm his lover," Raven responded, her smoky monotone dropped a bit, and fuck did she sound hot! This was not the girl he knew!

Shawn screeched, and there was strangled sounds from her, he then had a slap and water thrown in his face as she stormed off, which had him bewildered as Raven sat across from him and nonchalantly picked up a bread stick as she broke it for a bite.

"How was that?" she asked calmly.

"What the… Rae!" he managed.

"You asked me to bail you out," she defended.

"Not that, you were fine with that, but the dress!" he gaped at her.

"I was actually going to be going out with Kori and Zatanna before your SOS."

"And the homework?" he demanded.

"Due tomorrow, mostly done. I was going to dinner and then editing it," she shrugged.

"does Jason know about you being here?" Dick asked her.

"No, Jason's busy with Jason things, and even if he was here, he wouldn't stop me. Jason does not control who I do and do not see, he is my boyfriend, not my keeper." Raven picked up the menu and looked it over.

"Rae, that wasn't… you know…" Dick started.

"I know, I just wanted to clarify that, now do you want to go home, and change then we can go to dinner? I want burgers," she said.

"Dressed like that?"

"I want burgers Dick, and you promised to do what I wanted so long as I bailed out of this terrible date."

"So I did. How does Jason tolerate your level of demand?" Dick mused as he paid and stood. He offered Raven his arm and she stood, slipping her arm in his.

"With tremendous amounts of adoration and waffles," she said.

"Still a sucker for waffles?"

"Always, now, you change and we'll go for burgers," she said and he found himself walking into his apartment. He wondered how she did this? Then again, he didn't mind.

Dick changed quickly and paused at his bedroom door before he walked out and saw Raven walking right back in from the shadows, tossing her hair aside as she pulled on a coat.

No, not a coat, one of Jason's jackets.

"How do you two do it?" Dick asked her then.

"Do what?"

"Dates?"

"Oh. Um… Usually our dates are take out, Netflix and sweats, or books, depending on if we want a movie or reading," she shrugged. "Now, burgers," she grabbed his arm.

"I got the spot Rae!" he smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"This better be a real burger joint and not that vegan crap Damian tricked me into. I want a real burger Dick. Made from cow, grilled, with onions, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and everything else. I will not be toyed with here."

"You sound just like Jason," Dick sighed.

"Because we are serious about our food. Now burgers. Real burgers," she ordered.

"It's no Big Belly joint, Rae, but it's good. I lay my honor on it," he assured her.

"You better."

"I kind of missed this," Dick suddenly admitted.

"Missed what?"

"You and me, hanging out," he smiled.

"You can always just call and ask, now burgers!" Raven declared.


	96. RobRae Week: Crashing the Wedding

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Crashing the Wedding…**

Raven was used to the crazy shit Robins could get themselves into. She had ample experience with it, and she didn't really know all the Robins.

She knew Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian like the back of her hand. Duke had rescued her on a rare occasion she was mad enough to go get drunk because of something stupid her boyfriend did; she was surprised she wasn't an alcoholic because of Jason to be honest. She did not know Stephanie; though that was changing as Jason's little sisters had decided to take over their guest room and make it a guest room. And Raven could honestly say she had never met Helena Wayne; Earth 2's stranded Robin turned Huntress until such a time she could return to her Earth.

Which was why, this fine May, Saturday, morning she was surprised to open her door to find two Robins there, and looking desperate.

Raven's hair was a mess, she had her toothbrush in her mouth, and Jason's shirt was hanging hapherouzly off of her shoulder, plus her bikini panties had Bite Me written on the ass. Thankfully, Tim and Helena could not see that part of her attire, as she held her cup of tea and looked between the two troubled Robins.

"You wake up Jason, I'll skin you both alive as I send you to hell," she warned tiredly as she just stepped aside for the only two Robins who seemed to understand what a door was and how it functioned.

"Rae… we need your help!" Tim gasped, Raven nodded tiredly as she walked to the kitchen sink and spat out the toothpaste before wiping her lips with a towel.

"With what?" she sighed.

"Told you we came to the right place for help," Tim said smugly.

"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne I am exhausted so no games," she warned.

"We can't find Dick!" Helena hissed at her.

"Did you try Blüdhaven, he lives there you know," she yawned. Jason's fucking nightmares had kept her and Jason up for the past month, and now it was May first, the first day he had slept in a week and she was about to follow him again. Now there was this! Fucking Bats.

"He said he's getting hitched." Tim held a note out to her which had her taking it as she scanned it over then casted a silencing spell as she started swearing in every language she knew and had picked up from Jason.

"So will you help us out?" Helena said.

"Gimme two minutes," she said as she stalked into her room, opening a portal so she didn't give into the temptation to slam doors and wake Jason. Grabbing a pair of leggings she pulled them on, brushed her hair, leaned over Jason's sleeping form as she pressed her lips to his temple then she left her sleeping boyfriend on their bed. She picked up her purse, her keys, and pulled on her shoes as she walked to Helena and Tim, grabbed their wrists.

"We find him, you two might want to put a tracker in him after this," she warned.

Helena just blinked as Raven dragged the two after her, her empathy latched onto the robin she knew so well and she walked out into a casino in Atlantic City, there was some floozy draped on Dick's arm as he drunkenly laughed.

"Rounds for everyone!" he cheered.

"Oh God," Helena said.

"I…" Tim seemed baffled. Raven glared as she folded her arms and stalked forward.

"Richard," she snarled, and suddenly the taller man was sober as his eyes landed on her.

"Rae!?" he squeaked and she grabbed his ear as she yanked him down to her level.

"Hey! Hands off my fiancé!" the girl squealed.

"Back off!" Raven snarled. Which had the floozy squealing as she scrambled back from Dick and her.

"Rae! I can!" he started.

"Are You Out Of Your Fucking Mind Richard John Grayson!?" she demanded as she marched with his ear in hand towards his sister and brother. "Seriously! Get dumped at the altar and you then turn around to marry the first gold digging bimbo you find! If I didn't know better I would think I was dealing with Bruce Wayne! I mean seriously! Will you not learn!"

"Rae?" Tim said.

"Zip it Timbo!" she snapped.

"You have been around Jay too long," Helena said.

"I am sleep deprived, caffeine deprived, and in empathy hell, but if you want to test me Helena Wayne I can, and I will kick your ass to hell and back," Raven warned. She summoned a portal as she walked with her three Robins to Gotham, into Wayne Manor.

"She's scary," Helena whispered.

"She's harmless," Tim defended.

"Dick! What is the matter with you!?" Raven shouted as she whirled on him. "No, you don't talk," she warned him when he opened his mouth. "Not Even Jason Would Do Something This Stupid! Seriously! You're an asshole! And I swear to Azar if I find you doing something this stupid again I will sic Kori on your ass. Now if you three idiot Robins will excuse me I am tired! Tim, keep an eye on your idiot brother."

"Which one?"

She leveled a baleful glare on Tim who shrunk a little under her gaze as he sheepishly smiled. "Yes ma'am!" he squeaked.

"I am going to bed. Helena, a pleasure meeting you, you should join Stephanie, Cass and I on our next Bat bitching night," Raven said.

"Oh, so that's real?" the woman mused.

"Very."

"Birds of a feather, must stick together I take it?" Helena said as she held her hand out, and Raven shook it.

"No, more like Batshit Batty Bats will drive us insane if we don't hang out," Raven sighed.

Helena laughed and Raven glared at Dick and Tim as she stalked through a portal to her room again.

Jason roused a bit for her.

"Rae?" he yawned.

"Sleep," she whispered as she pulled off her pants again and crawled into bed beside him.

"Where were you?" he murmured.

"Dealing with your idiot brother?" she answered tiredly.

"Which one?" he breathed.

She didn't answer as she drifted off and pulled his arms around her as she pressed against his chest for warmth.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm!=)**


	97. RobRae Week: Soul Bond

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Soul Bond…**

Dick stood in Jason's room and stared at his little brother who was currently tugging at his bandages. He held the small box, he bet this was the thing Jason was looking for and he bit his lip.

The ring was small, it wasn't fancy, or even showy, it was rather simple, a gorgeous sapphire with two smaller pink accenting diamonds and two small accenting emeralds. It was set in white gold, Dick found it rather endearing, and it was clearly custom. Jason picked up his coat, riffled through the pockets and was starting to look exceedingly agitated which had Dick hesitantly knocking on the frame of the room.

"Looking for this?" Dick asked, which had Jason whirling around, faster than his injured body could handle as he stared at Dick for a moment then at the blue velvet box. Dick saw his brother's eyes flash dangerously green as he stalked forward.

"Hey, I just…" Dick started, Jason snatched the ring back and opened it, then seemed to relax before glaring at him.

"Butt out, it's not your fucking business," Jason snapped.

"You're my baby brother, and she's one of my best friends, I think that makes it my business."

"Fuck Off."

"No, Jay, I…"

"You what!? You didn't care Dickhead, not the first fucking time around, and not since. I dated her for YEARS under your nose, and you Bats never noticed. I lived with her! I Fucking Lived With Her! And you never knew! You don't care so it's not your fucking business so butt out."

Dick caught Jason's arm and the younger man stilled.

Jason, despite being larger, heavier, thicker, and in general stronger than he was, stilled and it was clear who the baby brother was here. Dick regretted so much he had done with Jason, the first time, and he hated that this time around he couldn't even reach Jason because Jason just remembered how the first time around had gone. And THAT was not who Dick was, that had been the petty asshole Dick could be, Jason didn't know him, and he didn't know Jason. He wanted that to change.

"Jason, I love you both, now sit down," Dick ordered and he managed to get his injured baby brother sitting on the bed again. Peeling at Jason' bandages he inspected Alfred's stitches and noticed the autopsy scar on Jason's chest again.

"What do you want Dickhead?" Jason snarled shoving him off of him.

"I… Raven, she's special to me Jason, I don't know if you know but she and I…" Dick started.

"Share a fucking soul bond or empathy connection, whatever the fuck you want to call it, I know," Jason sneered.

"Jason," Dick said softly.

"I get it Dickhead, you have something I don't, what's fucking new. But she's my best friend, your friend, but she's my best friend," Jason started.

"Jason! Stop interrupting," Dick snapped. Which had his little brother glaring at him, his blue eyes pulsed dangerously green.

"I was saying, I have a bond with her, it's not always strong, but… You make her happy, You Do. I've never seen her happy, or felt her happy, but you make her happy. And if you're proposing to her, I back you a hundred percent."

"You support me?" Jason looked dubious at the thought, and Dick wondered how far he had fallen in his little brother's eyes.

"Yeah, I support you."

"Why?"

"Dude, even a blind idiot, emotionally inept, like B or Dami can see you are head over heels in love with her. And I know you hide it well, but Raven's… Raven's also in love with you."

Jason said nothing.

"Did you… you tell B about this?" Dick asked, his eyes were on the blue velvet box in Jason's fingers, something his brother was staring at.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I? He's not my dad."

"That's bullshit Jay!"

"No it's not, the deal is void, and has remained void since I died. I'm only welcomed here when injured or you guys want Raven," Jason sneered, and Dick sighed. Well, fuck, a few years of trying to bond with Jason hadn't changed anything. Yet. Dick would get it through to his little brother.

"You know that's not how it works, right?"

"Yeah it is."

"You're an idiot."

"Why did she bond with you?" Jason asked him suddenly. This jolted Dick from wanting to go yell at B, and he looked at the little ring box in Jason's hands.

"It's not like she wanted to, she did it to save me."

"Guess that's what Raven does," Jason muttered.

"What?"

"Save our sorry asses," Jason said humorlessly. Dick snorted.

"Why'd you put pink diamonds on the ring?" Dick asked.

"It's her favorite color," Jason answered as if that was obvious, and Dick stared at his brother for a moment.

"What?"

"For sharing a soul bond with my girlfriend you don't know that much about her, do you?"

"I know what she wants me to know."

"That's clearly nothing. Pink has been, and will forever be, her favorite color and she will kill you before admitting that," Jason stated solemnly.

"I thought her favorite color was blue."

"Nope."

"It's a gorgeous ring, Jay, she'll like it."

"How would you know?"

"Because I happen to have a soul bond with her and she loves you, ridiculously so. Until I found out you two were together I couldn't ever figure out what made her so happy."

"Yeah, well, do me a favor and don't tell her or hint to her about the ring," Jason said.

Dick saw it then, the look of Jason prepping himself for rejection and Dick wanted to scream at his younger self, and B. He also wanted to fix all the mistakes he had made when Jason was small and felt unwanted; he clearly hadn't outgrown that.

"You know she'll say yes."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Just take her on a romantic night, get down on a knee and ask her!" Dick teased, Jason looked mortified at the sentence. Still, Dick wanted Jason to stop thinking Rae would reject him, because Dick doubted Raven would ever reject Jason. Best way to get his little brother's mind off of this was to have him mortified at some dramatic gesture.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	98. RobRae Week: Cuddling

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Cuddling…**

Dick was the cuddler of the Bats, he would happily, gleefully, and boisterously point this out, to no end. He liked cuddling. He liked having people he loved in his grasp to know they were safe, and with him and nothing bad could touch them at that moment.

And Dick would honestly say there were only a handful of people whom he couldn't cuddle; exclusively in this order:

-Raven, who would blast him to hell before he could reach her, or she would drop into the shadows, or she would create a voodoo doll and stab him a thousand times. The demoness, despite being one of his dearest friends was not cuddly.

-Jason, who would shoot him or stab him if he attempted to cuddle. Dick had only cuddled with Jason successfully once, and Jason was unconscious, likely to die after a bullet to the heart and nearly killed him.

-And Barbara, not that he wanted to cuddle her anymore, she had left him at the altar. All cuddling desires with Babs were forfeit as their break up had busted him up in a crippling way that had him actually wondering if he deserved love. He messed up with Kori, big time, now him and Babs, also every other relationship he had had ended in disaster. But he was not going to dwell on these dismal thoughts, no he wasn't.

Now, he had managed to rally his family to his aid in a distraction; one that would help him and Jason both. Mainly him, as selfish as that was. But there was the Bats curiosity about Jason and his 'civilian life' which he hadn't let them be privy to. Now was a perfect opportunity to exploit it and be safely surrounded by people that loved him.

Jason hadn't answered his phone, pretty much for all of April, and April 25th was quickly approaching; this was probably a dangerous Time for Jason to be alone. And Dick had no doubts that Jason might be alone, because this was Jason, also Jason's girlfriend wasn't answering her phone. Which had him slightly worried as Raven was notorious about answering her phone, regardless of the time, who was calling her, or what she was doing.

That's what had him, at the bright red apartment door, with the silver 4-C before him and Tim producing a key to unlock the door.

"Little Wing!" Dick shouted as he leapt through the door when Tim managed to unlock it.

"What The Hell!?" Jason yelped, which had Dick noticing where Jason was, on Raven, and Jason's hand was up her shirt, and his other one was on Raven's thigh. Dark and green eyes stared in mutual shock and horror at the sight of them. And for a brief moment Dick thought about being childish and tormenting Jason, but there was a stab of jealousy in him.

"Are we interrupting something?" Stephanie asked.

Raven was up and gone, Jason just look mortified and horrified. There were two slams of the door before they were gone. Dick darted to the door and pressed against it. He didn't need to be an empath to know that Jason and Raven had been embarrassed and weren't likely want to be around them now.

"Little wing! Come on!" Dick pleaded.

The family coaxed them out, and Dick sat perched on the couch, beside Raven, who was safely tucked in Jason's arms and he glared at them in envy.

He stared in envy at Raven and Jason cuddling. His little brother, the one who didn't let anyone touch him, hold him, comfort him; the one who didn't let people near him, or in his personal space without stabbing them. Raven, the most antisocial person ever, who would rather go to hell than have a hug.

Jason was sound asleep, and Raven was hugging Jason's arms firmly around her as they slept through the end of the movie. Raven twisted a bit, Jason pulled her closer, not even waking, and Dick was envious; not for the first time of Jason.

Jay had always been special, and Dick had always, at first, worked hard to break that down from Jason. Because he had been an asshole, and petty. Guess it work, he thought painfully, because Jason didn't think he was worth anything to anyone and lived on that fact like it was religion. Now Dick envied Jason because Jason had something real, and he seemed to be of the impression he didn't deserve it. Dick remembered when Jason was a cocky young dork with his first crush, now Jason was a man with a real girlfriend.

Dick wondered if Jason knew, from the way Raven was cuddling against him, that she trusted him. Trusted Jason to protect her, even though she was an indestructible demon. He wondered if Jason knew just how much Raven obviously loved and trusted him, and he wondered if that scared Jason. Jason deserved to be happy.

"Wow, never thought I'd see this," Stephanie whispered when the credits rolled.

"What?" Dick looked at the young blonde.

"That look on your face," Stephanie mused. "And Jason actually sleeping. Soundly, no nightmares."

"They should be happy," Dick smiled a bit.

"I'm surprised Raven's cuddling against him." Tim was staring at them, then he pulled his phone.

"Don't!" Stephanie hissed.

The flash went off, Raven jolted as she twisted away from them, Jason grumbled as he turned a bit, pulling Raven with him.

"They're cute!" Cass decided as she leaned on the back of the couch. Bruce said nothing, and Dick looked away from them.

He wanted That. He didn't want Raven, he wanted to have THAT though. Again. He'd had it before, that precious love that made him trust someone with his heart. She had soared with it before he broke it.

"Leave them be, we should be getting out of here anyways," Duke yawned.

"When were you Mr. Responsible!?" Tim demanded.

"Boys, time to leave," Alfred decided.

"Yes, let them be," Bruce said, and Dick saw a funny look on B's face as he stared at Jason and Raven. Somewhere between happiness and wistfulness.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	99. RobRae Week: Time Travel

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Time Travel…**

Raven tugged on her hat as she stood in Gotham, Robin was beside her; no, Damian was beside her and she gasped when he yanked her into an alley as a blimp flew overhead, and they frowned.

"Where the hell are we!?" Damian hissed.

"The better question is when, not where, this is Gotham," she said and they resumed walking after the blimp flew away.

"This isn't right," Damian said as they walked.

"No shit," she growled.

"You have hung around Hood too much."

"He's my fiancé," she snapped irritably. Really! She and Jason had been practically joined at the hip since they had officially become friends. Since then they had done EVERYTHING together when they weren't apart; of course she had picked up some of Jason's more sassy and snappy habits.

Raven picked up a news paper.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"What?" Damian peered over her shoulder.

"We're in the future," she answered as she shoved the paper to him and continued walking.

There was deafening crash in the alley behind them which had her and Damian pausing. She looked at the taller Robin then they both turned ever so slowly around and stared behind them as there was a blur of yellow, red and green, she looked at Damian, and he drew his sword as he rushed to the blur. Raven drew herself into the shadows as she rose.

The fight ended the momen she slammed into it with Damain as she puled shadows around them and slammed them out shoving the attackers off the red, yellow, and green of Robin and dropping them into the ground.

"What the!?" the girl sputtered.

"Enough," Raven snarled as she opened her four red eyes, which had the attackers scrambling away.

"You're Robin," Damian stated as he sheathed his weapon.

"Your… you're…"

"Robin," a voice said and Raven looked upwards to where Dick was. "Raven? D… Robin!?" Dick sputtered and there was a crash as Dick landed gracelessly then Raven found herself wrapped up in a tight hug from Batman which had her blinking.

"What…!? No, come on, we'll talk more," Dick said and suddenly there was a car pulling around the corner and stopping. Raven stared at it, and Dick pulled Damian and the new Robin to the car, Raven pursed her lips, and folded her arms.

"I'll meet you there," she said and walked into the shadows.

"Rae!" Dick shouted, but she had someone she wanted to see, based off of Dick's reaction. She felt the familiar pull of his emotions, and she walked through the shadows for him, as she focused on him.

"What's going on Bats'?" she heard his gruff voice when she walked into the Cave behind him.

"Just… remain calm!" Dick's voice ordered.

"Why?"

"I'm guessing I disappeared on you," she said softly. And then the world stilled as he turned to her, his eye wide, there were tears gathering in it.

She took a moment to take him in. He had lost an eye, obvious because he was wearing an eye patch, he appeared to also have a prosthetic leg, he was missing a few fingers, a hideous J was carved into his cheek right below his missing eye, and there were new scars. Slowly she walked towards him and his eye pulsed dangerously green, as it shown in the blue light of the monitors.

"Jason," she breathed as she reached for him.

"You're… you're… you're not real," he whispered softly.

"I'm… I'm here," she promised as she gingerly put her finger tips on his scar.

"Wh-Where were you?" he said as he caught her fingers.

"Lost," she answered.

She gasped as he yanked her onto his lap and his head rested on her chest as he slid his arms tightly around her.

"I missed you," he trembled as she wrapped her arms around him and she slid her hands through his shaggy hair as she pulled herself securely around him.

"I missed you," she replied, because she could only imagine what the hell he had survived as she kissed his head and held onto him tighter, his hands fisted in her clothing and she gasped when he pulled away and kissed her hard, and chastely as if it was the Cubs game again.

"Raven… I…" Jason started.

"I'm sorry, and when I get home I'll never leave you, ever again.," she promised as her eyes traced over the scars and slowly she sat back on his lap. Jason's arms stayed around her.

"You…" he started, and she felt a pain radiating from his chest, a physical pain which had her looking at him, and hesitantly she undid the first button of his shit, he didn't stop her, he just watched her face. She slid his shirt open and what she was greeted by were not the usual scars, the autopsy or otherwise. What she stared at was his sigil that was carved into his chest, skinned, and skin grafted, slowly she traced that new mark on him. Her eyes flicked to his, his white streak flopped in his eye and she leaned over him.

"I'm Killing The Joker When I Get Home," she whispered the promise as the headlights came in, and she used her magic to do up his shirt as she felt his unease.

"I… I love you, little bird." he said.

She smiled as she yanked him to her as she kissed him hard. "I love you too, handsome," she promised when she pulled away, and slowly he smiled. Almost shyly.

"Who is that!?" the new Robin shouted.

"Carrie, this is… Raven, Jason's Raven," Dick said as he pulled off his cowl.

"And who's the Robin," she asked making herself at home on Jason's lap, her fiancé's arms slid around her in a familiar way, and she looked at the new Robin.

"This is Carrie, Carrie Kelley." Dick answered.

The girl stared at her in awe and Damian scowled.

"Can someone please tell me what happened to Raven and I!?" Damian shouted in frustration then.

"I'll fix it," Raven said as she pressed herself securely to Jason, not sure if she wanted to let him go, or if he wanted to let her go. But she would not let him suffer, not like this, when she got home she was killing the Joker, because she knew that's who tortured Jason like this.

Her lover pressed his nose into the crook of her neck and she closed her eyes as she held him tighter and held onto him.

"This is so cool! You're legendary!" Carrie said as she bounced over to her, and Raven chuckled humorlessly as she looked at the younger girl.

"Carrie, this is the authentic Queen of Hell," Jason's voice was gruff and thick with emotions that she could completely label and she carded her fingers through his hair.

"The Raven who saves Robins!" Carrie declared.

"Birds of a Feather," Raven and Dick mused humorlessly and she felt Dick's love and sorrow and joy at this moment as she dared to look up at Dick then.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	100. RobRae Week: Amnesia

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Amnesia…**

Damian could say this about his brothers and sisters, with respect.

Dick was their light, their ever shining optimistic light that they needed to do what they did and survive. Dick was light and home.

Cain made them a family. Where Dick was their light, Cain made them a family she had taught them how to be a family in a way that Dick wanted, but couldn't.

Drake was the most intelligent of them. He was the one who could crack dead, cold cases right open with merely a hint of a clue.

Brown was the most resilient of them, yes, he would say that. He had watched Brown be tossed around, get right back up and kick ass to carry on. She embodied resilience.

Thomas was their stability, their needed normalcy. Even if he did not see it, Damian saw it. The normal way Duke Thomas had leveled them out to some sense of normalcy outside of billionaires and Bats.

However, the one who embodied their strength, was Todd. Todd was their strength, the fire, the emotions, the storm of the Bats. He was their fury, he was their strength. Even Damian saw that.

But Todd had always been different from them. Different because Todd was the storm, Damian often felt that he and his brothers were caught in the storm, but Todd was the storm.

Raven was Todd's calm though, she was his world. Damian envied that, because for years he had wanted to have Raven for himself. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was interesting, she was level, and perfect; at least he had thought she was perfect. Todd said she wasn't, but Damian didn't believe that for a minute. She was just… it was Raven, she was an angel.

But she belonged with Todd, a thousand times over it was clear to him now. Clear to him after watching them at their worst, and at their best. Raven and Todd belonged together, as different as they were they belonged together. That was a truth, they were like magnets. It was why Damian was here in this Tower, feeling guilty about the situation as he looked in on his elder brother holding Raven's hand. She hadn't woken up, she was so ungodly pale, and gray. It was abnormal for her.

Damian looked at Todd, stretched out, and his head falling at an awkward angel as he slept, his hand gripped his phone, and Damian had an idea what that meant.

Still, he walked forward with coffee for Todd. Todd's eyes snapped open, a dangerous pulse of green reminded Damian, yet again, why Todd was so much more dangerous than they gave him credit for before Todd looked over at Raven.

"Father insists that you go shower," Damian stated handing Todd the coffee.

Raven twitched and suddenly Todd was up, before he said anything to him and over Raven.

"Rae, come on sunshine, open your eyes," Todd whispered, and Damian had never seen Todd so weak, or desperate, he felt he should leave, but he couldn't as he watched Raven's eyelids move for the first time since she had lost consciousness on the battlefield.

Her skin pulsed then, it turned red, then gray, then white, then gray, it turned black and for a second it was blue before gray again, there was a pulse of power from her. Then she arched, a gasp parting from her lips as she slumped on the bed, and her eyes (all four of them) snapped open. Orange, slitted, abnormal for her, before the glowed red, then black, they shown white before the closed and she slumped on the bed gasping for air before her two eyes opened, the dark eyes stared an nothing, and Todd stared at her as his hand traced her cheek.

"I got you little bird, I got you," he was murmuring.

Damian felt like an intruder who should leave but he couldn't. The plain expression of emotions as Todd stared at Raven, it was captivating, and Damian tried to look away at his brother's raw display of emotions.

"Who-Who are you?" she whispered. Damian felt something in him break at her question as he turned to look at his brother and Raven. Todd's face only held relief, no pain at the question, just relief as if that question had not shattered a thousand pieces within him. It had Damian, and Damian wasn't even in love with Raven anymore.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Todd asked her softly.

"Father…" she started. Then she looked at a loss then, as she stared at Todd. "Who…?"

"It's okay, don't worry about that, I got you," he promised. "I'm Jason, I'm your friend."

"I'm scared," she said it like a small child would and that had Damian slowly backing out of the room.

Dick paused outside the room when he hear Jason sobbing, and he looked in to see a confused Raven holding onto Jason, and Jason just seemed so relieved. Dick didn't think he had ever witnessed this.

"He just started crying, I don't know what I did," Raven said as she hugged Jason and looked at him confused.

"Yeah, cause it's great to see you awake," Dick smiled.

"Who is he? Who are you? What… What happened to me?" she asked and Dick froze.

"You… you were attacked," Jason answered. "I'm Jason, your friend, that's Dick, your friend."

"I'm sorry I worried you, but please stop crying," Raven said awkwardly.

"Give us a minute Rae, we thought you were dead," Dick said as he leaned over to hug Raven and Jason. She just looked very confused but she wasn't fighting them. So Dick was going to hug her.

"I didn't die, I don't think I did," she muttered. "What happened?"

"I missed you Rae," Dick said.

"I don't think I was gone. I can't remember."

"We'll figure this out, little bird," Jason promised and Dick watched as she stared Jason levelly in the eye then.

"I trust you," she stated this as if it was the only fact she had.

"I got you little bird," his little brother said softly.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm of the Storm! =)**


	101. It's Okay, You're Alive

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **It's Okay, You're Alive…**

Jason stood in the Watch Tower hallway and he just leaned on the wall as the relief. Oh the fact she didn't remember anything beyond her father and hers' feud was shattering, but she was alive, for the fist time in over a week she was alive.

"Hey man," a voice said and Jason's head snapped over to her elder brother, and he stared at a man whom he had come to consider a friend.

"I thought you were with Rae," Jason started as he slowly pulled himself up from the wall.

"No, the docs wanted a moment alone with her." Victor leaned on the wall then. "You know I've been meaning to ask, how are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Look, don't lie and say you're okay, my little sister doesn't remember me or the love of her life, and if I feel like I'm in hell… how are you Jason?" Vic asked and Jason stared at the ceiling again.

"She's alive," he answered.

"And?"

"I don't give a fuck if she remembers me or not," Jason admitted. He wanted her to remember him, God knew he wanted her to remember him, how could he not when she was the love of his life. He wanted… He wanted her. He loved her.

"Jay…"

"I…I want her to remember Vic, I want her to. But I want her happy, even if she doesn't remember me, I want her happy, that's what I promised you I would do for her, make her happy. If she doesn't ever remember… I don't know. I'll let her go if that's what she wants, and I hope to a merciful God above that she remembers, but I love her too much to force something that isn't there," Jason stated. He loved her, he didn't admit it too often, but he loved her. He loved her too much to try to force her remember.

"You know they're clearing her to go home," Vic said.

"I know," he admitted.

"Your plan?"

"Doc said familiar surroundings might help her, I took down the pictures so I won't be pushing something that might not be there, I got a safe house a few blocks away," he said.

"Jay…"

"We'll figure it out," Jason said. He got up from the wall again and walked to her room, he lightly knocked and the women turned to him. Dr. Lynn Stewart stared balefully at him and Raven just blinked large innocent dark eyes at him.

"They said I can go home," Raven blurted out.

"You can," he grinned.

"I… um, I wanted to thank you, I think. Everyone says you've been here since they brought me in," Raven said as she fiddled with the hoodie sleeve.

"I'm going to go, I will speak with you later," Lynn said as she walked out. Jason said nothing as he stared at his girlfriend. She was in his hoodie. Did she know that? Or had an absent habit of hers had her picking it up?

"I…" she started.

"Don't know where home is?" he offered.

"Yeah," she blushed a bit, and he nodded. She looked so small and vulnerable. She should never look like that, small as she might be, she was an indomitable force which could take down the universe. But she didn't look it right now.

"I can take you home."

"You know where I live?" she said.

"I know everything about you Rae," he answered reflexively.

The woman just looked shocked about that. Then he remembered what she had revealed about her past, how uninterested everyone was about who she was, and focused on controlling what she was.

"Wha… What do you mean?" she asked as she tugged the hoodie tighter around herself.

"I mean, we're friends," Jason said as he walked to her. He wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't. He wanted to pull her into him and sooth her, but he wouldn't. And he wanted to tell her he loved her, because the last the he had said before this happen was goodbye. He'd die to say something else.

"We are?"

"Best friends," he clarified.

"Oh," she blinked as if this were a revelation.

"You want to get dressed, I'll take you home," he offered.

"Um… yeah, oh, is this yours?" she asked as she tugged at the ginormous hoodie she had stolen.

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"You can have it back," she offered so innocently that there was a stab in him as he remembered that she hated returning his hoodies to him. She horded his hoodies, the hoodie war was infamous between them. Now she didn't remember it.

"You can keep it, I have others," he said softly.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

"For what?" he asked.

"I… I keep hurting you, I don't know why though," she said nervously and he walked over to her then, catching her shoulders as he forced her to look at him.

"You can never hurt me, I'm just relieved you're alive," he admitted. "So very relieved."

"I don't think it should matter? I'm the Gem of Scath…" she muttered sourly.

"It matters, you can hurt me for all of eternity Raven, I'm just happy you're alive," he smiled genuinely at his girlfriend as she blinked at his words.

"You… you mean that? why? Why would you let me hurt you? why would it matter if I'm alive?" she asked in confusion.

"Get dressed little bird, I'll take you home," he said and he resisted kissing her brow as he let her go and walked away to give her the privacy she would no doubt want. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her tightly and never let go, he wanted…

He was relieved she was alive.

He just wanted her happy.

He'd like for her to remember but he was happy with her being alive. He waited a bit outside of her room when she walked out, dressed in her t-shirt, shorts, his hoodie, and flip flops.

"I feel exposed," she stated, glaring almost childishly at him.

"I got your back little bird," he promised as he resisted slinging his arm around her shoulders before he offered her his hand.

She stared at it before hesitantly slipped her slighter, smaller hand into his calloused on. Her dark eyes flicked to him then.

"Why does this feel familiar?"

He didn't answer.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	102. Beach Days

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Beach Days…**

Raven had been recruited into a rare Batfamily day. The private island was nice, and she had perched herself on the higher cliff area of the beach to get out of the family's way. Kori, Stephanie, Cass, and Barbara were all playing volleyball, Kate had taken Harper off for climbing today, Bruce and Selina were having sex (empath, she wasn't clueless!) at the private beach house. Dick, Tim, Duke, and Damian had all dragged her husband off somewhere to torment him, and she was okay with that.

She just lay there enjoying the day, nothing would disturb her as she basked in the sun, her bikini was undone in the back, and her book before her as she just savored the day. So long as NOTHING got between her and her book no one would get hurt! She had been _**dying**_ to read this, and so long as she got to read and had no disruptions to her reading then she was alright with this.

Biting her lip a bit she allowed her empathy to be tuned out and she eagerly continued reading on through the thriller murder mystery, the very one she had started in January before… well, life had happened. Between the puppy, Jason, and her job, plus being a hero, she hadn't had time to read.

There were lips on her spine, water dropping coolly on her skin as she felt the presence of a larger person; which had her twisting around as he dripping wet husband fell onto the towel beside her.

"Hello little bird."

"You got me wet," she stated.

"When don't I get you wet?" he asked.

She swatted at him and looked at her book before she caught that devilish glint in his eyes.

"Don't you dare Jason…" she warned as she sat up, wrapping her arms around her breast to keep the undone bikini top in place.

"Make me," he smiled, and she swore she was staring at a shark as she up and running, doing her bikini as she tried to escape. He caught her waist.

"No! No!" She screeched as she was tossed over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. He laughed, she was giggling a bit, but seriously trying to escape.

"NO JASON!" she screeched.

"Let's have some fun!" he decided.

When he started running she felt her panic well up, he leapt, she swore as he laughed manically before they hit the water. Her husband released her waist which had her frantically clawing her way to the surface as she gasped for air then desperately tried to escape before Jason caught her again. She squealed when he did, dragging her down to him, which had her twisting to him before he kissed her underwater and they broke the surface. He laughed.

"You bastard!" she gasped. As she shoved water at him.

"You love me, and you were dying to join in," he said as he caught her and seemed to effortlessly keep her up, which had her hooking her legs around his hips, and his hand found her thigh.

"I should drown you!"

"You'd miss me too much," he decided as he casually started swimming.

"I'd miss the sex," she decided.

"You wound me little bird," he mocked.

"You got me wet."

"When don't I get you wet?"

She splashed him.

"I can't believe he got her to join us!" Duke sounded dumbstruck which had Raven twisting around to see her in-laws there. She hung on more securely to Jason then.

"He kidnapped me and jumped off a cliff," Raven stated monotonously.

"Sounds about right for Jay," Dick sighed.

"I don't think I can kidnap my own wife, can I?"

"You're lucky I love you or I'd drown you right now," she stated.

"Little brother!" Cass shouted as she bounced on the rocks and dove in gracefully.

"I can't believe you got Raven in the wet!" Kori said as she joined in. Raven scowled at her friend's poor choice of words.

"When don't I get her wet?"

"I should drown you," she decided.

"You'd miss me."

"No, I don't think so," she teased and felt his amusement at that as he kept her firmly against him. Raven was not the best swimmer (she was a flier, not a swimmer, and he was a great floaty).

"Great! We're playing marco polo!" Stephanie announced gleefully.

"What?" Raven blinked.

"Yeah! Come on Rae it'll be fun!" Tim promised. She frowned at this and hung onto her husband a bit more.

* * *

Damian stared with envy at Todd as Todd held Raven close, it was clear Raven was not the best swimmer. He had known that to be one of her weaknesses when she could not use her powers to save her. Todd however seemed indifferent to having Raven clinging to him like a life buoy.

"You guys can, I'm taking Raven for a dive though."

"WHAT!?" Raven shouted.

"Come on, trust me, it'll be fun!"

"You drown me and I walk," she warned.

"Deal." Todd surged off with Raven and Dick chuckled.

"I wondered if she realizes that if she drowns she can't walk away," Drake chuckled.

"It's JayRae! Don't argue logic with their undying adorableness"! Brown exclaimed. "And I'm not it!" she squealed.

"I'm glad he's happy man, I'm shocked Rae's put up with him so long," Thomas decided. "And not it!"

"Damian's it!" Dick shouted as his brothers dove in and scattered.

Damian rolled his eyes as he stared at where Todd and swam off with Raven. He wanted that, just that. He would want Raven but that was not happening as Todd and she were inseparable when together, it was almost magnetic how they seemed drawn to each other.

Todd didn't deserve Raven, and Damian wanted to argue that but knew it was pointless. Todd and Raven were married now, and that wasn't changing.

He had lost and never had a shot, maybe it was time to give it up. Damian turned and dove into the water.

"Marco!" he shouted; knowing to play this pointless game rather than chase after Todd and Raven.

"Polo!"

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Calm in the Storm! =)**


	103. Needs

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

Needs...

Jason was feeling pretty solid about him and Raven, they weren't solid again, but they were on the right path to being solid again. Hashing out exactly what they were, while not easy, had probably been the most useful thing he could have done with Raven.

But the thing she didn't know, the entire month he had been on that op with Kara and uncover, he hadn't touched Kara or even glanced her way. It wasn't really intentional, but every time he had to do something with Kara he had been reminded of Raven. She didn't feel right, she didn't taste right, she didn't sound right, she just… she wasn't right.

But now Jason feels like he's got it figured out. Kara was a girl that he wanted, but Raven, that was the woman he needed. Yes, need.

He was a bit freaked out by that, because every person he had ever needed in his life let him down:

-Bruce

-Alfred

-Dick

-Talia

-Babs

-Catherine

-Tim

-Damian

-Cass

-Stephanie

Everyone. And Raven being a person he actually needed, it freaked him out. It felt too vulnerable, too exposing, too revealing. He didn't want to need her. He didn't. But he… he also knew Raven didn't have to know that he needed her. If she never knew then she couldn't let him down, and his heart wouldn't be broken by her.

With that sound logic, he was more than willing to leap head first into whatever the hell sort of relationship Raven wanted. If she wanted them to be public then he'd go public with her, he would do whatever the hell she wanted, and he would stay with her.

Which kind of brought him to why he was thinking this as he was summoned to the Watch Tower, and he reluctantly found himself walking through the metal halls as he looked down at Earth. He paused, spotting New York City, New York, that was where she was. It was strange, she was so far away, he couldn't even really see her. But that was where Raven was. So far away.

"So small isn't it," Kara said which roused him from his thoughts as his eyes flicked to her reflection in the window.

"Yes," he answered levelly.

"So, I was thinking about us," she smiled.

"Us?" he sputtered as he turned to her.

"Yes, we're going on another undercover mission!" she chuckled and he frowned.

"No," he shook his head.

"But we were so good!" she whined. "And us together, it makes sense, I know what you like and you know what I like," she smiled as she touched his chest and leaned up to him. He caught her warm hand; it was too warm, she was too hot physically, and too invasive.

"Kara, this is a bad idea," he said as he removed her from his personal space.

"I know I didn't react well to our fall out, but come on, we were good, this was good," she gestured between them.

He remembered suddenly when he was stuck between the legs of Raven who was bitching about being invisible, and stitching up his shoulder. He had been stabbed on his way to Raven, after a fight he had had with Kara.

"No, Kara, we weren't," he said as he looked blankly at him.

"We were great!" she argued.

"No, we were good at two things, TWO, not everything else," he snapped and moved her off of him again.

"That's not true!"

"Sex and arguing; there was nothing else there," Jason said blandly.

"What!?"

"Besides, Nightwing's the Bat with the best ass, and you wouldn't shut up about it. I don't compete with my brothers," he stated as he walked to tell B that he wouldn't be doing whatever mission it was that he wanted him to d with Kara. It wasn't happening because that would hurt Raven. And Jason could do a lot of terrible things, but he didn't think he could ever live with hurting her. Raven was… was someone he needed.

He didn't know how to feel about her yet, but he needed her. He needed Raven in his life, he needed her with him, he didn't think he could ever live without her in his life.

"You know I didn't mean that!" she shouted after him.

"But you did," he said softly. "That's the thing Kara, you mean everything you say, and even with the super hearing you don't hear me. You don't want anything I want, and you want me to be what you want. I cannot and will not change for you or anyone. Also, you lit my shit on fire when we broke up, so no, I'm not going to do this with you, not now, nor ever again. I do learn from my mistakes." he shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued on without her. Jason had learned a lot from Kara, he knew that, and he didn't think he'd ever be so stupid about something like this again.

"Hood," Bruce greeted him.

"No, put Nightwing, put someone else, anyone else on it, I'm not going on a mission with Kara again," he said.

"You two have a ninety-five percent compatibility for the mission," Bruce started.

"I don't care B!" Jason snapped. "I'm an Outlaw, not a JL member, hell, I'm barely a Bat, so you can call whoever the hell you want, but I'm not involved. I'll be on call for real problems, and Gotham shit, but keep me out of JL business. I am not a member, nor do I intend to be one, or change to be one. I do good work just the way I am. So leave me out of this shit. Ask for Nightwing or Red Robin or even Robin, but leave me out of it."

"Why the sudden change?" the Bat asked and Jason could see the gears whirling.

"It's not sudden, what was sudden was you thinking I was one of you, not the other way around," Jason answered as he walked away.

He was going home, he'd cook sweet chili steak tonight, and he would sit on the couch and read a book with Raven.

He had all he needed when he got to do that.


	104. Serious

**Morning After…**

Raven let out a shuddering breath as her eyes cracked open, there was a heavy arm around her waist, a warm breath on her neck, there was a strong body holding her tight and carefully. Turning her head a bit she looked at Jason, he had thick lashes still and they were fanned on his cheeks gracefully. His eyes snapped open, there was a pulse of vibrant green in them before they were blue with that verdant ring around them.

"We need to talk," Raven said lowly.

"Now?" he yawned.

"Now, before… this gets, confusing," she answered as he rolled away, letting her go. She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge and walking out the kitchen. She picked up one of the hoodies on her way out as she pulled her kettle down and started making up her morning tea.

Jason appeared a moment later, he was pulling on a shirt and stared at her for a moment. "That's mine…"

"I didn't throw your stuff out, just moved it," she answered as she turned to him and looked him over.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Jason…" she sighed.

"Rae," he caught her hand and slowly she found herself drawn over to the table as they sat across from each other.

"You went back to her!" Raven hissed painfully. "You left me to go to her, after everything she did to you."

"I didn't go for her, Rae," Jason said softly. "I mean yeah, there was some curiosity, but Rae…"

"She lit your shit on fire, Jason," Raven reminded him flatly.

"I know."

"I'm not going to be your side hussy if you're just going to run off whenever the hell one of your exes demand your attention," Raven growled lowly.

"Raven…" he groaned.

"No, I might not deserve much of anything, but I deserve better than being a piece of ass for you to call whenever you wanna get laid," she stated.

"I never thought of you like that," he said.

"Then what am I, Jason? What am I to you?" she demanded as she folded her arms and ignored the fact that she was dressed in his hoodie and sweats. She wouldn't think about that. No. She was better than that. She was better than being a piece of side ass for him.

"You're my best friend," he said softly.

"And the sex?"

"Raven, I'm serious, you're my best friend, and the sex, that's the best sex I've ever had in my life, and I'll say that until the day I die. But you and me, it's not just sex, Raven. It's not just about the sex," Jason said.

"Then what is it?" she growled. She felt herself bristling at him as she still felt the pain of knowing he walked out to go be around Kara Danvers! KARA! Raven wanted to throttle him as she remembered all his pain, and the heartache, confusion, and wariness, and suffering from his relationship with Supergirl.

"I went undercover with Kara to couples retreat, and Rae, you know the entire time I was there I just wanted to be here. I wanted to be with you," Jason said, she blinked at his honesty.

"Why?"

"Fuck if I know, Rae, fuck if I know."

"That's not an answer," Raven said as she stood to get the whistling kettle. Getting her tea set up she picked it up and turned around to glowered at him.

"Raven, I don't have an answer!" Jason snapped as he stood and dragged his hands through his hair. "For years, years, you've made me normal, you slow me down enough to feel normal! You make me…" he growled in frustration.

"I won't be anything less than what I am Jason, and I might not deserve much, but I deserve more than being a piece of ass," she warned him.

"You aren't a piece of ass, never have been," he stated sharply.

"Then what do you want from me? Because I'm not going to be a side piece for you, or a booty call."

"I want… I want you to be my girlfriend," he rushed that out. Raven stood there staring dumbly at him, and he stared levelly back at her.

"Girlfriend?" she said incrudeously and he nodded determinedly. "You lose your mind?"

"No," he said.

"Jason, I…"

"Look, I don't want to change a damn thing about us. You and Me, we're a good thing going.'

"Me as the dirty secret," she grimaced.

"No, you're not my dirty secret Rae, never have been. I just… I don't know how to take this, out of my life or how to mix my life up," Jason said. "I like it private, I like not having people butting in with their two cents, and I like having few people know me. Rae, you're of the few who know everything about me," Jason admitted.

"Then what am I to you?" she asked.

"You're everything important," he said softly.

"I…"

"Rae I'm serious," he sighed.

"If I say yes, to being your girlfriend, IF, I want real boundaries," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I won't stand for you dating another girl if you are sleeping with me, secret or not. I don't care about us being a secret, I don't care about that, Jason, I don't, I'm not thrilled with the idea of people butting in on who we are," Raven said tiredly.

"Raven."

"I will not be your side piece though, I am your equal if I am your girlfriend," she warned him.

"Equals," Jason agreed.

"Don't ever do that again," she whispered.

"I won't, but please, don't ever give up on me again."

"I never gave up on you Jason, I just wasn't playing second fiddle to Kara," Raven said. "Not after what she did to you."

"Rae, you're my girl; friend or otherwise, you're my person," he smiled weakly.

"I'm still mad at you," she said as she walked towards him.

"That's okay, I can wait for you," he promised.

"You might be waiting a while, no sex," she said.

"How about waffles?"

"I'm still mad at you," she reminded him.

"Waffles it is," he nodded and kissed her brow. "I missed you, Rae, I missed you so fucking much."

"I missed you too, please don't ever do something stupid like this again," she pleaded.

"I'm probably going to do stupid things, Rae, but I won't be messing around with this, you and me, I'm serious," he said as he moved into her kitchen.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm serious too, but I'm mad at you for now."

"That's alright."


	105. Never an Inconvenience

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Never an Inconvenience…**

Okay, girlfriends were out of his wheel house, and he didn't always know what to do with his and Raven's relationship. But they were good, again.

Since the debacle with his mission and Kara, them hashing out (for real this time around) what they were, and moving in together, they were good. Jason even would hesitantly say solid. Hesitantly.

He wouldn't outright say that they were good, because that was opening the door to a disaster, something he didn't know if he could handle right now. But he and Rae, they were good. She was finally feeling at home with Titans East, and they were working on renovations for their apartment. Something that would also become an apartment complex.

Things with his family were tenuous at best, but still, he was hanging out at Wayne Manor as of late looking for inspiration for designs for his home and apartment building. It was an OLD warehouse, so he was thinking of giving it the twenties vibe. He liked the twenties, they were an interesting time period.

"I think Zach's going to ask out Raven again," Tim announced which had Jason's head snapping up. Tim and Dick were in the library.

"It's not going to happen," Dick decided. Jason buried his nose in his book but he kept his ears tuned to the conversation.

"I know, he keeps asking and she keeps saying no," Tim said.

"I think Gar messed her up really bad when they happened."

"I don't know, I think she's got a boyfriend or something."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I mean she was wearing a guy's hoodie the other day," Tim said. That sent Jason reeling. So that's where that hoodie had gone.

"I think she bought that as a way to deter Zach, if he doesn't stop asking her out he's going to find himself in another dimension."

"You really think she'd buy a hoodie to deter a guy from asking her out?"

"Look, here's what I know, when she dated Gar, he tore her down. He did it so effortlessly and I think it left the impression that she finds herself as undesireable. The horrid dates she attempted probably didn't help either, but if she doesn't think she's worth it then yeah, yeah, I see her buying a guy's hoodie, making up a boyfriend to deter a guy," Dick shrugged.

Jason put his book back and frowned.

A guy harassing Raven? Asking her out! Asking HIS Girl Out!? There was a vicious fury that filled his viens and he could feel the green haze coming as he stuffed his hands in his pockets to leave, no longer able to think about the renovation of his and Rae's apartment.

"Hey Jay," Tim smiled at him.

Jason nodded at him as he walked out and ignored Dickhead. He needed time to think. He needed a minute to think about this. Raven was his girlfriend, so why hadn't she come to him about the problem?

Because they were a secret. He knew that, still, it irked him that she wouldn't tell him about something like that.

* * *

Raven was sleeping on their mattress and box spring, the blankets were drawn up her shoulder, and her black hair spread over their pillows, as she lay there curled up. God she looked so fragile and vulnerable, it had him smiling a bit, all the runes that were painted over their walls to keep her empathy when unleashed contained were still standing out, and she just looked all the smaller.

He walked over, and her eyes snapped open as she looked at him through heavy lashes.

"Jason?" she mumbled.

"Hey, we need to talk," he said.

"Okay," she yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. "What about?"

"Who the fuck is Zach and why the fuck am I only hearing about him harassing you now?" he demanded.

"Zachary Zatara is a magician, and he's just joined Titans East. And I was handling his advancements," she sighed tiredly, her head resting on the wall of their apartment. "I'm not going to say yes, or cheat on you. So I didn't feel the need to press the matter when he's just an annoyance."

"Rae, that's not really the point," he started.

"I was trying not to inconvenience you when it's just you and me and Vic who knows about you and me, and you and I don't want to tell the others just yet," she said tiredly.

"Raven, you're never an inconvenience," he snapped it fiercely which wasn't intentional as her eyes widened a bit. Fuck, he had known about her and Gar, she had told him all about it, and he was more than well aware of her terrible dating history before they had started their friends with benefits thing/now dating thing. "I just wanted to know why you wouldn't tell me."

"It wasn't important."

"Rae, if everything about me is important to you, and I tell you everything, then what makes you think that the opposite should be happening here? I want to know what's going on Raven, especially with you. You're my best friend, you're also my girlfriend. I want to know, I need to know, never think whatever's going on with you is an inconvenience. You're my girl," he said.

"Zach's been hounding me since he joined the Titans, I don't know what to do!" she finally said as she buried her face in her knees. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap as all of a sudden there was a plethora of issues he wasn't aware of suddenly rushing out of her lips.

She sighed by the end and her face was buried against his chest.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," she mumbled.

"You are not, nor could you ever be an inconvenience, and we will figure this out," he assured her.

"We will?"

"Yeah, We. After all, we suck at the dating thing together, so we'll figure it out together, even if it is a secret."

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Also, are you seriously stealing all my hoodies?" he asked.

"They're comfy and warm."


End file.
